The Rise of Chaos
by Speedy Spazz
Summary: Everyone is born into the world with a purpose. The same also applies for those who are guided there. Serious Naruto. History explained in chapter 14.
1. Chapter 1

**Alert!**

Author's Notes: I am aware that all to many of you neglect to read the author's notes contained within a story, so I wrote this to remind you that though the author's notes may be long sometimes, but they are essential to read. While I'm almost certain most of you reading this will simply ignore the rest and skip to the actual content of the chapter, it still needed to be said.

Actually it didn't need to be said if it would just be ignored in the end, but either way I said it. So deal with it.

Also, for those of you that may be wondering, yes, Ash and his friends will be in this story and no, no one will be catching any legendary pokémon. I have a special plan for them.

And, the movie plotlines will also be included into this story.

Now with all of that out of the way, let the very first installment of The Rise of Chaos commence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon.

()

A young boy about thirteen years old stood silently in the middle of a peaceful clearing as he tired to figure out what the hell just happened.

Directly under him a crystal clear lake rippled slightly in the gentle mid afternoon breeze, serving to depict a complete contrast of the boy's current mental state.

Allowing his eyes to drift downwards that same lake the first thing the boy saw was his eyes… go figure.

His eyes were a distinct sky blue color that seemed to be bursting with the unbridled excitement and vivacity that he had long since learned to suppress.

The boy's brilliant golden hair was spiky at the top and flatted out to at the top of his neck falling down to about the end of his neck. Two locks of hair fell down next to his face on both sides and came just short of his shoulder.

The boy looked to be about five feet in height and wore black shinobi sandals; long, onyx colored shinobi socks; jet black ANBU-style pants; and a raven black skin tight long sleeve shirt; all hidden under an ebony cloak that covered his entire body from the neck down. To finish off the look, he wore a black mask that covered the bottom of his face to his nose.

Stored and hidden throughout the boy's clothes was a multitude of scrolls. Inside the scrolls were things like food, weapons, clothing, etc. Empty scrolls could also be found scattered throughout his person.

Each scroll had a similar design inside which allowed the sealing of various items.

The boy also had two swords strapped to his back in an X shape. Both swords were identical katanas that measured about four feet in length. They were each masterfully crafted from an exceptional grade of steel that had an appearance of a shiny grey or dark silver. The two swords also contained a very slight, subtle arc that simply added to their apparent elegance.

Like the boys cloths, they were each held in unreflective sheathes that seemed to absorb any light that dare try to get away.

Now we come to one of the less important features about the boy, his name. The boy thought the concept of naming something had no true impact or purpose. To him they were just random letters that formed a word without meaning.

Naruto Uzumaki. To him this truly meant nothing.

But most would think he was wrong, seeing as other people's view of him changes the instant they learn the formation of those letters.

It is amazing how much a name can affect someone. But that was back then, this is now.

()

Naruto studied his surroundings with a calculating gaze as his mind tried to sort out all of his questions.

The first thing that he was trying desperately to figure out was where the hell he was.

The second thing was why he was surrounded by strange animal-like creatures.

The third thing was whether or not he should be worried about the fact that he was surrounded by strange animal-like creatures.

Naruto was also trying discover why the creatures seemed to be able to use a number of elementally based jutsu.

These were all questions that hadn't remotely entered his mind this morning.

Naruto's day started out so pleasant too. But, like everything in Naruto's life, it spiraled into chaos.

_Flashback Start_

_When he had got up that morning..._

_Flashback End?_

_'This is not the time or place to be reminiscing about my past.' _Naruto thought to himself. _'My current priority is to discover where I am, who I'm with is, how I got here, and how the hell I get back.'_

With those thoughts in mind Naruto launched himself off the water and into the trees in a split second without even so much as creating an extra ripple in the water's already disturbed surface.

Naruto flew threw the trees as he eyed the strange creatures cautiously, making sure they weren't making any hostile movements or trailing him.

Naruto quickly realized that, though they saw him as he passed by, they either didn't care enough to look up, or they took a quick glance in his direction then went back to their business.

_"I assume that these creatures are peaceful. Then again appearances are generally used as a tactic to deceive."_ Naruto mused as he continued to search for any type of hint to his whereabouts.

Suddenly Naruto heard a loud cry to his left. He reacted quickly by planting his feet on the nearest tree trunk and gracefully back flipping into a nearby bush, without making more than a small unnoticeable rustle.

Naruto peered through the bushes to see two creatures circling each other in the middle of a small clearing.

The clearing was nothing more then fresh grass surrounded by thick oak trees and a few small bushes. It also had a few rocks scattered randomly across the ground.

One of the creatures resembled something of a yellow mouse. The creature had red cheeks, a long, flat lightning bolt-like tail, and black tips on the end of its ears. It radiated with a courageous... chakra?

_"The power feels similar to chakra, but it also feels like it has been altered somehow." _Naruto pondered.

The other creature looked like a small rhino, but it was made completely out of rock. It looked like the creature didn't even belong in the forest. It might have gotten lost or it could have or been searching for food, maybe territory.

Either way, the fact that the mouse hadn't run on sight didn't escape Naruto's attention. He felt tempted to laugh outright at the mouse's bold, seemingly suicidal, display of courage. But, the fact that he was trying to remain undetected quickly suppressed the notion.

Crying in rage, the rhino charged at the mouse creature, which responded by charging also.

But, right before the two collided, the mouse sidestepped the rhino and tackled its legs. The rhino didn't so much as flinch at the mouse's attack; instead it kicked the mouse into a nearby tree.

The mouse flipped in midair and planted its feet on the tree. Using its momentum, the mouse launched itself off the tree and straight at the rhino. The rhino, in turn, charged the flying mouse with its horn posed to strike.

But, just before collision, the mouse pushed its tail against the ground, shooting itself about twenty feet into the air. The rhino skidded to a halt only a few moments after. It looked up to see the mouse diving straight down at its position.

The mouse's tail began to glow a dim white as it descended on the rhino. Once the mouse got within three feet of the rhino, the rhino sidestepped the attack and followed up by ramming its horn into the mouse's side.

And, before the disoriented mouse could regain control of its body, the rhino slammed its foot on the ground. This in turn kicked up a variety of rocks and clumps of earth. The rhino then launched the various objects at the flying mouse, who had by now regained its bearings.

The mouse desperately tried to defend against the projectiles with every ounce of skill it had. It was painfully obvious that the mouse was horrible at it, but it was also apparent that it had trained itself to defend against the attack.

The mouse batted the projectiles away with its tail, but was occasionally forced to use its small arms and legs as well. It also sent small electric bolts to break up some of the bigger objects, into smaller pieces.

And, after a small while, the mouse reached the edge of the small clearing where it jumped off a nearby tree, propelling itself towards the ground. Once it made contact with the ground, it began to roll towards the rhino at impressive speeds.

The rhino, in turn, charged the mouse with its horn positioned to strike. But, right before they made contact, the mouse rolled out of its ball and jumped straight at the rhino's face.

The rhino recoiled just enough for the mouse to grab onto its horn. The mouse gripped the rhino's horn tightly and began to charge electricity in its fur.

The rhino went crazy. It slammed its horn it everything that was in range: trees, rocks, thorn bushes, shrubs, etc.

The mouse was obviously very beaten up, but it continued to hold on to the rhino's horn until it finally got enough electricity. Realizing the inevitable, the rhino simply shut its eyes to brace itself for the impending attack.

The mouse discharged the electricity, resulting in a massive column of light that covered the entire clearing, followed by a powerful shockwave. The column of light dissipated almost as soon as it came, leaving behind a cloud of dust that obscured the battlefield.

Naruto watched intently as the dust cleared to reveal both the mouse and the rhino standing in the middle of a crater that nearly filled up the entire clearing.

The mouse was breathing very heavily and had a multitude of scrapes and bruises, while the rhino looked like it had taken no damage what so ever.

The mouse looked at the rhino with both shock and disappointment. But before the mouse could sulk any longer, the rhino was upon it using every close up attack it could. The mouse defended against the attacks as best it could.

It sidestepped the rhino's horn and immediately had to roll under the rhino's body to avoid a kick. The mouse then had to continue dodging the rhino's feet as it proceeded to stampede in place.

And, once the mouse slid out from under the rhino it had to back flip away from the incoming horn. Right after that the mouse had to block the rhino's kick with its tail, causing its tail to go limp.

The onslaught continued for at least a minute with the mouse dodging or defending from the relentless rhino.

The mouse had just sidestepped another one of the rhino's kicks when it was blindsided by the rhino's horn. The horn sent the mouse the mouse spiraling high into the air where it proceeded to flail about in an attempt to regain its bearings.

But, before mouse could react any further, the rhino slammed its foot into the ground much like it had done previously. The rhino quickly began to launched the resulting debris at the mouse with deadly accuracy.

The mouse gave a slight cry of agony as most of the projectiles either glanced off its skin or hit it dead on. The mouse couldn't even control its body as it stayed suspended in midair by what looked like a mini asteroid field created by various Pokéarth based objects.

The rhino finally stopped its barrage and allowed the mouse to fall where it hit the ground with a resounding thud.

When the mouse showed no signs of movement the rhino promptly left.

'_Well that was weird.'_ Naruto thought, preparing to do the same. But something stopped him.

The rhino hadn't gotten more than ten feet away when the same energy Naruto had felt earlier, pulsed from the mouse's body. The shockwave that was created by the pulse was clearly visible, as a dense light-blue mist spread outward from the mouse and engulfed the clearing.

The shockwave launched the rhino away from the mouse's body at an impressive pace, straight into an old oak tree. The rhino went straight through the thick tree, creating a huge hole through the trunk of the tree.

The rhino then hit a younger tree that was about twenty feet away from the previous tree. But, before the rhino could get out of the dent it created in the trunk, the old oak tree came crashing down onto the younger one, crushing the rhino in between the two trees.

Everything went silent as Naruto watched the pile of leafs, splinters, and bark rustle. The rhino slowly walked out of the rubble looking outraged with many scrapes and chips along its body.

The mouse was standing again, though a little shaky. All of the scrapes, bruises, and other battle scares still showed on the mouse's body.

_'Strange.' _Naruto thought. _'The creature didn't heal itself, but yet it is again standing. It must just be able to bear it the pain better than before.'_

The rhino roared and charged at the mouse like a raging bull. The mouse responded by running to its left, straight towards the forest. The rhino continued to charge as it followed the fleeing mouse.

The mouse ran straight at one of the thicker trees, with the rhino only a few feet behind it. When the mouse was only a few feet away from the tree it jumped onto the tree and used it to backflip back over the rhino's body.

The rhino made an attempt to stop itself before it hit the tree by digging the heels of its back feet into the ground, but it was all in vain. The rhino hit the tree head first, but instead of going straight through the tree, its front horn got lodged deep into the tree.

While the rhino struggled to remove its horn from the tree, the mouse descended on the rhino's position with its tail glowing white.

As the mouse descended on the rhino, it rolled into a ball and began to spin vertically taking the appearance of a small yellow sphere outlined with a thick white line.

Upon collision with the rhino's back, a loud buzz saw-like noise echoed through the clearing.

The rhino cried in agony and jerked its head backwards, ripping its horn out of the tree. Once it was free, the rhino quickly jumped to the side away from the mouse.

But, when the rhino jumped, it caused the mouse to dig even deeper into the rhino's rock body and damage its tail. Once the rhino was out of the way of the mouse's attack, the mouse flew straight into the ground, causing the mouse to burrow deep into the earth.

The rhino looked horrible. A huge chunk of its back was gone and laying nearby on the ground and there was a deep slit in its body that went at least five inches in.

The rhino looked at the mouse with fury as it crawled out of the hole it had dug for itself.

The mouse's tail looked like it was the only thing that got damaged on the mouse's body, but the damage was nothing to scuff at. The backside of the mouse's tail was bent back and crinkled along each edge of its lightning bolt shape.

The rhino roared as it charged the mouse once more. The mouse also charged at the rhino with small sparks skipping across its fur.

When the two were about to collide the mouse jumped with all its strength and grabbed onto the rhino's horn. With the electricity already charged, the mouse wasted no time in releasing another massive blast of electricity onto the rhino.

The column of light shone in the sky once more as the cry of the rhino was carried through the air.

When the column disappeared, Naruto looked at the crater that was once a peaceful clearing full of life.

_'These creatures are certainly powerful. They reduced the entire clearing into nothing more than a wasteland in the course of a hour.'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the setting sun.

Naruto once again focused his attention onto the crater where he saw the mouse laying on its side breathing very heavily with a look of triumph in its eyes.

Naruto looked to the left of the mouse to see the rhino unconscious with sparks escaping through all the holes in its body and its eyes steaming.

_'That is truly amazing. The rhino just got a massive amount of electricity shot through its eyes and it is merely unconscious. Its eyes are also still intact and appear to have taken no damage.'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto continued to watch as the mouse slowly picked itself off the ground and walked into the forest, its form disappearing behind the thick trees.

Once Naruto deemed it safe enough, he slunk away from the battlefield and took to the trees once more.

_'That was interesting.'_ Naruto thought as he continued to jump through the trees.

But, this time around, Naruto was way more careful around the creatures, staying as far away from them as possible.

No need to get into a confrontation and waste energy. After all, he still had no idea where he was.

When over half of the sun was hidden behind the mountains, a small speck appeared in the distance. Naruto strained his eyes to identify it as he began to dash towards the speck.

As he grew closer, Naruto could see the shadows of small structures in the distance accompanied by a medium-sized hill, with what looked to be a windmill on it.

Naruto looked to his left and found a thin dirt road leading towards a small village. He jumped out of the trees and landed soundlessly on the road. He looked down the road once more and then commenced his sprint towards the town.

After running for a good ten more minutes, Naruto slowed to a stop right in front of a gate entrance with a signpost by it. Naruto glanced at the sign and read the fancy words carved into the wooden surface. **Pallet Town: Where Pokémon Masters are born. **

_'This looks like a civilian settlement no apparent defenses. I may be able to gather some information from here.' _Naruto thought as he sealed his swords away in their respective scrolls and began to walk towards the gate.

_'Pokémon Master?' _Naruto thought, reading the sign once more. _'Sounds interesting.'_

Without another thought, Naruto's body promptly disappeared as he took to the shadows.

No sense waltzing into an unknown settlement dressed as a fully armed and highly lethal ninja. That would just be silly.

()

"Sir we have another reading."

"How high?"

"It's off the charts."

"I see… Mobilize two squads from Omega and Delta. I want them in my office within the next hour."

"From which sector sir?"

"Sector 10."

"Sector 10 sir?"

"Did I stutter?"

"N-no sir."

"While I do appreciate irony, I don't think now is the time for it. Make sure you have those teams ready."

"As you wish sir."

()

AN: Well there's the chapter. Hope you liked it.

I'm sorry this chapter was so short I intended it to be longer, but I decided it was best to cut it off here. Also I should be able to update the next few chapters of this story fairly fast.

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

Until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: Naruto was transported to a strange new world inhabited by animal-like creatures with extraordinary power. After witnessing a spectacular battle between a mouse-like creature and a rock rhino, Naruto spotted a town. When he approached the village Naruto found that the small town was called Pallet Town. After weighing the consequences, Naruto decided to enter to find some answers.

()

_'This town seems peaceful. It doesn't look like any hidden village I have ever seen.' _Naruto thought as he continued to slink through the small village, seamlessly blending with every shadow he came across.

He could have hid without them, but what was the point. They worked just fine for him.

Naruto studied the small structures that the villagers chose to call home. They were what one would expect of a common citizen. Most were only two stories tall with at least five or six rooms. There was at least one window for every room of the house and the top windows had balconies. The outside walls of the houses were white and made out of long planks of wood. The roofs were made out of a similar substance, but they each varied in color.

Naruto watched as a mother and her child traveled down the sidewalk towards a nearby building with a blue roof.

The building was only one story, but it was much wider than the other houses Naruto had seen. The building also only had one window on the left side of the front wall. The window revealed various items, most of which Naruto couldn't identify.

The building, that Naruto presumed was a shop, also had the word **'PokeMart**'engraved into a rectangular metal plate on the right side of the front wall.

Naruto listened as the giddy boy and his mother conversed on their way to the store.

"Now Ash, we will have to hurry if you want to get done packing for your journey tomorrow." The mother said.

"I know mom." The boy identified as Ash responded, as he looked onward at the oncoming shop.

"Did you bring the list?" The mother asked.

"Yes mom." Ash said, pulling out a large sheet of paper.

"That paper is blank dear."

"What?" Ash's eyes widened as he looked at the paper for himself.

Contrary to his mother's belief the sheet did have something written on it.

'_Ideas' _

Oh the irony.

"Shoot." Ash said simply as he spun on his heel and dashed back down the sidewalk. "I'll be back in a minute mom."

"Wait, I have it here honey." His mom called after him as she waved a small piece of paper in his wake.

Realizing that the gesture was useless as her son continued his heated sprint down the pavement, Ash's mom lowered her arm as she sighed in exasperation.

"I wonder how long it will take before he gives up."

()

'_PokéMart?'_ Naruto thought as he tuned out of the conversation at hand. 'Taking the 'Poké' out of that equation I'm guessing that is a store. And, stores generally have books.'

Choosing to ignore the orange flash that came with the word 'books', Naruto's hands flashed with movement as his body shifted.

Rolling his shoulders as he stepped out from the cover of darkness, Naruto took to the streets passing behind Ash's mother as he began his block long journey towards the PokéMart.

Offering a smile to a passerby, Naruto found himself feeling quite naked when a gentle breeze brushed against the bottom of his face.

He looked almost exactly the same except he now lacked his trademark whiskers and clothes. Instead, he opted to wear a plain black shirt, denim jeans, and an orange overcoat with blue fringes.

After all, based on the dress of almost half of the children in the town, this seemed to be normal.

'_No matter how many times I do this it never seems to feel natural.'_ Naruto mused, suppressing a small shiver at his apparent lack of dress.

But, in truth, nothing about Naruto's appearance had changed. If anyone in the village was proficient in genjutsu, then all they would see was Naruto covered in a black cloak roaming around the village.

But, because Naruto knew for a fact that no such thing existed in the village, he felt comfortable taking the chance.

As he approached the sliding doors in front of the PokéMart, Naruto never broke his stride as his gaze shifted across the entrance.

_'Where the hell do I pull from?'_

Venturing a guess to the right, Naruto had his hands near his waistline when a shrill chime rung above his head as the double doors slid open. Taking the strange series of occurrences in stride, Naruto threw his hands behind his head and plastered a smile across his face as he strode into the store.

Nodding towards the clerk, Naruto traversed the isles, glancing over a number of foreign products as he went.

Antidote: _'Okay simple enough.' _

Escape Rope: _'What could you possibly be doing where a rope is your means of escape? Maybe if there was a grappling hook at the end of it then I could understand, but otherwise I don't get it.'_

Repel: _'Bug spray maybe?'_

Potion: _'Alchemy and witchcraft come to mind.'_

Revive: _'ED treatment maybe.'_

Poké Ball: 'That word 'poké' seems to come up a lot in this town.'

Pokémon For Dummies

If the title wasn't enough of a put off, the book's dull yellow color served as the other factor that almost made Naruto simply keep on walking. But, logic took over as Naruto reached down to retrieve the absurdly thick object.

Truly if dummies were to read this then you would think it would be a pencil thin picture book, but apparently that wasn't the case.

'_Hey, it does have pictures.'_ Naruto thought nonchalantly as he leafed through a few of the pages. _'This will be more than enough to keep me busy.'_

Shutting the book as he approached the counter, Naruto offered the cashier a smile as he placed his purchase on the counter. The thought of placing it face down so she couldn't read the title came to mind, but it soon left as soon as Naruto realized how distinctive the yellow cover actually was.

Sort of like orange back home.

"Will that be all for you today?" The woman asked pleasantly as she slid the book across the counter, while never breaking eye contact.

"Yeah I think so." Naruto said, offering yet another smile.

Strange that smiling came so naturally when he refused to allow people to ever see his actual face.

"What brings you to Pallet, I've never seen you before." The woman asked as a small beep rang through the air.

'_Of course, this is a small town it's only natural that its residents know each other personally.'_ Naruto thought, while he watched the woman type a few things into the cash register. _'They all probably grew up together.'_

"I was just stopping by to take a break from my travels." Naruto said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Travels?" The woman asked as she took a glance at the book. "You've already started your pokémon journey, how old are you?"

_'Pokémon journey?'_ Naruto thought as he handed her the money.

He could have given her exact change, but he needed time to think.

'_Good.'_ Naruto thought as he watched the cashier sigh and bend over to retrieve a roll of penny's to restock the cash register. (1)

'_Okay… pokémon journey. Pokémon… Lets skip that word for now. Journey translates into an adventure of some sort… but what kind of adventure? Well, she connected the journey with the word 'travel,' but you travel in almost all adventures I've heard of so that's no help.' _Naruto thought, while the cashier broke open the roll.

'_And that just leaves me with pokémon…. That is the only word that has been spoke that I don't understand and those strange creatures that seem to keep popping up are the only things I cannot identify, so I'm going to venture a guess that they are called pokémon.' _

The cashier huffed as the last penny in the roll refused to leave its casing.

'_So, if pokémon are those things, then a pokémon journey is an adventure with them. But, she seemed surprised that I was on a pokémon journey and asked my age. Why though?'_ Naruto nearly slapped his forehead a flash of yellow filled his vision. _'The book that's why. It was called __Pokémon for Dummies__ and I doubt it is common practice for someone uneducated about pokémon would go on an adventure with them. But then there is still the age factor.'_

With poking seeming to be ineffective, the cashier opted to tear the side of the roll open.

'_Am I too young to be starting a pokémon journey. Well, if that was the case then what about the kid I saw earlier? He and his mom were talking about starting a journey tomorrow and he looks younger than I am.'_ Naruto thought as he heard the cashier grunt in victory. _'So if they were talking about the same journey as she is then I look to old to be just beginning.'_

The sound of metal meeting granite soon tore Naruto out of his thoughts, however, as the clerk stared at him expectantly.

"Thank you." Naruto said pleasantly as he claimed his single piece of change.

"So…" The woman asked.

"I'm thirteen and no, I haven't started my journey yet." Naruto said as he placed the coin in his wallet. "But, I'm about to, I just wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing first."

"Ooooh, I see." The woman said in realization as she handed Naruto the receipt. "So you're here to see Professor Oak then?"

'_Professor Oak?'_

"Yeah." Naruto said as he retrieved his book from the counter. "I was hoping he could get me started."

"Well you came to see the right man." The woman said proudly. "Professor Oak is the best when it comes to supplying new trainers."

"I figured as much." Naruto said as he began to approach the door. "Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome, and I wish you luck on your journey." The woman called after him as the doors closed behind him.

'_Well that was enlightening.'_ Naruto thought with a sigh as he walked down the street aimlessly. 'And now I have a book to read. It would have been nice to have found a library to read it in, but information is information.'

Returning from his thoughts, Naruto began his search for a spot to read in peace.

Settling on a large oak tree on top of the only hill in the city, Naruto dully noted the large windmill that stood right by it.

'_That must be the villages only power supply.'_ Naruto thought as he began his trek along the dirt road leading up the hill. _'I doubt they need much power anyway.'_

After the better part of a minute, Naruto had made it to his destination. Leaning his back against the tree trunk as he worked himself into a sitting position, Naruto prepared to open his newest purchase when the creaking of hinges caught his attention.

Setting his book down as he went to investigate, Naruto approached the door of the windmill. The windmill didn't look broken so he doubted it was a maintenance man.

Gazing at the door with a critical eye, Naruto reached out to test the handle when a flash of movement caught his attention.

Naruto was forced to leap backwards as the door swung open just enough for him to view a man standing at the other end.

The man was old, that much was apparent. He had white hair, plenty of wrinkles, a white lab coat, a red dress shirt, and tan kakis.

Word 'professor' shot through Naruto's mind as he straightened up from his crouched position.

'_You have got to be kidding me.' _

'**Nope.'**

Deciding to ignore the sudden dialogue, Naruto chose to instead focus on the old man as he began to speak.

"I'm sorry my boy, I didn't see you there." The old man said as he beckoned Naruto into the windmill.

Following the man's gesture, Naruto took a chance.

"Um, your Professor Oak correct?"

"The one and only." Professor Oak said happily as he shut the door behind Naruto. "So, what can this old man do for you?"

"Well you see." Naruto began, struggling to figure out the answer himself. "I've wanted to start my pokémon journey for a while now, but there are a few things I still want to learn before I start it. I was wondering if you could help me."

"You came to the right professor." Professor Oak proclaimed as he led Naruto out of his living room and down a hallway.

How he could fit a house into a windmill, Naruto refused to ask.

"I would answer your questions myself, but I'm kind of busy getting ready for tomorrow." The professor said as they continued down the hall. "Four young kids are about to start their journey as well and I want to be ready for them."

Naruto nodded absently as Professor Oak came to a stop in front of a nameless wooden door.

'_This man must do this a lot.'_ Naruto thought as he entered the room behind Professor Oak. _'He didn't even flinch when I appeared in front of his door without any forewarning.'_

"Here we are." Professor Oak announced as shuffled behind Naruto, positioned to leave once more.

Naruto gazed at all of the enormous shelves filled with books of all shapes, colors, and sizes when he heard Professor Oak speak.

"This is my personal library, you are free to read whatever you wish just make sure to put it back when you are done. If you need me for something I'll be back in my office after I come back from the Pokémon Center. It's right up the stairs from the living room."

"Thank you." Naruto said as he heard the door close behind him.

And with that, Naruto was left to his studies.

()

When Naruto was sure that Professor Oak was gone, thin blue wisps began to surround his person as his hands rested into a familiar cross-shape. Ten puffs of smoke soon filled the library.

'_Strange.'_ Naruto thought as his clones went about doing their assigned jobs. _'I was hoping for more.'_

A thin blue mist surrounded Naruto for a second time as he tried the technique a second time, this time producing forty.

'_This could be a problem.'_

Momentarily driving the thought from his mind as he went about creating fifty more clones, Naruto began to read.

After all, he didn't just want to know the basics, he wanted to know everything he could to satisfy his ever growing list of questions.

"Well let's get to it." Naruto said as he and his clones dispersed.

One Naruto picked up a book titled: The History of the Pokémon World.

_Chapter 1: Outline_

_The world began as nothing more than a empty void of space. From the void a egg came into being. From this egg came the first pokémon to ever exist. This pokémon came to be called Arceus, the god of all pokémon. _

_Arceus first created the separate dimensions of time and space to support its new universe. Arceus also created Palkia and Dialga to govern the new dimensions. _

_Soon after the creation of time and space, Arceus created the Pokémon World which was used to house the mortal beings of this galaxy. Not long after the world came into existence, the world grew unstable and purple clouds began to form. These clouds destroyed the few living pokémon that inhabited the planet at the time. Pokémon like Kabuto, Omanyte, Lileep, and Anorith became extinct and the world was nothing more than a wasteland._

_Seeing the problem, Arceus created the Reverse World to stabilize the planet. Arceus created Giratina to govern the new world. After creating Giratina, Arceus created the Adamant, Lustrous and Griseous Orbs. After the formation of the Reverse World the destructive clouds began to dissipate and in a few years they were gone. _

_In place of the wasteland it once was, lush plant life began to inhabit the Pokémon world, filling the planet with color. But with no creatures to feed on the plants, the planet was overrun by plant life and became nothing more than a forest._

_Arceus created Mew, a pokémon containing the DNA of all the pokémon that were to come to be in the world. Mew was sent to bring life back to the world, but it couldn't reproduce fast enough and the forest continued to grow._

_Arceus came to the conclusion that it needed a new species that would reproduce fast and manage the land into something more than nature. For this Arceus created humans._

_At first the humans looked promising and they reproduced faster than first expected. But they had no purpose and only ate, slept, and reproduced. To counteract this Arceus created Azelf the spirit of willpower, Uxie the spirit of knowledge, and Mesprit the spirit of emotion. They found a home in present-day Lake Valor, Lake Acuity, and Lake Verity respectfully._

_With the new spirits guiding them humans began to cultivate the land and build small settlements across the land, clearing the forests as they continued to spread. It wasn't long before the humans began exploring the land looking for treasures and new homes. This in turn gave them the name 'The Lake Trio.'_

_Soon after the humans began exploring, they stumbled upon pokémon. Being peace-loving and having no weapons, the humans quickly began to befriend the pokémon, using them to help with work._

_Many years went by and the humans and pokémon lived together in peace and harmony. But over time disputes over land started to arise among the humans. These disputes lead to the Territory War._

_The humans were divided into many sides. In the war there were virtually no alliances and it was every group for itsself. As the war raged on, the pokémon were gradually dragged into the conflict as well. When the humans saw the destructive potential of the pokémon, they began to train them to fight._

_The pokémon accepted the training, and they began to take the place of the swords, hammers, and bows. It wasn't long before the pokémon became the weapon of all humans. This leads to a strong resistance against pokémon's attacks in later years for the humans._

_The war continued with devastating effects. Due to the pokémon's effectiveness in fighting, the casualties of the war began to grow at a rapid pace. Soon organizations began to pull out from the war and surrender._

_But when the war finally looked like it was going to end, a new organization, whose name is unknown, rose to power. The organization not only wielded pokémon, but the humans in the organization also held deadly powers. _

_The organization took the world by storm and quickly annihilated many lesser groups leaving no survivors. Realizing the danger of the new organization, the leaders of each remaining group held a meeting, discussing the new problem. The leaders came to a compromise and band together against the organization. The new army produced by the alliance was called Liberty. The army met the organization's troops on a plateau covered in lavender flowers. The battle took place in a late night thunder storm and it later became known as the 'Battle of Indigo Plateau.' This battle began a new war called the War of Salvation. _

_The war started out catastrophic for the allied groups. The first year and a half produced nothing but devastating loses for the allied groups. With their moral low and many casualties, the army retreated from the battlefield. The organization's troops followed them to their base and retreated themselves to report to their leader._

_With the small amount of time they had, the allied groups set up defenses around their base and armed the humans with the previously forgotten weapons. In this time the allied groups were also able to recruit a few nearby settlements to fight for them. With the new recruits, the groups were able to create two more armies that were half the size of the main army. These new armies were called Hope and Resolve._

_The organization's army approached the base under the cover of night, or so they thought. The army was ambushed from the trees by Liberty and driven back to a large lake on the outskirts of the allied base. From the water, Resolve flanked the organization's army. The battle that followed was later named the 'Clash at Lake Resolve.' _

_The battle raged on. The next day, the organization's army was cut in half, while the two allied armies remained virtually unharmed. The organization's army called in for back up and another army was sent from the organizations base. _

_The organization's second army finally arrived three days later and the other army was completely obliterated. Seeing the danger of the situation the organization's second army retreated. _

_Before the organization could get far Liberty and Resolve both ambushed them from the forest. The organization's army was forced to fight, and the battle was a long one. The battle later became known as the 'Battle of Grove Liberty.' Both sides had many casualties, and the organization's army seemed to have the upper hand until, during a midnight clash between the two sides the organization's army began to retreat. Tired and injured Liberty stayed behind, while Resolve gave chase._

_One week later only a hand full of troops returned to report back to the allied groups. They reported that Hope and Resolve had successfully infiltrated the organization's base. Being the first one to enter, all of Hope's forces were obliterated, but half of Resolve still remained in the base. None of the organization could be found after that, it was as if they disappeared._

_A huge celebration was held on that day, and the allied groups had officially won the war. The day became known as the 'Day of Salvation.' Medals were awarded to all of the troops that served, and the troops that served in Hope were declared the main reason they won the war. After that day, peace once again returned to the land and the War of Salvation ended._

_In honor of the troops that served, children began to train their family's pokémon and battle each other, soon spreading to all ages. The sport soon evolved and gyms were created to test a trainer's skills, the gym leaders would sign a form showing that the trainer had beaten them. This evolved into badges, and a tournament was created for the trainers that were able to obtain all the badges in their region. The tournament was called the Indigo League and it was held on the site where the War of Salvation first began._

_Many years passed by and all was peaceful, but suddenly strange natural phenomenal occurrences began to take place. Volcanoes erupted violently, while unprovoked tidal waves overtook the beaches. Raging storms covered the land in some places, while in others major droughts struck. For many months, these occurrences continued with no explanation for their causes. _

_One day during these occurrences, a loud cry was heard throughout what is now the Hoenn region. People looked off the coast to see two massive pokémon clashing. One pokémon never left the land; this pokémon is now called Groudon. The other never left the water; this pokémon is now called Kyogre. _

_The fighting continued for a week with no end in sight. But suddenly when Groudon and Kyogre were charging up their respective attacks, the sky cleared of all its impurities and a green dragon descended on Kyogre and Groudon. This dragon is now known as Rayquaza. Rayquaza was enraged by Groudon and Kyogre's constant clashes, and it quickly quelled the fighting._

_Kyogre returned to its home in a deep underwater trench, and Groudon retreated into a cavern deep inside the ground, while Rayquaza came to rest in its home on Sky Pillar. The Blue and Red Orbs were created to prevent Groudon and Kyogre from reawakening from their slumbers. In later years, scientists have discovered that Groudon formed from magma deep inside the planet, and that Kyogre was formed by the pressure in deep sea trenches, and that Rayquaza was formed by the minerals of the ozone layer._

_After the fighting stopped between Kyogre and Groudon, a new pokémon called Regigigas moved the continents, forming the regions that exist today. It is said that during this violent procedure Stark Mountain was created and Heatran formed in its lava._

_After doing its job, Regigigas came to rest in Snowpoint Temple. Soon after during the Stone, Ice, and Steel ages, the 'Legendary Golems' were created and served as keys for the temple. These golems were Regirock, the stone golem, Regice, the ice golem, and Registeel, the steel golem. _

_Many years after, rumors of pokémon called the Unknown began to spread. Scientists rushed into the Alph, Tanoby, and Solaceon Ruins in search of the mysterious pokémon. While they weren't able to find the pokémon themselves, they did find writing on the walls of the ruins that they were able to translate. They called this new style of writing Unknown Script._

_Hundreds of years after the Unknown incident, the Tin Tower and Brass Tower were constructed in Ecruteak City, in honor of Lugia and Ho-Oh. It was said that in the Tin Tower pokémon rested, and the Brass Tower was said to awaken pokémon. It was said that Lugia made roost atop the Tin Tower, and Ho-Oh roosted atop the Brass Tower._

_Meanwhile another Naruto picked up a book titled __Overall Knowledge of Pokémon__._

_Chapter 1: What are Pokémon?_

_Pokémon are special creatures that coexist with humans in the world. Most people respect pokémon and treat them kindly, but there are also some people that take advantage of pokémon and exploit their abilities._

_Pokémon have their own feelings and emotions. Also pokémon can understand the human language to some extent. _

_Most pokémon have the ability to evolve at a astounding rate._

_Chapter 2: Pokémon Evolution_

_Because of this fact, one theory about pokémon states that all pokémon were originally the same species, but though the theory has been explored many times it has not been proven._

_Another theory is that Mew, the ancestor of all pokémon, reproduced and created other Mew that evolved into other pokémon. But this theory cannot be proven because Mew is believed to be extinct._

_A different theory says that Mew gave birth to all the different kinds of pokémon that we know today. This theory has been accepted by most modern scientists._

_Today pokémon commonly undergo a process that is called evolution. During the course of a pokémon's development, under the correct circumstances a pokémon will evolve into a different pokémon._

_This process happens extremely fast, and it changes the pokémon in many ways. Evolution changes a pokémon's physical appearance, and it also raises the pokémon's base states. Evolution might also change the pokémon's attribute. _

_Chapter 3: Classification_

_Pokémon have been counted and classified by humans and put into a numerical system. Since more and more new pokémon are being found, this system has to be updated constantly, but it allows data to be stored neatly into a PokéDex. The numerical system was first put together by Bill and Professor Oak._

_In addition to the numerical system, humans have also classified pokémon into an elemental system as well. This system classifies pokémon into different attributes. The attributes consist of: Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark, and Steel. Each elemental type has three properties: which attribute it is effective against, which attribute it is less effective against, and which attribute it is ineffective against. Pokémon can have either one or two attributes._

_Chapter 4: Reproduction_

_When a pokémon passes its baby form, it can breed with other pokémon of the same egg group. Ditto can breed with almost any pokémon, and pokémon with no genders can only breed with Ditto. Baby pokémon and legendary pokémon cannot breed at all._

_A pokémon's gender can usually be determined by slight changes in the pokémon's appearance._

_Pokémon only reproduce when they are left in a Pokémon Daycare by their trainers. Scientists do not know exactly how a pokémon reproduces because no one has ever witnessed the action. Because of this scientists assume that pokémon only reproduce when left alone. _

_When pokémon reproduce, they lay eggs. The eggs have a hard outer shell to protect the underdeveloped pokémon inside. All the eggs have a unique pattern on the outer shell that represents what pokémon will hatch._

At the same time, a different Naruto started to read a book titled Geography.

_Chapter 1: A World Overview_

_The world is split into several regions. Among these regions are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. Off the coast of these regions are small groups of islands that do not belong to any of the previously listed regions. These islands form the Orange Islands and the Sevii Islands._

_Though the humans do not usually change very much from region to region, the pokémon and legends of the region do. Along with pokémon, the culture of the people may also vary from one region to the other._

_Outside the boundaries of the four main regions, small towns and kingdoms are spread across the land. These settlements prefer to stay secluded from the main population of the world._

_The climate also differs from one region to the next. Regions and islands like Hoenn and the Orange Islands have a very warm climate year round, while northerly regions like Sinnoh can become cold._

_Each region has many different types of environments spread throughout its interior. These environments can range from sandy beaches, to rainforests, to the hottest of deserts. _

_Throughout the years, humans have grown mindful of the environment. Because of this, we have built our cities around the nature and we take care not to destroy or defile it._

Another Naruto was reading a book titled Technology.

_Chapter 1: Today's Technology_

_Many Technological advances have been made since humans were first created. An example of these advances is the ability to store pokémon in computers. Along with that, equipment has also been made that can send pokémon back in time, by means of a time capsule, and also clone fossils to create prehistoric pokémon._

_Today's scientists are also working to create the many other helpful inventions. One of these is the Pokémon Dream Projector that is being created by scientists at the Devon Corporation. The machine is designed to make a visual projection of a pokémon's dreams. _

_Another example is the Pokémon Speaker, which is designed to allow communication between pokémon and humans. Also the Pokémon Transformator is being created; it is designed to transform humans into pokémon._

_One of the most commonly used technologies that are being mass-produced is the ever popular Poke Balls. These devices are able to convert pokémon into an energy form that can be stored in the balls hollow inside._

_Chapter 2: Poke Ball Types_

_Poke Balls come in many different types. The synthetic types of the Poke Balls include the Poke Ball, Premier Ball, Great Ball, Ultra Ball, Master Ball, Dive Ball, Safari Ball, Luxury Ball, Nest Ball, Net Ball, Quick Ball, Park Ball, and others._

_Before the technology was created to forge Poke Balls, they had to be handcrafted from apricorns. The types of these natural Poke Balls include the Heavy Ball, Level Ball, Lure Ball, Moon Ball, Friend Ball, Fast Ball, Love Ball, and others. _

A different Naruto began to read a book titledThe Fundamentals of Aura.

_Chapter 1: The Basics_

_Aura is the essence inside every living being. During the War of Salvation, many scientists believe that the troops of the organization had the ability to control aura. Some of the troops converted to the allied side during the war and fought against the organization. Those troops were called Aura Guardians by their peers and the name soon spread. _

_The Aura Guardians were said to be able to sense another's aura from far away, use extraordinary attacks similar to that of a pokémon, and create barriers with aura. Aura was also described by the soldiers to be a light blue color when visible._

_A famous Aura Guardian was Sir Aaron. Sir Aaron was able to save his kingdom from a small war that was occurring outside of its walls. Unfortunately, though Sir Aaron was able to quell the fighting, he did not ever return to the kingdom. _

_However, Sir Aaron did take on a Lucario as an apprentice. The fate of the Lucario is unknown however because he too never returned to the kingdom. Some theories state that the Lucario found a family and taught them the ways of aura. Today all Lucario and Riolu are the only known pokémon with the ability to control raw aura._

A different Naruto began to read a book titled The Organization.

_Chapter 1: What We Know_

_Not much is known about the organization that the allied groups fought during the War of Salvation. But some facts and rumors have leaked through._

_It is said that the troops in the organization all dressed in similar attire. The surviving soldiers from the war described them as all wearing black and covering their faces with a cloth. Other soldiers said they carried long curved swords and small knifes that they threw. _

_It was also said that most of the troops that fought on the organization's side had the power to control aura. Soldiers from the allied groups described their powers as otherworldly. _

_Chapter 2: Soldier's Claims  
_

"_They were able to create tidal waves with a flick of the wrist." _

"_They could create storms and control where the lightning struck." _

"_They were almost as destructive as the pokémon." _

"_They could even heal their wounds on the spot." _

"_We all thought they were gods at first; they never went down." _

"_One of their soldiers could easily defeat ten of our men."_

_"If it wasn't for our pokémon, they could have defeated our entire army in a few minutes."_

()

The Narutos read vigorously for the next few hours, emptying the bookshelves as they went. Three hours passed, and the Narutos continued to read about everything they could. Once one question was answered, two more would pop up in its place. After a total of seven hours, every last book was cleared from the shelves.

After restocking the shelves, Naruto began to call back all of his clones in groups of five. The process was a bit painful, but it was finished in thirty minutes total.

When Naruto was finally done with everything, he headed towards Professor Oak's office.

Once he got there, he gently creaked opened the door to see Professor Oak writing something in a rather thick book under a desk light.

Naruto looked outside and saw that the sun was beginning to rise. Naruto approached the professor and spoke.

"Professor Oak I have completed my studies." Naruto said.

"Ah, hello my boy, I thought you had fallen asleep. You must be a very active reader."

"I wanted to make sure I was ready for my journey." Naruto reasoned.

"And do you think you are ready?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Follow me, and I will give you the equipment you need for your journey." Professor Oak said as he got out of his chair and began to walk over to a desk.

Naruto blinked as he registered what had just been said.

'_Well I might as well. Judging by those books Konoha isn't something that anybody seems to know anything about in this place.'_ Naruto thought as he traveled in the professor's wake. _'So that means I can either get depressed or find something to do so I don't have to think about it.'_

"_Besides, crying isn't my thing."_

Naruto followed the Professor to a long desk lined with a few rows of equipment. Having read all the books, Naruto was able to identify them. There were a number of Poke Balls, five PokéDex, five PokéNavs, multiple berries, and some potions.

After they got to the table, Professor Oak turned around and presented Naruto with six Poke Balls, a PokéDex, and a PokéNav.

"I am sorry my boy, but I don't have a pokémon to give you, seeing as all of the ones I do have are reserved for the four new trainers I have coming in tomorrow to start their own journeys. But, if you come back in about a week I will be able to get something for you." Professor Oak said, while he handed Naruto the equipment.

"This will be fine professor." Naruto said as he accepted the items. "My parents already have a pokémon ready for me back home."

"Glad to hear it. Now let's get you registered." Professor Oak said as he walked over to a nearby computer.

Professor Oak began to type vigorously on the keyboard and soon a pre-filed document appeared on the monitor.

"Okay Naruto, I already filled in most of your registration already, now all I need to know is your home town and your full name." Professor Oak asked as he looked back from his chair.

"May home town is…" Naruto began, trailing off for a second as Professor Oak looked at him expectantly.

'_Should I…'_

"…Konoha."

"Konoha?" Professor Oak asked as his hands quickly moved back to the home keys on his keyboard.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Naruto said. "It's a small village a ways outside of the three main regions. My parents spent quite a bit to get me flown out here to meet you."

"Well I'm honored." Professor Oak said in shock as he filled in the information. "I'll have to visit this village someday."

"I bet they would really appreciate it." Naruto commented.

"And now all I need is your name and you'll be all set." Professor Oak said as he prepared to type in the information.

"My name is Naruto Hisame."

()

"This is team Omega. We are in position."

"Perfect. Delta team what is your stats?"

"We are one kilometer away from our post."

"Are you sure you saw the Neo enter this town? It seems too quiet. Wouldn't it have left a trail? I can't find any sign of irregular footprints."

"My spies are perfectly reliable. All you should be worried about is being able to get the job done."

"Understood."

()

AN: Well there's the chapter hope you liked it.

(1) In later chapters the currency will be changed to Poké, but for now this will have to do.

Until next time...

()

Omake

"Okay Naruto you are now a fully registered pokémon trainer." Professor Oak said as he turned to face Naruto. "All I need to know is your last name and we will be all set."

"Hisame."

After Naruto's declaration Professor Oak's eyes went blank for a moment, while a small frown worked its way onto his face.

"Hisame?" Professor Oak asked slowly, as if testing a foreign word.

"Yes."

"Frozen?"

"Yes." Naruto's answered tentatively this time, slightly weary of where this conversation was going.

"Naruto Hisame?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't that really be Hisame Naruto?"

"I suppose so, yes."

"Does Naruto mean what I think it does?"

"Well, seeing as I was named when someone was eating ramen… probably."

"I see." Professor Oak said simply as he saw Naruto out of his office.

Closing the door behind him, Professor Oak snickered a bit as he aloud a particularly childish thought pass through his mind.

"Watch out world. Here comes…"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well here is Chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it.

Also for those of you that want to know, there will be a pairing for Naruto in the very far future. I will also be taking requests for pokemon that the characters of this story should receive and moves that the pokemon should learn.

A few examples of moves are something like these.

Underground Highway: A variation of Dig. Instead of just digging one tunnel the pokemon creates a system of tunnels that connect, making it possible for the pokemon to travel underground without having to be exposed to the surface. -deltabeta26

Lightning Strike: A combo that includes Thunder, Quick Attack, and Headbutt. First, Thunder is shot into the sky and held there. Second, the pokemon then uses Quick Attack to close in on the opponent and gain speed. Third, when the pokemon is within striking distance of the opponent it jumps using Headbutt and releases the thunder form the sky.

Typhoon Jet: A combination of Wind Lance, Aerial Ace, and Quick Attack. The acceleration provided by Quick Attack is combined with the speed and accuracy of Aerial Ace. That combined with the air currents provided by Wind Lance makes for a extremely fast and powerful attack.

Pyro Sphere: The manipulation of fire. The pokemon shots of a ball of condensed fire that can spread upon impact to a solid substance and cause major damage if a pokemon is hit directly.

These are only a few of the examples of moves I am looking for and only one of these moves has been suggested by a reviewer, so I am looking forward to seeing what the rest of you can come up with.

On top of that the characters in my story will be having much more then six pokemon so feel free to suggest your favorites. Also all though Naruto might not be the one to get the pokemon you suggest, another character in the story most likely will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: Naruto began to roam around Pallet Town searching for answers. After stumbling upon a structure named the PokéMart Naruto bought Pokémon for Dummies. And, after a very enlightening converstion with the cashier, Naruto proceeded to find a place to read his new book.

After finding a nice hill, Naruto was about to begin reading but before he could he ran into Professor Oak. Gaining access to the professor's library, Naruto began to read everything the world he entered. After Naruto finished studying Professor Oak signed Naruto up as the new trainer, Hisame Naruto.

()

A fresh morning breeze traveled lazily through the air, causing a man's cloak to flutter as he stood alone at the gates of Pallet Town. This man was gazing down the dirt path that lead out of the town and into the wild unknown.

The man had a impassive look on his face. On his face was a blank stare that revealed no emotion to the outside world. His facial expression was hidden behind a black mask.

The man looked at the wilderness with a calculating look, seeming to examine every aspect of the environment. His body remained hidden under his cloak, but his eyes were all that was required to show his alertness.

This man's name was Uzumaki Naruto. But that was before, now Naruto is starting his first day and taking his first steps as a new man. This new man will start on a fresh slate and people shall view him as they would any other human being. Gone are the forsaken glares, overpriced goods, and degrading adults. This man's world shall start anew with no one to decide his fate but he himself. People will judge this new man on who he is and not what he holds inside him. People will treat this new man as they would anyone else.

This man will be able to live like everyone else.

It is now that Naruto starts his new life as not Uzumaki Naruto, but Hisame Naruto, the next Pokemon Master.

()

Naruto took one last calming breath as he looked back at Pallet Town's gates. Naruto made a crossed shaped hand sign and began to focus his aura. Visible light blue wisps of energy began to circle around Naruto's form and small pebbles on the ground began to shake.

After a few seconds a small cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared ten Naruto clones stood in its place.

'_Aura is practically identical to Chakra, but it is less potent and that factor is throwing of all of my control. I will need more practice before I can attempt any of my higher level techniques.' _Naruto thought as he watched his ten clones attempt to transform.

Just like the original, the clones took a while to finish there technique, but in the process they nearly exhausted themselves.

The clones no longer looked any thing like each other or Naruto when their transformations were complete. When their new identities were approved by Naruto the clones re-entered Pallet Town in search of work, food, a training area, and a house.

Naruto watched as the last clone walked back through the town's gates. He turned around to face the forest and began to meditate. A short while later Naruto's eyes snapped open and he launched himself into the forest.

()

"The target has been confirmed. Requesting permission to engage." A male voice reported over a personal communicator.

"Request denied." The female from before said.

"But..." Another male voice began.

"No buts, you are to only analyze this Neo. Before you can fight a opponent with this much potential, you must first learn their strengths and weaknesses. It would be fool-hardy and brutish to just engage a enemy with no knowledge of their abilities. We are counting on your teams to complete the mission. If you succeed you might be promoted, don't disappoint us." The female said.

"Yes Mam!" The two male voices responded.

()

A gentle breeze rustled the leafs of a nearby tree as Naruto jumped off a tree branch.

'_It's near here.' _Naruto thought as he came to a sudden stop.

Naruto scanned the area with a critical eye as he searched for his target. In the area shards of grey rock littered the ground and a few scorched trees stood defiantly against the morning breeze.

Naruto closed his eyes once again, while wisps of Aura circled his figure. The Aura died down as Naruto turned to look at a large oak tree that had a minimal amount of scorch marks in its bark.

Naruto's eyes gradually ascended until they finally focused on the middle of the treetop. Through the foliage a tiny speck of yellow shone through the green leaves. The speck was so small that you wouldn't even notice it if you didn't know what you were looking for.

Naruto soundlessly approached the speck and was careful to stay downwind. Naruto rapidly made his way through the foliage and was soon standing only a few feet away from the yellow mouse pokemon that he had seen the other day. Naruto could now identify the pokemon as Pikachu the electric mouse. (1)

The Pikachu had most if not all of the damage it got from its battle with the Rhyhorn yesterday. The Pikachu seemed to be in a deep sleep so Naruto silently began to draw a pokeball from one of his scrolls.

Naruto threw the pokeball at the Pikachu and all looked well. But, right before the pokeball made contact with Pikachu, its eyes snapped open and it swiftly sprung out of its laying position. The Pikachu sidestepped the pokeball, causing the pokeball to riche of the branch and fall to the ground below.

The Pikachu scanned its surroundings, until its eyes landed on Naruto's form. The Pikachu stared at Naruto for a while, seeming to be sizing him up.

Suddenly, without warning, the Pikachu dashed forward towards Naruto at amazing speeds. The Pikachu launched itself at Naruto once it was five feet away.

Naruto responded by tilting his head to the side just enough that the Pikachu flew barely a inch away from his face. Before the Pikachu could land Naruto did a front flip, in his crouched position.

The during the flip Naruto was able to kick the Pikachu square in its chest, launching the pokemon high into the air.

As the Pikachu flew it broke branches and twigs on the way up. When Pikachu did regain control of its body it planted its feet on a near by tree branch and used its momentum to launch itself straight for Naruto.

When Pikachu was about three feet away from making contact with Naruto, Naruto somersaulted off the tree branch and dove towards the ground below. The Pikachu quickly cancelled its attack and sprung of the tree branch, Naruto was previously on, in hot pursuit.

Naruto flipped in the air and landed just in time to back flip away from another attack from the Pikachu. The Pikachu quickly recovered from its landing and once again charged at Naruto.

Naruto sidestepped Pikachu's initial tackle and soon had to jump over Pikachu's tail. Naruto once again began to gain some distance between the Pikachu and himself.

_'The Pikachu is not using any of its regular attacks. It must still exhausted from its previous battle against the Rhyhorn.' _Naruto thought as he continued to examine the panting Pikachu. _'If I go about this the correct way I have a high probability of capturing it.' _

Not wasting any time, Naruto charged the Pikachu at speeds it never thought possible for a human. Naruto threw a upward kick at the Pikachu.

The Pikachu dodged by rolling under Naruto's legs, but before it could attack it had to jump over a sweeping kick by Naruto. Right after the Pikachu jumped Naruto backhanded the side of its body knocking the Pikachu into a near by tree.

The impact between the Pikachu and the tree, created a dent in the tree that was tree feet in circumference half a foot deep. The Pikachu slowly began to fall out of its dent in the tree and plummet towards the ground.

But before the exhausted pokemon could hit the ground, Naruto jumped up and met the Pikachu with a devastating uppercut, ten feet away from the ground.

The Pikachu was once again sent careening through the tree's branches. The Pikachu finally came to a stop about fifty feet high in the air, when it hit the bottom of a branch. It left a small indentation in the branch before it slowly fell began to fall.

The Pikachu was sent plummeting towards the ground once again, but this time its body was limp. The Pikachu hit the ground and didn't show any signs of moving.

Naruto watched the Pikachu for a few more moments, before he started to walk over to his pokeball, which was laying thirty feet to the right. As Naruto bent down to pick up the pokeball a massive pulse of Aura came from his left side. Naruto whirled around just in time to see the Pikachu's tail, before it connected with his face.

The hit took Naruto off his feet and sent him into uncontrolled series of barrel rolls. Naruto quickly recovered and back flipped in midair. The flip caused Naruto to plant his feet on the ground and slid ten feet away from his initial landing point.

Once Naruto was standing again he immediately had to cross his arms to guard against a headbutt from the Pikachu. The attack sent Naruto skidding across the ground another two feet. The Pikachu quickly followed up with a slap from its tail that broke Naruto's guard.

The Pikachu took advantage of Naruto's prone form and head butted Naruto in the center of his chest, causing Naruto to be thrown into a couple bushes four feet away.

_'It seems that the Pikachu found its resolve once again.'_ Naruto thought as he slowly began to stand up once more, while he took a glance at the pokeball in his left hand. _'As long as I can drain its reserve power I will be victorious.' _

_'I am going to have to use that move, but I am not certain I can achieve it in my current state.' _Naruto thought as he looked at the Pikachu. He could feel the determination flowing of its small from.

_'Its either try or surrender, and I never surrender. Besides it would be a shame to disappoint it after it went all out for me.' _Naruto thought as a small smirk began to form under his mask.

_'Get ready,' _Naruto thought as he took his fighting stance once more. _'cause it begins now.' _Naruto thought as he took off with a major pulse of Aura.

Naruto was in front of the Pikachu before it could even think to move. Naruto began his assault with a dynamic right hook, that connected with the side of the Pikachu's body. The blow caused the Pikachu to loss its grip on the ground and fly to the left just inches above the ground.

The Pikachu jammed its tail in the ground to stop itself, but it just ended up causing it to begin to spiral above the ground as it flew. Naruto launched himself twenty feet into the air, did three front flips, and stuck his right foot out as he fell back towards the ground.

The Pikachu saw the potential attack and quickly planted its tail on a nearby tree. The Pikachu used the tree to get leverage and it sprung off the tree in hopes of dodging Naruto's attack.

But it was all in vain when the Pikachu had got no more three inches away from the tree Naruto's dropkick connected with its back. The dropkick sent the Pikachu into the ground hard and it created a crater that was five feet in circumference and two feet deep.

The whole battle field was silent as Naruto began to stand again. All that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves in the gentle afternoon breeze. Naruto looked at the panting Pikachu in the middle of the crated.

The Pikachu was still looking at Naruto, but it was not moving. Its only movement was the rise and fall of its chest as it breathed and even that looked like it was hurting the Pikachu.

_'That was a spectacular battle, but it seems I am the victor.' _Naruto thought as he began to raise his left arm.

Naruto was about to throw his pokeball at the Pikachu when a large column of electricity engulfed the battle field.

()

"Requesting permission to engage." A male voice said over the communicator.

"Request denied." The female voice from before said.

"But, Mam we have examined all the aspects of the Neo. He is weak, all we need to do is finish the job." The other male said.

"No means no. I am ordering you to wait until the battle is over, before you make your move." The female voice said with more force.

"But if this battle keeps up there won't be anything to move on." The first male whispered.

"What was that?" The female voice asked in annoyance.

"Yes Mam!" The two men responded.

()

_'Is this the end?' _Naruto though to himself as he stared into the blinding light, produced by the electricity. Naruto 's body was suspended twenty feet above the ground by the electricity as it rapidly entered his body.

_'I underestimated my opponent, so I suppose I deserve this.' _Naruto thought, while he closed his eyes and allow his body to plummet towards the ground. _'...What a horrible way to go.'_

As the column of electricity slowly began to dissipate, it gave way to a thick cloud of dust that obscured the battlefield from view. The dust cleared just enough to reveal a huge crater that covered a fifteen foot radius of the once lush forest.

The oak trees that once stood tall with only minor scorch marks, were now completely tilted away from where the blast began. The trees that still stood by half of their trunk were at least ten feet away from where the blast began. The trees had their leaves incinerated and some of the smaller branches were ripped off the trunk.

The trees that were closer to the blast were stripped of all but their thickest branches and knocked onto the ground, in a charred heap. The bushes that once occupied the area were no longer existent and the only clue to their existence was small holes were the roots had once been. The grass was replaced by black ash that covered crater.

The dust fully cleared to reveal both Naruto and the Pikachu collapsed, in the middle of the crater, perfectly still. After a few seconds Naruto slowly began to open his eyes.

Naruto slowly climbed onto his knees, while taking deep breaths. Naruto looked like he had sustained no damage and his clothes were perfectly clean like always.

_'How did I survive?' _Naruto asked himself, while he checked to make sure all his body parts moved properly.

_'I only feel like I got hit by a midlevel jutsu.' _Naruto mused as he continued to look himself over.

'_My nerves must be failing...' _Naruto thought as a small smile began to from under his mask. _'or perhaps I just got lucky.' _(2)

After a few moments Naruto stood up and began to walk towards the motionless Pikachu. Intent on finishing what he started Naruto once again began to raise his left hand.

As Naruto's hand descended the Pikachu didn't move at all. The pokeball left Naruto's hand at a very high pace, speeding right for the Pikachu.

The ball made contact with the Pikachu's tail, but before it opened the Pikachu's eyes snapped open. The Pikachu back flipped, while cradling the ball in its tail. The motion caused the pokeball to be launched high into the air.

Once the ball left the Pikachu's tail Naruto was upon it. Naruto attacked with a sweeping kick, but the Pikachu dodged it by jumping. Before Naruto could follow up he was forced to block the Pikachu's tail.

The Pikachu sent a electric current through its tail, which shocked Naruto's arms. The shock caused Naruto to recoil just enough for the Pikachu to hit the right side of Naruto's rib cage with its tail.

Naruto stumbled to the left, with his arms hanging limply at his sides. Naruto regained his balance just as the Pikachu attempted to headbutt him in the chest.

Naruto sidestepped the Pikachu's attack and was able to kick the Pikachu straight up. The Pikachu recovered quickly and dived towards Naruto.

With his arms currently numb, Naruto stepped out of the Pikachu's range and roundhouse kicked the Pikachu in its left side. Naruto followed up by dropkicking the Pikachu as it flew above the ground.

The impact between the Pikachu and the ground caused a shockwave that kicked up all the ash that was occupying the crater. The ash caused the air to grow very dark, obscuring Naruto's view.

Naruto was just about to approach the spot where he saw the Pikachu land, when the Pikachu suddenly appeared in front of his face, ready to strike. With no defense Naruto braced himself for the attack, but as if on queue, Naruto's pokeball hit the Pikachu on the head and surrounded it in a red light.

The Pikachu was converted into red particles then sucked into the pokeball before it could attack Naruto. The pokeball hit the ground with a small thud, shook five times, and then stayed completely still.

()

"Engage the target now." The female voice ordered over the communicator.

"Understood." The two male voices responded simultaneously as they leapt through the trees.

()

Within the thick black cloud of ash, Naruto picked up the pokeball containing his new Pikachu. Suddenly Naruto spun around on his heel and back flipped away from a volley of condensed water balls. Sensing oncoming danger Naruto turned around and ran away.

When Naruto got to a safe distance he looked to his left to see multiple hazy figures appear, through the ash filled air, and make their way towards his position.

_'These people are not skilled in concealing their Aura.' _Naruto mused as the figures continued to approach at a rather fast pace. _'Even with my lack of knowledge in the use of Aura, I was able to sense them before they could make their move. They must not be very skilled, but I am still to weak to fight them in my current state. And with no pokemon engage their's I would have a low chance of winning.'_

With that thought Naruto quickly spun around and started to sprint in the other direction. A few minutes later Naruto glanced behind him, to see the group from before was hot on his heels.

Before Naruto could think of a way to lose them he had to sidestep another barrage of water balls. Then Naruto had to avoid a kunai knife that was thrown at him from the fast approaching group.

_'They're catching up. There isn't any cover to hide in and by the time I make it to the forest they already would have caught up. Seeing as the group is obviously hostile, I suppose I only have one choice.' _Naruto thought as he snatched a oncoming kunai out of the air, spun on his heel, and prepared to defend himself. The group was upon him as soon as he turned to face them.

One attacker pulled out a kunai of his own and attempted to stab Naruto in the chest. Naruto deflected the attack towards the ground with his own kunai, which caused the man to stumble. Naruto followed up by kneeing the attacker in the face, knocking the attacker on his back.

Soon after Naruto was forced to crouch to avoid a horizontal slash at his neck, made by another attacker. While in his crouch, Naruto kicked the attacker's legs out from under him, but before he could follow up he had to somersault away from a dropkick.

As soon as Naruto got out of the somersault he had to back flip away from a roundhouse kick aimed at his chest. When Naruto finished his back flip he immediately had to sidestep a stab at his stomach. When the attacker stumbled from lack of support, Naruto karate chopped her in the back of the neck.

Once the unconscious body hit the ground Naruto jumped over a sweeping kick. While Naruto was in the air he deflected a kunai that was aimed for his stomach, but was blind sided by another bombardment of water balls.

The balls slammed Naruto back into the ground and continued to hit him even after he collapsed. When the water balls finally stopped coming Naruto slowly got up.

'_'I am currently to weak to win this fight. I need to distract them long enough to escape.' _Naruto pondered as he stuffed the kunai he got into his pocket.

The group slowly began to approach Naruto again, while they all equipped themselves with kunai. The man at the front of the group began to aim his kunai at Naruto, as did the others.

_'I will succeed.' _Naruto thought just as the group launched their kunai.

As the kunai approached Naruto quickly pulled out a scroll from his person and unrolled it. Then Naruto bit the end of his thumb and smeared blood across the scroll. Naruto's actions caused a cloud of smoke to appear that obscured Naruto and the approaching kunai from view.

Clashes of metal were heard within the cloud and sparks flashed through the air. After the sounds died down Naruto rushed out of the cloud, wielding his two katanas as if he had held them his whole life. The leader of the group charged at Naruto with a new kunai out and they meet about five feet ahead of the group.

The man horizontally slashed at Naruto's chest with his kunai. Naruto deflected the attack to the left, with the left sword, causing the man to stumble. Naruto followed up by horizontally slashing the man's right side, with his right sword, then jumping off the man's head towards the oncoming group.

While he was in the air, Naruto preformed a front flip and slashed two attackers horizontally across the chest, with each sword. When Naruto made contact with the ground he rolled forward and jammed both swords into one attacker's gut.

Naruto swiftly removed his swords and sidestepped a stab from behind, this caused the attacker to stumble forward. Once the attacker stumbled in front of Naruto, Naruto vertically slashed the attackers back, with his right sword.

At this point in the battle Naruto's body was covered in a thin, yet visible, layer of light blue Aura.

Another attacker attempted to stab Naruto from behind. Naruto sidestepped the attacker and vertically slashed the attacker's raised arm, with his right sword. Then Naruto followed up with a roundhouse kick to the attacker's side.

The next attacker also approached Naruto from behind and tried to stab Naruto in the back. Naruto crouched, causing the attacker to trip over him. As the attacker fell Naruto diagonally slashed the attacker's chest, with his left sword.

Before Naruto could get up he was kicked in side of the head. Naruto rolled with the kick, slightly cushioning the blow and, in one fluid motion, climbed to his feet and vertically slashed through an incoming water ball.

Another attack charged at Naruto from behind, but Naruto flipped the attacker over his shoulder, into the path of the water balls. The balls hit the attacker in the back and propelled him into an oncoming attacker.

Naruto began to search the area for the cause of the water balls, when he saw a small speck of tan behind some bushes, in the forest nearby. Naruto turned around and horizontally slashed a oncoming attacker across the chest, with his right sword. Naruto grabbed the attacker's kunai and roundhouse kicked him into another oncoming attacker.

Naruto spun around and threw the kunai straight at the tan speck. The kunai flew straight and true and in a few seconds a loud scream echoed through the forest. The scream caused one of Naruto's attackers to hesitate just long enough for Naruto to stab the attacker in the chest, with his left sword. Naruto removed his sword from the attacker's body and slammed his knee into the attacker's gut.

At this point in the battle Naruto was surrounded by visible wisps of Aura, that acted like a invisible force field. The pebbles around Naruto's form shook violently as the Aura swirled.

_'The time has come.' _Naruto thought, while sheathed his gold sword.

Naruto focused his stored Aura into his right hand and ball of swirling Aura began to take shape. The ball was light blue in color and inside it white wisps swirled violently, trying to escape the confines of the ball shape prison.

Seeing the danger of the attack, the leader of the group stumbled onto his feet and charged at Naruto. Naruto rolled under the man's horizontal slash and sweep kicked the back the man's legs. As the man fell Naruto stabbed his left sword into the man's back, causing the front end of the sword to exit through the front of the man. Naruto removed his sword from the man's back and stood back up.

The ball in Naruto's right hand was now fully formed and it was the size of a beach ball. Naruto closed his eyes and prepared himself for what he knew was about to come. The group surrounded him and charged from all sides.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he slammed the ball against the ground. While he said a word the survivors wouldn't soon forget. 'Rasengan'

()

The resulting explosion leveled everything within a twenty foot radius. Once the move was complete Naruto didn't even look back, he just stumbled into the forest.

As Naruto began to run from his attackers he looked at the damage the his move caused. The black crater full of as he was fighting at, was now a tan color and the ash polluted the major it of the forest.

When Naruto was five feet into the forest he quickly stopped and looked at a large tree.

It wasn't the tree that Naruto was interested in though, it was what was under it. At the base of the tree a battered Pidgey laid on the ground immobilized and hardly breathing.

Naruto looked up, but he didn't see any flock of Pidgey for miles. Naruto took another glance at the beaten Pidgey and removed a scroll from somewhere in his cloak perfectly clean cloak. Naruto released a pokeball from the scroll and promptly threw it at the Pidgey.

The pokeball hit its target and Pidgey was sucked in. When the ball hit the ground it didn't even shake once. Naruto picked up the pokeball and began to run into the forest, once again. Naruto was stumbling every few feet from exhaustion and blurry vision, but he continued to press on.

In thirty minutes Naruto spotted a village through the trees. Naruto ran towards the town with a extra burst of speed, but a few seconds after he got through the gates he heard sirens behind him.

With a Pokemon Centerin sight Naruto was reluctant to stop, but did none the less. Officer Jenny sped by Naruto on her motorcycle as soon as he stopped, she slammed on the brakes, but still slammed through the doors to the Pokemon Center.

After hearing a bit of yelling, Naruto saw Officer Jenny walk out of the Pokemon Center, without her motorcycle this time.

"Excuse me young man, but I'm going see some ID. You were running fifty in a twenty zone and on top of that you were swerving all over the street." Officer Jenny joked, she got nothing from Naruto though. Not even a chuckle.

"But seriously I will need to see some identification." Officer Jenny said. "We have been having some shady people enter this town and had to increase security. Why, just the other day a boy.."

Before Officer Jenny could begin her rant, Naruto handed her his Pokedex.

"Oh, well you know more then the other trainer did. He came here and nearly had a heart attack when I accused him of poaching. I had to drive..." Officer Jenny began.

"Can I leave now, Officer Jenny." Naruto asked in his usual calm voice.

"Of coarse you can Naruto," Officer Jenny said as she gave Naruto's Pokedex back, after listening to the recording. Just when Naruto was about to leave Officer Jenny finished her sentence. "but I don't know if I'll let you."

After her joke Officer Jenny stared at Naruto for a response.

"Get it you said 'can' not 'may'." Officer Jenny said after a while.

"Ingenious, may I go now." Naruto asked.

"Fine," Officer Jenny said. "but I am going to have to escort you to the Pokemon Center. I don't want you speeding again."

"..."

Naruto and Officer Jenny entered the Pokemon Center a few seconds later, to see Nurse Joy and Chansey pushing Officer Jenny's motorcycle into the parking lot.

"Why didn't you just drive it into the parking lot." Officer Jenny asked as she watched the two medics struggle with the bike.

"You no very well that I hate motorcycles." Nurse Joy responded. "They are very unsafe. What if you fell off then you would end up in here healing with the pokemon."

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy." Naruto interrupted.

"Oh, sorry about that." Nurse Joy said as she got and stretched her back. "How may I help you."

"I need you to heal my pokemon." Naruto said as he began to walk towards the counter.

Three feet away from the counter Naruto stumbled a bit, but quickly recovered.

"My, are you alright." Nurse Joy asked concerned.

"Yah, I'm fine I just tripped." Naruto said as he waved off Officer Jenny, who was prepared to catch him.

"If you say so." Nurse Joy reluctantly said as she took Naruto's pokeballs.

"Why don't you just sit down for now, just incase." Officer Jenny suggested, while she pointed to the benches lining the right wall of the lobby.

Naruto knew it was more of a order than a suggestion so he quietly began to approach the benches. Half way to the benches Naruto's vision began to get extremely blurry.

'Not now." Naruto thought as he began to stumble a bit. "I can't collapse here... if I make it to the benches it would just look like I feel asleep."

While Naruto was struggling to get to the benches Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were engaged in their own conversation.

"So why did you decide to follow this young man here." Nurse Joy asked.

"Well when he ran into town as fast as he did, I knew something had to be up. Also the way he was stumb..." Before Officer Jenny could finish her sentence she heard a 'thud' to her right.

Both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny looked over to see Naruto begin to collapse just inches away from the benches.

'Darn it.' Naruto thought as his world turned black. 'So close.'

()

"You failed? Well that is disappointing, now isn't it." The female voice said over the communicator.

"Its worse then that Mam." One male voice replied. "Half of Omega Team is either seriously wounded or dead, Omega Team's officer was killed, and our scout lost his hand."

"Well, that is very disappointing indeed. Why is it that I have no record of the Omega Team releasing their pokemon?" The female asked.

"I'm not sure." The man responded.

"Its because they didn't. Maybe if the Omega Team had thought at all they wouldn't have been annihilated. Now I want Omega Team to have a new leader by tomorrow morning, I want you to engage the Neo by afternoon tomorrow, and I want to hear that you have captured the Neo by sundown tomorrow. If that is not done then you best be dead, is that clear." The woman asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Crystal." The man gulped.

"Perfect." The female said as she cut the link.

()

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

(1) I've been getting some interesting comments lately claiming that I ruined the story by making Pikachu have a leading role. Don't take me wrong; I completely understand the mindset behind the argument that any story containing a Pikachu is cliché. But, I would just like to point out a couple other pokémon that are even more cliché: Vulpix and Riolu.

Of course most would agree that any Naruto crossover with these two pokémon is not automatically doomed to failure, it only makes sense to maintain a similar mindset when confronted with a story containing a Pikachu.

(2) As it turns out, the reason Naruto wasn't affected much by Pikachu's massive electric attack was because pokemon attacks have evolved to be used against other pokemon, not humans. Therefore the attack wasn't as powerful as it could have been.

Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I just wanted to say that I know exactly what happens in the anime, so if you see I changed something in my story it is intentional.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: Naruto left Pallet Town in search of his first pokemon. After a few minutes of searching Naruto came across the Pikachu he saw the other day. Naruto tried to capture the Pikachu while it was sleeping, but he failed and soon engaged the Pikachu. The following battle was a long one, but Naruto came out the victor in the end and captured the Pikachu as his first pokemon. Soon after Naruto caught Pikachu a strange group of people confronted him. Naruto attempted to run, but he was too tired and was forced to fight. Naruto was finally able to escape the battle by slamming a Rasengan into the ground. On his way out of the battlefield Naruto stumbled upon a injured Pidgey. Naruto captured the Pidgey and made his way to the nearest Pokemon Center. In front of the Pokemon Center, Naruto met Officer Jenny, who escorted him in. When Naruto got to the Pokemon Center he handed his pokemon to Nurse Joy. Soon after Naruto blacked out in front of the benches in the lobby.

()

Naruto's eyes slowly began to open to reveal nothing but black. Naruto looked around and discovered that he was laying in the middle of a black void.

Naruto climbed to his feet and began to walk, in search of something... anything besides the never ending black.

"Naruto Uzumaki." A booming voice echoed through the darkness.

Naruto looked around, but he saw no sign of life. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to channel his Aura, but soon found out that he had none.

"You are this worlds last hope for freedom." The voice continued. "Only you will be able to defeat the organization that threatens to rise to power."

"What do you mean?" Naruto called out through the darkness, seemingly calm. "How do you know my name, and who are you?"

"It is your destiny to defeat the evil organization and free the people of this world from their grasp." The voice called out again. "You must free this world from this organization's invisible hand."

"What organization do you speak of," Naruto asked. "and how am I involved?"

"All will be explained in due time, Naruto Uzumaki." The voice exclaimed as the empty void around Naruto began to turn every color imaginable. "You must save this world, but you can not do it alone. You must find loyal friends that will accompany you through you journey."

The colors around Naruto began to swirl and spin, while images of people began to form.

"The friends you make will not only help you defeat the rising evil, but they will also help you discover who you really are." The voice declared, while the forms began to dissipate. "But know that these friends will not be invincible. They will cause you to make life altering decisions for the sake of this world."

At this time a large army of completely black soldiers began to march towards Naruto turning everything in their path black once more. As the soldiers got closer Naruto turned around and began sprinting in the opposite direction.

"You are the only one that can save this world from the apocalypse that is to come." The voice boomed from all directions.

"Save this world you are their only hope for freedom." The voice boomed, while Naruto collapsed to his knees.

"These people are ignorant to the destruction that is to come." The voice declared. "Bring them salvation as their invisible savior."

"Bring them salvation as Naruto Shadowshock!" The voice exclaimed as two huge red eyes appeared in front of Naruto causing him to blacked out.

()

Naruto's eyes snapped open to reveal a white room. Naruto sat up from his laying position and examined the room.

Naruto saw that he was laying on what looked to be a hospital bed. Hospital equipment lined the room totally white room and a small sink was the only thing that stood out. Naruto looked to his right to see he was strapped to a machine that measured his heart beat.

However, Naruto's attention was soon taken away from his surroundings, when he heard the door begin to creek open. Nurse Joy walked into the room, focused intently on a clipboard she carried.

"Its good to see your awake Naruto." Nurse Joy said happily, when she finally looked up from the clipboard. "You have been out for a while. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Naruto replied.

"I don't even know why I bother." Nurse Joy said, obviously annoyed. "I should have known you would say that after yesterday. Honestly, you were in worse shape than even your pokemon."

"I feel fine Nurse Joy." Naruto stated, in his usual calm voice. "I heal faster than average."

"Well we'll just see about that." Nurse Joy said as she approached the equipment along the right wall of the room.

Nurse Joy jotted down a few notes on her clipboard, as she examined the equipment.

"Vital signs are normal... breathing is even..." Nurse Joy mumbled to herself.

After a few more minutes Nurse Joy finally turned around again. "Well Naruto, everything seems to be in order, your free to go. Here are your pokemon Naruto, be more careful next time." Nurse Joy reported happily, while she handed Naruto his two pokeballs. "But just to be on the safe side Officer Jenny will be escorting you through the city."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Naruto said, as he got off his hospital bed.

Naruto exited the room, into a long, gray hallway. _'I have a feeling today is going to be a long day.'_ Naruto thought, as he began to walk down the hall.

Half way down the hall, Naruto absentmindedly, stuck his hands in his pocket. _'What's this?' _Naruto wondered when he felt something cold rub against his hand.

Naruto pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal a kunai. The kunai gleamed in the hall's lights and clearly reflected a image of Naruto's face. The blade of the kunai was pure black, while the handle was a dark blue color.

Naruto flipped the kunai over and inscribed on the back of the blade was a series of markings, completely alien to Naruto.

_'Where did I get this?' _Naruto asked himself. Suddenly all of yesterdays events came rushing back into Naruto's mind.

_'That's right, I had a fight with that group, but I don't even remember what they looked like.' _Naruto thought. _'I must have been really exhausted if I can't even remember who I was fighting.' _

Naruto spun the kunai around a few more times, pondering his next course of action. After a several seconds Naruto put the kunai back in his pocket and continued down the hall.

When Naruto got to the end of the hall, he entered the main lobby of the Pokemon Center. There he was greeted by Officer Jenny.

"Hello Naruto, glad to see you're awake." Officer Jenny said. "You were out for quite a while."

"How long was I unconscious?" Naruto asked.

"About eighteen hours." Officer Jenny answered. "You were in pretty bad shape."

"I suppose. What time is it now." Naruto questioned.

"It's about nine fifteen, why?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I wanted to go to a library. Do you happen to know where the nearest one is?" Naruto asked.

"Do I look like a computer to you?" Officer Jenny jokingly responded.

"Do I have to answer that." Naruto asked, obviously not understanding the joke.

"Ugh, your hopeless." Officer Jenny said as she threw up her hand. "Whatever. Anyway your in luck Naruto, Viridian City just got its first library only a few days ago. Not all the books have arrived yet, so its not quite up to snuff, but I'm sure they'll have the book your looking for. I personally guarded all the trucks that were shipping the books here, and might I say there was a lot. Though I don't know why I was assigned to guard book shipments. You wouldn't think that a criminal would want to steal books, unless it was a smart criminal. But then again if they were smart they would be criminals..."

"Can you take me to the library please, Officer Jenny?" Naruto asked, cutting her off mid rant.

"Oh, sure Naruto." Officer Jenny replied finally snapping back to reality.

Officer Jenny led Naruto outside to the front of the Pokemon Center, where he was hit full force with the sun's mid-morning rays. Naruto looked back at the Pokemon Center and noticed that half of the semicircle roof was blown of, with only a few steel support beams still in their place.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he continued to study the hole in the roof.

"You mean you didn't notice that yesterday?" Officer Jenny asked, mildly surprised.

"I was tired." Naruto partially explained.

"Oh, well any way I actually began this story yesterday. Three thieves from Team Rocket came here one day before you arrived. A young man and his Pikachu were able to stop them from stealing the pokemon in the Pokemon Center, but in the process he blew the thieves threw the roof." Officer Jenny explained.

"I see." Naruto said simply.

"Yah, it's a good thing the construction workers decided to stay here for a little bit, after they finished the library. With them around that roof should be patched up in no time." Officer Jenny said.

"That's convenient." Naruto said.

"Quite." Officer Jenny said, her mind obviously elsewhere.

Naruto looked at Officer Jenny to see she was staring at something. Naruto followed her eyes to a white and blue motorcycle, with a small side car of similar colors. The motorcycle was resting against a bike rack across the street. Before Naruto could say anything, Officer Jenny suddenly yelled, "To the motorcycle."

Officer Jenny proceeded to grab Naruto by the hand and run at amazing speeds toward the motorcycle. Before Naruto could protest Officer Jenny threw him into the side car, hoped onto the motorcycle, and slammed down on the gas pedal, all in one fluid motion.

A loud screeching sound echoed through the city, as the motorcycle sped through the streets.

Two minutes later the motorcycle came to a halt right outside the city library. Naruto got out of the cramped sidecar looking the slightest bit annoyed.

"Well here we are." Officer Jenny stated pointing at the building. "This is the Viridian City Library."

The library was quite distinctive from the other buildings in the city. The architect of the library was like that of temples Naruto had seen previously.

There were four towers that sprouted out from each corner of the library and the building itself was much longer than it was wide. There were also many multicolored windows that covered the length of the building. The windows looked like they were shattered and then put back together again. Each little pane of glass was a different color from the others around it, except for the middle. In the middle of the window a pink form seemed to stand out through all of the colors.

"Is that Mew?" Naruto muttered to himself, catching Officer Jenny's attention.

"Why yes, that is Mew, the being that is said to have gave birth to all the pokemon. The architects decided to include Mew in the structure because it is believed that Mew is very knowledgeable, on the verge of all knowing." Officer Jenny explained. "It's kind of hard to believe though. After all, how can a pokemon that cute be so wise? But, then again, Mew probably did learn a number of things, being as old as it is. Well any way, are you ready to go in?"

Naruto simply nodded in confirmation and followed behind Officer Jenny into the library.

Officer Jenny opened the massive doors, leading into the library and rush of cold air hit overcame Naruto's senses.

"Welcome to the Viridian City library." A formal, feminine voice greeted.

Naruto looked to his right to see a virtual woman standing near the entrance of the library.

"What is that?" Naruto asked Officer Jenny.

"That is Alca, the library's AI, and your virtual guide." Officer Jenny said, proudly. "The library had her installed in place of the usual librarians."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you see, the population as a whole is to small to support the many jobs we have now. So, because it usually takes many years to train a librarian and not many people want the job, scientists have created AIs to do the job instead. Since the Viridian City library was built so recently, it was one of the first libraries to have a AI installed. Soon all the libraries you come across will contain an AI." Officer Jenny explained.

"I see." Naruto responded.

"Also, since we are on the subject, ask Alca if you need help on anything. Meanwhile I'll be in the fiction isle." Officer Jenny said as she began to walk away. "Come and get me when your done."

With that, Officer Jenny rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

Naruto used the new found silence to focus and look around the inside of the library.

The library was dimly lit, yet you could see every thing as clear as always. Huge shelves, full of books, covered the entire spacey interior of the library. The light coming in from the 'Mew windows' inscribed colorful pictures of Mew all over the dark green carpet floor. Only a few dark oak tables broke the almost never ending row of shelves, allowing for readers to sit down to study or enjoy their book.

"My I be of assistance?" Alca asked, interrupting any further inspection of the building.

Alca's body was a dark purple color, with a few thick light blue lines that ran across her body in a strange pattern. She was also dressed in a formal, long red robe that covered her body, from a few inches below her neck bottom to a few inches above her red shoes.

"Where can I find history books?" Naruto asked.

"History books can be found in section B-4. Section B of the Viridian City Library is located down the right corridor of the nearest intersection." Alca answered.

Naruto wasted no time in following Alca's instructions. He passed lots of books on famous people, legendary pokemon, and ancient technologies on as he browsed the many isles of section B-4.

Eventually Naruto came upon just what he was looking for. The book was titled Pre-Salvation Languages. Naruto removed the huge book from its resting place on the self and brought it to the nearest table.

Naruto took out the kunai that was in his pocket, but before he began his research he began to focus his Aura.

Hours passed, and Naruto was still sitting at the same table. Books of all sizes and colors surrounded him.

"The curve following the jagged edge represents 'the water that flows through magma'?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he studied a small book to his right, while he ran his fingertips along the strange kunai.

"What word could these two opposite substances be used to form?" Naruto mumbled as he scanned the pages of the book.

After flipping through a few pages Naruto found the paragraph he was looking for. But he soon found out the information wasn't enough.

Sighing, Naruto leaned back in his chair and put the kunai back in his pocket. He reached over a few books and retrieved a small notebook. After jotting down a few notes Naruto was just about to close his notebook, when a voice emanated from over his shoulder.

"Well it looks like you've been busy." The familiar voice said.

Naruto jumped a bit from the sudden noise. He turned around to see Officer Jenny looking at all the books piled up on the table.

_'I really have to train with my Aura,'_ Naruto thought. _'I hate being surprised.'_

"So, what have you been working on all this time?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I've been trying to translate a ancient text I discovered." Naruto replied.

"I see. Have you translated it?" Officer Jenny asked.

"No. Just a few bits and pieces here and there, but not enough to give me any clue as to what it means." Naruto answered as he began to put the books away.

"What have you translated then?" Officer Jenny inquired.

Seeing no harm in letting her know Naruto answered. "The calm storm causes the sea to rage, while the raging storm keeps the sea at peace... destruction can over take the land, but it brings life in its wake... order must be over taken by chaos to keep the world at peace, just as water flowing through magma will just disrupt the flow."

"That sounds pretty deep." Officer Jenny commented. "It sounds like something out of a prophecy."

"Indeed." Naruto replied.

"Well, there's no use dwelling on it. Do you want to go anywhere else before you leave Viridian City?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I would like to go to the PokeMart." Naruto said.

"That's just down the street," Officer Jenny wined. "you're no fun at all."

After a uneventful walk across the street from the library, Naruto and Officer Jenny entered PokeMart.

Naruto browsed the isles and ended up leaving the store with a five potions, ten pokeballs, various status healer items, and a few books on pokemon.

"I'm ready to leave Officer Jenny." Naruto said as they left the store.

"That's to bad. I was getting used to your company, even if you are the most boring person I ever met." Officer Jenny teased.

Naruto ignored the comment and began walking toward the city exit.

"This is exactly what I mean!" Officer Jenny raged, while she followed Naruto. "You disrespect the glorious horsepower of my almighty motorcycle!"

()

Ten minutes later Naruto and Officer Jenny stood at the entrance of Viridian City with the sun hanging high in the afternoon sky.

"Well I suppose this is were we must part ways." Officer Jenny said in a professional manner. "It was nice meeting you Naruto."

"Likewise, Officer Jenny." Naruto replied as he exited Viridian City.

"I should have expected this. He needs to learn how to talk more." Officer Jenny mumbled to herself as she began to walk back into the city.

()

The sun was just beginning its descent when Naruto stopped walking. Naruto was in a small, dark clearing in the middle of the Viridian Forest surrounded by larger than average oak trees.

Naruto brought Pikachu and Pidgey out from their pokeballs and began to explain their duties.

"It is time for you to begin your training." Naruto began. "Starting three days from now you will begin training by running or flying ten laps around the perimeter of the designated training area. But today I just want you to do five laps around this clearing with a gravity seal placed on you."

Naruto stopped his speech to examine Pikachu and Pidgey. They seemed to know what he was saying so he continued.

"Once it is put on, the seal will cause the force of cause the force of gravity acting on your body to double." Naruto explained. "As your body gets used to the extra force the seal will automatically adjust by gradually increasing the force of gravity. Also the seal is only to be turned off upon my instruction."

Naruto once again stopped to make sure his pokemon understood. They seemed to be a little edgy, but still looked like they were comprehending.

"I'll start with you, Pikachu." Naruto said.

Pikachu took a few slightly shaky steps toward Naruto and braced itself. Naruto crouched down and removed a small brush from one of the many storage places located around is body.

Slowly and carefully Naruto began to draw a intricate pattern onto Pikachu's chest. Once he was finished, Naruto placed his brush on the ground placed both his hands on Pikachu's chest.

"Make sure to brace your self Pikachu." Naruto warned. "The pressure will not come all at once, but if your not careful it may force your to your knees."

Pikachu gave a slight nod, placed its arms close to its chest, and tilted its head down towards its chest.

Once Naruto thought Pikachu was ready, he began to channel his Aura into the pattern. The pattern began to glow a light blue color in response. Pikachu began to feel the pressure on its body increase, and continued to stand firm.

A few seconds later, without warning, the pattern radiated a intense, lustrous light and seemed to be absorbed into Pikachu. And it was over as soon as it began.

Pikachu fell on its butt slightly panting, while Naruto had small beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

'_This is pathetic.' _Naruto thought. _'My control over Aura in nowhere near the control I had over Chakra. Its like I'm starting all over again.'_

After a few minutes of rest, Naruto repeated the process with Pidgey. Pidgey however nearly collapsed after the seal was placed on it.

"There has been a change of plans." Naruto said as he got up. "You only have to do three laps around the clearing after you have five minutes of rest."

Pikachu and Pidgey looked grateful, but they were to tired to express it aside from their faces.

()

Elsewhere, Omega Team ran through the forest at top speed.

"Hurry up!" The leader yelled back to the group behind him. "We're already behind schedule, if we delay any longer we will die even if we do get our target!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The group chorused as they picked up the pace.

"How is Delta Team's scout?" The leader asked over his communicator.

"He is in some discomfort, but he can still do his job." A voice responded.

"Good." The leader mumbled as he ran faster. "How far away is the target?"

"About two kilometers." Another voice reported.

"Perfect." The leader said. "Omega Team lets move out!"

"Sir!" They yelled as they followed.

()

"Good job you two." Naruto said to Pikachu and Pidgey from his perch on a high tree branch. He glanced at the setting sun and gracefully jumped down, landing almost soundlessly on the lush grass. "We'll camp here for the night."

Pidgey and Pikachu collapsed in front of Naruto and didn't make any effort to get up. As Naruto looked at the two old memories returned, causing a small smile to form under his mask.

Naruto pulled out a scroll from under his cloak and released its contents, causing a tent and a sleeping bag to appear.

"Stay here." Naruto ordered his pokemon. "I'm going to get some firewood."

Naruto's pokemon had no problem complying, as nether of them moved a muscle.

The small smile reappeared under Naruto's mask as he made his way away from camp. After about a minute Naruto stopped and removed a scroll from under his cloak.

()

"We're almost to the target." A voice said over the communicator. "You should see him any second."

"Good." The leader said. "Is Delta Team ready."

"No, its nearly impossible to provide support with all of these trees." A annoyed voice said.

"Who cares its not like we'll need your help anyway." The leader said.

"Well judging by the last battle we fought against this guy, your going to need all the help you can get." The voice replied.

"That was only because I wasn't the lea... augh" The leader didn't get to finish his sentence though because a kunai made its way through his neck.

"We're under atta... gau" A man began, but was quickly silenced by a kunai into his chest.

"Everyone stick together." A Omega Team member said.

The Omega Team members began to huddle together before they were picked of by incoming kunai.

"This is Delta Team! We lost our scout and our leader! We need immediate bac... gah" A man tried to say over the communicator.

"How can Delta Team be under attack to?" A Omega Team member questioned. "They're at least three kilometers away!"

"I don't know, but before we worry about that, we have to worry about what ever is attacking us first." Another said.

"I have a plan." Another said grimly. "Since it seems to only pick out people that are away from the group we could send someone out as ba..."

However he never got to finish his sentence because a kunai made its way into the back of her scull.

"We're getting nowhere and we keep on losing allies by the second!" One man yelled.

"Hay, wait a second what is that?" Another man asked pointing at their dead teammate.

The whole group looked down at the kunai to see that a burning tag was attached to the kunai by a small wire.

"That looks familiar." A woman said as she thought about it. "Wait! Didn't we see something like this in training?"

"I think your right!" A man said as his as grew wide in sudden realization. "Everyone scatter!"

Only a total of seven people were able to escape the explosion that followed. They each regrouped behind a few bushes, in what they deemed worthy cover.

"We need to do something and fast!" A man said hastily.

"Your right!" Another man yelled as he jumped out of the bushes.

"What!" A female yelled.

Before the man could even turn around he was impaled through the neck by another kunai.

"I saw were it came from!" A man said. "Everyone follow me!"

The group jumped from their cover and charged through the trees, toward what they assumed was their attackers hiding place.

"There's no hiding now you coward!" The man leading the group yelled at the trees, while he removed a kunai from his pocket. "Show yourself!"

Before the man could yell anymore he ran straight into a wire. The wire connected with his neck and snapped. The man recoiled in response and choked a great deal.

"Get away!" Another man yelled as he tackled the leader out of the way from the barrage of kunai that rained down from the trees.

The leader quickly pried himself out of the other man's grasp and began to run back to help his teammates. But it was to late.

The man watched as everyone of his teammates collapsed onto the grass, dyed red with their own blood.

"No." The man whimpered in disbelief.

The man quickly turned around to see his last teammate, the one that saved him, be impaled through the chest with a kunai. The body slowly fell face first onto the grass to reveal their attacker.

"You!" The last member of the Omega Team screamed enraged. "You did this?"

"Indeed." The attacker replied calmly as he approached the shivering man. "I am sorry about your losses. I'm sure a lot of your friends were on this team. But don't worry you will be joining them shortly."

"Like heck I will." The man yelled in defile as he drew three pokeballs from his pocket.

The attacker's eyes widened, almost unnoticeably, at the man's actions.

The man threw the pokeballs and from them came a Zubat, a Machop, and a Geodude.

"Alright everyone attack this man! But make sure to leave him alive, he is our target after all." The man sneered.

The man's pokemon quickly jumped into action and ganged up on Naruto. Machop tried to do a sweeping kick on Naruto, but Naruto jumped over it. Zubat attacked Naruto attacked Naruto with a Wing Attack. Naruto responded by grabbing Zubat's wing and throwing Zubat into an oncoming rock, curtsey of Geodude.

Naruto landed and back flip kicked Machop in the face, before he sidestepped another rock thrown by Geodude. Naruto then grabbed onto Zubat's wings before it could successfully bite him. Naruto gracefully ducked under a incoming jab from Machop and made Machop's arm enter Zubat's mouth. Then Naruto punched Zubat's mouth shut and roundhouse kicked the two started pokemon into a nearby oak tree.

Soon after Naruto caught Geodude before it could tackle him and the Geodude began to glow a dark yellow color in response. Naruto threw the Geodude at the still recovering Zubat and Machop and Geodude exploded right after it hit Machop in the face. The explosion caused the oak tree behind the three pokemon to come down on to of them.

Naruto jumped back away from the tree and began to gather Aura. A dead silence filled the forest and all that could be heard was the faint breeze that rustled the trees. Suddenly a slight whistling noise made its presence known behind Naruto.

Naruto spun around and grasped what seemed to be air. In the blink of an eye a kunai handle made its way into Naruto's hand, with the blade only half an inch away from Naruto's face.

"If you allow me I will make your death swift." Naruto stated.

Silence once again over took the dark forest, giving the scenery an ominous look. The silence was once again broken by the last living member of Omega Team.

The man jumped out of a couple of bushes behind Naruto and charged at him full speed.

"You think I would give up that easy?" He screamed as he approached.

As the man made a wild stab for Naruto's back Naruto countered. Naruto lifting his own kunai against the bottom of the man's kunai, causing the man's kunai to slide against Naruto's and throw the man off balance. Naruto followed up by spinning on his heel and impaling the man through the stomach.

"Thanks for giving me the chance, may you rest in peace." Naruto whispered into the man's ear.

As soon as Naruto finished his sentence he removed his kunai from the man's gut and allowed him to fall onto his back.

Naruto took a deep breath, while he looked at the carnage he caused around the forest. The only major damage he saw was the tree that fell from Geodude's explosion.

Suddenly a rustling sound came from the tree and Zubat, Geodude, and Machop stumbled out from under it. They looked around for a bit before their eyes fell on Naruto. Before they could attack Naruto picked up their pokeballs from the Omega member and recalled them all back.

Naruto looked at the pokeballs for a bit before he pressed a button on each of the pokeballs. His actions caused a blue light to come out of the pokeball's middle button, releasing Zubat, Machop, and Geodude from their place in the pokeball's hard drive.

"Your all free now." Naruto said to the startled pokemon, causing them to look at him in disbelief. "I am sorry, but your master can't take care of you anymore. You are free to go where you please."

The pokemon stared at him for a minute before they finally realized he was serious. They all looked relived and gracious toward Naruto's news, but they didn't leave. Slowly and cautiously the pokemon approached Naruto. They came closer and closer, watching his every movement.

Then when they came to Naruto's feet they shakily trudged past him and to their master's body. Once they got their they poked around his waist and pulled two pokeballs.

Naruto examined the trio as they slowly nudged the pokeballs to Naruto's feet and took up a totally submissive stance at his feet.

It didn't take Naruto very long to figure out what they wanted and he willingly complied. Naruto grabbed the pokeballs and released a Mankey and a Weedle from the pokeballs in a brilliant blue light.

The two pokemon looked around for a bit before their eyes landed on their three companions. All the pokemon cheered as they were once again reunited, causing a small smile to grace Naruto's lips.

After the five pokemon disappeared into the forest Naruto walked to the next body he saw and released the pokemon. Naruto repeated the process for every single Omega Team member.

When he was done Naruto took one last look back at the battlefield and disappeared back into the forest.

()

When Naruto got to camp he was greeted by a roaring fire and a fully set tent. Naruto walked up to the entrance of the tent, just as one of his clones exited.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Naruto asked his clone.

"No, the pokemon slept through the whole thing." The clone replied.

"What about the other enemy squad?" Naruto asked.

"They were eliminated." The clone answered.

"And their pokemon?" Naruto asked.

"They were released into the wild upon their master's death." The clone reported.

"Good." Naruto said as the clone dispersed.

Naruto entered the tent to see that Pikachu and Pidgey were sleeping in their own sleeping bags to the side of his. Naruto slowly climbed into his sleeping bag and allowed himself to drift into the dream world.

()

Meanwhile in a unknown location a crucial meeting was being held in a dimly lit room.

"Sir! The we lost connection with the squad you sent to capture the Neo." A man reported.

"That is unfortunate, isn't it?" A familiar sinister voice calmly replied.

"What are your orders?" A female voice asked.

"Send an Elite to monitor his actions. There is no sense in losing another squad." The sinister voice ordered.

"But sir? Surely it would be easier to just use Alpha Sector One to deal with him now, before he gets to powerful." A male voice protested.

"Silence peon! I have given my orders, it is your job to follow them." The sinister voice raged.

"Of course. I apologize for my outburst." The male voice mumbled. "Your orders will be carried out immediately."

"Perfect." The sinister voice sneered.

()

AN: Well that's the chapter hope you liked it, and sorry for the delay.

Also if your wondering why Naruto was able to beat Omega Team so bad it is because of a few reasons. First, the last time he battled them he was tired from battling Pikachu and didn't have much Aura to spare. Second, the last time they fought Omega Team had Delta Team's support. Third, this time Naruto was able to get the drop on them before they even saw him.

Until next time...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: Naruto woke up in Viridian City's Pokemon Center after a strange dream. After being given the 'okay' from Nurse Joy, Naruto met Officer Jenny in the Pokemon Center's lobby. Officer Jenny then escorted Naruto to the library, where he met Alca the library's AI. After being guided to the history section of the library, Naruto began to study the kunai he got form his battle the day before. After a few hours of study Naruto and Officer Jenny went to the PokéMart, where Naruto got some supplies. Once he was finished Officer Jenny escorted Naruto to the city gates where Naruto said his goodbyes and left. Later that day Naruto set up camp in a small clearing, in Viridian Forest. Then Naruto placed a gravity seal on Pidgey and Pikachu. After having them run three laps around the clearing Naruto left them to rest while he went into the forest. In the forest Naruto launched a surprise attack against the Omega Team that he fought the previous day. After a brief battle with one of the Omega Team members and his pokémon, Naruto released all of the Omega Team's pokémon back into the wild. When Naruto got back to camp he got word from his shadow clone that Delta Team had been defeated and that their pokémon had also been released. Once the clone dispersed Naruto climbed into his sleeping bag and took a much-deserved rest.  
()

Once again Naruto found himself in a endless void of pure darkness.

It didn't take long for the booming voice, he heard before, to break the eerie silence that hung in the void.

"Though you may not have realized it yet, you have already begun to fight against the dark power that threatens to overtake this peaceful world." The voice said. "The dark leader has grown wary of you and even as we speak he prepares his forces to fight the only one that can threaten his dreams of total domination...you."

"Then how do I counter him?" Naruto asked the voice.

"You must retaliate this evil leader, with forces of your own." The voice replied.

"But I don't have anybody that is willing to fight with me." Naruto stated. "Even my pokémon are to weak to pose any threat against a powerful enemy."

"THEN TRAIN THEM!" The voice boomed. "Train your pokémon so they can pose a threat against even Arceus itself, for it will take nothing less to combat your true enemy."

"I don't have the knowledge or ability to train a worthy ally." Naruto replied. "And even if I did two pokémon, no matter how strong, could stop an army."

"That is true." The voice agreed. "But, then that means you must expand your forces and create your own army. To do this you must recruit your troops just like you recruited your pokémon. And this army must not only contain pokémon, but also humans trained in the ways of the ninja so may rise against this world's impending doom."

"But that still leaves the problem of me being unable to train such an army." Naruto said.

"Then you must train yourself!" The voice yelled in what seemed to be annoyance. "You must train yourself, before you may train others."

"I see. So how long do I have to do all this?" Naruto asked.

"That even I do not know." The voice said as the void around Naruto began to consume him. "The leader's dark forces may strike at any time, so be wary kit."

_'Kit?'_ That was the last thing that ran through Naruto's mind before the darkness of the void overtook him.

()

A gentle breeze blew through Naruto's tent, causing the tent flaps to flutter. Naruto opened his eyes and got out of his sleeping bag. Stepping onto the damp grass, Naruto preformed a small stretch before he started to walk towards the entrance of the tent. Only a few dim rays of the early morning sunshine flowed in from the small hole in the front of the tent, illuminating the nearby grass with a dull yellow light.

Naruto pushed the tent flaps aside and stepped outside into the Viridian Forest once more. Only a few thin rays of light were able to break through the dense canopy that covered the entire forest.

Naruto rekindled the dead fire from last night and began his morning rituals of bathing, brushing his teeth, and preparing breakfast.

Soon after Naruto's breakfast began to boil, Pikachu and Pidgey rushed out of the tent. Naruto wasted no time in getting two bowls out of one of his scrolls and filling it with some pokémon food he got at the PokéMart.

As soon as their bowls were on the grass, Pidgey and Pikachu began to stuff their faces. Naruto also poured himself a bowl of soup and began to eat.

Thirty minutes later Naruto, Pidgey, and Pikachu where inside a clearing a few meters south of their campsite.

The clearing was a little bit larger than the one their campsite was in, but other than that there was no big difference. The clearing was just as dark and damp as their campsite.

"Begin training with four laps around the training area." Naruto's voice broke through the eerie silence that hung in the forest.

With only the slightest bit of hesitation, Pidgey and Pikachu began to run laps around the clearing. Naruto monitored the two pokémon as they sprinted around the clearing's edge. The grass under rustled under Pikachu's feet as it ran and the grass leaned into the ground as Pidgey passed over it from above.

Naruto watched silently as the two pokémon did their laps. After a little while Naruto formed a familiar hand seal and began to concentrate his Aura. Soon after five clones 'poofed' into existence and immediately started to run to the edge of the clearing.

Pikachu and Pidgey looked curiously at the five new figures that resembled their trainer, but soon shrugged them off with indifference. After all, their trainer wasn't like most humans they encountered before.

Once the clones reached the very edge of the clearing they each stepped in front of their own separate oak tree and began to focus their chakra. Slowly each clone placed its foot on their tree and didn't move at all until the clone was sure it had a good foot hold before it then put its other foot on the and repeated the process. Slowly but surely, each clone began to make its way up the large oak trees with nothing but their feet.

"As long as they each are able to continue to keep their footing on the tree nothing else matters." Naruto thought as he watched his clones slowly ascend into the forest's dense canopy. "Soon this will become second nature to them and then speed will come with time."

As soon as his clones disappeared into the forest's canopy Naruto focused his attention on his two weary pokémon.

Because of their new gravity seals Pikachu and Pidgey were extremely tired after their four laps. The two pokémon stumbled up to Naruto and once again collapsed at his feet.

"We'll continue training in ten minutes, but for now rest." Naruto said to the two pokémon, who seemed more than happy to comply.

As his pokémon rested Naruto began his own training. After a few stretches Naruto prepared to run around the clearing.

But before he began his sprint, Naruto decided to check on something that had been bothering him for a while now. Slowly Naruto began to concentrate his Aura in hopes of trying to sense his target.

Naruto soon found what he was looking for and forced himself to hold back a few undignified words that treated to explode from his mouth.

_'Just as I feared.' _Naruto thought as he tried re-controlling his flaring emotions. _'The switch from Chakra to Aura upon my entrance into this world caused my gravity seal to be disrupted.' _

_'Now it's only at level five.' _Naruto thought with much distaste. _'This is going to take much longer than I initially expected. But then again I should have known, after all nothing in my life has been easy so far, why would it start now?'_

Naruto's body tensed as he manually increased the seals level to seven. Naruto stretched to get used to the sudden increase in weight. After a few stretches Naruto once again got in position to execute his stamina training.

_'I better not hold back now.' _Naruto thought as he took his hands out of his pockets and lowered them onto the grass as he took position. _'If I do then neither I nor this world will have a chance against this enemy.' _

Naruto's fists began to grip the damp grass even tighter as he thought about the destruction his fight with the enemy had caused only a few days ago.

With no warning what so ever Naruto took off, uprooting the grass as soon as his foot left the ground. The all the trees in the forest soon became a blur to Naruto as he dashed around the edge of the clearing.

Naruto could feel the pressure of the gravity seal restricting his movements, but he knew that he would have to push himself beyond his limits. After all, if he didn't he couldn't call it training.

The wind attempted to catch up to Naruto as he cut through it, causing a continuous rush of wind to form on the outside of the clearing.

As for Naruto's pokémon, they were dumbfounded. Not only was their trainer able to duplicate himself, but he could also move faster then them. He was very special indeed, they could learn a lot from him.

Elsewhere in a peaceful field, a gentle breeze passed over the lush grass. As soon as the breeze passed two figures were standing amongst the field. The two figures seemed to have a regal look about them and they both carried themselves with pride.

One man had perfectly straight, grey hair that reached to the middle of his back. The man also wore a long-sleeved silver shirt with a black stripe running down the length of his sleeves. The mans pant design was very similar to his shirts except the pants had a pouch that was located in the middle of the man's thigh. But the most notable feature was the man's deep purple eyes.

The figure was a woman that donned grey silk shirt, which was covered by a lavender jacket. On the back of the shirt was a symbol of a red sword that was radiating a circle of blue flames, which covered the back of the jacket. The women's pants seemed to be lavender as well. On her waste the woman had a long katana sheath that only exposed the black handle and dark blue, spiral hand guard of her blade. The women had dark blue hair that reached down to her neck and allowed two thick strands of hair to fall down and from her face. The woman's eyes were almost completely white except for the slight lavender tint that shaded the inside of her eye, with no sign of a pupil.

The man was the first to break the silence of the serene field.

"Has the your Elite informed you of your mission?" The man questioned.

"He said that I was to shadow a possible threat, but he said to ask you for the details." The woman responded.

"Very well. You have been ordered to follow the new Neo that appeared on our scanners about five days ago. He is about five and a half feet with yellow hair and dark purple eyes. He is known to always wear a mask that covers the bottom half of his face and a black cloak. The cloak covers all of his other clothes so we have no description of any of his other attire. He is known to use two swords in battle and we also received a report saying that he is able to create a ball of pure Aura in his hand that can cause devastating area damage." The man explained.

"What is his name and where can I find him?" The woman asked.

"We haven't yet been able to find out his name. But as for his location, we just lost contact with the Delta and an Omega teams sent after him last night. Their last known location was about five miles into Viridian Forest from the Viridian City entrance, so I advise you look somewhere around there. That is assuming that he hasn't moved after his assault on the two teams of course." The man informed.

"Understood. I will depart immediately." The woman said.

"I expect a report on his actions every three to five days." The man said.

"Of course." The woman said.

With that the two seemed to faze out of existence with the passing breeze.

()

Naruto watched from his perch on a tree branch as his two pokémon trained for al they were worth.

After Naruto had all but collapsed, his pokémon looked at him eagerly awaiting their training. Naruto had told Pikachu to work on its control over electricity and Aura, as well as a new combo that it could work on. As for Pidgey, Naruto had told it to work on its speed, stamina, and Aura control. He also gave it a new technique to try.

Naruto's mind began to gradually drift from his pokémon, to a schedule that he and his pokémon could follow for the next few days.

The schedule was as follows.

_6:00am to 7:00am-Breakfast_

_7:00am to 11:00am-Phisical conditioning_

_11:00am to 12:00-Lunch_

_12:00pm to 3:00pm-Aura manipulation training_

_3:00pmto 5:00pm-Element manipulation training_

_5:00pm to 9:00pm-Time to practice new techniques and master old ones_

_9:00pm to 10:00pm-Dinner_

After confirming his mental schedule, Naruto flipped open his PokéDex to look at the time.

'_Eleven twenty-three.'_ Naruto thought as he put his PokéDex away and jumped back to the forest floor. _'I suppose we could eat lunch now and start the new schedule after that.'_

Naruto left his pokémon to their training a made his way back to the camp to prepare lunch.

()

After lunch Naruto, Pikachu, and Pidgey began training their Aura control. It had taken a while for Naruto to explain what Aura was to his pokémon, and it took even longer for them to be able to feel it, let alone control it.

'_I suppose this is to be expected.'_ Naruto thought as he watched his two pokémon meditate. _'After all, it usually take the average ninja at least three months of training to have a minuscule amount of control. But, once they learn how to manipulate it the control increases at a much faster rate. I think it will be no different for pokémon, but since they seem to have a natural control, they will probably learn much quicker than a human.'_

Naruto ended his musings when he noticed that his clones were at the base of their respective trees. Upon closer inspection Naruto realized that they had each used up almost all of the Aura he had given them, and they were beginning to dematerialize.

Naruto stood up from his seat on the grass and dispelled his clones one by one, with five minute intervals between each dispel.

Once he was done Naruto dropped to his knee and had sweat forming at his forehead.

_'This is a bad sign.' _He thought as he tried to gain control of his breathing again. _'I can still take the mental strain of gathering the clones' memories, but the feeling of using all their Aura fatigues my body much more than it did back in Konoha. Back then I had a resistance to the illusion of Chakra drain the clones provided with their memories. But here it seems I will have to build up a new resistance to the Aura.' _

Naruto sighed as he finally gained control over his breathing. Naruto began to approach a nearby oak tree and stopped ten feet in front of it.

After taking a deep breath Naruto dashed at the tree. When Naruto ran out of grass he planted his foot on the trunk of the tree and continued his run with only a minimal amount of hesitation.

Once Naruto entered the canopy, his sprint turned into a jog as he began to dodge the multitude of branches that blocked his path.

After exiting the thick canopy, Naruto broke out in a renewed sprint, but soon ran out of tree and was launched high into the crimson afternoon sky. Naruto relished the feel of the cold air as it rushed passed his body, causing his cloak to shake violently as it stayed wrapped around his form.

At the peak of his jump, Naruto seemed to say suspended in the air as he stared at the setting sun. After what seemed like an eternity Naruto was sent plummeting back down into the forest.

Before Naruto re-entered the canopy he took as deep a breath as he could, and prepared himself for the second stage of his training.

As soon as Naruto re-entered the canopy, he had to twist his body to avoid a collision with a thick tree branch.

Right after that Naruto did a back flip and used his feet to push off of another branch mid spin. Naruto continued to launch himself off of the branches, speeding his decent toward the damp ground below.

Near the bottom of the canopy, Naruto had just dodged a rather thick branch and was about to jump off of another branch, but he used too much power and the branch snapped off the tree. This in turn caused Naruto to his footing and his control over his fall.

With no way to change his path of decent, Naruto watched as a thick branch closed in on him, fast. Thinking quickly, Naruto sent a large pulse of Aura towards the branch. The pulse tore leaves and branches from nearby trees as it made its way towards its target.

As soon as the pulse passed over the branch, the branch was immediately reduced to nothing more than splinters.

Once Naruto launched himself of one last branch he landed softly on the forest floor.

_'My control has defiantly improved, but I have a long way to go. I have yet to even to master the tree walking excise.' _Naruto mused as he went over his performance in his head.

_'I hesitated when I transferred from the ground to the tree trunk. Also, I had to slow down when I was forced to dodge the branches while running on the tree. Furthermore, I allowed myself to loose control when the branch snapped. And to add to that, I used way to much Aura when I tried to evade the tree branch I was approaching.' _Naruto listed, while he watched as his pokémon attempted to control their Aura, and it seemed that they were already able to move their Aura in a slow crude motion.

_'I should have known this would take a while... for me.' _Naruto thought as he interrupted his pokemons' meditation.

After a quick break Naruto and his pokémon began to train their control over their respective elements.

Naruto knew that his pokémon had way more control over their element then any ninja ever did. Because of that Naruto knew that the regular exercises that ninja did back in his world would be insignificant. So he decided to put them on their own elemental training regiments, to up their control.

After giving his pokémon their instructions, Naruto watched in fascination as Pikachu ejected a small amount of electricity from its body and made it form short, simple patterns in the air. As time went on Pikachu began to form more intricate and lengthy patterns.

Naruto focus soon drifted towards Pidgey, who was moving its body to guide the wind around it through a invisible obstacle course. Over time the speed and power of the wind increased, and more turns and dips were involved in their course.

'_I better start training.' _Naruto thought as his eyes drifted towards the ground.

Naruto and his five new clones bent over and picked up their own leaf off the forest floor, to begin their training.

Two hours and numerous half cut leaves later, Naruto dispersed all his clones and made one last attempt at cutting the leaf in his palm.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on making a sharp blade out of his Aura, and sure enough the leaf split by a small invisible blade of wind.

Naruto gave a small sign of contentment as he watched the two pieces of the leaf float away in a small breeze that traveled through the silent forest.

Naruto wiped away a bit of sweat, that had formed on his forehead, and then he watched his pokémon for a few minutes as they made their elements perform unbelievably complicated maneuvers through the air.

Pidgey looked like it having problems simply staying airborne, while Pikachu was covered in sweat and was standing on shaky legs.

Just a few seconds later Pikachu's lightning bolt discharged, in front of its face, causing it to fly backwards three feet and skid along the ground another foot.

The sound of the discharge caused Pidgey to lose focus and the condensed wind current it was controlling disbanded, violently. This caused a small shockwave ripple through the air, knocking Pidgey out of the sky.

()

After the series of accidents Naruto treated his pokémon for their injuries and allowed them to rest for twenty minutes. For the next three and a half hours, Naruto gave his pokémon three techniques to practice each, while he began to relearn all of his previously known techniques.

Naruto found out long ago that hand signs were just used to assist in controlling the users Chakra so he figured they would do exactly the same for Aura.

As the training went on Naruto figured out that statement was spot on and in a hour with the help of a few clones Naruto was able to learn to do the three basic ninja techniques without the help of hand signs.

Naruto also found out that when he was trying to learn or create a new technique with the help of clones, he needed to 'update' his clones on the progress one of his clones made during their training. This was because the clones needed to communicate the results of their training on a regular basis with each other. And until Naruto figured out how to create a mental link that he could use like a radio, he settled with dispersing a clone every thirty minutes to transfer the information to him and his clones.

Naruto also discovered, back in Konoha, that there was no point in naming techniques, because if you yell out the name of the technique your about to use all it does is alert your opponent to your next attack.

Except, of course, if you're in a pokémon battle. Then you have to name your pokémon's attacks so they know what attack you want them to do. But other than that, everything he learned in Konoha is valid in this world.

And with those three thoughts firmly placed in his mind he continued his training.

()

"That is enough training for today." Naruto said to his pokémon as he began to walk back to the camp.

Pidgey and Pikachu took a quick glance at each other and raced after him. The unspoken message was quite clear.

First one there gets bragging rights.

Naruto gave a small, almost inaudible, chuckle when his two pokémon flew past him, on their way to camp. Pidgey was having some trouble dodging tree branches at the high speeds and Pikachu was jumping from tree branch to tree branch with an impressive show of agility.

_'I suppose it's not that surprising.'_ Naruto thought as he continued to walk. _'Pikachu lived in forests for its whole life. It probably tree jumped as a form of transportation from time to time. And after it saw how to tree jump from me it was probably able to figure out a way to increase its speed.'_

As Naruto approached the camp he saw a broken tree branch, and Pidgey lying in a small trench it probably carved with its face. Pikachu was sitting right by Pidgey, doing what Naruto assumed was a extremely high pitched laugh.

Naruto simply shook his head and began cooking their dinner.

()

After waking the passed out Pidgey with some smelling salts, Naruto and his two pokémon ate their dinner and turned in for the night.

For the next two days they continued their training schedule without incident, and they all continued to grow by leaps and bounds.

But, in the middle of the lunch break on the forth day of their training, Naruto sensed a presence in a nearby bush.

Taking a quick glace at his pokémon, Naruto felt a bit of pride well up in his chest when he saw that they too were able to notice the intruder.

Pidgey was the first to react, by taking off full speed at the bush. Pidgey was soon flanked by Pikachu, who was prepared to support Pidgey if need be.

Pidgey began to slow down and hover over the bush preparing to strike. But, before Pidgey could execute any kind of attack it had to fly higher to avoid a green blur that jumped out from the branch.

After the blur missed Pidgey it redirected itself by jumping of a tree and descending on Pikachu. Pikachu responded to the treat by performing a front flip mid-run and using the small bit of Aura control it had to strengthen its tail. Pikachu's tail took on a dim white glow as the Aura began to take effect, but the green blur was not detoured.

Pikachu's tail met the green blur in midair causing a loud 'chink' sound to reverberate though the previously peaceful forest. The power of the blow sent Pikachu plummeting back towards the ground.

The green blur was sent flying towards the forest canopy, until its movement was suddenly redirected towards the ground, curtsey of rush of wind created by Pidgey.

The green blur was sent careening towards the forest floor so fast, that it caught up with Pikachu before their impact.

Seeing the opportunity Pikachu concentrated as much Aura as it could into its tail and slammed it into the middle of the blur. Another shrill 'chink' rang through the forest, when Pikachu's tail met the object.

The two fought for dominance as they continued their decent. But, having height over the green blur, Pikachu used its weight to its advantage and shifted its weight backwards. This action caused the force of Pikachu's tail to change from going straight down to pushing down and forward.

The green blur was sent flying into the ground, where it bounced multiple times before it came to a sudden halt when it hit a tree.

Pikachu continued to lean backwards and preformed a neat back flip, landing on the ground with a loud thump. Once it landed Pikachu turned its attention to where it saw the green object land... or crash. Pikachu was soon joined by Pidgey in staring at strange object, that was currently laying, motionlessly against the tree it collided with.

It didn't take much observation on their part to realize what it was. After all the two long bladelike hands gave its identity away almost immediately.

It was a Scyther.

Pikachu cautiously approached the downed pokémon, while Pidgey once again took to the skies. As Pikachu slowly approached the Scyther it prepared its body for what it knew would come.

()

Meanwhile, just outside the clearing, Naruto watched the interaction between his pokémon and the Scyther from his perch on a tree branch.

_'They seem to be taking this surprise quite well. Even under pressure they were able to counter the Scyther with a impressive combo._' Naruto mused as he began to lean against the thick trunk of the oak tree._ 'I think I'll let them work this one out by themselves. I doubt they will need me to intervene, especially since it is two against one. Also we need to get to know each other much better than we do now, before they will be able to adequately follow orders.'_

()

Pikachu was now only five feet away from the downed Scyther. Pikachu knew that the Scyther was only faking its unconscious state. So with the support of Pidgey, Pikachu took the offensive and sprinted full speed at Scyther.

Once it came within three feet from Scyther, Pikachu did two front flips and swung its tail at the Scyther. The Scyther rolled to the side of Pikachu's attack and was about to slice Pikachu's side, while Pikachu was in midair, but the Scyther was blindsided by a gust of wind.

As the Scyther was hit by Pidgey's attack, Pikachu took the time to land feet first on the trunk of the tree Scyther was once leaning on. Pikachu used its new foothold to launch itself toward the Scyther.

The Scyther saw Pikachu's approaching form, but it was unable to move with the force of Pidgey's wind pining it face first into the ground. Acting fast the Scyther began to beat its wings at an incredibly high speed, nullifying the effect of Pidgey's attack and lifting its body just above Pikachu's flying form.

When Pikachu came just under the Scyther, the Scyther proceeded to jump off of Pikachu's back to gain altitude. Pikachu was able to put its tail in-between its back and the Scyther's feet, but it was still propelled face first into the ground.

Pidgey saw the whole exchange and flung itself full speed at Scyther's midair form. Scyther reacted by twisting its body just enough, so that instead of getting hit by the brunt of the attack, Pidgey only skimmed its side.

The Scyther landed gracefully on its feet and immediately took off towards Pikachu's downed form. The Scyther swung its right blade toward Pikachu, but Pikachu was able to roll away from the attack before it connected.

Pikachu used the momentum from its roll to spin onto its feet and use its tail to sweep the Scyther's legs out from under it. The Scyther responded by sticking its left blade into the ground and bringing its body at a perfect right angle to its left blade. In this position the Scyther swung its body 180 degrees in a devastating kick.

Pikachu ducked under the kick, but it was hit on the side of the face by the flat part of the Scyther's right blade. Pikachu's body was sent skidding across the ground for about ten feet.

The Scyther pushed its body into the air with its left blade and was about to land on its feet, but it was hit in the side by Pidgey's beak. The Scyther stayed connected with Pidgey's beak as Pidgey flew parallel to the ground.

Pidgey came to a sudden halt, that propelled the Scyther at a even faster pace and disconnection it from Pidgey's beak. The Scyther began to lose altitude without Pidgey to keep it in the air and as a result its feet hit the ground, causing the Scyther to perform a multitude of barrel rolls.

The Scyther tried to use its wings to gain control of its body, but to no avail. Just as the Scyther began to slow down, Pikachu put itself in the Scyther's path.

Using its tail as a makeshift bat, Pikachu sent as much Aura as its horrible Aura control would allow and slammed its tail into the Scyther's spinning form. Pikachu's tail connected with the Scyther's side, causing the Scyther to stop spinning and go flying in the opposite direction as before, towards the forest canopy.

Once the Scyther regained its bearings it opened its wings and was about to use them to gain control of its body, but it never got the chance.

Pidgey jumped from its hiding place in the canopy and was right in root to intercept the flying Scyther. Pidgey channeled Aura into its wings and released a powerful gust of wind that hit the Scyther dead on sending it careening towards the ground. With its wings adding to its body's overall surface area, the Scyther flew even faster towards the ground below.

The resulting collision between the Scyther and the ground created a crater that had a radius of five feet and was two feet deep. The collision also produced a thick dust cloud that obscured visibility of the crater.

Suddenly a blast of power came from the center of the dust cloud.

()

The blast caused Naruto's eyes to widen, if just a little bit.

'_As I thought pokémon do have a natural awareness of Aura.'_ Naruto mused as he continued to look into the dust-covered battlefield.

()

Pikachu and Pidgey both felt the power and steeled themselves for what ever was to come. But as soon as the dust cleared and they looked into the crater, they were meet with nothing.

They both only had enough time to blink before the Scyther appeared to the side of Pidgey.

The Scyther slammed its foot into the side of Pidgey's head, sending it flying into Pikachu's chest. This caused both pokémon to tumble in backwards. Capitalizing on the situation the Scyther appeared behind the two pokémon, who had yet to stop their backwards advance. The Scyther opened its wings and seemed to focus for a bit, as thin blue mist formed around its feet.

When Pikachu and Pidgey were only three feet away from the Scyther, the Scyther began to beat its wings at an extremely rapid pace. This resulted in a strong wind that shot Pikachu and Pidgey straight forward, leaving multiple shallow cuts along their bodies.

()

Naruto was quite surprised at the Scyther's display of Aura control.

'_Not only does that Scyther have greater Aura and element control then me, but it also is able to incorporate the two together in one attack.'_ Naruto thought as he shifted his position on the tree branch. _'This only supports my assumption about pokemon's natural control of elements and Aura.' _

()

Back on the battlefield Pikachu and Pidgey finally came to a halt when they both collided with a unsuspecting oak tree.

Shifting slowly, Pikachu was the first to remove itself from the unconsciousness that over took its body sometime while it was flying. Pikachu looked to its side and saw Pidgey was just now beginning to regain consciousness. Pikachu shifted its gaze forward and it saw the Scyther staring at them unmoving, seemingly to honorable to attack a downed opponent.

Pikachu and Pidgey slowly climbed to their feet. Once they were back on their feet Pikachu and Pidgey glanced at each other and made a series of noises that Naruto assumed was their language.

As soon as they stopped making the foreign noises, electricity began to explode from Pikachu's cheeks and wrap around its body. Once this happened Pikachu shot forward toward Scyther, while Pidgey took to the skies once more.

The Scyther took Pikachu's assault with a minimal amount of surprise and it dashed towards Pikachu.

The gap between the two pokémon closed rapidly, as the two pokémon dashed towards each other. When the two pokémon meet each other, Pikachu's tail turned a dim white color as it clashed with the Scyther's right blade. The Aura around Pikachu's tail prevented it from getting cut by the Scyther's blade, as the two pokémon fought for dominance.

Pikachu seemed to have the advantage, but suddenly the Scyther's, Aura infused, left blade shot towards Pikachu's tail. Pikachu reacted quickly by pushing its tail off of the Scyther's tail. This in turn, propelled Pikachu into the air away from Scyther. But before Pikachu could get completely out of the Scyther's range, the Aura in the Scyther's left blade cancelled out the Aura Pikachu used in its tail. Because of this the Scyther's left blade was able to leave a shallow cut along the side of Pikachu's tail.

Unfazed by the cut, Pikachu landed on all fours and took off towards the Scyther that was stumbling from the lose of force against its blade. Pikachu's tail crackled with electricity as it shoved it into the Scyther's gut.

The Scyther bent forward from the force of the blow and Pikachu capitalized on its position by removing its tail from the Scyther's gut and instead slamming it in the back of the Scyther's head.

Pikachu's attack propelled the Scyther's face toward the ground. The Scyther took the attack in stride and used the momentum to perform a forward somersault towards Pikachu.

Jumping out of the somersault, the Scyther thrust its foot towards Pikachu, who ducked under it. The Scyther with is back to Pikachu and performed a roundhouse kick aimed at Pikachu's head.

Pikachu back flipped away from the kick, but not before it released a large amount of electricity from its body. The electricity jumped across the Scyther's skin and momentarily blinded it.

Before it could regain its vision, the Scyther felt a sharp pain in its side. Soon after the Scyther felt a similar pain appear along its back. Squinting its eyes, the Scyther was able to make out a blurry brown form that had dim white thing protruding from its sides. The Scyther tried to dodge the form, but one of the dim white forms were able to skim its side producing the same pain as before. After getting hit once more, the Scyther was able to regain most of its vision.

The Scyther looked down towards where it had gotten hit by the brown figure and to its surprise it found a multitude of cuts along its body where the white forms connected. The Scyther looked back towards the brown form and saw that it was actually just Pidgey with glowing white wings.

Realizing that Pidgey was using the same technique as Pikachu, the Scyther channeled as much Aura as it could into its blades, causing them to glow a slightly brighter white than Pidgey's wings.

When Pidgey came towards the Scyther for another attack, the Scyther beat its wings and lifted its self above Pidgey. As Pidgey flew under it, the Scyther dragged it blades along both of Pidgey's wings, causing the wings to lose their white glow and cuts to form along Pidgey's wings.

Pidgey gave what looked like the equivalent of a grimace as its own blood trailed down it wings and onto the ground below. Pidgey gave a cry of exertion as it forced itself to fly higher, knowing it needed to finish its job.

At the peak of its flight Pidgey looked down towards the Scyther and saw that it was back on the ground and it was looking for Pikachu. Pidgey channeled Aura towards its wings and began to flap them vigorously kicking up a strong wind that was sent straight towards the Scyther.

Sensing the use of Aura, the Scyther looked up towards Pidgey and felt the strong winds produced by its attack begin to lick its skin. The Scyther was about to jump, but then it heard a strange sound form from under its feet. Taking a quick glance down, the Scyther saw that a hole had formed under its feet.

The Scyther opened it wings and beat them rapidly trying to stop Pidgey's strong winds from pushing it down into the hole, but it was all in vain.

The Scyther was losing altitude fast and it knew its wings wouldn't fit into the small hole underneath it. To prevent from losing its wings the Scyther closed its wings and was pushed into the hole by the winds.

Looking down towards the bottom of the tunnel the Scyther saw a bright yellow light begin to come towards it.

()

Above the hole the Scyther fell in just moments before Pidgey had landed back on the ground and it was struggling to stay conscious. Naruto jumped from his perch in the trees and rushed to Pidgey's aid.

As soon as Naruto removed a potion and a bandage from one of his scrolls, a bright yellow column of electricity exploded up from the hole in front of him and Pidgey. The column of electricity lasted for about ten seconds before it dissipated, depositing a unconscious Scyther on the rim of the hole, with small sparks of electricity occasionally jumping across its skin.

Naruto treated Pidgey's wounds and sprinted toward the hole. When Naruto got there he looked down into the hole and he saw Pikachu struggling to clime up the vertical wall of the tunnel. After helping Pikachu out of the hole Pikachu instantly fell unconscious once Naruto picked it up.

Naruto treated Pikachu's wounds and then did the same to the Scyther.

'_This Scyther was able to mold and channel its Aura, as good, or maybe even better then me. It might be able to speed up Pikachu and Pidgey's training in Aura control if they are ever able to get acquainted with one another and I'm sure it will flourish under my training regime.' _Naruto thought as he removed a poké ball from somewhere inside his cloak.

Naruto threw his poké ball at the Scyther and watched as its form broke down into small red particles of energy that were absorbed into the ball. The poké ball wobbled once, but then it made a noise and the center of the poké ball changed from red to white.

"Welcome to the team." Naruto muttered to the poké ball as he put it back in his cloak and carried Pidgey and Pikachu back to the camp.

()

The next four days of training went smoothly for Naruto and his pokémon. Naruto's theories about adding Scyther to his team were also proven correct.

It only took the first day of training for Scyther to become friends with Pidgey and Pikachu; Naruto just figured that most pokémon were friendly by nature after seeing how quickly became friend with Pikachu. Well that or Pikachu was just good at making friends. Either way, Scyther began to give Pikachu and Pidgey pointers on their Aura control and Scyther even went as far as to begin to teach Pidgey how to create blades with wind.

Scyther was also improving by leaps and bounds under their training schedule. Scyther picked up on the concepts and exercise Naruto taught with relative ease.

()

The next day Naruto packed up his camp and called Pidgey and Scyther back to their poké balls. Naruto would have called back Pikachu, but it insisted on walking with him. Seeing no harm in leaving Pikachu out of its poke ball, Naruto began to walk towards the exit of the Viridian Forest, with Pikachu right at his side.

()

AN: There you have it, Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. It took me months to figure out how to explain all the ideas about what Naruto knows about Aura and other concepts in a way that is easy to understand and I still think I failed. Sorry.

Well, any way, if you didn't understand something please ask in your review and I will try to explain it to the best of my ability.

Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Because I know I will probably get a complaint about this let me clear a couple things up.

First, the pokemon in this story will not have their power based on level like in the pokemon games. This is because not only does this system restrict how powerful a pokemon can get, but it also makes no logical sense. For example if a Charmander beat a random Weedle with nothing but Scratch, it wouldn't automatically learn to breathe fire.

Second, in this story pokemon will be able to learn some things that I consider universal, among all pokemon. For instance how is it possible that a pokemon can't learn headbutt? After all you are required to do is hit the opponent with your head.

Third, just because a pokemon knows a lot of powerful moves, that doesn't mean they are extremely powerful. As you will find in this story, it is the execution and planning of the moves that counts, not the fact that you know them.

Forth, Naruto's past will be revealed, but it won't be for a while.

Fifth, the reason Naruto's pokemon didn't use many of the original moves that me and a few reviewers came up with, is because Naruto's pokemon haven't had enough time to truly master the moves, to the point where they are battle ready.

I know most people won't read this, but for those of you who, do I am grateful.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: Naruto, Pikachu, and Pidgey trained undisturbed for three days in Viridian Forest. After lunch on the fourth day of training, a Scyther confronted the group. Through the combined efforts of Pikachu and Pidgey, the Scyther was defeated and added to their team. For the next three days Naruto, Pikachu, Pidgey, and Scyther continued following the training schedule. Finally after a week total of training in Viridian Forest, Naruto packed up camp. With Pikachu by his side Naruto set out for Pewter City.

()

Naruto took a deep breath as he cleared the last row of trees in Viridian Forest.

Naruto found himself at the top of a large hill, with a trail leading down the side of it towards a small city.

The city was a small one and the houses mostly consisted of stone. The only wooden structure Naruto was able to locate was a small mill in the center of the city.

Pikachu fidgeted in excitement, while it thought of the things that it knew would soon follow their arrival in the town.

'_So, this is Pewter City.' _Naruto mused as a slight upward turn formed under his mask. _'This place is supposed to have a gym. That will be my first step in entrancing the Pokemon League. After all, if I am to fight this war, I am going to have to find the best this world has to offer.'_

With that in mind Naruto and Pikachu began to walk down the trail towards the entrance of Pewter City.

()

Naruto and Pikachu just left the Pokemon Center, and they were currently on their way to the designated battle area in the city. This was because Naruto wanted to get let his pokemon experience at least one real battle, before he put them up against a gym leader.

Naruto entered the town square, where the pokemon battles were to be held. Leaned against a nearby light pole and waited, with Pikachu by his side.

Naruto didn't have to wait long, as he was soon approached by a rather short boy. The boy's most notable feature was the cheap samurai costume he clothed himself in.

"You look like a worthy opponent." The boy said as he came to a stop in front of Naruto. "I, Samurai, challenge you to a pokemon battle."

"I accept." Naruto said, not at all detoured by Samurai's bluntness.

"Perfect, let us find a suitable spot to battle." Samurai said, while he began to walk across the square.

Naruto shrugged and followed Samurai, catching small glimpses of battles that left him very unimpressed.

()

Naruto and Samurai found a peaceful spot near the center of the square to begin their battle.

"What are the rules?" Naruto inquired as he and Samurai got situated.

"What about, a three on three battle?" Samurai asked after a minute of thought.

"Acceptable." Naruto said simply. "Are we allowed to switch pokemon during the battle?"

Samurai seemed to be taken back by the question and had to think Naruto's question over a few more times before he could respond.

This caused Naruto to wonder how well Samurai thought the battle over, before he initiated the challenge. After all it is customary for the challenger to place the rules, with the exception of gym battles of course.

Naruto's musings were cut short, however, when Samurai finally spoke.

"No, you can only switch pokemon once one pokemon is defeated." Samurai answered as he withdrew a pokeball from his belt.

"Okay." Naruto said as he drew a pokeball from his cloak.

"I choose you Pinsir!" Samurai exclaimed as her threw his pokeball onto the battle field.

"Scyther assistance is required." Naruto said as he mimicked Samurai's action.

Two beams of red energy rushed out of the pokeballs as they opened, and in a instant both Scyther and Pinsir were standing in front of their respective trainers.

"I'll start!" Samurai exclaimed as excitement flooded his veins. "Pinsir attack Scyther with Headbutt."

Following the order, Pinsir charged head-first at Scyther.

"Deflect Pinsir's horns with your blade and counter with a sweeping kick." Naruto ordered in his usual emotionless voice.

Scyther wasted no time and it swiftly deflected Pinsir's horns to the right of its body. Immediately after, Scyther dropped into a crouch and spun in a full 360 while sticking its leg out. The kick connected perfectly and Pinsir was sent sprawling onto its back.

"Follow up with a axe kick." Naruto ordered.

Scyther took to the air and preformed a flawless front flip before falling back down to the ground, heel-first.

Pinsir responded by quickly rolling out of the way of Scyther's attack and back onto its feet. Once Scyther's foot connected with the white tiles of the town square, the sound of shattering clay was quick to follow.

Pinsir flinched after witnessing the power of the kick and that was just what Naruto needed.

"Scyther Headbutt Pinsir and flow into a back flip." Naruto ordered.

Scyther quickly got into a crouch with is right foot forward and used its back foot to propel itself toward Pinsir.

Pinsir saw Scyther coming and quickly crossed its arms in front of itself in defense. Scyther responded by ducking below Pinsir's defense and slamming its head into Pinsir's gut.

Pinsir doubled over in pain and immediately received a strong kick to the face as a result of Scyther's back flip. The kick launched Pinsir into the air as Scyther landed its back flip.

"Follow up with Razor Wind." Naruto ordered.

Scyther wasted no time in opening its wings and giving chase to the still flying Pinsir. Scyther was able to overtake Pinsir, at the peak of its flight and turn around to face its very little warning Scyther gathered Aura into its wings and flapped them intensely, producing strong winds with thin wind blades hidden inside. The attack hit Pinsir square in the back and it was sent corning towards the tiles of the town square.

Pinsir met the tile with ground shattering force, causing any tile near it to shatter completely or, at the very least, be displaced.

Samurai stared on in shock, attempting to register what had just happened.

Samurai looked on as Pinsir struggled to stand up, inside of a crater it made with its own body. Pinsir's body was covered with shallow cuts and bruises.

Samurai's gaze traveled past Pinsir, toward Scyther who was just now beginning to descend from its flight. Samurai watched as Scyther landed soundlessly on the tile of the town square and a wave of defiance washed over him.

"The warm-up's over Naruto, now the real fight begins!" Samurai yelled with determination present in his voice. "Pinsir lets show them what you can do! Use ViceGrip!"

With a rush of energy fueling its muscles Pinsir dashed at Scyther in an impressive show of speed. Reacting quickly Scyther parried Pinsir's horns to its right, but Pinsir was still able to ram its fist into Scyther's gut.

Scyther recoiled, just long enough for Pinsir to twist its body to the right. Using the momentum it had gained from the way Scyther parried its horns, Pinsir was able to turn its body in a full three sixty an slam the side of its right horn into the left portion of Scyther's ribcage.

The hit caused Scyther to fly to the right and skip across the ground, shattering any tile near the places where Scyther's body meet the ground. After its fourth bounce, Scyther was able to roll its body in midair and stick one of its blades into the ground. Scyther managed to land on its feet, but the momentum it carried still caused it to slide fifteen feet away from the point it landed. This action caused many tiles to be dislodged and a trench to be left in Scyther's wake.

"Scyther use Rapid Impact." Naruto ordered as he watched Scyther stand up from its previously crouched position.

Leaning over slightly, Scyther closed its eyes and began to concentrate.

Samurai looked at Scyther in wonder after hearing the unfamiliar attack. Samurai watched in wonder as a faint, light blue glow enveloped Scyther's feet.

Even though Samurai had never heard of any attack called Rapid Impact. He did realize that it was still an attack and it would probably hurt Pinsir if it ever connected. So he decided the best way to counter Scyther's attack was to go on the offensive.

"Pinsir, close in on Scyther before it can complete its attack." Samurai ordered.

Pinsir started to close the distance between it and Scyther, but before it could even get halfway Scyther had already begun its only thing Pinsir registered was a flicker of movement and a stinging sensation in its side. Pinsir looked down just in time to see a shallow cut appear on its side. The sensation began to increase as more cut started to appear all over Pinsir's body.

Samurai endlessly searched his thoughts to find a solution to counter Scyther, but he came up with nothing every time. He looked on in worry as flickers of green appeared from seemingly nowhere and disappeared just as fast.

Pinsir looked around franticly trying to spot anything that would hint at the location of Scyther, and that is when Samurai got an idea.

"Pinsir spin your head around and try to hit Scyther with your horns." Samurai ordered.

Pinsir quickly followed the order by pointing its horns parallel to the ground and spinning as fast as its could.

The move seemed to work because cuts stopped appearing on Pinsir's body, but soon a flicker of green appeared above Pinsir. Scyther materialized from the flicker and was soon falling towards Pinsir's body at a rapid rate, with its blades poised to strike.

"Pinsir, above you!" Samurai screamed in warning.

Pinsir stopped spinning, so it could lift its head up to see what Samurai was talking about.

When Pinsir lifted its head up its horns slammed into Scyther's side hard enough to send it flying ten yards away.

Scyther shook of the hit in midair and preformed a back flip to regain its footing on the ground. As soon as Scyther's feet meet the ground, it began to sprint towards Pinsir at its regular pace.

Pinsir saw Scyther charging and it began to run towards Scyther, in hopes of spearing Scyther with its horns.

When the distance between the two pokemon was halved Naruto decided to speak.

"Scyther use Razor Wind." Naruto ordered.

Following the order, Scyther opened its wings and began to flap them at a rapid pace. This caused Scyther's speed to increase notably and its body to hover a inch off the ground. A thin blue fog also began to form around Scyther's wings, gradually getting thicker as Scyther came closer and closer to Pinsir.

Time seemed to slow as the two fighters finally meet each other.

Pinsir thrust its head forward, aiming for Scyther's gut. Scyther spun its body as it shifted to the right. This movement caused Pinsir's horns to graze the Scyther's side, but Scyther was left unfazed. Completing its spin, Scyther was able to use the momentum it gained to slash its right blade into Pinsir's shoulder. As soon as Scyther's blade was firmly in Pinsir's shoulder, a strong wind, carrying numerous wind blades, exploded from Scyther's wings.

The wind hit Pinsir at point-blank range and with Scyther's blade holding it to the ground, Pinsir's body took the full force of the attack.

Pinsir was unconscious before it even left the ground.

Eventually Scyther lost its grip on Pinsir's shoulder and was forced to pull back its arm, that was now riddled with plenty of shallow cuts due to its own attack. As soon as Scyther drew back its arm there was nothing left holding Pinsir to the ground and its body was in the air in an instant.

Pinsir's body flew thirty yards before it finally meet the tiled floor of the town square. The tile instantly shattered when Pinsir's body came in contact with it and Pinsir's body was once again sent into the air. Pinsir bounced seven more times before it finally came to a stop fifty yards away from where it had meet with Scyther.

()

Samurai stared at Pinsir, slightly dumbfounded before he finally recalled Pinsir to its pokeball. Samurai looked back at Naruto, who had just finished recalling Scyther into its pokeball.

"I will admit that you and your pokemon have skills, but don't think you have won yet. This battle is just getting started. Paras I choose you!" Samurai yelled as he threw his pokeball.

Naruto released a almost inaudible sigh, when he realized the small crowd that was beginning to form around there battle. He couldn't really blame them though, because after seeing multiple battles that consisted of two Rattatas exchanging tackles, this battle must arouse some sort of attention.

"Pidgey your assistance is required." Naruto said as he broke himself from his thoughts and threw his pokeball onto the battlefield.

As soon as the two pokemon were released from their pokeball, the battle began.

"Paras lets get this battle started with Stun Spore." Samurai ordered.

Paras began to shake is body repeatedly and the two small mushroom on its back started to produce a thick yellow cloud of small particles.

"Pidgey use Hurricane Wing." Naruto ordered.

Pidgey quickly complied and a dim white glow soon enveloped its wings. Pidgey began to flap its wings at a fast pace.

This action produced a strong wind current that hit Paras's Stun Spore and carried it straight back to Paras.

Having no time to react, Paras inhaled the Stun Spore. Paras instinctively jumped out of the yellow cloud, but while Paras was in midair its muscles seized up. With no control of its body, Paras crashed in to the ground in a heap.

"Pidgey use Wing Attack to get Paras in the air, then follow up with Hurricane Wing." Naruto ordered.

Pidgey wasted no time in closing the distance between it and Paras. As soon as Pidgey was five feet away from Paras the dim white glow once again returned to its wings.

"Paras get out of the way!" Samurai yelled in panic.

Paras made a desperate attempt to move, but all it managed to do was make one of its mushrooms twitch.

Pidgey slammed its wing into Paras's face and shot Paras straight into the air with only a slight diagonal curve. As soon as Paras was in the air Pidgey flew after it in pursuit, while once again channeling its Aura into its wings.

It didn't take very long for Pidgey to fly past Paras and get into position for its attack. Pidgey turned around to face, the still flying, Paras and began to once again flap its wings.

The strong wind current once again returned and hit Paras square on. The direction Paras was moving in was almost instantly reversed and Paras was sent plummeting toward the tiled ground.

Samurai looked on it worry as he watched Paras twitch in an attempt to regain control of its body. But it was all for naught as Paras smashed into the tile, which promptly shattered under the intense pressure and left a crater with a five foot radius in its wake.

Paras's body was thrown around like a rag doll as it bounced along the tile, finally stopping in a crater previously left by Pinsir.

Pidgey landed only a few feet away from Paras, panting slightly.

All eyes were on Paras as its body broke out in a series of convulsions. Soon enough, with major difficulty, Paras as able to struggle onto its feet.

A few people, in the still growing crowd, cheered at Paras's perseverance.

"We're not going down that easily!" Samurai yelled at Naruto with new found confidence. "Paras attack Pidgey with your claws!"

Paras staggered out of the crater it was in and began to run towards Pidgey who had already started to flap its wings. But Pidgey was only able to get a foot off the ground before it stopped flapping its wings and fell back to the tile, wincing in pain.

'_What?'_ Naruto thought as his eyes widened a fraction.

Recent memories flashed through his head as he tried to figure out what happened to Pidgey.

'_It can't be exhaustion, its wings stopped to fast to be a muscle cramp...'_ Naruto stopped his trail of thought when a certain memory caught his attention.

_Flashback_

"_Paras get out of the way!" Samurai yelled in panic._

_Paras made a desperate attempt to move, but all it managed to do was make one of its mushrooms twitch._

_Flashback End_

'Paras must have been able to release a few spores from its mushroom right before Pidgey hit Paras with its wing attack.' Naruto concluded as he watched Paras begin to attack Pidgey.

As Paras continued to slash the still paralyzed Pidgey with its small claws, Naruto tried to come up with a plan to get out of this situation.

Five seconds later Pidgey's muscles relaxed and it only took a few more seconds for Naruto to find an opening.

"Pidgey use Sand Attack and follow up with a series of Wing Attacks." Naruto ordered.

Naruto knew the plan was a simple one and that it wouldn't be overly devastating, but he figured anything more would be severe overkill. After all he knew that Pidgey would want to vent some of its anger out on Paras for its continued assault.

Pidgey responded quickly to Naruto's orders and swept some dirt from a near by crater into Paras's face, with its wing. The sand easily got past the arm Paras used as a hasty defense and traveled straight into Paras's eyes. Paras recoiled a bit from the sudden stinging sensation in its eyes and brought its claws up to rub away the sand.

Pidgey was quick to act on the opening and in only a few seconds Pidgey's wings once again released a dim white glow. Before Paras could finish removing the sand from its eyes, Pidgey slammed its right wing into Paras's chin. But before Paras could get any higher than a foot off the ground, Pidgey's left wing collided with the back of its head.

This caused Paras to crash face first into the tile, shattering it on impact.

()

Everyone in the vicinity stared at the unconscious Paras with a variety of emotions.

Naruto's emotions were unreadable to even some of the most well trained eyes, but if you looked deep enough you could see a lingering sense of pride behind the thick layer of impassiveness.

On the other hand, Samurai's emotions were wide open for all to see and they represented a mix of astonishment, embarrassment, and worry all at the same time.

Most of Samurai's emotions were shared by the small audience that formed during there match, but some young trainers in the audience felt jealousy towards Naruto.

No one spoke a word after Paras's defeat and the wind gusts that were a cause of Pidgey's previous attacks was the only sound that could be heard in the town square. This small fact also made Naruto realize that no one but him and Samurai where having a pokemon battle in the town square.

"Don't think you've won yet!" Samurai said with all the confidence he could muster as he recalled Paras back into its pokeball.

Samurai's sudden exclamation broke the deafening silence that had settled upon the town square. It also succeeded in breaking everyone out of their personal musings.

Everyone turned there attention to Naruto to hear his response, which was to simply recall Pidgey to its pokeball and draw another pokeball from somewhere inside his cloak.

"The silent treatment again." Samurai mumbled as he withdrew his own pokeball. "I should have known after all you haven't been much of a talker."

Still reviving only a blank stare from Naruto Samurai decided to move on.

"Well no matter, silence won't save you from my secret weapon!" Samurai exclaimed, pausing for dramatic effect as he got ready to throw his pokeball. "Feast your eyes on my strongest pokemon!"

Once Samurai finished his sentence his pokeball flew from his hand. Everyone watched intently as the pokeball opened and the red energy began to take shape. It seemed like it took a eternity for the red energy to receded, but in truth it only took about five seconds.

Everyone held there breath as they watched the red energy recede to reveal...

Butterfree.

The tension, that was once thick in the air, instantly disappeared.

A few snickers echoed through out the town square as more than a few people in the audience failed to hold in the emotion that everyone was sharing.

"Shut up!" Samurai yelled as his whole face turned a bright shade of red.

"Pikachu your assistance is required." Naruto said as he threw his pokeball, completely ignoring the humorous scene that was unfolding.

Silently thanking Naruto for the change of subject Samurai once again took initiative and made the first move.

"Butterfree, lets kick this battle off with a Gust!" Samurai ordered.

Butterfree wasted no time in following Samurai's order and began to flap its wings. Soon enough a strong wind current was produced, heading straight for Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack and follow up with Iron Tail." Naruto ordered.

Pikachu dashed to the right of the wind gust in an impressive show of speed. Not slowing down, Pikachu ran towards Butterfree as a dim white glow spread across its tail.

"Butterfree use Confusion!" Samurai ordered.

Pikachu jumped towards Butterfree, but a pink glow enveloped its entire body and its movement come to a sudden halt.

Naruto, realizing where the attack was heading, came up with a quick plan.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Naruto ordered.

Sparks flew across Pikachu's fur as a trail of electricity left its body, heading straight for Butterfree.

"Butterfree stop the Thunderbolt with Confusion!" Samurai order.

Butterfree broke its focus on Pikachu to concentrate on the Thunderbolt. As soon as Butterfree lost focus the pink glow left Pikachu's body, allowing it to land back on the tile.

But, right before the Thunderbolt made contact with Butterfree, the pink glow formed around the electricity causing it to stop in its tracks. Butterfree used its newfound control of the electricity to shape it into a large sphere that it promptly sent hurdling towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu counter it with your Thunderbolt and follow up with Quick Attack." Naruto ordered.

Sparks once again arced over Pikachu's fur as another trail of electricity was discharged from its body.

Both of the electric attacks met in midair, exploding in a brilliant shower of sparks. The sparks short-circuit all the near by lamps, making the light of the moon the only thing illuminating the battlefield.

Pikachu wasted no time in sprinting towards Butterfree's position. Right when Pikachu was almost under Butterfree it jumped, aiming to tackle Butterfree.

"Butterfree dodge then counter with gust!" Samurai ordered.

Butterfree did a barrel roll to avoid Pikachu and right after it turned to face Pikachu. Butterfree flapped its wings creating another strong wind current, that hit Pikachu while it was still in midair.

The winds forced Pikachu to plummet towards the tile below at a rapid pace. Pikachu shifted its body in mid air so that it would hit the ground tail first.

Pikachu hit the ground with amazing force, shattering any tile nearby and creating a crater that had a three foot radius.

When the dust obscuring Pikachu's form cleared and everyone was able to see Pikachu, on its feet with a limp tail.

'_Very clever. Pikachu channeled Aura into its tail and used it to cushion its fall.' _Naruto thought as he tried to think of another plan.

"Butterfree use Poison Powder and follow up with Gust!" Samurai ordered.

A cloud of purple particles floated a few inches in front of Butterfree's body after they were excreted from the pores in its body. The purple cloud swirled slowly as Butterfree began to generate another wind current with its wings.

The cloud swirled a bit more, until it stretched out and became more condensed. The cloud took on a more elliptical form as it followed the invisible path that Butterfree's gust had forged.

"Pikachu get away from it." Naruto ordered with a hint of urgency in his voice.

Pikachu immediately ran to the left of the makeshift poison bomb, tying to at least avoid the initial strike.

The poison bomb collided with the ground while Pikachu was only a inch out of its range. But almost immediately after the collision the poison particles exploded outward, covering the ground of the battlefield in a thick purple mist.

Pikachu was instantly covered by the poisonous mist and it didn't take long for it to breath in the poison.

'_This is a problem.' _Naruto thought as he watched Pikachu begin to cough. _'If I draw this battle out too long, Pikachu will succumb to the poison. I need to end this quickly.'_

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Naruto ordered.

Once Pikachu regained control of its breathing its tail began to glow a dim white. Once the glow completely enveloped Pikachu's tail, Pikachu jumped straight up at Butterfree.

"You walked right into my trap!" Samurai yelled smugly at Naruto. "Butterfree catch Pikachu with Confusion and follow up with Stun Spore."

Just as Pikachu swung its tail to hit Butterfree in the side, all its movement came to a compete halt as a familiar pink glow enveloped its body once more.

Butterfree used its newfound control over Pikachu to make it float two feet in front of its body. Once Pikachu was in its desired position, a yellow cloud of particles began to form in front of Pikachu.

"Pikachu build up your Aura." Naruto ordered.

As soon as Pikachu heard the order, a light blue glow began to corrupt the pink glow that surrounded its body.

"Aura what is that?" Samurai was the first to voice the question that all present had in their mind.

Naruto completely ignored Samurai's question and started to stare at the growing yellow cloud that was floating in front of Butterfree, with great intensity.

Eventually Samurai gave up in trying to get an answer from Naruto and opted to give Butterfree the order that would give him the first win of the match.

"Silence won't save you from losing this match Naruto." Samurai said as a smirk made its way onto his face. "Butterfree bring Pikachu into the Stun Spore then drop it into the poison!"

Naruto watched as Pikachu gradually came closer to the yellow and a half feet.

One foot.

Six inches.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Now.

"Pikachu expel all your Aura." Naruto ordered.

Time seemed to slow as the light blue glow that was once tightly packed around Pikachu's body, completely overcame Butterfree's Confusion and pulsed outwards.

The pulse sent the Stun Spore straight into Butterfree and knocked Butterfree out of the sky. The pulse also pushed the purple mist out from under Pikachu giving it a clear spot to land.

The pulse also sent the crowd reeling back from the shockwave and put Samurai on his butt.

The crash of Butterfree slamming into the tiles covering the ground seemed to be the signal for time to resume its normal flow.

Butterfree's body convulsed on the ground as the Stun Spore caused its muscles to become unresponsive.

It only took about a minute for Butterfree to fall to unconsciousness while its body twitched on the ground.

No one moved from their spot, until the sound of a pokeball opening broke them from their stupor.

"I suppose that declares me the winner." Naruto said as he put away his pokeball.

Samurai stared wordlessly at Naruto, disappointment showing clearly in his eyes.

"It was a good battle you have nothing to be ashamed of." Naruto said as he walked over to Samurai and offered his hand to help him up.

Samurai gladly accepted the hand and looked at Butterfree worry. Samurai recalled Butterfree back into its pokeball and finally spoke.

"Thanks Naruto, I needed that." Samurai said in a somber tone.

He looked back to where Naruto was standing to continue, but when he fully tuned around Naruto was gone.

()

Scyther

Rapid Impact: A combination of Quick Attack and Agility. The speed of Quick Attack is combined with the dexterity of Agility. This move is primarily used to close in on opponents and get multiple hits.

Pidgey

Hurricane Wing: A combination of Wing Attack and Gust. The density provided by Wing Attack is channeled through the Gust increasing its overall effectiveness.

()

AN: Thanks to those of you that reviewed I really appreciate it and sorry I took so long, I got very lazy over the summer and never really started writing again until a week ago. The next chapter should be out much quicker than this one.

Also sorry if the dialogue between the characters wasn't that good. I am still working on improving it, as it is not one of my strong suits in writing. If you have any advice feel free to tell me in your review.

On another note don't forget to tell me any names for moves, moves, or combos that you come up with and I might include them in Naruto's arsenal.

Until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Naruto.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: After his arrival in Pewter City, Naruto took his pokemon to the resident Pokemon Center to rest. Once his pokemon were healed Naruto headed towards the town square, in search of his first pokemon battle. After being approached by a trainer named Samurai, him and Naruto found a clear spot in the town square to start their battle. The first battle was between Naruto's Scyther and Samurai's Pinsir. Scyther was able to defeat Pinsir with a devastating Razor Wind, to Pinsir's unguarded front. The next battle was between Naruto's Pidgey and Samurai's Paras. Even after a surprise paralysis from Paras, Pidgey was still able to knock it unconscious with two well placed Wing Attacks. In the final battle Naruto's Pikachu was pitted against Samurai's, most treasured, Butterfree. After Butterfree covered the battlefield in a deadly poison mist, Naruto tried to end the battle quickly with a Iron Tail, but that just lead to Pikachu getting captured in Butterfree's Confusion. Just as Pikachu was being dragged into Butterfree's newly made Stun Spore, Pikachu was able to release a pulse of Aura that caused Butterfree's attack to backfire and send it crashing into its own Poison Powder.

We now find Naruto preparing to take on the Pewter City Gym, in the Pokemon Center.

()

Golden rays of light flooded into Naruto's room from the open window above his bed. His eyes fluttered open, causing his pupils to shrink as they got used to the sudden increase in light.

Slowly sliding off his bed, Naruto walked into the small bathroom that was only a few feet away. After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, Naruto exited the bathroom and walked over to two sliding doors that were just to the right of the only window in the room.

Naruto opened the doors to reveal both a washing and a drying machine, that every one bedroom suite had in the Pokemon Center.

'_This room was quite costly for a one night stay, but at least they don't charge you extra for using any of the appliances.' _Naruto thought as he removed his three pairs of his normal outfit from the drying machine. _'I had to put in three loads last night before I went to bed.'_

'_The fact that breakfast also comes free with the purchase also makes it worth the extra money.'_ Naruto mused as he looked at the steaming plate next to his bedside, while he was putting on his clothes.

After eating breakfast, Naruto slipped on his mask and left the room.

()

Once he arrived at the front desk of the Pokemon Center, Naruto returned his room key to Nurse Joy and waited for her while she went to go get his pokemon.

"Did you hear about the in guy the town square yesterday?"

Naruto leaned on the counter as he watched the conversation take place through a round mirror on the left corner of the wall behind the counter.

A boy with squinted, almost closed, eyes seemed to be talking his two friends at a booth by the front window of the Pokemon Center. Aside from the one who spoke there was a girl with red hair tied in a particular way so that the left half of her hair jutted out from her head, while the right side laid relatively flat. The girl also wore a yellow shirt that cut short a small bit above her waist and red suspenders that didn't seem to be needed to hold up her blue shorts.

The last person of the group seemed to be familiar to Naruto, but he was having a hard time figuring out where he saw him. The boy wore a blue jacket with white sleeves that was unzipped, revealing the black shirt he had beneath it. The boy also wore blue jeans and a half red, half white hat with a green symbol on the front. Along with his fingerless green gloves, the last most distinguishing feature on the boy was he had a strange mark on each of his cheeks, much like Naruto's own whisker like marks.

"Hear about it?" The other boy said as he slammed his hands on the table. "I saw it!"

"Whatever Ash, you were too busy trying to beat Brock to have seen it." The only female of the group said. "The most you probably saw was the carnage left behind."

"No, I assure you I saw it." The boy, now identified as Ash, insisted as he crossed his arms.

"Come on Ash, you know Misty is right." The boy named Brock said. "I wasn't even able to see any of the battle and I was only a few minutes behind you. The most I saw was a few people lingering around the battlefield, talking about it."

"Well its not my fault you missed the battle because you had to go home to pack." Ash retorted. "If you had come just a few minutes earlier you would have seen what I saw."

"Which was..." Brock inquired, leaving the rest of his sentence for Ash to finish.

"Nothing." Misty finished instead, causing Brock to let out a few chuckles.

"Your wrong!" Ash roared in protest. "While I was on my way to the Pokemon Center I heard the sounds of battle and went to investigate. I got there just in time to see Samurai pull off that combo with Poison Powder and Gust."

"So then you know how his opponent countered right." Misty inquired.

"Samurai sure has gotten better since our last battle." Ash said, completely changing the subject. "He put up a great fight against that guy."

"Like you would know." Misty countered. "You don't even know that his opponent was a girl."

"What? I did too! You just didn't understand me right when I said "that girl." Ash said as he pointed an accusing finger at Misty.

"Ash, the person Samurai was fighting was actually a guy." Brock said looking at the unbelieving face of Ash. "If I remember correct the phrase is, "You've been had."

"How would you know?" Ash said huffing indignantly, while he glared at the chuckling Misty. "You said yourself that you were only able to see the crowd leaving and from what I've heard, Samurai's opponent just seemed to disappear."

"Misty told me." Brock said simply.

"What?" Ash yelled in surprise.

"Yeah, she was the only one of us that was able to actually see some of the battle." Brock said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ash asked weakly.

"Because I enjoy listening to you make a fool of yourself." Misty stated.

"Wait, you were with me the whole day yesterday. How were you able to see the battle?" Ash asked while looking at Misty through narrowed eyes.

"Actually I wasn't with you all day yesterday." Misty corrected. "After you lost against Brock on you first attempt I went to the Pokemon Center to get something to eat. On my way there, I passed through the town square and a few loud crashes caught my attention. As I went to investigate I saw a crowd of people near the spot I heard the sounds from. I soon joined the crowd and that's when I saw Samurai recalling his unconscious Pinsir and Naruto doing the same to his Scyther."

"What? Wait." Ash interrupted as he crossed his hands in a time out motion. "Who is this Naruto you speak of?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Misty said while giving him a blank stare.

"What?" Ash asked innocently.

"His name has spread throughout the Pewter City like a wildfire and you haven't heard of him." Brock said with a similar stare. "That must count as some kind of skill."

"What would count as a skill?" Ash asked. "I mean don't get me wrong I know I have lots of skills its just hard to pinpoint..."

"I believe he is talking about your obliviousness." Misty cut in, solving Ash's mystery.

"I'm hurt." Ash said as he turned away from them.

"Anyway after they both recalled their pokemon Samurai sent out a Paras. Then Naruto, the guy that Samurai was battling against," Misty made sure to say that part extra slow, just to make sure Ash understood. "Sent out a Pidgey to fight. For almost the whole battle Pidgey had the upper hand. That is until Paras was able to paralyze Pidgey with Stun Spore. But once it did Paras was only able to get a few scratches in, before Pidgey got up and knocked it out with its wings."

"What's so impressive about that?" Ash said smugly. "I could have easily beat Samurai's Paras in one move with my Pidgey."

"After that I went to find Ash to see if he needed help." Misty continued, completely ignoring Ash and pretending Brock was her only audience. "After he said that he didn't need help, I went to the Pokemon Center to grab a hot dog and then I went back to the town square to see if they were still battling. When I got there I saw Samurai's Butterfree throwing Naruto's Pikachu with Confusion. Pikachu was some how able to make its tail take nearly all of the impact and get up relatively unharmed. After that Butterfree did the Poison Powder and Gust combo on Pikachu and covered the battlefield in a poison mist. Soon after that Butterfree caught Pikachu in its confusion and tried to drag it into its Stun Spore."

"What happened after that?" Ash asked clinging on to every word.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I really don't know." Misty said getting a groan from Ash. "Since I was in the back of the crowd I never really heard what Naruto said, but before I knew what was going on a bright blue flash blinded me and caused me to almost fall backwards. When I was finally able to see again, Butterfree with squirming on the ground."

"Then what?" Brock asked.

"Naruto disappeared and most of the crowd left." Misty informed.

"That guy sounds awesome." Ash exclaimed. "How was he able to teach his Pikachu that attack?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure if you find him and ask him nicely he'll tell you." Misty said mockingly.

"You really think so?" Ash asked with excitement.

Naruto tuned out the rest of the conversation, when he saw Nurse Joy and Chansey approach the counter with their own trays, each carrying a Pikachu and two pokeballs.

"Here you go Naruto, your pokemon are in tip top shape." Nurse Joy said kindly as she set the tray on the counter in front of Naruto.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Naruto said. "I appreciate it."

Naruto was suddenly aware of the presence beside him when he heard Ash say. "Sweet, my pokemon are ready. Thanks Nurse Joy. You too Chansey."

As Ash looked over at Nurse Joy, his gaze passed by Naruto and came straight back.

"Wait a second, I feel like I should know you." Ash said as he scratched his chin.

()

Meanwhile on the counter Pikachu and Denkou, Ash's Pikachu, were becoming fast friends.

First, giving each other the Traditional Pikachu Greeting. (TPG for short) They both raised up their right paw and said hello. After that they connected their tails and sent a small electric current through them, producing small sparks.

Once that was done they both shook paws and gave each other a high five... while doing a back flip.

The TPG got increasingly more complicated and soon enough they were break dancing while they reenacted a battle scene in kimonos.

After they both landed their triple front flip axe kicks in a kneeling position sparks flew out from behind them and two white fans fell into their hands allowing them to move on with the next portion of the greeting.

When the TPG finally ended Pikachu and Denkou ran over to a nearby booth to share their first bottle of ketchup as friends.

()

Naruto was really starting to get irritated now. He had been here for nearly five minutes with Ash still thinking. Every time he tried to leave Ash would say, "Wait I'm sure I know you from somewhere." and then just go back to scratching his chin.

Come to think of it, Naruto didn't know why he didn't tell Ash who he was. Or, better yet, he could just leave despite Ash telling him to wait.

Naruto was just about to do that when Ash's friends finally came over wandering what was wrong.

Still in his thinking pose, totally oblivious to the world, Ash was only alerted to his friend's presence when he heard Misty gasp.

"What happened?" Ash asked as he finally got out of his thinking pose.

"Its him." Misty said with light red tint covering her cheeks.

"Who?" Ash asked still clueless.

"Naruto." Brock informed.

"Oooohhh." Ash said in sudden realization. "I knew I remembered you from somewhere."

"That's what you've been doing all this time." Misty asked, with a wave of anger replacing her previous daze. "I even told you what he looked like a few minutes ago."

"Well you description was kind of vague." Ash said in his defense.

"Vague!" Misty asked, enraged. "I told you he had a mask and a cloak. What more of a description do you need?"

"There are plenty of cloaked, masked people in Pewter City." Ash said.

"Oh really, like who?" Misty questioned.

()

As Misty and Ash had their argument, Naruto and Brock had a conversation of their own..

"Well it was nice meeting you Naruto." Brock said as their conversation came to a close.

"It was nice meeting you as well Brock, but I better get going." Naruto said as he eyed a group of people that ran down the hall to get their friends.

"Pikachu, we need to go." Naruto informed Pikachu, who reluctantly left the half finished bottle of ketchup.

"Bye." Naruto said as the doors of the Pokemon Center closed behind Naruto was gone Brock turned towards Ash and Misty who had finally finished there augment with Misty being the victor.

"Hay. Where did Naruto go?" Ash asked as he looked up from his slouched position. "I need to ask him about teaching me that move."

"He left a few minutes ago." Brock informed, causing Ash to return to his slouched position.

"See, because of you we missed our chance to talk to Naruto." Misty said to Ash with anger clearly present in her voice.

"Wait. So your saying this is my fault?" Ash asked with his own dose of anger.

"Yes." Misty answered.

And the argument ensues.

()

"This is the place." Naruto said to Pikachu as he came to a stop in front of the Pewter City Gym.

Pikachu responded with a simple nod of its head and right after that they both entered the giant bolder-looking building.

()

Once inside, Naruto and Pikachu were greeted with the sight of a large dark blue stadium with a tan battlefield in the center of the room and a two platforms that ran along the top of the side walls.

The battlefield had rocks of every different size, shape, and kind scattered around it. It also had a large white circle in the very center of it with a equally white line that stretched, not only through the middle of the circle, but also to the very edge of the battlefield. This symbol represented a pokeball, as required of any official pokemon battlefield.

Another feature that Naruto noticed about the stadium was that it was dimly lit.

"Welcome." A voice echoed through the relatively empty stadium, bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto watched wordlessly as a man, that looked very similar to Brock, emerged from the shadows on the far end of the stadium and made his way toward the other side of the stadium.

"Well since you have pokemon, I suppose you came here for a gym battle. Did you not?" The man inquired.

"Yes, I did." Naruto answered.

"Well then, you should consider yourself lucky, you are my first challenger since my return to the gym." The man proclaimed. "All of my years off have dulled my skills, but even so don't expect a easy win."

Naruto said nothing, for there was nothing that needed to be said.

After Naruto and the man got into their positions on the field, the man spoke once again.

"What is your name?" Was the man's simple question.

"Naruto." Was Naruto's equally simple answer."Well Naruto, I am Flint, and as tradition demands I will state the rules that you must follow in this gym." Flint said as he began to recite the old time mantra, that came with years of being a gym leader. "This will be a three on three pokemon battle with only the challenger being able to swap pokemon. Pokemon can only be swapped once one pokemon is defeated in battle."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and Flint continued.

"Well then, with that said, good luck and may the best trainer win." Flint said as he withdrew a pokeball from his belt. "Geodude, I choose you!"

"Scyther, your assistance is required." Naruto said as he threw his pokeball onto the battlefield.

As the red energy retracted back into the pokeball the two pokemon appeared on the battlefield, both ready for a fight.

"I'll give you the first move." Flint said as he studied Naruto and Scyther.

'_I'm at a major disadvantage, all of my pokemon are weak against his rock type pokemon in someway. And most of their regular attacks will be ineffective.' _Naruto thought as he eyed Flint's Geodude. _'I have to find a way to get inside Geodude's guard so when Scyther attacks, it will be able to take Geodude out of the match on the first hit. Because once Flint sees Scyther's attack we will lose our element of surprise.' _

With his plan fresh in his mind Naruto called the first attack of the battle.

"Scyther, use Rapid Impact." Naruto ordered.

Wasting no time in channeling its Aura, it wasn't long before a light blue glow enveloped Scyther's feet.

"In all my years as a pokemon trainer, I can honestly say I never heard of that attack before." Flint said with mild interest. " But, I am not keen on the idea of finding out if its dangerous. Geodude, use Rock Throw."

Following Flint's order, Geodude was quick to grab a nearby rock in each hand. Geodude then proceeded to hurl the rocks at Scyther, who still hadn't moved since the beginning of the battle.

The rocks closed in on Scyther, without prompting any reaction. Once the rocks were only ten feet away from Scyther, Scyther suddenly vanished.

Armed with two more rocks that it had picked up, Geodude searched for any sign of Scyther. Suddenly, a small chip of rock dislodged itself from Geodude's side. Then another and another.

The process seemed to go on forever as small slash marks began to take shape on Geodude's body. Geodude was attempting to throw rocks at Scyther in retaliation, but since it couldn't actually see Scyther the rocks never connected.

"Geodude, use Magnitude then follow up with Rock Throw.." Flint ordered after he got a general idea of how Naruto's attack worked.

Geodude immediately slammed its fists into the ground, causing the entire stadium to shake violently. The sudden shift in the ground caused Scyther to loose its footing, right before it was able to strike Geodude from the side.

Capitalizing on Scyther's stumble, Geodude quickly pulled a rather large rock from its place on the battlefield and flung it at Scyther.

Scyther had just enough time to look up, before the rock crashed into its body, sending it flying into a nearby boulder.

Scyther got up from its slouched position on the boulder, just in time to roll out of the way of another rock from Geodude. When Scyther was up right once more, it looked up to see Geodude's fist mere inches away from its face.

Scyther moved its head to the side and only received a glancing blow from Geodude, but it was forced to duck under another strike from Geodude's left hand. Scyther rolled away from Geodude's right fist, but when the fist connected with the ground it shattered the rocks nearby and created a small crater. Getting out of its roll a bit dazed from the shockwave, Scyther was barley able to sidestep a jab at its stomach.

Scyther then spun out of the way of Geodude's right fist and straight into the left fist. Using its blades to parry the fist, Scyther ducked under the other fist, bringing itself almost directly under Geodude.

'_Now.' _Naruto thought as he called out his order.

"Scyther, use Acuminate." Naruto ordered.

A sky blue glow quickly covered the edge of Scyther's blades and radiated outwards, lengthening Scyther's blades as an affect.

Scyther slashed its right blade deep into the front, bottom portion of Geodude's body. The attack left a three inch gash in Geodude's body, and it also caused Geodude to give a cry of agony.

Following up, with a slash to Geodude's face with its left blade. Pushing the pain into the back of its mind, Geodude was able to raise its left arm to block Scyther's blade.

While it blocked the blade, Geodude tried to punch Scyther in the stomach with its right hand. Scyther brought the flat end of its right blade, to intercept Geodude's punch.

The two pokemon stayed like this for a long while, in an intense power struggle.

Gradually, Scyther shifted its right blade so that the part of edge began to slice into Geodude's fist. Realizing its disadvantage, Geodude mustered all the strength it could to push its arms against Scyther's blades. This action caused Scyther's blades to dig even deeper into Geodude's hands for a few seconds, before Scyther was driven back by the force.

Scyther came to a stop fifteen feet away from Scyther, after plowing through multiple rocks, damaging the back of its legs. As for Geodude, it got away from the conflict with a relatively shallow cut on right hand, a deep gash on its left forearm, and another deep gash on the lower part of its body.

The two pokemon studied each other, with the only sound of their ragged breathing preventing silence from consuming the stadium.

It wasn't long before Naruto's voice became another sound radiating through the stadium.

"Scyther, use Acuminous Assault." Naruto ordered.

The light blue extensions to Scyther's blades began to shorten a little, due to Scyther's inexperience with the attack, but soon a familiar glow began to envelope Scyther's feet.

"Geodude, use Rollout." Flint ordered.

Geodude was quick to tuck its arms close to its chest and roll its body into rough sphere. Geodude rolled towards Scyther as fast as it could, trying to prevent it from starting its attack.

But, like last time, right before Geodude was able to connect with Scyther, Scyther disappeared.

Slash marks quickly began to appear along Geodude's body, soon after Scyther's disappearance.

Straining his eyes to spot the cuts on Geodude's body, Flint noticed that the few cuts he could see were shallow. Running a few scenarios through his head, Flint realized that the spinning motion of Geodude's body, was making it hard for Scyther to actually hit Geodude without sliding off.

This made Flint realize that the center of Geodude's sides were the only truly vulnerable points on Geodude's body. Flint also realized that Scyther figured this out as well, seeing as the cuts were getting dangerously close to Geodude's weak spot.

Only the random bumps caused by Geodude's rough exterior and the rocks on the battlefield, kept Scyther from getting a solid hit. But at this rate it was only a matter of time.

"Geodude, you need to turn constantly to cover for your weak points." Flint ordered.

With its new instructions, Geodude continued to only receive shallow cuts from Scyther. But even these cuts were slowly taking their toll. Despite this fact, Geodude continued to roll, for fear that if it stopped much deeper cuts would be soon to follow.

The constant turns made by Geodude and the high speed movement, also seemed to be taking their toll on Scyther. Occasionally, Scyther's concentration would slip and it would appear in a flash of green, just to realize its mistake and quickly pick up its speed.

As time went on, it was apparent that the first one to slip out would be the loser.

Suddenly, Scyther's ankles produced a wave of pain, causing Scyther to stumble straight into a painfully slide was upon Scyther in seconds, slamming its body into Scyther's unprotected stomach and pushing Scyther into the rock. This produced a major dent in the rock, that gradually grew as Geodude continued to push.

When Scyther's body was about halfway through the boulder, it managed to slide its left blade in front of its body and Geodude.

A high pitched sound was soon resonating throughout the stadium, as sparks flew from Scyther's blade as Geodude's body continued to grind against it. Using all its remaining strength, Scyther pushed Geodude away from its body with its left blade.

Once Geodude was half an arms length away, Scyther slashed at it with its right blade. When the blade connected Geodude's body began to force it down, but Scyther held firm.

Sparks shot from the edge of Scyther's blade as Geodude continued to spin, until...

Clink.

Scyther's blade got caught in a deep gash on Geodude's body, completely halting Geodude's movement. Scyther cried as Geodude's body pushed against its blade trying to drag it down.

"Scyther, release level one of the suppression seal." Naruto ordered.

Not needing to be told twice, Scyther focused its Aura into is chest causing a intricate seal to appear. The seal glowed a bight blue as power began to flood through Scyther's body, giving life to its weakened muscles.

Realizing the danger, Flint quickly abandoned his offensive tactic in favor of defense."Geodude, cancel your attack and fall back!" Flint ordered, with urgency clear in his voice.

Geodude tried to unroll itself to escape Scyther's grip, but Scyther's left blade quickly inserted itself into the gash on Geodude's forearm. This served to pin Geodude's hands firmly against its chest, preventing any further movement.

"Scyther, channel all your Aura into your right blade and use Acuminate." Naruto ordered.

A dense blue glow covered Scyther's entire blade as it drew every last drop of Aura it had into its blade.

All in one blinding flash, the Scyther's Aura stretched out from its blade and spread out.

The flash immediately disappeared and when it did, it revealed an unconscious Geodude with the whole bottom portion of its body sliced clean off. Scyther gently set Geodude on the ground as it removed its blade from the gash in Geodude's arm.

Once it was separated from Geodude, Scyther promptly collapsed onto one knee breathing heavily.()

After recalling both their pokemon, Flint gave a light chuckle that echoed through the stadium.

"Well that was certainly impressive." Flint commented as he looked up at Naruto. "In my whole career as a pokemon trainer I have never seen any attacks like the ones you just showed."

"You shouldn't have." Naruto informed as he drew a pokeball from his person. "After all I was the one who created them."

"Well it is impressive for one as young as yourself to create such moves, but to be able to also teach your pokemon those moves is truly a feat." Flint said as he too grabbed his pokeball from his belt. "Well the time for talk has passed. Let the battle continue, Zubat, I chose you!."

"Pikachu, your assistance is required." Naruto said.

The two new pokemon took the field and Flint was quick to make the first move.

"Zubat, use Supersonic." Flint ordered.

After the order was given, waves of sound made their way out of Zubat's mouth and straight towards Pikachu. The sound was totally mute outside of the waves, but Naruto knew that wasn't true for the inside.

"Pikachu, dodge and counter with Thunderbolt." Naruto ordered.

In a quick burst of speed, Pikachu soon became nothing more than a blur as it avoided the Supersonic and came to a sudden stop behind Zubat. Electricity jumped across its cheeks as a trail of electricity, was sent from its body, flying towards Zubat's back.

"Zubat, dodge it and use Wing Attack." Flint ordered.

Zubat was able to fly just high enough, so that Pikachu's Thunderbolt was only able to skim the bottom of its legs. Ignoring the jolt of electricity that shot through its body, Zubat's wings began to glow it was ready, Zubat dove towards Pikachu, hoping to score a hit. Pikachu responded to the attack by rolling out of the way of Zubat's wing, but it only had a few second to get up before it had to sidestep Zubat's next attack.

"Pikachu use Rapid Impact to counter Zubat's strike." Naruto ordered.

As Pikachu continued to dodge Zubat's wings, it started to focus its Aura into its feet. After jumping over Zubat's wing, Pikachu finally released the Aura in its feet. Once it did, it promptly disappeared.

"Zubat cancel your attack." Flint ordered.

When Zubat came close to the ground again for its next strike, it heard Flint's order and was about to pull up, but before it could something slammed into its wing. The sudden force caused Zubat to lose its flight and crash into a rock.

The momentary lapse of movement was all Pikachu needed to score a solid hit on Zubat's chest, causing Zubat to fly through the rock it was previously leaning against and bounce across the stadium.

After three bounces Zubat was able to use its wings to gain control of its body and get airborne.

With Zubat no longer within its reach, Pikachu came to a stop a few feet in front of Zubat.

"Zubat, use Confuse Ray." Flint ordered.

A rainbow colored ball appeared in front of Zubat's mouth and flew towards Pikachu. Pikachu used minimal effort in rolling out of the way of the attack, but when it got up it came face to face with Zubat.

"Now. Zubat, use Bite." Flint ordered.

In no time Zubat sunk its teeth into Pikachu's right arm, causing Pikachu to cry out in pain.

"Pikachu, cover your body in electricity." Naruto ordered.

It wasn't long before sparks began to cover Pikachu's fur. With Zubat actually connected to Pikachu the electricity started to run through its body as well.

"Zubat, use Supersonic." Flint ordered.

As the volts running through Zubat's body rapidly increased, Zubat was hard pressed to make any sounds, seeing as all its muscles began to become unresponsive. Forcing its body to work, Zubat released the attack right before it finally unlatched itself from Pikachu's arm.

The electricity that was once covering Pikachu, quickly dissipated as the sound worked its way towards Pikachu's brain. In no time, a high pitched ringing reverberated throughout Pikachu's entire being as it fell to the ground with a throbbing migraine.

Meanwhile, Zubat's body twitched as it gradually regained its basic motor controls. After about another minute of uncontrolled twitching, Zubat was once again in control of its body.

"Zubat, attack Pikachu with continuous Wing Attacks." Flint ordered.

Taking to the sky's once more Zubat's wings glowed white, as it dove towards Pikachu. The attack was met with no sort of resistance as Zubat's wing collided with Pikachu's side. The hit propelled Pikachu across the ground of the stadium, causing it to plow through any rocks in its way.

Once Pikachu finally came to a stop, it was quickly struck again by Zubat. This process continued for a long time until, after taking a rather gruesome hit, Pikachu came to a sudden stop when it hit a boulder.

"Zubat, finish this off with Bite." Flint ordered, as he watched Pikachu's body slouch against the rock.

Naruto watched as Zubat changed attacks and dove at Pikachu once more, fully prepared to end the battle. When Naruto took his eyes away from Zubat, his gaze fell on Pikachu who's migraine was finally beginning to subside.

Before the Pikachu's body could registered the pain, that it just experienced from Zubat, Naruto gave Pikachu his order.

"Pikachu, release level one of your suppression seal." Naruto ordered.

Still disoriented from its migraine and with a wave of pain starting to flood its senses. Pikachu had to use every bit of concentration in its being, to channel the small amount of Aura necessary for its seal to release. But, as soon as it did, a wave of power dulled the pain overtaking its body, to a certain extent, and the remnants of its migraine almost completely disappeared.

Not detoured by Pikachu's sudden increase in power, Zubat continued its attack and bit down on Pikachu's left arm as hard as it could.

Clearing out the rest of its blurry vision, Pikachu looked for the source of the new pain that served to accentuate the wounds that had previously been nearly forgotten. When Pikachu looked down and saw Zubat latched to its arm, it immediately remembered the pain that had come from that position.

"Zubat use Supersonic." Flint ordered.

Not wanting to relive the pain that it had just experienced, Pikachu spun around and rammed the left side of its body into the boulder that it was leaning against. This action served to silence any attempts Zubat had at using Supersonic and the electricity that Pikachu was once again covering itself in, also served to stop Zubat from making any noise.

"Zubat, cancel your attack and gain some altitude." Flint ordered, realizing that Zubat's chances of pulling off the attack were close to none.

After Pikachu pulled back from slamming Zubat into the boulder, Zubat removed its teeth from Pikachu's arm and tried to fly out of Pikachu's reach.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail." Naruto ordered.

Pikachu's tail quickly took on a white glow as Pikachu jumped up after Zubat and preformed a front flip, slamming its tail into Zubat's stomach. The attack threw Zubat even higher into the air, causing it to hit the ceiling of the stadium.

After Zubat fell down from the ceiling and was halfway towards the ground, it was able to gain control of its body once more.

"Zubat, use Supersonic." Flint ordered.

Just like last time, waves of sound came from Zubat's mouth and flew towards Pikachu. Pikachu was able to dodge the Supersonic relatively easy, but Zubat didn't let up, and Pikachu soon had to dodge a barrage of the sound waves.

"Pikachu, use Agility, then follow up with Thunderbolt." Naruto ordered.

After rolling out of the way of another sound wave, Pikachu got up and disappeared. Pikachu came back into existence only a couple feet under Zubat, with electricity already leaving its body.

The Thunder bolt hit Zubat, full force, and Zubat quickly lost the ability to fly. As Zubat was plummeting towards the ground, Pikachu slammed its tail into Zubat's side. The attack succeeded in propelling Zubat towards the ground at a faster, diagonal angle.

When Zubat hit the ground, it plowed through a rock and bounced two times before it finally skidded to a stop on the ground.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail." Naruto ordered.

Eager to finish the battle Pikachu bounded toward Zubat's downed form, at amazing speeds, as its tail was enveloped by a familiar white glow. When Pikachu was twenty feet away from Zubat, Flint made his move.

"Zubat use Confuse Ray." Flint ordered.

The rainbow colored ball formed only a few seconds after the order was given, but by that time Pikachu was already mid swing. Pikachu's tail connected with the top of Zubat's head, right when Zubat released the Confuse Ray.

A crater with a ten foot radius formed under Zubat's body. Immediately after that Pikachu's vision exploded into a kaleidoscope and all of its senses started going haywire. With worry overtaking its features Pikachu began wandering in circles, not sure which way was forward.

"Pikachu, stay still and focus." Naruto ordered.

Falling on all fours, Pikachu closed its eyes and began to concentrate on regaining control of its senses.

Meanwhile, Zubat's broken form twitched in the crater it made, but eventually Zubat started to slowly fly out of the crater.

"Zubat, attack Pikachu with Wing Attack while its distracted." Flint ordered.

Zubat's wings started to glow white again and Zubat dove towards Pikachu, at a much slower pace than before. Never the less the wing connected and Pikachu was only sent skidding four feet away.

As Zubat came in for another pass its heart dropped when it realized Pikachu was staring straight at it. Both Flint and Naruto noticed this as well.

"Pikachu latch onto Zubat's back." Naruto ordered.

"Zubat pull up now!" Flint ordered.

Zubat immediately canceled its attack and began to franticly beat its wings in an attempt to get out of Pikachu's reach. Pikachu pumped Aura into its legs as it sprinted towards Zubat, and when Pikachu was right under Zubat it released all the Aura in one tremendous jump.

Zubat tried to dodge to the left so Pikachu couldn't latch on, but as it rolled in the air, Pikachu was able to grab onto one of Zubat's legs. Still holding onto Zubat's leg Pikachu hoisted itself up onto Zubat's back.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Naruto ordered.

"Zubat get Pikachu off you!" Flint ordered.

Zubat did barrel rolls, circles, zigzags, and anything else it could think of. But despite its greatest efforts Pikachu, stayed on. Thousands of volts of electricity flowed through Zubat's body all at one time, when Pikachu finally released its attack, and once that happened all Zubat's muscles seized up.

A brilliant lightning bolt shot from Zubat to the ground as the electricity discharged from its body. Once the lightning disappeared Zubat began to plummet towards the ground.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Tail." Naruto ordered.

Pikachu's tail became enveloped in electricity as it finally unlatched itself from Zubat's back and started to do a series of front flips as it followed behind Zubat's body.

When Zubat hit the ground, it was immediately hit in the back by Pikachu's tail and a crater with a fifteen foot radius was formed.

()

Flint sighed as he recalled his unconscious Zubat, back to its pokeball.

"Well I'm down to my last pokemon, your Scyther is incapacitated, your Pikachu is obviously tired, and you have one more pokemon left." Flint stated as he watched Naruto make no move to recall Pikachu.

"Are you sure you don't want to switch Pikachu for your last pokemon, I guarantee you're going to want to." Flint suggested.

"I think we'll take our chances." Naruto replied.

"Okay then." Flint said as he threw his last pokeball. "Onix I choose you!"

The red energy from the pokemon reseeded and Onix was left towering over Pikachu.

"Well, lets get this started." Flint said initiating the match. "Onix, use Iron Tail."

Onix's tail glowed white as it flung it straight towards Pikachu, crushing any rocks in its way.

"Pikachu, use Agility to get onto Onix's head." Naruto ordered.

Pikachu flickered from existence right when the Iron Tail finished its decent. The dust kicked up from the Iron Tail was enough cover for Pikachu to get on top of Onix's tail and begin its ascent to Onix's head, by running along Onix's back.

"Onix, use Dig." Flint ordered when he spotted a flicker of yellow on Onix's back.

With an impressive leap, for something of that size, Onix dove head first towards the ground. When it hit the ground, it opened its mouth and allowed the dirt to enter its mouth. This opened a hole in the ground and the process continued as Onix continued to dig the hole.

In only a matter of seconds Onix's whole body was completely underground and Pikachu was standing on the edge of the hole Onix had made.

"Pikachu, try and feel Onix's presence." Naruto ordered. "When you do, attack with Iron Tail."

Following Naruto's order, Pikachu dropped on all fours and began to focus on finding Onix's Aura signature. Pikachu's tail glowed white as it jumped high into the air and sliced its tail into air.

A second later, Onix emerged from the ground right beside Pikachu and the left side of its head ran straight into Pikachu's tail. Not being able to stop itself, now that its whole body was in the air, the entire left side of Onix's body was sliced by Pikachu's tail.

After Pikachu's tail exited the bottom of Onix's tail, Pikachu immediately leapt away as Onix's body fell back to the ground.

Once Onix landed, everyone was able to see the full extent of the injury that Onix had received. It was a huge gash in Onix's left side, that went about a fifth of the way through Onix's body.

"Onix, use Rock Throw." Flint ordered.

Onix gave Pikachu a dirty look as it grabbed all the rocks its tail could carry and flung them all towards Pikachu, with all the force it could muster. Pikachu nimbly dodged each rock as they slammed into the ground, each creating a crater of their own.

Meanwhile, while Pikachu was dodging the rocks, Onix took the liberty of closing the distance between them.

"Onix, use Bind." Flint ordered.

"Pikachu, jump over Onix and use Iron Tail." Naruto ordered.

After Pikachu dodged the last rock it channeled as much Aura as it could into its feet, and, right before Onix could grab it, Pikachu jumped released all the Aura it had gathered.

The jump carried Pikachu just high enough for it to latch onto the front of Onix's snout. Before Pikachu could get the proper footing, Onix through its head back, throwing Pikachu straight into the outcropping on its head.

"Pikachu, hold on and use Iron Tail." Naruto ordered.

Right after Pikachu slammed into the outcropping it used Aura to stick to the side of it. Once Pikachu got all its feet onto the side of Onix's outcropping it sprinted down, to the top of Onix's head.

Onix shook its head violently, but Pikachu held firm. When Pikachu was on the top of Onix's head, right beside the outcropping, its tail glowed white. Once it's attack was charged Pikachu slammed its tail into the front of Onix's outcropping, slicing a fourth of the way through it.

Onix cried out in agony, and before Pikachu could attack again it brought its tail up to its head and swatted Pikachu off.

"Onix, use Iron Tail." Flint ordered.

"Pikachu, protect yourself with your own Iron Tail." Naruto ordered.

As Pikachu flew through the air, Onix brought its tail straight above Pikachu as it charged its attack. Before Onix's tail collided with Pikachu, Pikachu brought its tail up in front of it's body to lessen the impact.

Onix's tail fell downward and plowed into Pikachu, slamming it into the ground in a matter of seconds.

When Onix lifted its tail from its position on top of Pikachu, it revealed Pikachu laying inside a crater with a twenty foot radius. Pikachu twitched and began to struggle onto its feet despite the protests from its own body.

"Onix, use Bind." Flint ordered.

Before Pikachu could get onto its feet, Onix grabbed it with its tail and brought it up to its face as it began to squeeze. Causing Pikachu's tail to twitch as it dangled near Pikachu's feet, under Onix's grip. Pikachu cried in pain as it tried to struggle out of Onix's grip, but it was to no avail.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail to attack Onix's tail." Naruto ordered.

Pikachu concentrated as it tried to block out the pain and channel Aura into its tail. Pikachu's tail glowed a dim white, but that was good enough as Pikachu began to slam it into the bottom of Onix's tail.

Onix continued to squeeze, while Pikachu continued to pound away at the exact same spot on Onix's tail. Eventually the strikes took their toll on Onix and its grip loosened on Pikachu, just the slightest bit. But that was all Pikachu needed, to wiggle out.

Once Pikachu was out of Onix's grip, it jumped from Onix's tail onto its head.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail." Naruto ordered.

The glow surrounding Pikachu's tail increased as it bounded toward the outcropping on Onix's head.

"Onix, use Slam." Flint ordered.

Onix threw its body head first towards a boulder, hoping to dislodge Pikachu from its head. Right before Onix's head collided with the boulder Pikachu slammed its tail into the outcropping. The Iron Tail reduced the rock left holding the outcropping onto Onix's head, to only half of what it once was.

Right after that Onix's head slammed into the boulder, crushing Pikachu's back, and causing Pikachu to lose its grip on Onix's head. The boulder shattered and Pikachu fell onto the ground once more, struggling to stand up.

"Onix, finish this with Iron Tail." Flint ordered.

Before Pikachu could get to its feet, Onix's tail slammed into Pikachu's side. Pikachu flew through the air at a frightening pace, slamming into the right wall of the stadium. Pikachu's body formed a crater with a five foot radius in the wall and slowly Pikachu fell from the crater and onto the ground, unconscious.

()After Naruto placed Pikachu beside his feet on the floor, he returned his attention to Flint and his Onix.

"This battle decides it all." Flint said as he stared at Naruto. "If I win it will be child's play for Onix to defeat your Scyther in the condition it is in now. You better hope that your last pokemon is something that can stand up to my Onix."

Naruto threw his last pokeball, and Flint watched in anticipation as red energy exited the open pokeball and began to take shape. Flint's eyes dulled a bit when he saw the red energy recede to reveal a Pidgey.

"If you were any other person, I would have dropped my guard." Flint commented. "But I know that if I do then you would probably beat me with minimal effort, so I simply won't."

"Pidgey, release level one of your suppression seal." Naruto ordered.

Just like Naruto's other two pokemon, a seal appeared on Pidgey's chest and it began to glow blue. Then right after that power exploded off of Pidgey's body as the seal disappeared once more.

"So early." Flint noted in surprise. "That can't be good. Onix, use Slam."

Listening to Flint's order, Onix threw its whole body at Pidgey.

Onix was only ten feet away from Pidgey, when Naruto finally gave his order.

"Pidgey, use Aero Blade." Naruto ordered.

Aura immediately stretched out of the edge of Pidgey's wings adding a whole extra foot to Pidgey's wings. Pidgey barrel rolled to the left of Onix's head and then stuck its left wing into the right side of Onix's body. Just like with Pikachu, Onix was unable to get out of the way of Pidgey's wing and was forced to endure the pain until Pidgey's wing finally left its body.

When that happened a long gash, almost exactly identical to the gash on the left side of Onix's body, was left in Onix's right side. Onix snorted in rage, but that was soon forgotten when Pidgey appeared in front of its face and finished the job Pikachu started, by slashing its wing through the rest of the outcropping on Onix's head.

The large chunk of rock slid off of Onix's head and fell to the ground bellow. The impact created a crater that held the jagged rock straight up.

"Onix, use Iron Tail." Flint ordered.

Ignoring the pain flooding its being, Onix swung its tail at Pidgey, but that turned out to be a mistake. Pidgey not only dodged the attack, but it also slashed Onix's tail rapidity with its wings.

"Onix, use Bind." Flint ordered.

When Pidgey came in for another attack, Onix tried to catch Pidgey in its tail, but Pidgey slipped through the middle of Onix's tail and sliced Onix's tail.

"Onix, use Rock Throw." Flint ordered.

Gathering all the rocks it could in its tail Onix threw them at Pidgey with all its strength. Pidgey did a barrel roll to avoid the first rock, flew under the second one, sliced the third one in half, and barrel rolled out of the way of the fourth one. But after that Onix had thrown an extra boulder at Pidgey and before Pidgey could exit its barrel roll, the boulder slammed into Pidgey.

Not being able to get out from under the boulder, the boulder smashed into the ground with Pidgey still under it.

"Onix, use Iron Tail." Flint ordered.

Putting all its remaining strength into its tail, Onix slammed its tail into the boulder that Pidgey was under. The boulder shattered from the pressure of Onix's tail and its tail continued to fall until it collided with Pidgey's body.

The whole stadium shook as the ground under Pidgey gave way. Onix lifted its tail up to reveal Pidgey laying in a crater that equaled the one made by Pikachu.

Silence overtook the stadium as Pidgey struggled onto its feet. Finally climbing onto its feet, Pidgey slowly and painfully began to take air once more.

"Your Pidgey's almost spent." Flint commented, getting no response from Naruto. "One more hit will probably be all it takes to decide this battle, so you better be able to counter this. Onix, use Slam!"

Using every bit of its remaining energy, Onix flung itself at Pidgey.

"Pidgey, use Wind Lance." Naruto ordered.

The wind in the stadium picked up rapidly as it swirled around Pidgey's form. The winds around Pidgey intensified as it began to take shape. The winds went faster and faster until they encased Pidgey in a lance of pure wind.

Pidgey charged head on at Onix, when the lance was fully formed.

When the two met the winds that were once surrounding Pidgey exploded outward, displacing all the dirt in the stadium, most of the smaller rock, and a few medium sized ones.

When everything finally settled, Flint and Naruto were given an clear view of the battlefield, and more importantly, their pokemon.

Pidgey was laying in the crater that Pikachu, had made when it got hit with Onix's Iron Tail. Pidgey wasn't moving at all and its breathing was even. So to put it simply, Pidgey was unconscious.

As for Onix, it was leaning its head against the outcropping in the ground that was once connected to its head. And aside from the damage that was already on its body before Pidgey's final attack, a spiral shaped dent was present on the top of its head.

()

"Well that was one of the greatest matches I've had in years." Flint said happily as he walked towards Naruto, after he recalled Onix back into its pokeball. "No matter what I threw at you and your pokemon you always, bounced back. You have the makings of a great trainer Naruto.""Thank you Flint." Naruto said as he too called Pidgey back into its pokeball. "The battle was enjoyable for me too, and I'm certain my pokemon enjoyed it as well, despite their injuries."

Naruto met Flint in the middle of the stadium, with a woozy Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Well since the last battle was a draw and your Scyther was the only pokemon that wasn't defeated, I hereby present you with the Pewter City Gym Badge." Flint said as he handed the grey gem to Naruto.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Naruto with those final words, Naruto turned around and left the Pewter City Gym, with his first badge in his hands.

()

Scyther

Rapid Impact: A combination of Quick Attack and Agility. The speed of Quick Attack is combined with the dexterity of Agility. This move is primarily used to close in on opponents and get multiple hits.

Acuminate: A manipulation of wind. The user channels a thin, sharp layer of Aura over an appendage, increasing its ability to pierce through objects.

Acuminous Assault: A combination of Rapid Impact and Acuminate. The speed and agility provided by Rapid Impact, coupled with the cleaving power of Acuminate; give birth to a one fast, devastating attack.

Pikachu

Rapid Impact: A combination of Quick Attack and Agility. The speed of Quick Attack is combined with the dexterity of Agility. This move is primarily used to close in on opponents and get multiple hits.

Thunder Tail: A combination of Iron Tail and electricity manipulation. The electricity flowing thought the pokemon is channeled into the Iron Tail adding power and a shocking effect.

Pidgey

Aero Blade: The manipulation of wind. The pokemon channels their Wind Aura to the front and back portions of their wings. This creates a thin, sharp layer of Aura along the edges of the pokemon's wings.

Wind Lance: The manipulation of wind. The user spins to form a protective yet deadly barrier of wind around itself, that takes the shape of a lance.

()

AN: Well there's Chapter 7, that didn't take nearly as long as Chapter 6. I guess things do go faster when I set my mind to it.

Also before anyone complains about the fact that Ash and the gang was still in Pewter City after he beat Brock, I am quite aware that they left as soon as Ash beat Brock in the anime. Furthermore you were the ones telling me that Ash should make another appearance before Naruto meets up with them in Cerulean City, so I decided to change what happened to fit my needs. After all it is my story.

And I know that Misty watched Ash's second attempt at the Pewter Gym in the anime, but she didn't in my story.

Another thing sorry if Ash is a little 'loud' in this story, but he will calm down as the story progresses. After all Ash defiantly was more expressive of his emotions in Kanto than he has been in Sinnoh. Also he is only ten years old.

As always, thanks to those of you who reviewed I appreciate it and if you have any original attacks you think could contribute to the story feel free to tell me.

Until next time...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: After meeting Brock, Misty, and Ash in the Pokemon Center, Naruto and Pikachu made their way to the Pewter City Gym. Once they got their they met the gym leader, named Flint, who claimed it was his first fight since returning to the gym. After the pleasantries were done and the rules were set, Naruto and Flint began the match. The first battle was between Naruto's Scyther and Flint's Geodude. After a long and intense battle, Scyther was able to squeeze out a win when it captured Geodude with its blades and released all its Aura in one devastating attack. The next battle was between Naruto's Pikachu and Flint's Zubat. Pikachu won the battle when it was able to latch onto Zubat's back and attack with Thunderbolt, followed by Thunder Tail. The next battle was between Naruto's Pikachu and Flint's Onix. Onix won after it was able to smash Pikachu's body between its head and a rock, and then finish Pikachu off by slamming it against the stadium wall. The last battle was between Naruto's Pidgey and Flint's Onix. The battle ended in a draw when Pidgey used Wind Lance, to counter Onix's slam.

With his new badge fresh in his mind, we now find Naruto trudging up Mount Moon with Pikachu by his side.

()

Naruto and Pikachu were currently walking along the Mount Moon Trail on their journey towards Cerulean City.

It was a narrow dirt trail that had just enough room to fit Naruto and Pikachu walking side by side. Small bushes and a few pine trees, lined the side of the trail.

When Naruto and Pikachu were about halfway up the mountain, noises coming from some of the nearby foliage caught their attention. Channeling Aura into their feet to mute their footsteps, they walked to the edge of the trail and gazed through the trees.

Through the trees, they saw a Growlithe training in the middle of a small clearing. The clearing was encased by numerous bushes and tall pine trees were not far behind them. The pine trees served to shade the outer layer of the clearing, and they also did well to conceal most of the clearing from view.

From what Naruto could tell, the Growlithe was shooting flames at a tree.

Naruto and Pikachu slowly crept closer, making little to no sound and, after signaling for Pikachu to hide in a bush near the Growlithe, Naruto took to the trees to get a better view of both the Growlithe and the clearing.

Naruto didn't know hot the Growlithe's flames were, so he couldn't be sure, but he was pretty sure that the Growlithe had been training in this clearing for a while. The bark on the front of the tree, was completely burned off and the wood underneath was charred black.

As Naruto looked around the whole clearing, he saw a few other trees in this same state, which meant one of two things. Either the Growlithe comes to this clearing daily to train, or it has been training all day. Judging by the exhaustion apparent in the Growlithe's movement, Naruto came to the conclusion that it was the latter.

Dropping down into the bushes, Naruto walked soundlessly towards Pikachu, who seemed to be studying the Growlithe.

()

The Growlithe stopped its attack on the tree to take a quick breather. It had only been four days since it had challenged the pack leader and lost. Despite the short amount of time it trained, it was quite proud of the progress it made.

Finishing its breather, the Growlithe resumed its attack on the tree.

Its flames had grown much hotter then they ever had when it was traveling with the pack. And its endurance had also increased from the rigorous training it had put itself through.

Soon enough it would go back and challenge the pack leader again, just to prove to them that it was powerful. It wouldn't take the position though, not after the way they looked at it as it left the pack, beaten and broken.

The memory of the cold glares, served to fuel the Growlithe's flames.

The Growlithe was brought out of those memories, however, when a trail of electricity shot out of the bushes. Reflexes alone were what caused the Growlithe to leap backwards to avoid the attack.

However, before the Growlithe could truly gain its bearings, Pikachu appeared beside it in an impressive show of speed. Before the Growlithe could act, Pikachu slammed its tail into the Growlithe's side. The attack propelled the Growlithe into the charred trunk of the tree it was previously attacking.

A bolt of electricity soon followed Growlithe's body. Acting quickly, Growlithe shot flames to counter the electricity. However, the fire and the electricity met only a few inches in front of the Growlithe's face, resulting in a explosion that sent the Growlithe straight through the tree trunk it was against.

The entire portion of the tree was reduced to mere splinters and the top of the tree was soon crashing down towards the Growlithe.

The Growlithe was able to leap of the way of the tree, but once it did, thousands of volts of electricity coursed through its body shutting down all its motor controls. Right after the Growlithe's legs gave out from under it, a pokeball flew into its vision and hit it in the forehead.

()

Naruto walked into the clearing as he watched the pokeball wobble. It didn't take long for the pokeball to stop moving and finally lock.

After congratulating Pikachu, Naruto grabbed the pokeball and was about to leave, when a Rhyhorn came barreling into the clearing. The Rhyhorn was running towards Pikachu in a blind rage.

Confused, Pikachu quickly sidestepped the Rhyhorn's charge and ran to Naruto's side, waiting for orders.

"Scyther your assistance is required." Naruto said as he threw his pokeball.

As soon as Scyther appeared, Naruto gave his command.

"Scyther use Acuminous Assault." Naruto ordered.

Scyther wasted no time in channeling its Aura, and by the time the Rhyhorn turned around, Scyther was already in motion.

Slash marks appeared all over the Rhyhorn's body, but Rhyhorn continued its charge towards Pikachu.

Pikachu charged up an Iron Tail, and when the Rhyhorn was three feet in front of Pikachu, Pikachu jumped just above the Rhyhorn's body and proceeded to drop its tail down. Pikachu's tail easily sliced a trail through the Rhyhorn's back and that coupled with the multiple gashes that Scyther had inflicted, caused the Rhyhorn to simply collapse, unconscious.

()

Naruto began to inspect the Rhyhorn after he recalled Scyther, and a particular feature caught his attention. There was a large dent on the Rhyhorn's back, that looked as if it had been healing for a while.

The dent coupled with Rhyhorn's resentment towards Pikachu, made it easy for Naruto to figure out that the Rhyhorn is the same Rhyhorn that Pikachu fought when he first came to this world.

Naruto easily caught Rhyhorn, and after he put its pokeball away, Naruto and Pikachu left the clearing and continued on their way to Cerulean City.

()

Little happened on the rest of their journey across Mount Moon. They saw a few Zubat and Clefairy inside the cave going through Mount Moon, but both parties avoided them at all costs.

Soon enough Naruto and Pikachu were off of Mount Moon and back on flat ground.

()

One early morning, only a few miles away from Cerulean City, Naruto and Pikachu were drawn towards a cliff-side lake were sounds of battle rang clearly through the air.

Concealing themselves in the canopy of some nearby trees, Naruto and Pikachu silently made their way towards the lake.

When they got there they were greeted with the sight of a Krabby and a Staryu fighting in the middle of the lake.

After getting themselves situated in the tree, Naruto and Pikachu proceeded to watch the Krabby and Staryu battle.

()

Staryu was quick to dodge a powerful jet of water, that came from the Krabby's claw, and countered by shooting its own stream of water out of the top spike on its body.

The Krabby swam just to the right of the Staryu's attack and quickly fired a trail of bubbles towards the Staryu.

Upon seeing the attack Staryu launched a Swift to intercept the attack.

It wasn't long before the two attacks collided. The resulting explosion caused the water in the center of lake to be severely displaced, making large waves ripple across the surface of the water.

Both fighters dove under the violent surface of the lake and resumed their battle.

The only indication of the battle underway were jets of water, trails of stars, and streams of bubbles that occasionally pierced the surface of the water.

Suddenly the center of the lake exploded outward, causing water to rain over the surrounding terrain and a gaping hole to form in the middle of the water.

Water quickly rushed in to fill the hole, but as soon as it did, a new hole was made as the Krabby carved its way through the lake.

The Krabby's body was connected to the end of a jet of water, and the power and speed of the water rendered the Krabby unable to move.

The Krabby's body was slammed into the cliff side, and as soon as that happened all the water that was once carrying the Krabby's body, plowed into the Krabby's body. The water completely engulfed the Krabby's body as it continued to force itself passed its body, just to splash into the rock behind.

Once all the water had passed the Krabby, the force holding the Krabby pinned to the wall of the cliff dissipated, causing the Krabby to fall from the crater it made in the cliff side and plummet towards the lake.

The Krabby did nothing to stop its decent and in no time the Krabby slammed into the surface of the lake. The resulting splash sent more ripples throughout the already turbulent surface of the lake.

When the waters finally calmed, the Staryu surfaced relatively unharmed, but exhausted.

Minutes passed with no sign of the Krabby, but a small ripple that formed under the Staryu alerted everyone to the Krabby's presence.

Staryu dodged to the right, just in time to avoid being hammered by the Krabby's claw.

The Staryu turned around to face the Krabby once more, but instead of seeing the Krabby's body, it was meet with the sight of a huge surge of water heading straight for it.

Acting quickly, the Staryu began to spin rapidly. Once the water surge came within three feet of the Staryu, the Staryu turned its body horizontally, while still spinning.

The Staryu shot forward straight into the water surge and was able to slice through the water with ease. The water did little to nothing to slow down the Staryu and the Staryu was closing in on the Krabby, fast.

Thinking fast, the Krabby closed its right claw, serving to cut its flow of water. As soon as that happened, the Krabby's claw glowed white and the Krabby prepared to intercept the Staryu.

When the Staryu was just inches away from the Krabby, the Krabby shifted its body to the right. This caused the Staryu to miss the Krabby by just a hair's width.

Right as the Staryu came in front of the Krabby's body, the Krabby slammed its right claw, right into the gem in the center of the Staryu's body.

The hit immediately stopped the Staryu's spin, and propelled the Staryu straight into the water just inches below.

The surface of the lake became calm once again as the Krabby searched for any sign of the Staryu.

It didn't take that long for the Staryu to surface, ten feet in front of the Krabby.

Upon seeing the Staryu, the Krabby shot another jet of water out of its claw. Not to be out done, the Staryu countered by launching a trail of stars at the water surge.

When the two attacks connected, some of the stars were pushed back by the force of the water. This caused some of the stars to collide, which resulted in small explosions that disrupted the front of the water surge.

The disruption allowed the rest of the stars to easily slice into the water surge. Even after the front of the water surge reformed and regained its momentum, it did nothing to slow down the stars as they easily traveled through the surge.

Seeing that its attack was no longer effective, the Krabby cut off the flow of water from its claw leapt to the right, to avoid the stars. Seconds after it did, the stars hit the water were the Krabby once was and promptly exploded.

As the Krabby turned around to face the Staryu once more, it unleashed a trail of bubbles in the Staryu's general direction.

The bubbles exploded upon impact with the water, but they didn't even touch the Staryu and, in just a matter of seconds, the Krabby was forced to block the spinning Staryu with one of its claws.

In process of trying to block the Staryu, the Krabby hit the tip of one of the Staryu's points, causing the Staryu's spin to be completely reversed.

Taking this in stride, the Staryu turned its body just enough so that it was spinning diagonally, just to the side of the Krabby's right claw. Acting quickly, the Krabby tried to block the Staryu by sticking its left claw in front of its body. But, unlike last time, the Staryu's momentum allowed it to overpower the Krabby's claw and push it down, out of the way.

Not having enough time to put up any other defense, the Krabby took the full force of the Staryu's attack.

A long, diagonal scratch began to form on the Krabby's body as the Staryu continued to grid itself into the Krabby, while maintaining its forward movement.

Doing its best to ignore the pain, the Krabby slowly lifted its right claw in front of the Staryu's gem and let loose a stream of bubbles.

The bubbles exploded upon contact with the Staryu's gem and, in no time, the Staryu was sent hurtling into the cliff side.

The Staryu's collision with the cliff side carved a, two foot deep, crater in the rock. The Staryu, painfully, got up and walked to the edge of the crater, to get a good view of the lake and the Krabby.

The Krabby simply stared at the Staryu, while it nursed the long diagonal scratch that covered the length of its body.

Taking initiative, the Staryu mustered every last bit of strength it had left in its being and jumped out of the crater it had made.

While the Staryu was in the air, just in front of the cliff side, it shot a massive surge of water from its center gem, aiming straight for the Krabby.

Not to be out done, the Krabby shot a powerful jet of water from its claws, to intercept the Staryu's attack.

The two attacks collided in midair, spraying water in all directions and creating a small shockwave that reverberated throughout the battlefield.

The two endless streams of water continued to crash against each other in a major power struggle, nether once willing to give up any ground.

Both pokemon knew that they couldn't keep this up for much longer so, in an attempt to overpower the other, both of the two fighters sent a one last pulse of water at the end of each of their attacks.

With nothing left in them, the Staryu and the Krabby could only watch as the last of their water streams continued to crash into each other. The two pluses of water were rapidly closing in on each other, and the two pokemon watched in anticipation to see who's was stronger.

Eventually the last of the water crashed against each other and the two pulses finally met for the grand finale.

As soon as they hit each other, a shockwave at least twice as big as the previous one traveled through the battlefield, and right after came the explosion.

Water was blown all over the area as the two, potent, pulses were broke apart into small water droplets the size of your average day rain.

The explosion caused the Staryu to be flung back into the cliff side and through two feet of solid rock. As for the Krabby, it was thrown deep enough into the lake, so that it hit the sandy bottom and kept going for another six inches.

()

The last few drops of water dropped back onto the lake, causing a few small ripples to travel over its, now tranquil, surface.

Pikachu and Naruto jumped down off their perch, onto the muddy ground that surrounded the lake, and it wasn't long before Pikachu jumped onto Naruto's shoulder; favoring it over the mud.

Naruto studied the Krabby and the Staryu with a calculating gaze as he reached inside his cloak, and, in no time, he sent two pokeballs flying towards the unconscious pokemon.

Both pokeballs were met with no resistance as they easily captured their targets. However only Krabby's pokeball made it to Naruto's hand, because the pokeball containing Staryu was instantly teleported to Professor Oak's lab.

After stashing Krabby's pokeball safely inside his cloak, Naruto took to the trees, planning on ending his journey to Cerulean City in only a matter of minutes.

()

The plan worked out flawlessly and Naruto soon found himself inside the boundaries of Cerulean City.

The comfortably humid air of the city, was a welcome change for both Naruto and Pikachu, and on their way to the Pokemon Center they both found themselves to be more relaxed than normal.

()

The doors of the Pokemon Center slid open as Naruto and Pikachu made their way inside. The lobby was filled with idol chatter, which served as a slightly irritating change, to Naruto, from the peace of traveling alone.

After he gave his pokemon to Nurse Joy, Naruto grabbed some food from the buffet and sat down in a corner booth to eat; silently listening in on some of the trainers conversations.

"Have you heard that the Cerulean City Gym finally stopped giving out badges?" One trainer asked.

"Yeah," Another trainer responded. "I've heard that the true gym leader returned right before the next challenger got his free badge."

"That must have sucked." The first trainer commented.

"Either way, the battle is still going on." The other trainer said. "Do you want to go see how it turns out?"

"Sure." The first trainer said. "After I eat."

Throughout the course of his meal, Naruto continued to hear conversations about the battle happening in the local gym. And with each conversation, his knowledge of the battle was updated.

The trainers that were holding the conversation tried to make the battle sound more exciting than it actually was, but still Naruto found himself very unimpressed.

"Naruto." Nurse Joy called as she came out of the treatment room, holding a tray containing his pokeballs with Pikachu sitting proudly on top.

After thanking Nurse Joy and taking his pokeballs, Naruto approached the pokemon transfer machine in the back left corner of the room.

Once he got there, Naruto held his pokedex in front of the machine. After the machine scanned his pokedex and verified him as a pokemon trainer, the screen in the middle of the machine came to life, showing all the pokemon Naruto currently had in Professor Oak's lab and all the pokemon currently in his possession.

After selecting Staryu, Naruto placed Growlithe's pokeball in between two silver tubes that were on the right side of the machine. Growlithe's pokeball simply hovered in between the tubes as the machine began the transfer.

Streaks of blue energy shot from the tubes and engulfed Growlithe's pokeball, hiding it from view. After a few seconds the blue energy gradually turned red and began to dissipate into the last few beams of spare energy.

After the machine finished and powered down, Naruto grabbed the pokeball and made his way out of the Pokemon Center, with Pikachu following close by his side.

()

In just a few minutes Naruto and Pikachu found themselves standing in front of the Cerulean City Gym.

'_I might as well sign up for a battle.' _Naruto thought as he and Pikachu entered the gym.

The lobby was a small blue room that had a door on the right side of the back wall and a grey work desk just to the left of the door. Behind the desk was a blonde haired girl that seemed to be watching videos on her computer.

"Excuse me." Naruto said, trying to get the girl's attention.

The girl immediately responded to Naruto's call by franticly closing the tab and sitting up in her chair as straight as possible, while pretending to type on the keyboard.

Sighing at the girls pathetic attempt to look like she was working, Naruto decided to get straight to business.

"Can I sign up for the next available gym battle." Naruto asked.

"Hum?" The girl asked, trying to pretend that she just realized Naruto was in the room. A small blush worked its way up to her cheeks as she turned to look at Naruto.

After quickly pulling herself together, the girl continued her charade.

"Ah!" The girl exclaimed as if just now processing what Naruto had asked. "Yes, I can sign you up."

After typing a few things into the computer, the girl relayed her findings to Naruto.

"Okay, the next available match is at ten o'clock tomorrow. Is that okay?" The girl paused, waiting for Naruto's conformation. And after receiving a simple nod of the head from Naruto, she proceeded. "Great! Now all I need is your full name and you'll be ready to go."

"Naruto Hisame." Naruto said simply.

After typing Naruto's name into the computer, the girl spoke again.

"Your all signed up Mr. Hisame, have a nice day." The girl said happily as she went back to slacking.

"Thank you." Was all Naruto said before he and Pikachu walked out of the gym, making their way towards the park.

()

The park was filled small green bushes that were littered throughout the otherwise empty area, with the only other inhabitants being the lush grass that seemed to thrive in the humid environment. In the center of the park was a large fountain that had no defining features, besides the fact that it was the only manmade object in the park, save a few benches.

The park served as the equivalent of Pewter City's town square and just that simple fact had Pikachu anticipating what was soon to come.

After finding a quiet spot near the edge of the park, Naruto threw two pokeballs in the air, producing both Pidgey and Scyther.

The two pokemon stood at attention with Pikachu right by their side.

"I want all three of you to release two levels of your suppression seals." Naruto ordered.

Power exploded through the clearing as the three pokemon completed the task they were given.

Without another word Naruto produced his last three pokeballs and threw them in the air, causing three trails of read energy to strike the ground and take shape.

Krabby, Staryu, and Rhyhorn appeared in front of Naruto and his other three pokemon. They were all slightly disoriented from their first time being released from a pokeball, but in about five seconds their vision cleared, their ears stopped ringing, and the smell of fresh air invaded their nostrils.

Staryu and Krabby simply stared at Naruto, after quickly piecing together what had happened while they were unconscious. But Rhyhorn, however, had a slightly more violent reaction when he lad eyes on Pikachu.

Rhyhorn roared as it prepared to charge the pokemon, but it was never able to move an inch.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail. Scyther, use Acuminous Assault. Pidgey, use Aero Blade." Naruto ordered.

The three pokemon promptly disappeared as they began their assault on the enraged Rhyhorn.

Pain.

That was the only thing Rhyhorn was able to register as it collapsed, losing control of all of its muscles. Rhyhorn's body was littered with long gashes that ran down the length of its body. All it wanted to do was stop the blaring pain that was overloading its nerves, but no matter what the merciful apathy of unconsciousness would not over take it.

Krabby and Staryu straightened up a bit after they saw Rhyhorn be taken down with apparent ease.

"All three of you are now a part of this team." Naruto spoke to them as he circled around Rhyhorn's downed form. "I can teach you how to become stronger, but in return you must not only help your other teammates to the best of your ability, but also trust the other members of this team."

Naruto paused his speech to allow the three new pokemon to process the information.

"I am not forcing you to befriend your fellow teammates, because that is beyond mine and anyone's power. But I know that if you trust your companions and do your best to help and protect them, friendship shall come eventually." Naruto said as he looked Rhyhorn straight in the eyes. "The members of this team should not only consider each other friends, but also family. Because from now on your stuck with each other, until the day I die."

Once his speech was over Naruto stopped circling Rhyhorn and stood in front of Krabby and Staryu.

"Tomorrow you two will be battling in the Cerulean City Gym and I want you each to have at least one ace in the hole by then, so I will personally be training you both for the entirety of today." Naruto then set his gaze upon his first three pokemon. "For you three it will be your normal routine, shortened by thirty minutes and without a lunch brake."

After receiving the equivalent of a nod from all five pokemon, Naruto spoke again.

"Alright." Naruto began. " Since everybody seems to be ready... training begins now."

()

Today was the day to take on the Cerulean Gym. And Naruto was ready.

After picking up his pokemon from the front desk, Naruto left the Pokemon Center in a similar manner as the day before. And just like the day before he and Pikachu found themselves in front of the Cerulean Gym.

As soon as they walked in, they were greeted by the blonde girl from yesterday and two other girls, one with blue hair and one with red hair.

"Welcome." The blonde girl greeted. "Are you ready for your match."

After receiving a nod from Naruto, the girl with blue hair continued the conversation.

"If you'll just follow us, we'll take you to the stadium" The girl said.

With that said, the three girls turned around and walked through the door, leading Naruto and Pikachu to their next battle.

()

"Have you seen who your fighting today?" Ash asked, genuinely curious.

"No, I haven't had the time." Misty responded. "Do you know Brock?"

"It's Naruto." Brock answered, causing Misty to pale and Ash's face to light up with excitement.

At that very moment, all three of Misty's sisters filed into the room, with Naruto and Pikachu following close behind. Naruto when looked at the group his facial expression didn't seem to change, but Pikachu on the other hand ran towards Denkou to begin the TPG.

"Do you remember me from Pewter City?" Ash asked, with his voice full of hope.

"Yes." Naruto answered simply as he scanned the groups faces.

"I knew you would." Ash said as he crossed his arms and nodded his head. "I am unforgettable after all."

"Are you the gym leader?" Naruto asked as he placed his gaze on Misty.

"Hey, I'm talking here!" Ash exclaimed as he waved his hands.

"Yes." Misty mumbled timidly, seemingly oblivious of Ash.

"I know you can hear me!" Ash raged.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Naruto asked as he began to make his way onto the battlefield, with Pikachu once again at his feet.

"Well that was rude." Ash huffed as he watched Misty follow Naruto onto the battlefield.

"Come on lets get to the bleachers." Brock said sadly as he watched Misty's sisters leave the stadium.

_'How am I supposed to fight someone like him?'_ Misty asked herself as she stared at Naruto's back. _'He was easily able to defeat Samurai back in Pewter City, he seems to know what he is doing, I can hardly look him in the face, and, to top it all off, he could just get his Pikachu to electricity the pool so all my pokemon are put at a sever disadvantage. Well, on the bright side, if I do beat him, maybe he will start to worship me, or something._

()

Once everyone was situated, Naruto proceeded to break the silence.

"What are the rules?" Naruto questioned as he studied the battlefield, which was basically a pool that was ten feet deep that had a few circular platforms floating along its surface.

After shaking herself out of her daze and forcing her blush down, Misty put all her previous thoughts about Naruto in the back of her head, and mustered all her confidence.

"This will be a three on three pokemon battle, with only the challenger being able to switch pokemon." Misty stated. "Pokemon can only be switched when one pokemon is defeated in battle. The battle is won when all three of the opponents pokemon are unable to battle."

()

"What gives?" Ash asked as he listened to the rules. "Those weren't the rules when I fought her."

"Those were the most common rules for a standard gym battle, so she is probably trying to be as formal as she can for Naruto." Brock deduced.

Ash began to nod his head, but a hurt look suddenly overtook his features as realization dawned on him.

"Wait." Ash began his voice slightly broken. "So Misty didn't think I was good enough to take seriously?"

"Apparently not." Brock answered casually, causing Ash to hang his head in depression.

()

Naruto stared at Misty from across the battlefield waiting for her to speak.

Slightly unnerved by Naruto unwavering stare, Misty hesitated a second before she spoke.

"Now that the rules are set, the battle can begin." Misty said as she forced herself to return Naruto's stare. "Are you ready."

"Yes." Naruto answered as he withdrew a pokeball from his cloak."Then lets begin." Misty said, holding her own pokeball.

()

Scyther

Acuminous Assault: A combination of Rapid Impact and Acuminate. The speed and agility provided by Rapid Impact, coupled with the cleaving power of Acuminate; give birth to a one fast, devastating attack.

Pidgey

Aero Blade: The manipulation of wind. The pokemon channels their Wind Aura to the front and back portions of their wings. This creates a thin, sharp layer of Aura along the edges of the pokemon's wings.()

AN: Well there is Chapter 8, sorry it was a little short, but there isn't really anything interesting I could think to put during the trip from Pewter City to Cerulean City. But anyway for those who want action, the next chapter is dedicated to the battle between Naruto and Misty so that is something to look forward to. Also in about four chapters you will finally be able to see Naruto in action. And in about nine or ten chapters I will reveal a teaser for a story I have been thinking of.

Before anyone says anything to me I am aware of the fact that Naruto's pokemon took down Growlithe and Rhyhorn quite easily. But you must understand that not only had Growlithe been training for four days straight, but it had also been caught by surprise. Furthermore, Pikachu was able to beat Rhyhorn even before it had started its training with Naruto and this time it also had the help of Scyther. Also the fact that Rhyhorn was blinded by rage didn't hurt either.

And this is probably not the last time I will have to say this, but, Naruto and his pokemon will not be super powered! I cannot tell you how many times people complained about this in the first version of this story. So no Naruto will not win every battle, and no every battle isn't going to be as close as the one he had with Flint. Also, yes sometimes he will be able to beat some people and pokemon easily; because lets face it if I made everyone the have the same skill all the time then a ten year old pokemon trainer, who just got their first pokemon, would be able to take on someone participating in the Pokemon league and that would be stupid.

That brings me to another thing, how could Ash's Pikachu have a hard time battling a Chikorita that has only been battling for a year, when Pikachu participated in the Pokemon League and held its own? That is simply not right, Pikachu should have been able to beat that Chikorita in one hit and knock it unconscious for a month. They shouldn't have been fighting on equal grounds.

Anyway, as always reviews are appreciated, as well as any new attacks that you can think of.

Until next time...


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This is an important message about a couple of changes that have been made to Naruto.

I have gotten a review that claims Shadowshock is a cheesy name, and to tell the truth I completely agree with them. I created the first version of this story when I was young and thought that putting to words together was the coolest thing in the world. I also thought that the taller you were the cooler you were. So I have changed, not only Naruto's last name, but also a few of the his other traits. You could go back to the first two chapters to read them for yourself, but I will state the most major changes here.

First, Naruto's last name is now Touketsu, which I believe translates into frozen. If anyone finds a flaw in my translation please tell me and I will be sure to change it.

Second, Naruto lost a few inches and is now only five feet tall.

Third, Naruto is thirteen now.

Also, I strongly recommend listening to either listening to the pokemon movie soundtracks while you read this story, or if you don't have access to that then listen to techno. My reasons? One, I write this story while listening to them so I think if you read while listening to them it will make the whole experience better. And two, because its cool.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: Naruto and Pikachu departed from Pewter City and began to make their way towards Cerulean City, for their next gym battle. On their way, they encountered a Growlithe near the Mount Moon Trail, which was easily defeated by Pikachu and captured. Only a few seconds after the Growlithe was caught, a Rhyhorn charged Pikachu in blind rage. The Rhyhorn was dispatched in a matter of seconds by the combined efforts of Scyther and Pikachu. After identifying the Rhyhorn as the one that Pikachu fought long ago, Naruto captured the Rhyhorn and continued his journey. Only a few miles away from their destination, Naruto and Pikachu took a detour into a small cliff side clearing, to watch a Staryu and a Krabby battle. The battle ended with both pokemon being knocked unconscious, and, after capturing them, Naruto and Pikachu moved on towards Cerulean City. They arrived at the city only minutes after the battle, and after a quick stop at the Pokemon Center Naruto and Pikachu headed for the gym. At the gym they scheduled a battle with the gym leader with a blonde girl, and after that they headed to the park for training. After having Pikachu, Scyther, and Pidgey attack Rhyhorn, Naruto started to train Staryu and Krabby for the gym battle. Ten o'clock the next day, Naruto and Pikachu arrived at the gym and were lead to the stadium, in which they were reacquainted with Ash, Misty, and Brock. After a very brief greeting, Misty stated the rules and the battle began.

()

"Goldeen I choose you!" Misty yelled as she threw her pokeball.

"Krabby, your assistance is required." Naruto said as he mimicked Misty's action.

Red energy shot out of the pokeball as the two pokemon materialized on the battlefield, and once the red energy fully receded, the battle truly began.

"Krabby, use Bubblebeam." Naruto ordered.

A stream of bubbles launched out of Krabby's claw

"Goldeen, dodge and use horn attack." Misty ordered.

A stream of bubbles launched out of Krabby's claw, heading straight for Goldeen.

Goldeen swam to the right, a few inches, to dodge the attack and then proceeded to swim towards Krabby, parallel with the trail of bubbles.

In response, Krabby simply lowered its claw so that the bubbles hit the water just in front of Goldeen. This caused the bubbles to explode against the surface of the water, and Goldeen to swim right into the explosion.

The force of the explosion shot Goldeen right back in the direction it came from, and straight into the wall of the pool, right below Misty.

Slightly unnerved by how easily her attack was countered, Misty hesitated a moment before she called out her next attack.

"Goldeen, use Water Gun." Misty ordered.

Goldeen swam a foot away from the pool wall before it shot a thick surge of water out of its mouth.

"Krabby, counter with your own Water Gun." Naruto ordered.

Without even moving from its floating platform, Krabby launched a powerful jet of water out of its right claw.

The two attacks collided in the middle of the battlefield and promptly exploded into a continuous shower of water droplets.

The explosion caused nearby platforms to be pushed toward the walls of the pool and a deep dent to appear in the center of the pool. The extreme displacement of water caused a single, circular wave to travel through the pool.

As the wave hit the vertical edges of the pool, a large amount of water splashed over the walls and onto the tiled floor.

The wave hit Krabby and Goldeen at the same time, making them bob up and down in perfect sync, never stopping their attacks. This in turn, caused the dent in the center of the pool to bob up and down with them, creating another wave.

"Krabby, use Bubblebeam." Naruto ordered.

Just as the second wave passed under Krabby, it raised its left claw and shot a long trail of bubbles towards Goldeen at thirty degree, downward, angle.

The third wave formed as soon as the bubbles began leaving Krabby's claw. And by the time the leading bubbles made it to the center of the pool, the wave was three quarters of the way to Goldeen.

Right before the wave could pass under Goldeen, the leading bubbles made contact with the back of the wave, creating a explosion that, not only caused Goldeen to flinch and cancel its attack, but to also forge a clear path for the rest of the bubbles that followed.

Time slowed down for Goldeen as it forced its eyes open again. Once it did all the sound that once filled the stadium became mute as Goldeen stared in awe at a sight that was beautiful even under the current circumstances.

Small droplets of water surrounding the stream of bubbles simmered in the light as they fell back into the pool, while the bubbles themselves each sported a full rainbow of colors on their surface, that swirled and blended together in a smooth dance. Just to the right of the bubbles, the jet of water that Goldeen was previously holding back, plowed through the remnants of its attack, launching water droplets high enough in the air to hit the ceiling and light the stadium in a pattern of golden circles that fluctuated with turbulent surface of the pool.

This whole scene was interrupted, however, when the bubbles and the water surge simultaneously impacted with Goldeen's face.

The combined power of the two attacks launched Goldeen past Misty, coming mere inches from her face.

By the time one second had transpired Goldeen had flew from its pace in the pool, to a two foot deep crater in the wall, where it flailed on there ground slowly beginning to suffocate.

()

For the first time in his life, Ash was speechless. He simply stared in awe at Naruto longing to learn his secretes.

Brock fared little better, but he did have the presents of mind to give a sympathetic look to Misty.

()

Misty stared at Goldeen's pokeball in devastation. She had just been beaten with little to no effort, and the worst part about it was that she was beaten in her own element. The element that she had devoted her whole life to mastering. The element of water.

"That's it." Naruto said, breaking the silence that had consumed the stadium.

"What?" Misty asked in a broken tone as she looked up from her pokeball.

"That is all you have to offer." Naruto continued. "If this is the best that you can do then you should give up now because it won't be nearly enough to beat me."

Misty was astonished, and her immediate response was a blank stare. Naruto had just insulted her skills as a trainer, but that wasn't the most degrading thing. The most degrading thing was that he did it without a hint of anger, scorn, sadness, or superiority. He did it all with a emotionless face and a perfectly calm voice.

Gradually, Misty's precious depression was replaced by an overwhelming sense of rage, and her blank stare became one full of passion and animosity.

"No." Misty growled.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked in the same unwavering voice.

"That was not the best I can do." Misty spat. "I have more than enough potential to beat someone like you."

"Well if that is the case, then you better translate that potential into skill fast, or else this battle won't last much longer." Naruto said as he called Krabby back into its pokeball.

()

"What a jerk." Ash said as he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms. "I can't believe he said that. I actually thought he was cool.""I wouldn't give up on him so quickly." Brock commented with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I have a feeling his words where not said out of hate."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Did you notice that Misty started the battle with virtually no confidence?" Brock questioned.

"Now that you mention it, she did seem to be action weird." Ash had a hard time resisting the urge to slap his face.

"Do you think that she was doing her best during the battle?" Brock asked.

"No." Ash answered, still not catching on.

"Do you think she will battle better now that she is angry at Naruto?" Brock asked slowly.

"Yyyyeees." Ash answered unsure of himself.

Brock simply stared at Ash as he waited for him to put the pieces together.

"Oooohhh!" Ash said in revelation. "I see. So your saying that Naruto taunted Misty so she gained more confidence, which would make her fight better."

"Yep." Brock said.

"Amazing! Naruto is a genius!" Ash said, causing Brock to succumb to his urges and slap himself in the face.

()

"Staryu, your assistance is required." Naruto said as he threw his pokeball onto the battlefield.

"Seel, I choose you!" Misty yelled as she mirrored Naruto's action.

Once the two pokemon formed and the red energy retracted, Misty made her move.

"Seel, use Water Gun." Misty ordered.

"Counter with Rapid Spin." Naruto ordered.

As soon as the water surge left Seel's mouth, Staryu jumped a few inches above its platform and began to spin horizantally.

Just like in its fight with Krabby, Staryu charged the water surge head on.

Staryu's body sliced through the middle of the water surge with frightening efficiency as it continued on its path towards Seel, seemingly unhindered by the rushing water.

"Seel, use Aurora Beam." Misty ordered.

Seel closed its mouth for a second to cut the flow of water leaving its mouth, and almost immediately afterwards it opened its mouth up once again. This time, instead of releasing more water, a multicolored beam shot out of Seel's mouth.

As the beam made its way toward Staryu, small water droplets to formed around it just to freeze a second later, once they made contact with the beam.

"Staryu, use Hydro Cycle." Naruto ordered.

As Staryu broke through the last remains of Seel's Water Gun, it shot water out of all of its points, while it continued to spin.

The water formed around Staryu's body in a, slightly spherical, disc shape that had a tail in the back, not unlike that of a meteor when it burns in a planet's atmosphere.

Staryu's attack met Seel's Aurora Beam, in a full head on collision.

The confrontation instantly froze the water surrounding Staryu into a solid comet of ice that released a thin trail of frost behind it. But, the flash freeze didn't cause Staryu to lose any of its forward momentum.

The new ice covering allowed just enough light to pass through it that it became semi transparent. This new trait allowed Staryu's entire body to viewed through the glass, distorted in such a way that it looked as if Staryu's entire body was a flawless gem.

"Dodge it Seel." Misty ordered.

As Staryu's frozen form rapidly closed the gap between it and Seel, Seel dove underwater in hopes of dodging, the seemingly deadly attack. Luckily for Seel, its reflexes proved adequate enough to get out of the way of Staryu's attack.

Seel resurface mere seconds after words right behind Staryu, but Staryu couldn't change the course of its attack and it soon found itself colliding with the pool wall under Misty.

Staryu's ice shell immediately shattered upon impact with the wall, causing small crystals of ice to fly through the air, glinting as they reflected the serene pool in a amazing way.

"Staryu, use Water Gun."

Staryu emerged from its dive right behind Seel, with a minimal amount of scratches along its body. Under the cover of the blinding ice shards from its previous attack, Staryu launched its attack at Seel.

The surging water engulfed all of the ice shards in its path, causing the water itself to sparkle and shine an array of colors as it closed in on Seel.

During mid-turn, Seel met the full force of Staryu's ice-enforced attack and was plowed into the dent in the pool wall that Staryu made with its previous attack.

"Staryu, use Rapid Spin." Naruto ordered.

Staryu's attack came to an abrupt stop as it began to spin its body on a horizontal axis. As soon as it was able to sustain its flight, Staryu launched itself right behind the remnants of its Water Gun.

"Seel dive under the water!" Misty ordered franticly, unable to think of anything else to say.

Seel tried to get itself out from behind the remains of the water surge, but the fact that Staryu was no longer sustaining it didn't seem to have any effect on the pressure it was able to place on Seel.

Realizing that struggling was pointless, Seel reserved its energy for the small margin of space between the end of the Water Gun and Staryu itself.

As soon as the last droplets of water finished splashing against it, Seel slammed its tail into the wall and launched itself towards the safety of the pool.

But there was one thing Seel didn't take into account.

Staryu can move.

Shifting its body slightly Staryu easily corrected its direction, and less than a second it slammed into Seel's side, propelling them both into the water that Seel so desired.

The Seel's back carved through the water with frightening efficiency and only the concrete pool bottom served to stop Seel after a full two feet of material.

Once Staryu realized that it wouldn't be able to push Seel any deeper it jumped out of the pool and onto the platform in front of Naruto, awaiting new orders.

()

"Hey, Brock." Ash addressed him without even taking his eyes away from the battlefield.

"Yeah?"

"Getting Misty angry didn't seem to help much."

()

Misty was experiencing a mix of awe, shock, sadness, and anger. And, unable to properly expresses the mixture with face expressions or words, Misty simply stood there looking at the calm water of the pool.

Only the sight of Seel's head braking the surface of the pool brought Misty back to the conscious world once again.

As Misty watched Seel swim awkwardly though the water with multiple scratches, a large bruise on its back, and exhaustion obvious in its form, all her previous emotions disappeared in a deep sea of red.

"Seel, you did great." Misty said sincerely as she recalled it back into its pokeball.

"What happened?" Naruto asked capitalizing on Misty's state barely contained of rage. "You were speaking so highly of you skills before. Could you not live up to your own expectations?"

()

Brock and Ash shivered in their seats, it was as if the air dropped fifty degrees in an instant. Ash could have sworn he saw a some of the stray water droplets on the ground freeze.

()

Misty settled her best glare at Naruto, but it seem to have no effect. Never the less Misty held it on Naruto as she spoke in a deathly calm voice.

"You will see soon enough that I very well can live up to those expectations." Misty said evenly.

'_Well that won't do.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Really, because even a blind man would be see that lie." Naruto commented without even changing his tone of voice.

Misty's mind completely shut down at this point and her vision that was once tinted with red, became a transparent black.

"Staryu, I choose you!" Misty said as she threw her pokeball onto the field, anxious to release her frustrations.

"Staryu, you did well." Naruto said as he recalled Staryu and threw a different pokeball onto the field. "Krabby, you assistance is required."

"Staryu, start this off with Rapid Spin." Misty ordered.

Wasting no time, Staryu began spinning its body on a horizontal axis and took off towards Krabby.

"Krabby, use Bubblebeam." Naruto ordered.

In one slow, slightly dramatic movement , Krabby raised its right claw and aimed it at Staryu's swirling form and fired a continuous trail of bubbles.

Staryu was able to maneuver its body around the stream of bubbles without having to slow down its charge, so Krabby adjusted its aim, but a similar type of evasion happed.

Getting slightly frustrated, Krabby aimed its left claw and included it in the attack, twisting each claw in an attempt to trap Staryu's body between the two streams.

Eventually, when Staryu was only ten feet away from Krabby, the two streams were able to close in on Staryu and hit it from two different angles. This naturally resulted in an explosion that produced a black cloud of smoke, obscuring vision of the battlefield and turning on the sprinkler system.

"Krabby, jump and use Crabhammer." Naruto ordered.

Trusting its trainer, Krabby jumped from its platform and immediately brought its closed claw down, which was now glowing white.

As soon as it did, the claw slammed into the center of Staryu's body, right on the precious gem.

The hit immediately halted Staryu's spin and sent it careening towards the bottom of the pool.

Silence overtook the stadium and the only sound that could be heard was the soft sound of the water from the sprinklers splashing against the tiled flooring.

The smoke eventually cleared and the stadium was once again visible, but Staryu was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto looked at the pool, but the sprinklers were making it impossible to distinguish anything in the water's reflection, let alone its depths.

'_This could be bad.'_

"Krabby, get onto a platform." Naruto ordered.

Before Krabby could even begin to move towards a platform, Misty made her move.

"Staryu, use Water Gun." Misty ordered.

Immediately a huge surge of water engulfed Krabby's entire body, carrying it towards the ceiling.

"Krabby, turn around and put you arms in front of you." Naruto ordered.

With a great deal of effort, Krabby spun around in the inside of the water surge and crossed its arms in front of its body. As soon as that was complete Krabby slammed into one of the four lights illuminating the stadium.

Once the light broke a electric current traveled through the water surge, shocking Krabby with a unhealthy amount of electricity.

As for Staryu, when it saw that its attack had been invaded by electricity it stopped its attack for a second before it continued once again, leaving a gap of about a foot between the two water jets.

The lengthy electrocution was beginning to do a number on Krabby, and until the water surge ended the pain wouldn't cease.

When there was only about five feet of water left between Krabby and the one foot gap, Naruto gave his order.

"Krabby, push off the wall and use Water Gun." Naruto ordered.

Right when the last drop of water splashed against Krabby's back, it spread its arms out of their crossed position, serving to push itself back six inches from the wall before the water surge hit , that was all the space Krabby needed.

Krabby opened both its claws and shot two jets of water against the ceiling, being extra careful not to hit the broken light.

Pushing as much water though its claws as it could, Krabby slowly began to push its body back against Staryu's attack.

Krabby's progress was slow at first, but it got even slower as it went further and further away from the ceiling, until eventually Krabby's progress came to a complete halt only halfway through Staryu's attack.

"Krabby, turn around." Naruto ordered.

In one smooth motion, Krabby turned its two arms at a diagonal angle, allowing them to push one side of its body more than the other. This caused Krabby to roll against the top of Staryu's water surge and shot its attack directly against Staryu's.

Krabby's attack quickly began to overpower Staryu's, rapidly closing the distance between Krabby, Staryu, the platform, and the water.

"Staryu, use Swift." Misty ordered.

Staryu quickly changed tactics and, in place of water, shimmering gold stars began to shot out of its center gem.

The stars were able to easily slice through Krabby's attack, but there was one problem.

They didn't stop the attack.

Krabby's water surge plowed straight into Staryu, causing it to crash through the platform it was on and any new stars it was producing to blow up in front of its gem.

"Krabby, aim you attack at the wall." Naruto ordered.

Krabby did just that and that provided just enough power to push its body a few inches to the side, just out of the way of Staryu's remaining Swift.

Krabby finished its free fall towards the pool, and hit the surface of the water hard enough to cause a splash one foot high.

Krabby resurfaced seconds later and quickly began to swim towards the nearest platform, not wanting a repeat of last time.

However, Krabby never seemed to get what it wanted.

"Staryu, use Rapid Spin." Misty ordered.

"Krabby, use Crabhammer" Naruto ordered.

Seconds before Staryu broke the surface of the water, right under Krabby, Krabby slammed its glowing white claw onto the surface of the pool. Krabby's attack sent a massive shockwave into the water and caused huge waves to form along the surface of the water.

The shockwave forced Staryu to stop spinning and reorient itself. And while it was doing that Krabby used the waves to its advantage by riding along the top of them to get to a floating platform.

As soon as Staryu reoriented itself it took off, once more, towards Krabby.

Krabby desperately swam toward the platform as if its life depended on it.

But of course it didn't... only the battle did.

Two more feet to go and Staryu's body continued to carve though the water as if it were air.

One for foot and Krabby could the pull created by Staryu's spinning motion.

Six inches to go and Staryu had started to scrape the back of Krabby's leg.

Three... two... one... a solid surface.

Krabby only got to relish in the felling for only about a millisecond though, because the moment Krabby landed on the platform, Staryu barreled straight into it.

The plastic platform shattered as if it were glass and launched, both Krabby and Staryu, five feet above the surface of the water.

Unable to maintain control of its body Staryu began to spiral out of control in the air with Krabby flailing not to far away.

"Krabby, use an aura burst to stabilize yourself and follow up with Cannon Grip." Naruto ordered.

All the sound that previously littered the stadium began to disappear from the edges of the stadium. And, in only a matter of milliseconds, all the sound had converged into one single point... Krabby.

Staryu relished the strange feeling of time lag as it had the surreal experience of enhancing its senses to a degree never before imagined.

Staryu looked around itself and saw the water, that it had once been flying alongside, suspended in midair, each confined to the space of slightly misshapen spheres. The spheres refracted the already broken light produced by the three remaining lights in the stadium, and inside each sphere, Staryu was able to see a full rainbow.

As soon as Staryu made the discovery a shockwave blew through the stadium, returning the sound it had taken just a second before.

With its new found stability Krabby reached toward Staryu with its right claw. The claw stopped just a fraction of an inch away from Staryu's body and Krabby made a sound that was probably as close as a pokemon would ever come to cursing.

Thinking quickly Krabby used its left claw to shoot a blast of water out behind it. The thrust provided was just enough for Krabby to close the distance between it and Staryu, and clamp its claw down one the center of Staryu's body.

Once this was accomplished Krabby launched a continuous surge of water out of its right claw. The water surge hit Staryu's gem at point blank range and, because Staryu's body was being held by Krabby's claw, Staryu was forced to weather the entirety of Krabby's attack.

Finally noticing the approaching ground, Krabby shot another jet of water out of its left claw against the ceiling, turning its body so that Staryu was in between it and the ground.

Right after Krabby completed its placement, Staryu's body slammed into a platform, shattering it upon contact and slamming into the water immediately afterwards.

The sudden rush of water tore Krabby's claw off of Staryu's body and pushed Krabby's body towards the surface, causing it to slam its back against a floating platform.

()

Misty knew that the battle was over, but that didn't stop her from hoping. She had seen the way Staryu had hit the water, she knew that she had lost, but something inside her couldn't accept it. Though seeing Krabby's unconscious body did dull the pain of defeat, to an extent.

At least she hadn't gone down without a fight.

When Staryu's body floated to the surface it wasn't a total surprise to Misty.

But the fact that it was still conscious defiantly was.

Tears found their way into Misty's eyes as she watched Staryu struggle onto one of the few remaining platforms in the pool.

Staryu wasn't as conscious as Misty first thought.

Its gem was incredibly dim and Misty saw hairline cracks riddling its surface. There was even two huge gashes in between its points, in the places where Krabby's claw had held Staryu in its final conscious moments.

Misty tried hard, but a few tears slid past her defenses and rolled down her cheek.

"Staryu you were amazing... thank you." Misty mumbled as more tears escaped. "You deserve a nice long rest."

()

"That was amazing Misty!" Ash exclaimed as he and Brock made their way off the bleachers and toward the battlefield.

"Thanks." Misty managed a small smile as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"That was quite the comeback." Brock commented. "I never knew you were that good with water pokemon."

"Thanks Brock."

"You were amazing out there!" Ash said. "I bet if you had actually fought seriously during my match I don't know if I would have even won."

"Even after you had lost your first two pokemon to Naruto, you still essentially won the last battle and that alone is an amazing feat." Brock said.

"Thanks you guys." Misty said letting a few more tears fall.

"They're right you know." Naruto said, causing everyone to nearly snap their necks to look at him. "You proved me wrong and showed me that you were a worthy trainer, so I must take this time to apologize for underestimating you."

"Oh please." Misty said with a bit of happiness in her voice. "I know what you were trying to do when you insulted me, so it should be me thanking you."

"Saw through my plan so easily." Naruto said with a light chuckle.

"Its not like you tried to conceal it." Ash said with crossed arms. "Even I was able to figure it out."

"After I told you." Brock mumbled causing Misty to giggle.

"I suppose your right Ash." Naruto said. "I will try to do better next time."

"I hope so." Ash said seriously, causing Naruto to come very close to laughing.

"Well enough of that." Misty said as she walked towards Naruto. " I would like to present you with the Cerulean City Gym Badge."

Opening her previously clenched fists Misty held out a small stone in the shape of a water droplet, which Naruto graciously took.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he turned to leave with Pikachu now perched on his shoulder.. "It was nice meeting you all again."

Misty watched them leave when a sudden idea popped into her mind along with a sudden swell of courage.

"Wait!" Misty yelled after him.

Naruto stopped and looked back at her without turning, but to Misty that was enough.

"Can you come with us on our journey." Misty asked surprising everyone in the room.

"Your a pokemon trainer just like Ash so we will be going to the same places anyway, and we could help make us better trainers." Misty continued.

Realization suddenly dawned on Ash and a burst of energy rushed through his body.

"She is right." Ash said as he jumped into the conversation. "I've been dieing to learn some of the moves you used and I'm sure that I would be able to help you in some way or another."

"A journey is a lot more fun when you have people to share it with." Brock commented.

Naruto stayed silent for one tense minute before he finally answered them.

"I don't see why not."

He had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

()

Staryu

Hydro Cycle: A combination of Water Gun and Rapid Spin. While spinning, the user uses Water Gun. The circular movement of the users body causes the water to form a disc like shape that surrounds the users body.

Krabby

Cannon Grip: A combination of Water Gun and Vicegrip. The pokemon grabs the opponent with a Vicegrip and then fires a Water Gun through the same claw.

()

AN: There's Chapter 9. Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long, I had to get readjusted to school life.

Also before anyone comments on how a certain pokemon shouldn't be able to use a move because they can't use it in the actual pokemon series; in this story I've made some moves universal for all pokemon. For instance, tackle. I've also made some attacks universal for types of pokemon. For example Water Gun is a universal move for water type pokemon and Flamethrower is universal for fire types.

Reviews are appreciated, along with any new, original attacks or combos that can be added to my arsenal.

Until next time...


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Another important message... Naruto got another name change. I would like to thank KitsuneNoYomeiri for calling me out on my mistake and informing me that the correct word I want is Hisame. So now Touketsu Naruto is no more and in his place Hisame Naruto is born.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: The battle for the Cerulean City Gym Badge began with Naruto's Krabby facing off against Misty's Goldeen. Krabby was able to pull out an easy win, when it hit Goldeen with Water Gun and Bubblebeam simultaneously. The next battle was between Naruto's Staryu and Misty's Seel. The battle ended with a relatively easy win for Staryu after it was able to slam Seel into the bottom of the pool with a powerful Rapid Spin. After a brief exchange in words between Naruto and Misty, that left Misty infuriated, the next battle between Naruto's Krabby and Misty's Staryu began. After an intense battle that left both pokemon unable to continue Naruto was declared the winner.

Once Naruto received his badge and was ready to leave, however. Misty surprised everyone by asking Naruto to join her, Ash, and Brock on their journey. Ash and Brock quickly agreed on this idea and encouraged Naruto to as well. Not willing to turn them down, Naruto accepted Misty's offer and joins the group on their adventure.

Now Naruto's true adventure has finally begun to unfold.

()

After staying the night in Cerulean City, Naruto, Ash, Misty, and Brock set off towards the next gym in Vermillion City.

"I'm tired." Ash complained as hunched over and allowed his arms to dangle down below him.

"That isn't really surprising, seeing as you ran the first five miles." Naruto commented.

"Well I didn't think Vermillion City would be this far away." Ash responded.

"You thought that two major city's would be less than five miles away from each other?" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yes."

"Hey Ash, there's a Pokemon Center only about a mile away from here." Brock said as he looked at his handbook. "Its by some of the best farmland in the Kanto region."

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Ash yelled as he instantly straightened up and ran down the trail.

He failed to notice, however, that no one was following him. Even Denkou was walking with the rest of the group.

()

"How much farther away is Vermillion City anyway?" Ash asked as he munched on his hamburger, having finally gotten up after nearly collapsing upon his arrival at he Pokemon Center.

"About sixty miles." Brock answered nonchalantly, almost causing Ash to choke on his hamburger.

"Sixty miles!" Ash yelled, causing everyone in the Pokemon Center to stare at him."There is no need to yell." Brock said.

"I thought you walked to Cerulean City too." Naruto said. "How can you be that surprised about he distance when Pewter City is thirty miles away from Cerulean City with a mountain in between?"

"Well I never really thought about the distance because so many things happened along the way that I never really worried about how long it took." Ash explained.

"And you think that nothing will happen from here to Vermillion City?" Naruto inquired.

"Good point." Ash said thoughtfully.

Naruto didn't even comment on that.

"Is something wrong? You've been uncharacteristically quiet."

Naruto heard Brock's whisper as clear as day.

He looked away from Ash and at their two companions across the table.

Misty was absentmindedly twirling her pasta around her fork with a far away look in her eyes, while Brock looked at her with obvious concern.

Now that he thought about it, Misty had been silent since their departure from Cerulean City. What's more, he always caught her taking glances in his direction and opening her mouth as if to say something, but closing it and backing out seconds later.

"You do seem to be unusually quiet." Ash commented.

Apparently he had been paying attention for once.

Strange.

"No I'm fine." Misty said quietly without even focusing her eyes.

"You could just ask your question." Naruto said, causing Misty to instantly snap back into the conscious world.

"H-how did you know?" Misty stuttered as she stared at him in shock.

"You weren't exactly secretive." Naruto stated simply.

By now both Ash and Brock were listening intently, wondering what had been causing Misty to act so weird.

"Well spit it out." Ash said impatiently after a full minute of silence had past between them.

Misty sent a silent glare at Ash, but spoke none the less.

"Well." Misty began slightly unsure of herself. "Naruto, I was wandering if you could teach me how to be a better trainer?"

"Sure." Naruto answered.

"I..." Misty instantly cut herself off as her mind processed what Naruto had said.

"Awesome!" Ash yelled in excitement. "Can you train me too? I've just been dieing to learn how you taught your pokemon attacks that have never been discovered."

"Misty asked first, so you'll have to wait, but if I can I will train you with what's left of the day." Naruto said.

"Sweet!" Ash exclaimed taking a victory chew of his hamburger.

"I wouldn't get your hopes to high." Naruto commented. "The most I will be teaching you will probably less than you would like."

"If your trying to make me back out, you have another thing coming." Ash declared, with his voice muffled by the hamburger in his mouth.

"Very well." Naruto remarked with a hint of amusement in his calm voice.

Without another word he rose from the table and beckoned Misty to follow him as he left the Pokemon Center.

"Good luck." Ash encouraged as he watched Misty rise out of her seat in the booth. "Remember, the sooner you get done the sooner you become a master of water pokemon."

"You mean the sooner she gets done, the sooner you get to have your own training session." Brock remarked as he took a sip of his soda.

Misty simply ignored them, with her mind on one thing as the doors of the Pokemon Center opened in front of her.

The training session that was just ahead.

()

A soft breeze floated lazily though the afternoon air, causing small ripples to form on the surface of the placid lake.

Misty savored the soft touch of the breeze as it gently glided across her face. The refreshing feeling served to calm her nerves as she walked to the edge of the lake, just behind Naruto.

The lush grass on the edge of the lake barely made a sound as Misty walked, and as soon as she would lift her foot the grass would spring back into its original position.

Misty stopped on the very edge of the lake right as another breeze washed over the area, once again, sending tiny waves over the surface of the lake and causing a few strands of Misty's hair to flutter out behind her.

She lightly placed a hand on the back of her head to control the rouge strands and stared at the lake in front of her in somewhat of a trance.

She allowed a small smile to grace her face as she stared at the small body of water with longing eyes, allowing her mind to loose itself in the blue-tinted reflection.

"Why do you want to be, solely, a water pokemon trainer?" Naruto questioned, bringing Misty back into the conscious world.

"Because they are my favorite type of pokemon." Misty responded, almost unconsciously, as she turned around to face Naruto.

"Fair enough." Naruto remarked "But that wasn't my question."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked curiously.

"What do you want to accomplish by becoming a master of water pokemon?" Naruto clarified. "What is your goal? Are you just going to become the best water pokemon trainer in the world and then go back to the Cerulean City Gym saying "I did it" or are you going to use your skills for something else?"

Misty was taken back by the question. It was an obvious one of course, but the problem was the answer was not nearly as obvious. That caused Misty to realize that she had never actually asked herself this question in the first place.

Because of this, Misty said the best thing she could come up with to answer Naruto's question.

Nothing.

"I see." Naruto uttered as he decrypted Misty's silent message. "Make sure you think about the answer to that question, but I believe it is time to train right now."

Nodding her head slowly Misty pushed Naruto's question into the back of her mind and focused all her attention onto Naruto.

"Since you asked for water pokemon training specifically, I will only give you a quick overview of the basics unless you ask for extra clarification." Naruto informed, receiving a nod of conformation from Misty.

"First, always control you emotions. Second, capitalize on all opportunities that the opponent allows. Third, be perceptive. Fourth, be patient. Fifth, know all the type advantages and disadvantages. Sixth, use the environment to your advantage. And seventh, think before you act." Naruto concluded.

"What did you mean be perceptive." Misty asked.

"Know where your pokemon, your opponents pokemon, and key points of interest are relative to each other." Naruto explained, gaining a slow nod from Misty.

Without another word Naruto withdrew two pokeballs from his person and threw them near the edge of the lake just past the shore.

Misty silently observed as Krabby and Staryu were deposited into the lake and the pokeballs returned to Naruto, where they disappeared somewhere under his cloak.

"First, I'm going to teach you about some of important properties of water that you should always keep in mind when fighting in an aquatic environment." Naruto explained, receiving yet another nod from Misty.

Taking the nod as a sign to continue, Naruto motioned for Krabby and Staryu to dive.

With a small splash both pokemon were soon hidden beneath the surface of the crystalline lake.

"What do you notice." Naruto asked suddenly as soon as the quick scene played out.

Focusing hard, Misty observed the spot that the two pokemon submerged looking for any irregularity.

Misty searched for a full minute, without coming up with so much as a clue.

With her nerves beginning to get the best of her, Misty looked back at Naruto for any kind of help or support, but only receiving silence in return as he waited for her answer.

Realizing that Naruto was not going to help her, Misty turned her attention back to the lake.

Then it hit her.

Maybe the fact that she was focusing on only the spot that they submerged was the problem. Naruto had said only a few seconds ago that she needed to be more perceptive, so maybe he wanted her to looked at the whole lake.

Regaining her confidence, Misty observed the lake with renewed vigor searching every inch of the water's tranquil surface for a clue to the two pokemon's whereabouts.

One minute passed and she found nothing.

Two minutes, still nothing.

Six minutes, a whole lot of nothing.

And, just when Misty passed the ten minute mark, she finally found... nothing.

Depressed, Misty slumped her shoulders and looked back at Naruto, finally giving him the answer he so patiently waited for.

"I don't know." She muttered quietly.

"Don't know what?" Naruto asked in the same calm voice he always uses.

"I don't know what the answer is." Misty responded getting slightly agitated.

"What was the question?" Naruto inquired.

That left Misty dumbfounded.

"The question was did you notice anything." Naruto answered for her. "So did you?"

"No." Misty answered dryly.

"And do you realize the significance of your answer." Naruto questioned.

"No." Misty answered.

"It means you noticed that Krabby and Staryu can no longer be seen." Naruto explained. "Now, do you realize the significance of that?"

Misty was nearly struck speechless, she stared at the lake for over ten minutes looking for some kind of sign of the pokemon, but the whole point was to notice that there was no sign of the pokemon. It was so incredibly simple that no one that was anything short of a genius or anything more than a idiot would never be able to answer it.

So did that mean Naruto's next question was any different?

"The water hid Krabby and Staryu from view?" Misty more asked than answered.

"Exactly. The point of this was for you to notice that water even the clearest of water has the ability to completely hide anything more than one foot under its surface." Naruto explained as he motioned for Krabby and Staryu to resurface. "Do you know the significance of that?"

"If your in a pokemon battle all you need to do is have your pokemon dive a foot below the water to hide from the opponent." Misty answered beginning to catch on.

"Correct." Naruto said as Krabby jumped on to the lakeside, a few inches in front of Misty.

Right after Staryu laid flat on its back on the surface of the water and submerged just enough that its whole body was no more than a inch under the water.

"Krabby, use Water Gun." Naruto ordered.

Krabby shot a surge of water out of its claws and into the center of the once tranquil lake.

As soon as the tip of the water surge touched the surface of the lake, hundreds of ripples almost instantly filled the surface of the lake, causing the once perfect reflection to become indistinguishable as it danced on the small waves.

"What do you notice?" Naruto asked once again.

_'Lets see.' _Misty thought as she turned her attention away from the point of contact between the Water Gun and the surface of the lake, towards the spot where Staryu had submerged.

"Staryu's body has become completely undistinguishable." Misty observed.

"Right, and this means?" Naruto inquired.

"That any serious disruption on the surface of the water will cause almost anything submerged under the water's surface to become hidden." Misty answered.

"Right." Naruto confirmed as he made a motion for Krabby to cancel its attack.

A few seconds after Krabby canceled its attack, Staryu resurfaced once again and the surface of the lake regained its peaceful state.

"You know that light bends when it hits the water, right?" Naruto questioned, receiving yet another nod from Misty. "Onto the next thing then."()

It was about six o'clock by the time Naruto and Misty returned from their training session, and to say Misty was happy would be an understatement. By the time she entered the Pokemon Center she was absolutely beaming, feeling more proud of herself than ever before.

"So how was the training." Brock asked as they finally settled down at a booth to eat dinner.

The question caused Ash to immediately lift his head from the pasta he was eating and focus all his attention onto Misty. He wanted to ask the question himself, but by the time they got back from training he was too hungry to even produce coherent thoughts let alone sentences.

_'Curse Brock from banning me from food until they got back.'_ Ash thought bitterly as he finished chewing his noodles.

"It was great!" Misty nearly yelled, she had been waiting for this question for the past ten minutes and she couldn't hold in her excitement any longer.

"I think I learned more in the six hours than I could have ever expected!." She exclaimed. "If I had known any of this a year ago, I would have easily been able to beat at least four fifths of the trainers I battled before. Including you Ash."

Ash wanted to feel angry at Misty's insult. He really did. But the excitement that had built up in him just wouldn't allow it.

In less than half a minute, Ash practically inhaled the rest of his pasta, chugged the rest of his soda, and yelled for Naruto to hurry up before he bolted out the Pokemon Center almost breaking the doors as they nearly failed to open fast enough.

Misty and Brock watched Ash run around outside in anticipation with a sense of awe, while Naruto simply continued eating, seemingly unaffected by Ash's outburst.

And it was only when he had completely finished his meal ten minutes later, that he calmly stood up from the table and walked out of the Pokemon Center with Denkou and Pikachu close by his side.

It was only after he left that Misty turned away from the Ash's now semi-unconscious form towards Naruto's empty plate and asked a question that just now presented itself.

"How did we not think to look at his face?" She asked Brock."I have no idea." He responded.

()

"You goal is to become a pokemon master, correct?" Naruto asked as he finally came to a stop after having lead Ash to the same area he had trained Misty.

"Heck yeah!" The ten year old yelled enthusiastically as he jumped and pumped his fist into the air.

The act nearly caused Naruto to release a chuckle, but not quite.

"I see." Naruto remarked with a hint of amusement present in his calm voice, as he watched Ash return to the ground.

"Let me ask a question then." Naruto requested, effectively peaking Ash's interest.

"Okay, shoot." Ash encouraged.

"What are you going to do once you have become a pokemon master?" Naruto inquired.

That threw him for a loop.

"After I become a pokemon master..." Ash mumbled to himself as he tilted his head toward the ground, in deep thought.

_'What do I want to do?' _Ash asked himself. _'I've never asked myself that. Even if I do become a pokemon master, what will I do after that? Sure, I'll probably be famous and have lots of fans, but so what? Do I want to just sign autographs for the rest of my life? I could probably continue battling, but I would have no real goal. The rest of my life would just be extra, post-adventure, useless, goalless. Pointless.'_

_'I won't stand for that.' _Ash thought as he rose his head to face Naruto once more.

"So?" Naruto asked genuinely curious.

"I don't know." Ash answered with his voice laced with determination. "But it sure as heck won't stay that way.""Good answer." Naruto congratulated as he turned to look at the tranquil lake. "When you find out what you want to do then make sure to tell me. I actually find myself excited to hear your answer."

"Sure thing!" Ash happily responded.

"So, I believe we have some training to do. Am I correct." Naruto asked receiving a eager nod from Ash. "Okay, then we'll start with the basics."

Ash barely suppressed the groan that began to exit his mouth and instead sat down in the grass focusing all his attention all onto Naruto, knowing that if he got this over with now, he would be able to move on to the real training even faster.

"There are six basic principles that you always need to keep in mind as a pokemon trainer." Naruto began. "First, control your emotions. Second, capitalize on all the opportunities that the opponent presents. Third, be perceptive. Fourth, think before you act. Fifth, be patient. Sixth, know all the types, their advantages, and their disadvantages. And seventh, know your environment."

"Now, did you hear all that?" Naruto asked after pausing long enough for Ash to thoroughly process the information.

"Yes." Ash answered slowly, with skepticism clearly evident in his voice.

"Did you understand all of it?" Naruto followed up.

"No." Ash answered almost immediately.

"Did you understand anything?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, that depends." Ash replied slowly. "What did you mean by be patient."

"Okay then. I'll just go over all of it." Naruto concluded, making Ash scratch the back of is neck sheepishly.

"The first rule is to stay in control of you emotions, which is pretty straight forward, always keep you emotions in." Naruto stated. "Sure, getting angry and attempting to insult you opponent may make you feel slightly better about being insulted yourself, but it won't allow your thoughts to be any clearer and it often causes you to think irrationally and ultimately lose the battle."

Naruto paused in his speech as he stared to Ash's raised hand in curiosity."Yes." Naruto inquired.

"If that is true then why did you purposefully make Misty mad in your battle?" Ash questioned.

"Even though Misty wasn't able to think as well as she could have if she were calm, it was better than letting her plague her mind with negative thoughts, because then she wouldn't be able to think at all." Naruto explained as he got ready to continue his lecture.

"Wait." Ash interrupted. "If that's the case why did you provoke Misty even more after you beat her Seel. I bet that she wasn't even able to produce coherent thoughts after that, let alone think straight."

After a few seconds of silence Naruto spoke.

"The second rule is to capitalize on the opportunities that the opponent presents. This means that whenever the opponent has an opening in their defenses exploit it and attack." Naruto continued.

Ash nodded his head from his seated position in the grass. His mind tripped over a few of the words Naruto had used, but he was still able to get the gist of it.

""For instance," Naruto continued, taking note of Ash's puzzled appearance, "during my fight with Misty, early in the fight between Staryu and Seel, Seel was able to get behind Staryu while it was unable to evade. But Misty failed to capitalize on this and as a result Staryu was able to turn around and attack instead Seel."

"I see." Ash mumbled in realization.

"Now, the third rule is to be perceptive. And to be perceptive means to know where your pokemon, your opponent's pokemon, and key points of interest are relative to each other on the battlefield." Naruto explained as he through two pokeballs into the air.

Scyther and Pidgey to appear near the edge of the lake.

"Based off what I just said. What should you observe in this if situation, granted that Scyther and Pidgey are opponents?" Naruto questioned.

_'Lets see._ _Naruto said that you need to know where the pokemon are relative to each other and key points of interest. Relative means compared to each other... so then he wants to know where the pokemon are compared to each other and important places.' _Ash concluded, proud of his vocabulary skills.

"Scyther and Pidgey are about ten feet away from each other and they are only about a foot away from the lake." Ash observed.

"Good. Now can you tell me the relevance of those calculations?" Naruto asked taking the training a step further, but only receiving a blank stare from Ash.

"Relevance means the importance of something." Naruto clarified after a few seconds.

"So you want me to tell you why the distance between the two pokemon and the distance between them and the lake is important?" Ash inquired.

"Correct." Naruto answered.

Ash tilted his head toward the ground in deep thought blocking out the physical world as he searched every aspect of Naruto's question and evaluated the battle scenario once more.

One full minute passed before Ash's conscious returned to the physical world and Ash refocused his eyes on Naruto, who was patiently waiting for his answer.

"The ten feet in between Scyther and Pidgey indicates that they are well within striking distance of each other, and the foot between them and the lake indicates that there is a good chance that a pokemon can be pushed into the lake either on purposefully or due to a accidental slip." Ash answered seriously.

_'Well.' _Naruto thought. _'Wasn't expecting that.'_

"I'm truly impressed." Naruto complemented, showing the most emotion he had since he came to this world. "That is a excellent deduction, but can you take it a step further."

"How so?" Ash asked, sounding quite eager.

"There is a second part to being perceptive, and that is to note specific traits one both you pokemon and the opponent's that could effect the battle." Naruto explained, gaining a nod of understanding from Ash. "Using the same battle scenario name the traits and explain their relevance."

"Well." Ash began after about half a minute of thought. "Both Scyther and Pidgey have wings that can allow them to fly over the lake if they have the time before they fall in. But if they did fall in, Pidgey's wings would have a soaked up a lot more water than Scyther's and the extra weight would make it hard to fly. Also Pidgey's wings would take a lot longer to dry than Scyther's and Pidgey would probably have a hard time getting out of the water in the first place because it would have to rely on its wings to swim, while Scyther at least has feet to propel itself."

"Impressive." Naruto remarked, giving his approval. "You have got the concept down, but you took a while to think about it. You need to be able to think about all of this in a matter of seconds, because in a real pokemon battle that is all you will have."

"Right!" Ash yelled dutifully as he gave Naruto a salute.

"Now then," Naruto began continuing his lecture, " the fourth rule is to always think before you act. By that I mean take in every single possibility presented by a situation before you decide what to do."

"That seems pretty straight forward." Ash commented.

"It is." Naruto agreed. "The fifth rule is be patient, which means you need to be able to wait."

"What?" Ash asked, still confused.

"Instead of wanting everything done exactly when you first think about them, you need to be able to slow down and do them at a manageable pace. And if what you want done is somehow delayed you need to be able to remain calm and not get irritated." Naruto explained. "For example when you tried to run all the way to Vermillion City this morning. If you were patient and walked like the rest of us you wouldn't have gotten tired as fast, and as a result we would have actually gotten farther than we did."

"I get it!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"Good. Now, the sixth rule is to know all the pokemon types, their advantages, and their disadvantages." Naruto continued. "Fire, Water, and Grass are the three basic types, while the others are: normal, electric, ice, fighting, poison, ground, flying, psychic, bug, rock, ghost, dragon, dark, and steel. As for the advantages and disadvantages shared between the types, I will leave you to find out most of them. But I will tell you that, fire has an advantage against grass, but a disadvantage against water; water has an advantage against fire, but a disadvantage against grass; grass has an advantage against water, but a disadvantage against fire, and, Pidgey, a flying type, has and advantage over Scyther, a bug type."

"Did you get all that?" Naruto asked after a short pause.

"Yeah." Ash responded. "Most of it was review, it's just a matter of memorizing a few of the types and all of the type advantages and disadvantages outside of the basic circle of fire, water, and grass."

After one brief nod of approval Naruto continued his speech.

"The seventh and final rule is to know your environment." Naruto recapped. "In other words you need to know the advantages and disadvantages that come with each individual environment."

"I get it." Ash state.

"Okay then, how about you tell me the advantages and disadvantages of a forest." Naruto suggested.

"I might need an example." Ash said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sure." Naruto obliged. "A forest environment: contains a large amount of cover from most attacks, the limbs of the trees allow for multiple elevations of solid footing, the canopy provides good cover and a nice hiding place, and the random placement of trees makes it easy to lose opponents when running. However, a forest environment also: provides a massive amount of fuel for fire attacks, makes any wide spread water attack almost impossible to dodge if your pokemon isn't in a high elevation, makes almost any long range attack useless, and makes it very hard for a pokemon to move with speed if it is not agile enough to dodge the tree trunks or jump from branch to branch."

"I think I get it." Ash remarked, after allowing himself a minute to process the new information.

"Then can you do that for a forest clearing?" Naruto inquired.

"There's a difference!" Ash yelled as he jumped to his feet, merely receiving a nod from Naruto.

"This is going to be a long lesson." Ash mumbled to himself as he slumped his shoulders and fell onto his butt.

()

"There he is." Meowth whispered from behind a few nearby bushes.

"We finally found that brat and his precious Pikachu." Jessie whispered insidiously.

"I say we jump him." James piped in.

"Yeah." Jessie agreed.

"Wait, hold on since when did the twerp get two Pikachus?" Meowth questioned as he observed Pikachu and Denkou rolling around in the grass though some second hand binoculars.

"Two Pikachus?" James asked as he stole Mewoth's binoculars and shoved his head through the bushes.

"Its true." James confirmed as he retracted his head and handed the binoculars to Jessie.

"This is a great opportunity!" Jessie exclaimed in a forced whisper. "If that twerp trained that other Pikachu nearly as good as his first one, then we've found two perfect power packed pokemon to poach for the boss."

Both Meowth and James, responded to Jessie's statement by crossing their arms and nodded their heads sagely.

"So how should we go about this?" Jessie asked.

"I still say we jump him." James suggested.

"Nice plan." A new voice said from outside Team Rocket's group handle.

"Thank you. I thought s..." James began.

James's next statement was cut short however by a flutter of movement and a solid object that caused him to bite his tongue and loss consciousness.

After giving Jessie and Meowth the same treatment and throwing the entirety of Team Rocket in the bush they were supposable hiding behind Naruto's clone quickly dispersed itself.

()

"Well now seems like a good time to stop." Naruto concluded as he turned to head back to the Pokemon Center, while looking at the setting moon and taking his best guess at the time.

'_About three o'clock.' _Naruto thought as he began to leave the area.

"That... was freaking intense." Ash commented as he stumbled after Naruto, mentally exhausted.

Pikachu and Denkou seemed to be in no better shape then Ash as they both rode on their respective trainer's shoulder holding on unconsciously as they slept soundly.

Before Naruto and Ash left the training area, however, he made a quick hand sign under his cloak. A few seconds after Naruto released the hand sign and took a discrete glance backwards just in time to see a small rustle in the bushes.

'_Genjutsu, the only thing keeping me from dieing.'_ Naruto thought offhandedly as he faced forward once more, heading toward his final resting place for the night.

()

AN: Chapter 10! That sure took a while, but at least it didn't take longer.

Sorry for the complete lack of action in this chapter, but it gives you a reason to look forward to the next one, right? Speaking of the next chapter... it should be out in a week at maximum. I already have it pretty much completed so the only thing left to do is tweak a few things here and there and it should be ready to go.

Until next time...


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I would just like to bring to your attention the fact that one more change has been made to Naruto.I have gotten a review saying that making swords out of silver and gold is not only cheesy, but will also not be very effective in battle and I respond by saying "they are totally right.

So, because of that, Naruto's swords are now simply made out of a high quality steel and they are both completely identical.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: While taking a day long break in a small farming community, Misty asks Naruto if he could train her in the ways of a water pokemon trainer. Inspired Ash quickly supports the idea and asks Naruto for his own training session. Naruto agrees to their requests and immediate begins his training with Misty. After training for a number of hours, Naruto and Misty returned to the Pokemon Center to eat dinner with Ash and Brock. Once dinner was over Naruto and Ash began their training session, which lasted until early the next morning.

()

We find our heroes trudging along a foggy path surrounded by a thick forest, on their way to Vermillion city for Naruto and Ash's next gym battle.

"I think we all need to take a break." Brock suggested as he came to an abrupt halt.

"I agree." Misty consented immediately after the words left Brock's mouth, promptly stopping forward advance.

"I suppose a quick break would do us some good." Ash remarked as he slowed down to a stop with apparent reluctance, remembering the lesson on patience that Naruto had given him just a day before.

Naruto stayed silent as he also came to a stop near the group, seemingly agreeing with the idea.

"Great!" Brock exclaimed as he clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "Let me just whip a little something together."

With that said Brock sat down and rubbed his hands together before he slowly unzipped the main pocket of his backpack. As soon as it was fully unzipped furniture immediately shot out of the backpack. Furniture that Brock proceeded to catch and throw behind him.

When the final chair was thrown, the group assessed the new setting they found themselves in, finding five chairs, a set of plates, a set of cups, a set of utensils and numerous other things that couldn't fit in a regular backpack.

"I would hardly call this a little." Misty commented as she stared at the fully set table.

_'How was he able to keep burning candles in there?' _Misty asked herself.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on the appetizers." Brock replied receiving blank stares from everyone in the area.

"Now for starters we will have a diced oran berry salad toped with shredded pecha berry for extra flavor. The main course will be slow cooked Pewter pasta with a small side of Viridian dumplings. Drinks will included Celadon citrus, Saffron soda, and Cerulean spring water." Brock informed while reading his inventory.

"Well. I suppose it was a good idea to take a break." Ash muttered darkly, while rubbing his hands together in a ominous fashion, receiving odd looks from Misty."Don't judge me." Ash said, returning his hands to his side, after catching a glimpse Misty's facial expression.

"Too late." Misty responded, leaving to go see Brock.

()

Having long left the campsite, Naruto was currently leaning on a tree with Pikachu on his shoulder, observing a group of what looked like Pokemon Tech students, if he remembered correctly.

Naruto simply watched silently as one young boy was being 'helped' by five other students that looked to be about two or three years older than the boy.

The young boy was running on a treadmill, in the middle of a open field, while one student with wild red hair held up cards of different pokemon, quizzing the young boy on their types, moves, and evolutions.

Before long, the young boy tripped over his own feet and fell off the treadmill. The older boys were just beginning to downgrade the young boy when, all of a sudden, Ash came barreling through the trees right towards the small group.

Naruto was just about to go jump into the clearing, when he heard Misty calling his name. After a split second decision, he decided to leave a clone of him and Pikachu to see Misty, while he went to go see Ash.

()

"Naruto, where are you?" Misty yelled as she searched the forest looking for the incredibly elusive closet-ninja.

_'Maybe I should just get the wood myself.' _Misty thought.

Before Misty could follow up on that thought, however, a voice that was not her own penetrated the dead silence of the fog encased forest.

"You wanted to see me." Naruto stated, not even felling the need to voice the sentence as a question.

Misty simply stared at him as she forced herself to take overly deep breaths in an attempt to calm her frantic heart.

"Yes." Misty responded shakily when she was finally able to convince her body that she was not in any danger. "Brock says we need to find wood for the fire."

"I understand." Naruto replied as he turned and began to walk deeper into the forest.

Realizing Naruto's motives, Misty quickly fell into step with him, perfectly content with the silence that surrounded them.

()

Naruto walked across the fog covered clearing at a leisurely pace, as he slowly advanced on Ash's position. Which just so happened to be right in between the older boys and their younger student.

_'Wonder how he will handle this.' _Naruto thought offhandedly as he continued his stroll.

()

Ash had wanted to yell at the older boys, he really did.

The thought of several older boys bullying a struggling student. That is just wrong in so many ways.

But, there was a slight problem.

_'One of the basic lessons Naruto taught me was to study everything about a situation before you decide how to act... Well so much for that.'_ Ash mused as he studied his current position, silently wandering how to get out of it and wishing he never got their in the first place.

"Excuse me." Ash began as he studied the faces of each astonished teen. "But your actions can be taken in many different ways and most of them are negative. So would you mind explaining why you seem to be bullying a younger student?"

"Well not at all." A boy with wild red hair responded in a slightly mocking manner, using the time to regain his bearings that had been scattered by Ash's sudden intrusion. "After all we wouldn't want be uncivil."

"It is in fact our duty as Tech students to set an example for others." A boy with long black hair began to explain. "As such, we felt the obligation to help our young companion Joe keep up with his studies. Upon his request of course."

"I see." Ash acknowledged in a slow, almost untrusting manner.

Although he did his best not to show it, almost a quarter of the words the boys had used were way above Ash's current vocabulary level. It was only through a combination of simplification, guess work, and luck that allowed Ash to come up with his next sentence.

"Is this true." Ash asked as he turned his head to look at Joe.

"Yes, I asked for their help." Joe responded.

"Okay then. I am happy to hear that none of my initial concerns were proven true. So I shall leave you to your work with my sincere apology." Ash remarked as he linked his hands behind his back and gave the group a small bow before he turned on his heel and walked away.

_'Yeah I'm good.'_

"Nice recovery."

Ash slowly turned to face the new voice, while searching his mental bank of voices, hoping to find a match.

"That was pretty nice wasn't it." Ash responded, now completely facing the dark figure, hidden by the thick fog that covered the clearing. "But I still should have been able to remember the rule before I ran into the clearing. After all, the training was just a day ago."

"Indeed." Naruto remarked as he came to a stop about a foot away from Ash. "But it is good to see that you actually took your training seriously."

"Of course I took it seriously." Ash huffed indignantly, crossing his arms across his chest. "I don't mess around with it comes to becoming a better trainer."

"That's good to hear." Naruto said in a slightly amused fashion. "But its too bad you don't have the same attitude towards being a lumberjack.

Ash's face contorted into the true definition of confusion as he took some time to repeat Naruto's words inside his head.

"Shoot! The firewood!" Ash yelled in sudden realization as he bolted towards the forest. _'Misty is going to kill me.'_

Ash's advance was soon halted, however, when Naruto's voice once again penetrated the silence of the clearing.

"One of the basic principles I taught you was to be patient." Naruto noted as he continued along his path further into the clearing. "That applies to this situation."

Ash gave a slow nod of acknowledgement, not taking into account the fact that Naruto wasn't even looking at him. He was about to continue his advance into the forest at a walking pace, but was once again stopped by an echo of Naruto's voice.

"Be perceptive is also one of the basic principles I taught you."

"How is that even relevant?" Ash yelled into the endless fog, not fully expecting to receive an answer.

And, as expected, his question was met with complete silence. Until he decided to try and continue his trek towards the campsite.

"Where is Denkou right now?"

()

Denkou and Pikachu were currently playing on the treadmill that Joe had been using just minutes before.

Denkou was controlling the treadmill while Pikachu ran.

The treadmill was going forty miles per hour and Pikachu wasn't having any troubles at all, so after about ten minutes Denkou gave Pikachu the signal and Pikachu jumped onto the control panel, while Denkou jumped down onto the treadmill.

Denkou landed in a full sprint to keep itself from getting flung of the treadmill. But after about five minutes Denkou was starting to fell a little bit of fatigue.

Not wanting to stop before it had matched Pikachu's time, Denkou ignored its body's need for rest and continued running.

But seven minutes into the run Denkou tripped over its own feet and hit the treadmill face first, getting dragged half way across the treadmill before Pikachu finally acted.

Pikachu, thinking fast, quickly hit the emergency stop button on the control panel. This in turn launched Denkou off the treadmill at a very high pace, causing it to fly though the clearing mere inches above the ground.

But as soon as Pikachu's body began to descend, all of its forward movement came to a sudden halt when Pikachu collided with a brick building, previously hidden behind the thick veil of fog.

The sudden collision caused a shallow crater to appear on the single brick that Denkou's head had come into contact with, and served to knock Denkou out cold.

Worried for its friend's health Pikachu ran by Denkou's side and began to fan it with a handkerchief, in hopes of waking it up.

()

Misty's eyes slowly began to drupe as she watched Brock stir a big bowl of pasta, sitting over a small fire, at a perfectly even pace.

She was currently lounging on one of the chairs Brock had apparently brought in his backpack. She and Naruto had returned with the firewood long ago, and when Brock told them Ash was still missing Naruto promptly left to go search for him.

With both Naruto and Ash gone, and Brock obsessively focused on cooking, Misty had little more to do than sit back and watch Brock. Listening only to the soft crackling of the cooking fire.

So, its not that hard to understand why Misty was not only drowsy, but also the slightest bit bored.

"Hey. Brock." Misty muttered quietly, still fighting off the oncoming sleep.

"Yeah." Brock acknowledged, still almost completely engrossed in his task.

"Do you think you could teach me how to cook?" Misty inquired, shifting her position in the stiff wooden chair. "My sisters don't know how to cook themselves and with my parents out of town all the time so I was never really able to learn for myself."

"I don't see why not." Brock responded happily, taking his attention away from the pasta just long enough to smile at Misty. "If you want to learn the delicate art of making fine cuisine then I will be happy to oblige.

Grateful to finally have something to do, Misty was quick to leave her seat in the chair and find her way to Brocks side Where he began his new role as a teacher with great vigor.

()

When Ash and Naruto returned to the campsite, with both their Pikachus conscious, they found Brocks table fully set with a pure white table cloth, sparkling silverware, glistening plates, thick red cloth napkins, fruit topped salad appetizers, a pasta entree, crystalline water held in a clear goblet, and finally a brass candle holder displayed, proudly in the middle of the table, serving to hold up three brightly lit candles a foot above the table's surface.

Nearby Misty was apparently passed out in a chair, having had to work more in the last thirty minutes then she ever could remember in her entire lifetime.

"Food." Ash mumbled menacingly as he stalked up to the table, becoming totally oblivious to the physical world that could not be directly connected to the food on the table.

"I have had to wait for you to get here before I was allowed to eat the food that I ended up having to prepare and all you care about is eating." Misty muttered quietly seeming to suck the heat straight out of the air.

Ash didn't even register the fact that Misty had spoke and simply continued his advance toward the table undeterred.

"I had to see, smell, touch, and even hear the food as it was being made and as it sat on the table getting cold." Misty continued in the same low, ominous tone as before, while she slowly rose from her , still oblivious to the world outside of food, so he was totally caught off guard by what happened in the next five seconds.

First, Misty sprinted towards him faster than he ever thought possible. Second, Misty placed her fist parallel to her head. Third, that same fist found its way to Ash's cheek with such overwhelming force that he was knocked unconscious for a second be for he realized that his feet were no longer connected to the ground. And fourth, all the sound that had previously left the campsite in the last four seconds came back right when Ash's body once again met the ground, back first.

"And you were the one that stopped me from tasting it!"

()

Misty was soon able to regain her composure after her sudden, but not unexpected, outburst and as soon as Ash was back on his feet the group finally sat down to eat.

But, about thirty minutes in, their meal was interrupted by a unexpected guest.

"Joe?" Ash asked skeptically after catching a glimpse of the boy's face as he, noisily scurried though some nearby bushes.

"Oh hi!" Joe said quickly as he shot into a standing position, mildly surprised at being caught.."What are you doing here." Ash asked, with Misty and Brock just sitting back, waiting to ask their question's later."Well...ummm" Tripping over his tongue and completely losing his train of thought, Joe broke eye contact with Ash, while he twiddled his fingers nervously.

It was only after a few deep breaths and a inner pep talk, that Joe finally found the courage to speak again."I wanted to thank you for standing up for me." Joe mumbled timidly with his head lowered. "No one has ever done that before and it feels good to know that someone outside of my family cares about my wellbeing."

"Wait." Ash interrupted, anger beginning to present itself as he rose from his chair. "I thought you said that you agreed to be helped by those guys?"

"I did." Joe responded earnestly, defending his tutors. "They really do help me study and my school performance has shot upward in the last two months. But, its just that their training methods are a little harsh."

"I see." Ash responded slowly, as he proceeded to mentally trash his anger avatar for losing control.

"I came here to see if there was anyway to repay you. I didn't know that you were busy until you found me." Joe explained, shuffling his feet nervously. "I can leave if you want."

"No!" Ash interrupted urgently as soon as Joe began to turn around. "As a matter of fact I do have something I want you to do for me."

"What?" Joe inquired, readjusting his body to once again face Ash.

"Well," Ash began, rubbing his hands together. "I would like to see exactly what makes Pokemon Tech so special."

"So, you want a tour of the school?" Joe asked, uncertainly.

"No." Ash responded, shaking his head negatively, while crossing his arms. " I want you to show me all of the cutting edge technology that your school has, how they work, and what they do.""I guess I can do that." Joe said slowly. "I have the rest of the day off anyway."

"Well, no since wasting any time." Ash remarked as he ran towards the school, quickly followed by Joe.

"We should follow him, shouldn't we?" Misty asked as she finished up the last of her pasta."Yeah, probably." Brock responded nonchalantly as he rose from his seat, cleaning any microscopic remnants of pasta off his face with his cloth napkin.

()

The simulator room appeared quite regal.

Well, for a room.

The floor of the room was covered with polished navy blue tiles that were slick to the touch, but still allowed for perfect traction. The walls were painted a glossy, blue-tinted violet that, like the floor, was slick to the touch. The was filled with sleek, metallic silver computers that each had its own personal desk and extra comfy chair. The desks were lined up in perfect rows with two feet of space in between each desk that also served as a network of walkways.

"This is promising." Ash mumbled, as he ran his fingers along a desk, marveling at the slick feel of polished mahogany.

"This is one of my favorite rooms in the school." Joe stated as he sat down at the desk that had captured Ash's attention.

"Here you are able to conduct any type of battle simulation you can think of." Joe informed the group as he proceeded to type a few things into the computer.

In a few short seconds, the plain blue background of the main screen was replaced by a white one.

Standing out against the blinding background were two small pokemon sprites that looked to be made up of a maximum of ten pixels. Along side the two indistinguishable pokemon was a long green bar with the word 'HP' at the very end of them.

Joe typed in a few more things and in a couple seconds a number of green objects shot out of the pokemon closest the screen, hitting the blue pokemon and disappearing upon contact. Once all the green objects had disappeared the green bar to the side of the blue pokemon quickly disappeared, leaving a empty grey bar in its wake.

A second after the bar became grey the blue pokemon on the far side of the screen made a strange noise jumped up and fell into a dark hole that had appeared amongst the infinite white.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What the hell?"

()

"What are they doing in there?" Jessie asked, shifting her position on the tree branch in a futile attempt to get more comfortable.

"I'm not sure." James responded as he strained to see better though his binoculars. "It looks like they're looking at something on one of the computers, but I can't see what it is."

"Then look harder." Jessie growled as she shifted again silently cursing the tree branch.

"Wait. Do you guys hear something?" Meowth questioned as his ear twitched in warning.

Of what, he didn't know.

The tree grew silent as the three listened for the mysterious sound.

"It sounds like a train." James whispered, afraid to truly interrupt the silence.

"No it sound more like a tornado." Jessie challenged, leaning her head closer to where she heard it."

But before anymore guesses could be made, a large blue orb collided with the top of the tree. Upon contact the blue orb violently exploded, forming a massive mushroom cloud where the tree once was.

The three didn't even have time to scream before they were shot high into the air and out of sight.

()

"What?" Joe asked innocently. Completely puzzled by the blank stares he was receiving from his temporary guests.

"You can't be serious." Misty said dryly.

"What you just did on that computer could be accomplished on a modern calculator." Brock remarked, picking up where Misty left off.

"Even then the graphics would probably be better." Ash continued.

"You really think so?" Joe asked in genuine curiousness, placing a hand on his chin.

"I know so."

"Huh." Joe responded nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as he rose from his chair. "Well that's it for this room, lets go on to the next."

"No." Ash said defiantly, refusing to follow Joe towards the door of the room.

"Come on Ash." Brock uttered in a exhausted manner as he turned around to face Ash along with everyone else. "It was you that asked for this tour in the first place. The very least you can do is actually take it."

"You're right Brock that is the least I can do." Ash admitted, not moving an inch from his spot near the desk. "But the most I can do is stop Joe from having to take us on this tour and lower my opinions of this school even further."

"Can't argue with that logic." Misty declared as she too joined Ash in his stand against continuing the tour."What's wrong with the school?" Joe asked, allowing his innocence to once again shine though.

"Well lets see." Ash began dryly, crossing his arms over his chest. "First, you showed us a swimming pool that was smaller than most open to the public. Second, what the swimming pool lacked in size it did not make up for in features, having only a diving board that looked to be stiffer than most. Third, the gym was just that, a gym, there was nothing special about it at all. And, on top of that, the students there actually had to line up and wait for their turn on the equipment because their wasn't enough. Fourth, the pokemon stadium was a flat, tan field with a white line painted down the middle of it. Fifth, the pokemon stadium didn't even have bleachers. And finally, these computer's may look flashy, but they suck even worse than a twenty five dollar black and white TV."

"Oh." Joe responded lamely, not even appearing to have been affected by Ash's speech.

Before anyone could pick up the dieing conversation, the door to the simulator room suddenly burst open revealing a girl wearing the traditional Pokemon Tech girl's uniform, consisting of a blue skirt that went down to her knees, a light blue button up over coat, a white under shirt, a red bow tie, high white socks, and shiny black high heels.

The girl was flanked by all of the boys that Ash meet in the clearing earlier when he first meet Joe.

The girl made quite a show of walking into the room, causing Brock and Ash to each dawn small incredibly creepy smirks along with painfully obvious blushes.

"There you are Joe." The girl noted almost uncaringly. "We have been looking all over for you. I didn't know you actually had other friends."

At this point Giselle totally shifted her attention from Joe to his group of guests, or more specifically, Naruto.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Giselle began. "I'm the top student in the beginning class of the most exclusive prep school in the world. Its sad that others aren't blessed with my beauty, my talent, and my humble attitude. People call me a star, but I'm just Giselle."

Completing her monologue, Giselle gave the group a small bow before turning back to face Joe, with a little more sway in her hips than necessary.

"Joe you missed our two o'clock training session." Giselle chided, causing Joe to sweat.

"I'm sorry." Joe apologized sincerely, throwing in a quick bow. "I was busy giving my friends a tour and I totally forgot about our training session."

Joe got no response for about five seconds until, Giselle began to walk towards him.

"I want to help my classmates be the best they can be. To teach each other, respect each other, and ensure the pokemon of tomorrow." Giselle stated in a caring and soft tone as she placed a hand on Joe's shoulder.

Everyone in the area seemed to be touched by Giselle's claim, but that feeling died as soon as she started talking again.

"But your just a weakling." Giselle said scornfully as she removed her had from Joe's shoulder as if she had been burned. You better get stronger fast or before you know it your fellow students will turn..."

"Shut up." Naruto said , Misty, Brock and even Pikachu and Denkou were severely taken back by his sudden interruption.

"Excuse me?" Giselle asked as she turned from Joe to face Naruto, pure rage finding its way into her words.

"I said to shut up." Naruto stated once more, his tone of voice the same calm tone as always, but a scowl could clearly be seen though his mask. "You claim you want to help all of your classmates, but in truth you just want to use them to make yourself look like the best."

"As a matter of fact I am the best." Giselle challenged as she walked closer to Naruto. "I have surpassed all the students in my grade in every single aspect of being a pokemon trainer, so I have very well earned the title of being the best."

"You have earned one title to me." Naruto stated, his voice unwavering. "Someone who can't even help a struggling friend in a subject that they claim to excel at can only be one thing. Trash."

Everyone was struck speechless. Some for different reasons than others.

Ash, Misty, and Brock had never heard Naruto speak with so much hate. As a matter of fact they had never even seen Naruto's facial expression change. To see Naruto verbally thrash someone like he was now was truly a terrifying sight.

Joe and the older boys, on the other hand, had never seen anyone speak against Giselle... ever.

"We shall settle this dispute." Giselle spoke with barely contained hate.

"How so?" Naruto inquired.

"A pokemon battle." Giselle clarified as she walked towards the door of the room, gesturing for Naruto to follow.

Naruto obliged.

()

When the group followed Giselle out of the school doors they where greeted with the sight of overwhelming green.

Before them was a garden.

A good one at that.

The garden was breathtaking. The actual garden had every kind of flower you could possibly imagine alliums, sunflowers, anemones, roses, clematis, tulips, amaryllis, cosmos, etc. And where the flowers weren't lush green grass stood, swaying in the gentle breeze.

In the top right of the garden a crystalline lake shimmered brilliantly in the afternoon's light. Behind the lake was a thick forest of tall oak trees obscured by a thin mist.

Everyone couldn't help, but stare at the magnificent sight before them, until Ash finally broke the peaceful silence.

"Why didn't you show us this." He mumbled at Joe, not willing to use his full voice.

"Well you told me to show you the technology. And since no aspect of this garden is technology..." Joe left the sentence hanging allowing his listeners to filling the blank.

"But why did we come here." Misty asked anyone, not deeming Giselle worthy enough to directly ask. "A elegant garden doesn't seem like the place to have a pokemon battle."

"I usually come here to calm down after a long day at the institute, but this garden also serves another purpose." Giselle explained as she took a brick out of the side of the school to reveal a carbon steel safe.

Joe watched with great interest as Giselle dialed in the code.

"Pokemon Tech may not seem that seem that impressive at first glance, but it really does have some profound tools if you know the school's secrets." Giselle stated as she continued to unlock the safe.

"What a second. We saw some of your school's equipment and they weren't impressive at all." Ash remarked.

"What you saw were the public devices. Those are mostly flashy, expensive looking instruments just for show. They are used so the parents are sure the school is worth the extensive amount of money. They are mostly just by the commoners in the institute. What we are going to be using is reserved for the more," Giselle paused here to think. "distinguished populace."

"So are you trying to say that the 'special' equipment that the school is known for can only be used by the students that help fund the school?" Brock inquired.

"Not at all, while students with parents that give major donations to the school are granted access to the equipment they are not the only ones." Giselle explained.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"The school also gives students that have a exceptionally high potential use of the equipment. They also give students with parents in high places access to the equipment." Giselle answered as she finished the last few digits of the code.

Naruto stayed silent though the entire exchange, staving off some rather unhappy memories that made repeated attempts to invade his mind.

When Giselle pressed the final number small beep sounded and the safe slowly opened to reveal a small button that Giselle promptly pressed.

A small clicking noise sounded in the distance, echoing through the serene garden. Suddenly a the ground under the group jerked and started to lower, startling Ash, Misty, Brock, and Joe.

As the patch of ground continued to decline glass started to appear all around the makeshift elevator. The group looked through to see a huge pokemon stadium complete with lights, a scoreboard to the left of the field, bleachers to the right of the field, two trainer boxes on both sides of the battlefield, and a referee box on the top left corner of the ceiling.

"This is amazing." Misty breathed, completely awestruck.

"Now I want to battle!" Ash declared as he started to shuffle his feet in anticipation.

"As you can see the garden, though still beautiful and peaceful, was originally created to disguise this underground arena." The red haired boy said.

"This battlefield has been used to train many of the talented students Pokemon Tech is known to produce." The boy with long black hair added.

"Wait. You knew about all this?" Joe asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, we have known for about two years now." The boy with the green hair stated.

"Oh." Joe said lamely, lowering his head.

"We were going to tell you once Giselle deemed you ready, but you always held back so much in our training sessions that you never gave us a reason to tell you." The red haired boy explained putting a, hopefully, reassuring hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Naruto I believe we have a score to settle." Giselle said as she lead the group out of the elevator.

"Come on. All non-competitors must sit in the bleachers." The green haired boy said as he lead Misty, Brock, Ash, Joe, Denkou, and the other boys to the top of the bleachers.

Naruto and Pikachu got into the red trainer's box, while Giselle entered the blue one. Once the two where inside, the trainer's boxes, which had once been on the floor, started to rise. Stopping about ten feet off the ground.

"Who is going to referee this match?" Naruto asked.

"A computer runs the whole system." Giselle explained as she started to push some buttons on the side of her box. "I just have to insert the data and the computer will do the rest."

As Giselle continued to inter the information into the computer Naruto examined the interior of his box.

On the front wall of the trainer book was a miniature version of the scoreboard. On the very top of the front wall, right below the panel of glass that allows you to see the battlefield, there was a microphone that allowed Naruto's voice to travel out of the box. On the left and right walls there was a speaker system that allowed sound to enter the box. Both walls also contained a pokeball launching system that shot the pokeball out of the top of right wall and received them through the left. On the back wall there was the door into the box.()

The bleachers, if you could even call them that, consisted of numerous soft blue recliners that looked a lot like seats in a movie theater. Complete with the cup holders.

The seats were covered by a silver dome with the front half of it consisting of extremely sturdy glass. The stands where made to give the spectators complete view of the battlefield and protection from the harsh attacks.

"We should be able to see the whole battle from here." The red haired boy said as he sat down in the tenth row of the bleachers.

"Your probably right." The green haired boy agreed as he and the rest of the boys sat down.

"Though there won't be much of a battle to see." The boy with long dark hair whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked as he Misty, Brock, Denkou, and Joe sat down in the row behind the boys.

"Giselle may not look it, but she is one of the best beginners to ever enroll in this school." The green haired boy explained.

"Right, and that combined with the grade A pokemon she carries makes for a truly formidable opponent." The black haired boy added.

"Some of the intermediate students can't even last more that ten minutes against her, let alone win." The red haired boy said.

"I would actually be impressed if this guy could last more than five minutes before throwing in the towel." The green haired boy said causing the other boys to laugh.

"Well, you will be quite surprised when your precious Giselle gets beaten." Ash commented nonchalantly as he leaned back in his chair, stopping the laughter cold.

"What was that?" The red haired boy asked heatedly as he and the other boys glared at Ash.

"Naruto defiantly won't lose to this cocky girl." Misty informed supporting Ash.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if Giselle isn't able to last ten minutes against him." Brock added.

"I'll bet anything that Naruto will win this match." Ash stated as he watched Denkou put on a blue and white kimono and pull two white fans with a red dot in the center out of literally no where..

"Whatever you'll see soon enough." The red haired boy said as they faced the battlefield.

()

Giselle had finally finished inserting the information into the computer and was currently waiting for something.

That something was suddenly revealed when a booming voice erupted over the loudspeaker, annihilating the silence that had overtaken the stadium.

"This battle is between the challenger Naruto, verses the top beginner at Pokemon Tech Giselle!" The voice announced. "This battle will be a three on three match. Neither combatant is allowed to substitute their pokemon until one pokemon has been defeated. The first one to defeat all of their opponent's pokemon will be victorious. Now! Without any further a due let the battle begin!"

Immediately after the scoreboard lit up, reveling close-ups of both Naruto and Giselle's faces. Underneath the video images of Giselle and Naruto three grey boxes appeared.

Giselle wasted no time in choosing her pokemon.

"Poliwhirl I choose you!" Giselle yelled.

"Pidgey your assistance is required." Naruto stated.

As soon as the two pokemon completely formed on the field, a live video of each appeared on the scoreboard under their respective trainer, both in vibrant color.

"Poliwhirl use Water Gun!" Giselle ordered, making the first move of the match.

"Counter with Hurricane Wing." Naruto ordered.

Poliwhirl fired off a jet of water towards the now airborne Pidgey. But, before the attack hit Pidgey's wings glowed a bright white as it began to flap them furiously, creating a powerful current.

The water was reflected by the wind and sent straight back a Poliwhirl at twice its original pace.

"Poliwhirl dodge then use Rain Dance!"

Poliwhirl sidestepped the incoming water and started to perform a dance.

"Pidgey use Aerial Wing to cancel Poliwhirl's move."

Pidgey quickly complied and dove straight towards the ground. And about one foot above the ground Pidgey leveled out so it was parallel to the ground.

"Poliwhirl, use Water Gun to stop Pidgey."

Poliwhirl stopped dancing a shot a stream of water straight at Pidgey. Pidgey responded by, barrel rolling over the water and continuing for Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl, intercept Pidgey."

Just as Pidgey came within five feet of Poliwhirl it disappeared. Poliwhirl quickly shot its hands forward and slammed them together, catching Pidgey's wing once it reappeared, but Pidgey continued the attack, pushing Poliwhirl back at a fast pace.

"Use Wind Lance."

Pidgey, understanding Naruto's plan, started to spin with Poliwhirl still on its wing. A tight layer of air formed around the two pokemon a Pidgey started to incline. While they were ascending Poliwhirl was getting battered by the wind.

It was to dangerous for Poliwhirl to let go of Pidgey, so Giselle thought of something different.

"Poliwhirl, use Bubblebeam!"

Poliwhirl did what it was told and sent a massive stream of bubbles into the surrounding air. The bubbles swirled around the two pokemon at first but, then they started to invade the wind barrier and hit the pokemon. Poliwhirl wasn't effected by the bubbles, but Pidgey was a different story.

"Pidgey, cancel the attack."

Pidgey quickly complied and completely stopped spinning. The wind instantly dissipated, sending the bubbles flying around the arena away from Pidgey. Poliwhirl was also sent soaring towards the far wall.

"Follow up with Hurricane Wing."

Pidgey started to violently flap its charged up wings, increasing Poliwirls momentum.

"Poliwhirl, use Water Gun on the wall!" Giselle hastily ordered.

Poliwhirl got control of its body and turned towards the wall. Once facing the wall Poliwhirl fired a jet of water at the wall, slowing its pace.

When Poliwhirl hit the wall the stream of water took most of the impact, but because of Pidgey's gust Poliwhirl was trapped, against the wall pinned down by the air currents.

"Use Typhoon Jet."

Pidgey instantly stopped flapping its wings and exploded straight for Poliwhirl. Ten feet from where Pidgey started a huge rush of air formed around Pidgey and propelled it forward at a very rapid pace.

"Use Water Gun on the ceiling!"

Poliwhirl was still being forced against the wall by the aftershock of Pidgey's previous attack, so it couldn't move just yet. It was a race between Pidgey and the wind.

As soon as Pidgey got within fifteen feet of Poliwhirl the air currents pressuring Poliwhirl subsided and Poliwhirl instantly started to fall.

Poliwhirl quickly shot a Water Gun at the ceiling to dodge Pidgey, but though Poliwhirl got away form Pidgey itself the air currents surrounding Pidgey slammed Poliwhirl against the wall. Upon impact Poliwhirl created a five foot deep crater in the wall that was three feet in diameter.

"Poliwhirl, use Rain Dance!"

Once it heard the order, Poliwhirl started to dance in the dent it had made in the wall.

"Pidgey, use Hurricane Wing."

Pidgey swiftly sent a burst of supercharged wind toward the dancing Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl in turn, jumped out of the wall while still dancing in mid air.

As Poliwhirl landed it completed the dance and a cold wind engulfed the arena. The stadium lights where concealed by the large dark storm clouds that appeared above the battlefield. As soon as the clouds formed it started to rain. The rain cascaded on the stadium soaking Pidgey in a matter of seconds.

Naruto knew that Pidgey wouldn't be able to keep flying if it stayed wet for long. The training they did only allowed Pidgey to have a strong resistance to being hit by water for short periods of time. He had to end this battle quick.

"Use Compressed Cyclone."

Pidgey began to flap its wings at very rapid pace, creating a violent tornado that was about twenty feet in diameter. Pidgey then started to fly as fast as it could manage around the tornado's perimeter, becoming a blurred ring around the tornado. The tornado began to shrink until it was about five feet in diameter.

"Poliwhirl, use Bubblebeam!" Giselle ordered, not wanting to see what the tornado was capable of.

Poliwhirl fired a stream of bubbles towards the ring that was now Pidgey, but the bubbles didn't go where they were supposed to. The bubbles were sucked into the raging tempest and mixed in with the water from all the rain.

Pidgey stopped flying around the tempest and positioned itself so the swirling winds were between it and Poliwhirl. Pidgey then gave one mighty flap of its supercharged wings sending the tempest in route towards Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl, get out of its path!" Giselle yelled with urgency present in her voice.

Poliwhirl quickly complied and made a mad dash to get out of the path of the violent storm.

"Use Hurricane Wing to force Poliwhirl into the tempest." Naruto ordered.

Pidgey looked visibly strained as it flew over to where Poliwhirl was. Pidgey started to flap its charged wings at Poliwhirl and created a mini hurricane, (As the name implies.) due to the rain in the air.

The mini hurricane made Poliwhirl slip on the slick ground and slide into the tempest.

Upon impact with the outer rim of the tempest Poliwhirl was swirled around the outer walls of the tempest, where it was pelted by water and bubbles.

After about a minute Poliwhirl was able to struggle into the eye of the storm. Poliwhirl stood up to find a way out of the swirling vortex, when Naruto made his move.

"Pidgey, release one level of the gravity seal then use Wind Lance down the middle of the tempest."

Pidgey complied started to generate aura into its chest. And, in turn, a strange design appeared and began to glow a bright blue.

()

"What does he mean release one level of the seal?" The red haired boy questioned.

"He means that this fight is over for Giselle." Ash said smugly.

"What do you mean?" The green haired boy asked slightly suspicious.

"He means that Naruto is finally getting serious." Misty stated, joining in on the conversation.

"So your trying to tell me that Naruto had Pidgey hold back this whole time?" The red haired boy asked unbelievingly.

"Yes." Ash answered simply.

"I don't believe you." The boy said defiantly as he glared at Ash.

"You'll see the light soon enough." Ash said as he shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

()

"Poliwhirl find a way out of there!" Giselle yelled as Pidgey started to fly towards the top opening of the tempest.

Poliwhirl did everything it could to try and get out of the tempest. It shot water at the sides, it shot bubbles, it even tried go melee on the side walls until its glove almost got sucked into the spiraling wind.

Pidgey flew right above the raging storm and started to spin wildly creating swirling air currents around itself. As the move progressed the a pocket was created separating Pidgey from the surrounding wind.

The water that was once covering Pidgey traveled into the surrounding cyclone mixing with the raindrops that were snatched out of the air.

The clouds started to part due to the force of the wind and the lights over the stadium were once again revealed. A brilliant light bathed the stadium as the lights where fully uncovered. A vibrant rainbow arched over the stadium as Pidgey began its decent into the still raging tempest.

Poliwhirl was shaking in fear as Pidgey closed in on it, so in a last-ditch effort to get away Poliwhirl threw itself into the spiraling winds of the tempest.

Poliwhirl was bombarded with wind, bubbles, and water as it was carried to the top of the Tempest where Pidgey currently was.

Just when it seemed like it was going to get thrown on the outside of the tempest away from Pidgey the air currents surrounding Pidgey pulled Poliwhirl out of the wall of the tempest and straight in front of Pidgey's path.

Upon contact with the front of the wind lace Poliwhirl got drilled right in the middle of the spiral imprint on its stomach. As Pidgey continued to descend toward the ground with Poliwhirl still connected on the tip of the wind lace Poliwhirl started to spin due to the spiraling air currents produced by the attack.

When the Poliwhirl collided with the ground, all of the wind surrounding Pidgey slammed into Poliwhirl all at once creating a crater in the ground that was four feet in circumference and eight feet deep.

Just when Poliwhirl thought the worst was over Pidgey's peak collided full force on Poliwhirl's stomach. This created a huge typhoon that swept over the battle field kicking up a massive amount of dust that effectively hid the battlefield from view.

The dust started to clear a revealing Poliwhirl unconscious in the center of a crater that was about ten feet in circumference and thirteen feet deep.

To the left of Poliwhirl a glowing white form appeared through the remaining dust. The form started to change shape, until it finally stopped glowing to reveal Naruto's new Pidgeotto!

"The winner of this battle is Naruto's Pidgeotto!" The referee announced over the intercom, as the video image of Poliwhirl dulled out and Pidgeotto's image stayed vibrant.

()

The spectators were gaping at the amazing sight before them. Not only had Naruto's Pidgey (Now Pidgeotto) beat Poliwhirl, but it also beat Giselle.

"The light is coming to swallow you whole." Ash commented in an uncaring fashion.

"Wow, Naruto sure is something." Joe mumbled breaking oncoming the silence.

()

Naruto and Giselle had both withdrew their pokemon and where getting ready for the next round.

"Just because you beat my Poliwhirl doesn't mean you have won." Giselle stated with a forced smile. "The rest of my pokemon are way stronger than Poliwhirl."

"We shall see." Naruto replied pulling out his next pokeball. "Growlithe your assistance is required."

"Arbok I choose you!" Giselle yelled.

"This battle between Giselle's Arbok and Naruto's Growlithe may now commence!" The referee annouced over the intercom, officially starting the second round.

"Growlithe use Underground Highway then follow up with Inferno Fang." Naruto said making the first move.

Growlithe wasted no time in burrowing deep underground away from Arbok.

"Arbok concentrate and try to sense Growlithe's movements."

Naruto wasn't going to openly say it, but inwardly he knew that Arbok would never be able to pick up on Growlithe's movements because Growlithe knows how to use aura. Naruto had taught all of his pokemon how to cover there body in aura to prevent from making any noise.

It was pretty much the equivalent to covering your body in a soundproof case and having the case be made a substance that didn't make any noise itself. The aura was only soundproof because it was pure aura that hasn't been had its physical properties tampered with, therefore making the aura have the same soundless distinction as raw aura.

Back on the battlefield Arbok was starting to fidget nervously after three minutes of not getting any signs of movement underground. Giselle was also getting impatient.

"Arbok quit goofing around and locate Growlithe!"

The second Giselle finished her sentence Growlithe leapt out of the ground right behind Arbok.

Before Arbok could finish turning around Growlithe bit into Arbok's side and stayed there as a small, unnoticeable flame began to form in its mouth.

"Arbok use Wrap!"

Arbok swiftly coiled itself around Growlithe and started to squeeze Growlithe with all the force it could muster. Growlithe struggled to loosen Arbok's grip so it could breath properly to finish its attack.

Growlithe clawed at Arbok's sides, making Arbok's grip loosen just enough for Growlithe to shot a Flamethrower out of its mouth. The flame completely engulfed the part of Arbok's body that Growlithe was currently biting.

Arbok responded violently to the sudden heat and whipped the length of its body in the air, propelling Growlithe twenty feet into the air.

Growlithe got control of its body and lined itself up to go into one of the holes it made when Chassell decided to act..

"Arbok use Poison Sting!"

Arbok lined up its attack so it would hit Growlithe just as it entered the ground. Once Growlithe was in the right spot Arbok fired hundreds of purple needles about a foot above the hole Growlithe planned on entering.

"Growlithe counter with Underground Transport then follow up with Pyro Sphere."

When Growlithe was about five feet above the tunnel it started to spin, while shooting fire out of its mouth. Two feet above the tunnel entrance Growlithe was surrounded by a ball of fire.

When the fire surrounding Growlithe and the poison needles made contact with each other the needles vaporized creating a thin purple mist over the floor of the battlefield.

Arbok franticly searched the arena for Growlithe, but Arbok was unable to hear or see Growlithe. Suddenly a ball of fire shot out of a hole to the immediate right of Arbok.

Arbok quickly turned around to see Growlithe shoot a orb of fire straight at its current position.

"Arbok dodge and use mud bomb to cover up the tunnel's entrance!"

Arbok used its body as a spring and jumped towards Growlithe getting the tip of its body scorched when the fire spread as it hit the grown. Arbok ignored the minor injury and shot a series of mud globs at the opening of the tunnel that Growlithe had came form.

The mud flowed into the tunnel and continued to sink into the ground, starting to fill Growlithe's tunnel system.

"Growlithe stop Arbok from flooding your tunnels by using Pyro Sphere then following up with Heat Claw." Naruto ordered, trying to form a plan.

Growlithe acted quickly by shooting a orb of fire straight a Arbok, who was still continuing to use mud bomb.

"Arbok dodge and counter with Wrap!"

Arbok canceled its attack and slithered away from the incoming fire ball. Growlithe watched cautiously as Arbok circled it, looking for the right time to strike. Both Growlithe and Arbok simultaneously shot forward and prepared to attack.

Arbok used its superior length to lash out at Growlithe when they got within five feet of each other. Growlithe gracefully sidestepped the attack and slashed its claws across the length of Arbok's tail.

Arbok hissed in pain as the wounds began to burn, as if fire had been inserted into its body. Arbok quickly shook it off and retaliated by biting Growlithe's side.

Growlithe struggled to get away from Arbok's grip, but Arbok wrapped its tail around Growlithe binding it further. Growlithe continued to struggle as Arbok started to squeeze, making both of their wounds hurt all the more.

"Growlithe use Pyro Sphere on the ground then dig out the flooded tunnel." Naruto said finally coming up with a plan.

Growlithe immediately stuck its head towards the ground and the ball of fire quickly spread upon impact with the ground, greatly burning Arbok in the process.

Once Arbok loosened its grip Growlithe slipped away and ran for the covered tunnel opening. Once Growlithe was where the tunnel opening used to be. It started to re-dig the tunnel, trying to connect it with the main system again.

"Arbok follow Growlithe!"

Arbok slithered into the tunnel after Growlithe, who had just finished reopening the tunnel.

"Growlithe use Underground Transport then follow up with Heat Claw and Blaze Channel."

Underground you could feel small tremors as a bright light appeared in front of one of the tunnel openings. A ball of fire that currently housed Growlithe carried Arbok out of the tunnel and high into the air.

"Arbok use bite!" Giselle ordered., as she began to panic.

Arbok tried to turn around to bite Growlithe, but before it had a chance Growlithe slashed its claws across Arbok's upper body and threw Arbok towards the tunnel opening with the same paw.

Right when Growlithe got two feet above, the now falling Arbok, Growlithe shot a powerful Flamethrower after Arbok with as much of its remaining strength as it could muster.

The fire propelled Arbok into the underground passage ways at a very high pace. All of the holes in the stadium started to glow a bright orange as the flames entered the tunnels.

Then, one by one, pillars of fire shot out of the tunnel openings and went about thirty feet into the air. Small sparks of flame spewed all over the stadium as the pillars of fire started to die down. As the pillars receded they reviled a extra crispy Arbok unconscious in the middle of the crater left by Poliwhirl in the previous battle.

"The winner of this battle is Naruto's Growlithe!" The referee announced, dulling out Arbok's video image.

()

"That's two for two." Ash noted nonchalantly, causing the older boys to growl. "Its not looking good for Giselle.

"Naruto may have been able to beat Poliwhirl and Arbok, but he won't be so lucky with the next pokemon." The red haired boy said with a smug smirk.

"And why is that?" Misty asked somewhat mockingly.

"Because though Giselle does train all her pokemon, she makes sure to give this pokemon all the training that it can stand everyday of every week." The red haired boy said.

"Except on Tuesdays and Wednesdays." The green haired boy quickly added.

()

"I am very impressed that you were able to get this far Naruto." Giselle said with mock applause, after she recalled her pokemon and Naruto kept Growlithe on the field.

"But I am afraid that I will no longer be able to play with you. This gets serious starting now." Giselle said as she launched her pokeball. "Marowak I choose you!"

"This battle between Giselle's Marowak and Naruto's Growlithe may now begin!" The referee said officially beginning round three.

"Growlithe use Underground Transport." Naruto ordered trying to think of a way to defeat the obviously powerful pokemon.

Growlithe quickly turned into a ball of fire and dived into the, still intact, tunnel system it had previously made.

"Marowak use Bone Club on the ground." Giselle ordered, surprisingly calm.

Marowak complied and slammed its bone against the ground creating a huge tremor that tore through the stadium. Almost instantly after the shaking stopped the tunnels began to cave in and collapse.

Naruto's friends watched in shock as the tunnel system completely caved in, with no signs of Growlithe ever coming out.

A blur jumped into the rubble and came out with Growlithe, who was currently unconscious. The figure stopped to reveal Naruto as he checked over Growlithe's wounds making sure that none were major.

"This battle is over you win." Naruto stated as he recalled Growlithe and started to walk towards his trainer's box.

The winner of this battle is Giselle's Marowak!" The referee announced, making Growlithe's video image grow dull.

()

"We told you. Naruto won't have a chance now that Marowak is battling." The red haired boy, cockily stated.

"What a second, don't count Naruto out yet." Brock cut in. "Growlithe must have been tired after the battle with Arbok and probably didn't have much energy left in it."

"And Naruto also has Pidgeotto and a pokemon of his choice left." Misty supported.

"There is also the fact that Naruto will not lose this battle." Ash chipped in.

"What you didn't even provide an argument." The black haired boy noted.

"Oh, but I did." Ash replied calmly.

"How?"

"You will see."

()

"You should just give up Naruto." Giselle said. "After all there is no way you can win against my Marowak."

"Thanks for your concern Giselle, but I will make my own decisions." Naruto countered, in his usual calm voice.

"Pidgeotto your services are needed." Naruto said.

"This battle between Giselle's Marowak and Naruto's Pidgeotto may now commence." The referee announced over the intercom.

"Marowak use Bonemerang." Giselle ordered, nonchalantly.

Marowak threw its bone at Pidgeotto, expecting to get a clean hit.

"Pidgeotto use Cyclone to contain the bone." Naruto ordered.

Pidgeotto swiftly whipped up a tornado around the spinning bone. The tornado was ten feet in diameter and it successfully suspended the bone in the middle of the inner heart of the tornado.

The wind currents of the tornado made the bone continue to spin and stay airborne, while not exiting the confines of the tornado's walls.

A few moments after the tornado was created rocks and debris from the previous battles started to enter the outer walls of the tornado, making a protective shield around Marowak's bone.

"Marowak get your bone back." Giselle said, only a slight bit interested in the fight.

"Pidgeotto use Aerial Wing."

Marowak started to sprint across the crater, that was now the battlefield. Pidgeotto flew behind Marowak and began to dive.

Once Marowak was thirty feet away from the tornado Pidgeotto stopped its decent and straightened out so it was parallel to the ground.

When Marowak was ten feet away from the tornado Pidgeotto was only twenty feet behind Marowak.

When Marowak was just about to throw its body into the tornado Pidgeotto's wing connected with Marowak's back. This propelled Marowak straight through the outer rim of the tornado and through the other side.

Before Marowak could get control of its body, it entered the opposite side of the tornado.

Inside the tornado's outer wall Marowak was pounded by the debris that had been sucked into the tornado.

"Marowak push off the rock to get into the center of the tornado!" Giselle ordered, fully into the battle.

Marowak quickly complied and began to regain control of its body. Once in control Marowak planted its feet on the nearest rock and pushed off of it, sending itself into the heart of the tornado.

"Pidgeotto use Wind Lance."

"Marowak get your bone then counter!"

Pidgeotto flew over the opening of the top of the tornado and began to spin. At the same time Marowak jumped up to get it still spinning bone.

Just as Marowak was five feet away form its bone Pidgeotto began to move, being only twenty feet Marowak reached its bone Pidgeotto was only three feet away. Marowak began to spin its bone even faster to help counter Pidgeotto's incoming attack.

When Pidgeotto collided with Marowak's bone a shockwave spread across the arena. Marowak was sent straight towards the ground at high speeds while Pidgeotto followed in hot pursuit.

"Marowak counter with Bone Club!"

Upon landing Marowak struck the tip of Pidgeotto's attack head on with is bone. This in turn created a even larger shockwave that traveled through the stadium.

The clash lasted for thirty seconds before something finally gave. The ground under Marowak finally shattered, sending Marowak into one of the few still standing tunnels.

"Pidgeotto cancel the attack and gain altitude."

Pidgeotto stopped spinning and the wind around it immediately dissipated. Once the attack canceled Pidgeotto flew fifty feet above the stadium floor, trying to sense Marowak's aura.

"Marowak surface and use Bone Club!" Giselle ordered just as Pidgeotto located Marowak.

"Pidgeotto release one level of the gravity seal and use Heaven's Barrage."

Pidgeotto channeled aura into its chest and a intricate design appeared, glowing brilliantly. Marowak had by now surfaced and started to run towards Pidgeotto's location.

By the time Marowak had come within ten feet of Pidgeotto's location Pidgeotto had begun its attack.

Pidgeotto disappeared from the sky just as Marowak was about to jump. Pidgeotto appeared to the immediate right of Marowak and was about to strike, when Marowak repelled Pidgeotto's wing with its bone.

Pidgeotto quickly recovered and disappeared again appearing behind Marowak. Before Pidgeotto could make contact Marowak pivoted on its heel and countered Pidgeotto again.

This process continued for one full minute until Pidgeotto finally slipped up.

Pidgeotto was about to try and strike Marowak from the behind, when Marowak spun around and deflected Pidgeotto's wing sending it straight towards the ground. Before Pidgeotto could recover Marowak slammed its bone into Pidgeotto's back, creating a crater that kicked up massive amounts of dust.

When the dust cleared Pidgeotto was laying in the middle of a crater that was ten feet in circumference and five feet deep, unconscious.

"The winner of this battle is Giselle's Marowak!" The referee announced making Pidgeotto's video image fadeout.

()

"We warned you about this, but you didn't listen." The red haired boy said, shaking his head.

"I'm sure Naruto will find someway out of this." Misty said.

"Give it up already. There is no way that Naruto will be able to beat Giselle. Its just not possible." The green haired boy said.

"Hold on a second. If Pidgeotto was able to do that much to Marowak in its fatigued state then I am sure that the next pokemon Naruto chooses will be able to defeat Marowak." Brock countered.

"That means nothing Giselle and Marowak will just crush the next pokemon like they did Growlithe and Pidgeotto." The red haired boy said.

"Show's how much you know." Ash countered calmly as he looked back to the battlefield, gesturing the older boys to do the same.

()

"Pikachu your services are required." Naruto said as Pikachu jumped onto the stadium floor.

()

"Yeah. She's screwed."

()

"A Pikachu? You might as well just forfeit." Giselle boasted.

()

"She is completely screwed."

()

"..." Naruto didn't respond.

"This battle between Giselle's Marowak and Naruto's Pikachu may now commence!" The referee annouced.

"Marowak use Bonemerang!" Giselle ordered, making the first move.

"Pikachu use Rapid Impact."

Marowak threw its bone at Pikachu and began to follow the bone, not wanting to loose it. Pikachu sidestepped the incoming bone and swiftly took off towards Marowak. Marowak stopped in its tracks as Pikachu blurred in and out of its vision.

Suddenly Pikachu appeared behind Marowak and slammed its tail against Marowak's back. When Marowak got up from the blow Pikachu was nowhere to be found. Pikachu appeared to Marowak's right and quickly struck Marowak, then blurred out of sight again.

This process continued for two more strikes until Marowak finally caught its bone again.

Pikachu appeared to Marowak's immediate left and went for the hit, but Marowak repelled Pikachu's tail to the side with its bone and followed up with a devastating headbutt to Pikachu's gut.

Pikachu staggered just enough for Marowak to follow up with a Bone Club to Pikachu's side. This sent Pikachu skidding across the ground for thirty feet.

"Marowak finish this with Bone Club." Giselle said waving a hand at Pikachu as if to wish it away.

Marowak complied and began to sprint towards Pikachu, who was struggling to get up.

"Pikachu counter Marowak with Lightning Tail."

Pikachu quickly regained its bearings and rushed to meet Marowak, while sparks began to jump from its tail.

Marowak and Pikachu meet in the center of the arena with both of their attacks charged and waiting. When the two attacks collided a huge shockwave rocketed through the stadium, displacing debris as massive as thirty pound rocks.

The two pokemon refused to budge as they continued to force more power into there attack. Wind started to swirl around the two as a crater, one foot deep and five feet in circumference, formed under them. They kept this up for forty seconds until Pikachu was finally overpowered and thrown twenty feet away.

Pikachu couldn't regain control before it hit the ground, so it bounced along the battlefield's rocky surface for about five more feet.

()

"This battle is over." The green haired boy announced.

"Not yet." Ash stated. "Naruto still has to beat her first."

"Face it, Pikachu is wiped out and Marowak isn't even tired yet. Pikachu and Naruto have lost." The boy with long black hair declared.

"I am afraid to say, I have to agree with them this time." Joe said sadly as he hung his head. "I don't think Naruto is going to be able to pull this one off."

"I'm sure he will. I mean Naruto must have something working for him right Brock?" Misty asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure Ash." Brock said gravely. "Not only does Pikachu have a type disadvantage, but it is also wiped out from all the damage it has taken. The only thing it might be a advantage is that Marowak could be tired from all the battling its done and the damage Pidgeotto managed to get on it. But it is a very small possibility that Marowak is even tired and even if it was that wouldn't be a major advantage to Pikachu."

"Come on you two have some faith." Ash remarked in a incredibly laid back tone. "You really think that Naruto will lose this battle when he started the fight in the first place? That's just not his thing."

"I do have faith in Naruto, Ash, but there is no way anyone could pull this off. I know Naruto is good and all, but even a elite pokemon trainer would have a hard time winning a match in this position. Think about it, Naruto would have to beat a Marowak that has lots of energy and power to spare, with a fatigued Pikachu that can barely stand. There is just no way." Brock argued as he hung his head down.

"You're totally underestimating him." Ash responded not detoured at all. "Misty knows what I'm talking about because she actually took his training session.""He speaks the truth." Misty stated in an identical tone to Ash, having finally seen the light.

"How..."

"Just watch."

()

Pikachu was finally able to struggle back onto its feet after getting pushed back by Marowak.

"Just give it up Naruto." Giselle taunted. "Its obvious who the victor is, so why don't you just surrender. If you do I might be able to forgive you for what you said to me earlier."

"Neither I nor Pikachu are going to forfeit this match Giselle. So I would suggest you direct your personal concern toward someone else." Naruto responded his calm voice unfazed.

"Fine if you won't listen to reason, then I guess I will have to do win with force." Giselle declared, through gritted teeth. "Marowak use Bonemerang."

"Pikachu counter with Lightning Orb."

Marowak threw its bone at Pikachu, as Pikachu struggled to collect enough energy to do the move.

When the bone was five feet away from Pikachu, Pikachu sent a sphere of electricity at the bone. Upon collision Marowak's bone was absorbed into the sphere. Inside the sphere the bone stopped spinning, causing it to fall back on the ground.

Right after the sphere of electricity dissipated Marowak appeared five feet away from Pikachu. Pikachu couldn't react fast enough, to stop Marowak's headbutt.

The attack propelled Pikachu thirty feet away. Pikachu bounced twice once it hit the ground and on the second bounce it collided with the wall of the arena. Pikachu finally landed on its side.

"This has gone on long enough." Giselle said. "Marowak finish this with Bonemerang."

Marowak complied and threw its bone at Pikachu, who had managed to roll onto its back.

Pikachu gave a determined glance at Naruto as if trying to say something.

"I was hoping to not have to do this." Naruto muttered to himself. "But I suppose there are no other options. Pikachu release three gravity seal levels then follow up with Thunder Tail."

Pikachu gladly obeyed and started to channel aura into its chest, making a design very similar to Pidgeotto's appear.

"Marowak stop Pikachu, quick!" Giselle yelled hastily, knowing that if Pidgeotto was any induction this could very well make this battle last a lot longer.

How little did she began to follow its still flying bone in hopes of being able to finish the battle with a follow up headbutt.

Just as the bone came within five feet of Pikachu a major burst of power came off of Pikachu, blowing the spinning bone straight back to Marowak. Right after this Pikachu became a nothing more than a blur to the spectators.

Pikachu jumped backwards planting its feet on the wall. Using the wall as a stepping stone Pikachu launched itself forward at the incoming Marowak, while channeling all of its energy into its next attack.

"Marowak, quick, counter with Bone Club!" Giselle franticly ordered.

Marowak quickly got to its feet and picked its bone off the ground as Pikachu continued to close in, using every second it had to prepare its attack.

Both pokemon attacked each other at the same time.

A massive shockwave rocketed through the stadium, blowing the lights as it went. Through the darkness spectators could see the electricity from Pikachu's Lightning Tail illuminating the contact point between Marowak's bone and Pikachu's tail.

Within a five seconds a major explosion clouded the area. Three seconds after the explosion spectators could see Marowak fly out of the smoke, with its body fully electrocuted.

Miniature lighting bolts jumped across Marowak's exposed skin, trying exit Marowak's body. The only place the lightning seemed to avoid was Marowak's bone covered head. As Marowak flew the tip of its feet hit what looked to be a rock outcropping, sending it into a mad spiral. Once Marowak collided with the opposite wall, all of the electricity discharged into the new surface.

When all of the electricity left Marowak the entire arena went completely dark to the spectators.

Suddenly after about a minute of holding their breath the reserve lights to flickered to life, lighting up the stadium once more.

Upon inspection of the battlefield spectators could see Marowak inside a dent in the wall ten feet deep and five feet in circumference. On the other side of the stadium where the explosion occurred they could see Pikachu panting heavily with its tail laying limp on the ground.

The two pokemon stared at each other intently, trying to outlast the other.

Then it finally happened. The surface that Marowak was standing on slid out of the dent in the wall and down to the floor below, dragging Marowak with it.

Marowak hit the ground head first. After that, all the debris from the wall landed on top of Marowak knocking it out cold.

"The winner of the final round is Naruto's Pikachu! The victor of this battle is Naruto." The referee annouced as it made Naruto and Pikachu's images take up the whole scoreboard.

Everyone watching, even the pokemon blinked in confusion at the what happened. Then finally Pikachu jumped as high as it could giving a peace sign. Giselle just continued to stare dumbfounded.

()

"He did it." Ash stated calmly as Denkou began to do a victory dance.

"He actually pulled it off." Joe mumbled to himself.

"Well, Ash was right the whole time." Brock said in delight.

"How? How could he have won?" The boy with red hair asked in disbelief.

"Skill." Misty answered calmly. "Pure skill.

"But then how did Pikachu handle the explosion without being knocked out?" The green haired boy questioned.

"Its simple. Pikachu used its tail to absorb the shock of the blast when it hit the wall so it only took minimal damage." Brock answered.

"How did its tail absorb the shock, then? A regular Pikachu's tail wouldn't be able to take that much pressure." The boy with the long black hair questioned.

"It probably used Iron Tail or something to make its tail strong." Misty offered.

"So..." Ash began. "Do you all finally see the light."

()

Both Naruto and Giselle had exited their trainer boxes and were now in the middle of the field.

"That was a well fought battle. I must say I was wrong about you... about everything." Giselle said humbly.

"Its never to late to change." Naruto stated simply with a slight bit of reassurance in his calm voice. "But know that if you ever need assistance I will be there to help you, as a friend." Naruto finished as he offered his hand.

"Thank you." Giselle said gratefully as she gladly accepted the handshake.

()

Back at the garden, Naruto, Misty, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Denkou, Joe, and Giselle where gazing at the setting sun it peaceful silence when Ash brought up a good question.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Ash asked.

"Well me and Giselle are going to start our own pokemon journeys outside of this school." Joe said.

"Yah, but not before I take care of some unfinished business." Giselle added.

"What would that be?" Misty asked.

"I'm planning on persuading the school to allow all students access to the special equipment. Its the least I could do to repay the students for how I treated them." Giselle said.

Silence once again overtook the group as they began to walk to the front of the school.

"Well we'll see you at the Pokemon League I guess." Ash remarked as the group shook hands.

"Yeah, I guess so." Joe responded.

()

"It was a pleasure meeting you take care!" Ash yelled as his group began to head back into the forest.

"Well, today was a very productive day." Ash said as he crossed his arms behind his head. "We saved as school, helped Joe get a friend, helped Giselle see the light, and we got to watch a awesome battle. A good day indeed."

No one could see, but Naruto smirked under his mask.

()

In a tunnel three miles under ground...

"Why do we have to do this again?" James asked as he continued to shovel.

"Because since the we got caught in the trees no one would suspect us to take a underground route." Jessie explained.

"I still think this plan is a little screwy." Meowth muttered, earning a punch on the head.

"Shut up and keep digging." Jessie growled.

"Wait what is that sound?" James asked suddenly turning pale.

"I don't know. It sounds like a tornado." Meowth said nonchalantly.

The whole group turned pale at that. They slowly turned around to see blue.

()

"What was that." Ash asked as a small tremor traveled past the group.

"I don't know." Misty said.

A small cry of "We're blasting off again." echoed through the forest.

"Wait, you don't think..." Brock began looking at black smoke in the distance.

"Nah." They all said at the same time, as Naruto suppressed a chuckle.

()

Pidgey

Wind Lance: The manipulation of wind. The pokemon begins to spin and channel wind to form a protective yet deadly barrier of wind around itself in the shape of a lance.

Hurricane Wing: A combination of wing attack and gust. The density provided by Wing Attack is channeled through the Gust increasing its overall effectiveness.

Aerial Wing: A combination of Aerial Ace and Wing Attack. The speed and preciseness of Aerial Ace is added to the overall power of Wing Attack to create a devastating attack.

Typhoon Jet: A combination of Wind Lance, Aerial Ace, and Quick Attack. The acceleration provided by Quick Attack is combined with the speed and accuracy of Aerial Ace. That combined with the air currents provided by Wind Lance makes for a extremely fast and powerful attack.

Cyclone: A combination of Whirlwind, Twister, and Gust. The form and power provided by Twister and Whirlwind is used to create a massive tornado, which is accelerated by Gust.

Compressed Cyclone: A variation of Cyclone. The massive power of Cyclone is condensed into a supercharged tornado that is 50% more destructive than the regular Cyclone. The tornado's wind speeds are recorded at 500 mph.

Heaven's Barrage: A variation of Wing Attack. The pokemon must release a minimum of one gravity seal level to prevent from over exhaustion and muscle tears. The more seal levels released the higher the overall power of the move rises. The pokemon then must gather energy into there wings like a regular Wing Attack. After that the pokemon must strike the opponent with their wing in whatever direction they chose. Then they must intercept the opponent before they have a chance to either recover or hit a solid surface. To finish this move the pokemon must hit the opponent to the highest possible point and slam them back down with as much of remaining strength as the pokemon can muster. Then the pokemon should use gust to increase the decent of the opponent maximizing the damage caused by the attack.

Growlithe

Underground Highway: A variation of Dig. Instead of just digging one tunnel the pokemon creates a system of tunnels that connect, making it possible for the pokemon to travel underground without having to be exposed to the surface.

Inferno Fang: A combination between Flamethrower and bite. The pokemon Bites down on the opponent and then uses Flamethrower at pointblank range.

Underground Transport: A combination of Flame Wheel and Underground Highway. The pokemon uses Flame Wheel to turn into a ball of fire that is just big enough to fit inside the tunnels created by Underground Highway. In this state the pokemon can utilize all of the speed and mobility the tunnel system provides.

Pyro Sphere: The manipulation of fire. The pokemon shots of a ball of condensed fire that can spread upon impact to a solid substance and cause major damage if a pokemon is hit directly.

Pikachu

Rapid Impact: A combination of Quick Attack and Agility. The speed of Quick Attack is combined with the dexterity of Agility. This move is primarily used to close in on opponents and get multiple hits.

Thunder Tail: A combination of Iron Tail and electricity manipulation. The electricity flowing thought the pokemon is channeled into the Iron Tail adding power and a shocking effect.

Lightning Orb: The manipulation of electricity. The electricity given off by pokemon is condensed and molded into a perfect sphere of powerful electrical currents.

()

AN: Chapter 11! It is finally done! After a ridiculous amount of revising, editing, rewriting, and repeating, it is finally complete. This chapter marks a point that some of my older readers may remember. This is the chapter that caused me to totally rewrite Naruto Shadowshock... man that brings back memories. I hope that you guys agree when I say that my writing skills have come a long way since then.

Also for those of you that were wondering if Naruto would still have some of the aspects he has in the anime, then this chapter should have answered your question quite nicely. After all it was Naruto's personality that probably made most of us like him so much.

Until next time...


	12. Chapter 12

AN: One small detail has escaped my attention. With all of the Sinnoh region commotion going on in the English dubbed anime I failed to anticipate the confusion between the two known Flints in the series. For those of you like WHAT who either cannot remember back to the original series in Kanto or have never seen it (both perfectly reasonable excuses), I shall now either refresh or expand your knowledge of pokémon in one sentence.

The name of Brock's dad is Flint.

With that out of the way, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: After stopping for a small break in a foggy forest, Ash wandered into a clearing where he met a young Pokémon Tech student named Joe. After taking a small tour of the school and being left utterly disappointed, the group was confronted by Giselle, one of the school's prodigies. In just a short exchange of words, Giselle managed to piss off Naruto, which resulted in a pokémon battle. Leading the group to the school's gardens, Giselle revealed an underground stadium reserved for only the best of the students. The first battle was between Naruto's Pidgey and Giselle's Poliwhirl. Pidgey took the victory after catching Poliwhirl in a tempest and hitting it pointblank with a, gravity seal charged, Wind Lance. Pidgey's victory also resulted in its much due evolution, leaving it as a proud Pidgeotto. The next battle was between Naruto's Growlithe and Giselle's Arbok. Growlithe was able to win the battle after Arbok took the brunt of both Heat Claw and Blaze Channel in rapid succession. The next battle was between Naruto's Growlithe and Giselle's Marowak. The battle came to a quick end, when Marowak caved in Growlithe's cave system with one Bone Club, trapping Growlithe underground. Marowak was next pit against Pidgeotto, who was also dispatched by a well-placed Bone Club. The final battle was between Marowak and Pikachu. After a well-fought match by both pokémon, the battle came to its climactic end when Pikachu released three gravity seals and inched out a victory due to a powerful Thunder Tail that was able to outlast Marowak's Bone Club. With the match over and a apology from Giselle the group, continues on their journey.  
()

Once again he found himself in the pitch-black abyss that he always came to when he slept.

"The war is drawing nearer with each passing day." The same disembodied voice stated. "It will not be long before you are forced to take action against the rising threat, and with you will come your friends."

The statement caused Naruto to twitch a bit. It's not like he never knew that going on a journey with Ash, Misty, and Brock would get them involved in the war. He thought about it many times.

Maybe it isn't fair to involve them in something that is guaranteed to change their life and the way they think forever. Maybe they are too young to be introduced to war and death. Maybe they would have been better off not knowing he even existed.

All of these thoughts crossed his mind at some point.

But, honestly, what could he do.

Even if he did decide to just leave them, he knew enough about them to know they would look for him. And this mysterious organization that is trying to take over the world will know that they were related to him in some way. Without him they would easily be able to capture them. And from there they could try and torture them for information they didn't have, kill them, or just use them against him in some way.

Yeah.

No turning back now.

"But the support of your friends won't be nearly enough." The voice continued. "To combat this incoming threat you will need an army that you do not have much time to make."

"Time is running out and soon personal training will no longer be adequate."

()

"Why are we here again?"

Misty was not pleased.

Roaming around in a forest was bad enough when you actually had somewhere to go. But roaming through a forest to search for something inside that same forest was infinitely worse.

"Because Naruto said that we needed to expand on our arsenal of pokémon so we have multiple types of pokémon." Ash explained, as he searched though a bush for any signs of life.

"But why am I here?" Misty whined as she cautiously backed away from a rustling bush. "I want to specialize in water pokémon."

"Because Naruto said he wanted each of us to catch at least one pokémon of each type whether we want to specialize or not, so we at least have some defense against pokémon that have a natural advantage against the type we chose to specialize in." Ash drawled as he approached the bush that Misty was once near. "Weren't you listening at all."

"Not entirely."

Misty had tried listening to Naruto at the entrance of the forest, but she had been so distracted by the very prospect of entering the forest that her attention was severely crippled.

The fact that Naruto's body had a forest background didn't help either. Then again, neither did the sounds coming from the forest or the fact that at least five of the visible trees were shaking with activity of a sort she didn't like.

Just thinking about it gave her shivers.

_'What.' _Misty thought, horror overtaking her entire being as the implications of Ash's words dawned on her. _'I'm supposed to catch a bug type?'_

"Finally!"

()

Naruto sighed as he watched his poké ball immediately lock after swallowing his most recent addition to his team.

The sight of the red light engulfing the pokémon's still flaming tail remained fresh in his mind.

Uttering a "good job" to Pikachu and throwing a ketchup packet its way, Naruto proceeded to approach the stationary poké ball.

Ever since that morning a sense of forbidding had firmly placed itself in his gut and his 'mysterious' guide's words became even more real.

'_I hate being watched.' _Naruto thought offhandedly as he picked up his poké ball and watched it disappear, soon returning to his previous thoughts.

He knew he had to form an army, but he had no idea how to. Joe and Giselle could probably count as a start. And the group of boys that followed Giselle around could probably be included. But really he hadn't even told them anything about the oncoming war and he had no guarantees that they would support him if he did.

Of course he could say the same thing about Ash, Misty, and Brock, but at this point they had no choice in the matter.

Even so, if everyone agreed with him whole heartedly and did everything in their power to help him...

They were just kids.

He was a kid, sure, but he knew over twenty different ways to kill a man without allowing him to make a sound.

They knew no such thing.

Naruto held back a groan as he walked further into the forest. He had known that he was supposed to make an army to save the world for about three weeks now and so far he has only got about nine possible followers that were each under 18 years old.

At least it was some progress.

...

...

Okay so it wasn't.

Naruto performed a series of hand signs under his cloak and after a short pause made a cross shaped seal.

A clone of himself and Pikachu were immediately transported into the clearing, via a cloud of smoke, from which they darted off into the forest having already received their orders.

Hey maybe he could make a army based solely on shadow clones.

That was a thought.

A bad one. (1)

Naruto released a sigh as he motioned for Pikachu to follow him before walking further into the forest.

He may not know how to make an army, but at least he knew how to train one.

()

A Bulbasaur and an Oddish.

One well-placed Thunderbolt voiced his choice.

Misty watched as Ash vanished into the bushes, determination to clearly etched in his features as he followed Denkou towards fleeing pokémon.

She looked at the paralyzed Oddish and searched the clearing for any sign of Brock.

"Well at least its not a bug." Misty mumbled to her self, while the Oddish slowly regained its basic motor functions. "And it looks kinda cute."

()

"Well it seems Ash finally found something." Brock mused as he heard the district sound of electricity ring though the forest.

"And so have I." He noted, slowly reaching towards his belt as he stared at a rather large Pinsir whose lunch he just interrupted.

()

"Pidgeotto use Wing Attack." Ash ordered as soon as he caught up with the Bulbasaur in a small clearing inside the forest.

The Bulbasaur looked back in shock, just in time to see Pidgeotto's wing connect with its backside. The contact propelled straight out of the clearing and into the forest, where it collided face first with a tree and fell into a bush.

'_Well Naruto was certainly right when he said type advantages are vital to know.'_ Ash mused as he ran into the forest after hearing Bulbasaur resume its attempt at escaping at a notably slower pace.

Ash's chase came to a sudden halt, however, when he heard a loud crack sound a short distance away from his head.

He looked up just in time to see a rather thick branch fall to the ground. Followed closely by a dazed Pidgeotto.

'_I guess Naruto was also right about the forest being a disadvantage for flying types.' _Ash thought sheepishly as he recalled Pidgeotto back into its poke ball and resumed his chase.

()

"Staryu use Rapid Spin." Misty ordered, strapping her poke ball back to her belt.

The Oddish struggled to move to evade the attack and succeeded.

Somewhat.

The Oddish was able take one small step before Staryu collided with its face, launching it straight into and through a young oak tree at the edge of the glade.

"Staryu follow up with Water Gun!" Misty ordered, retaining her momentum.

As soon as the Oddish was able to stop its flight by slamming into a thick oak tree, a surge of water courtesy of Staryu pushed its body further into the trunk of the ancient tree. The water surge also served to intensify the electricity that continued to run though the Oddish's, giving it a powerful jolt as the remaining electricity left its body in one swift moment.

With the rest of the electricity out of its system, the Oddish found itself once again in control of its bodily functions. But with the water surge providing a constant, overwhelming pressure on its entire body, the Oddish was effectively pined to the tree as the attack slowly took away its energy.

In an attempt to fight back, the Oddish shoot several leaves from the top of its head into the water surge.

The leaves were able to cut into the water quite effectively for a few seconds, but eventually the leading leaf was overpowered and flipped into a vertical position. The increased surface area allowed the water surge to push the leaf back.

The lone leaf was pushed into all of the leaves that were following it and, upon contact with each; the leaves were flipped into an identical position as the leading leaf and were collected into one thick pile.

The Oddish was alerted to its failed attack by a pile of its own leaves slapping it in the face.

"Staryu use Bubblebeam." Misty ordered.

Unable to hear Misty's voice though the raging water, the Oddish found itself quite surprised when the water that was pining it to the tree suddenly disappeared only to be replaced by exploding bubbles.

The rapid series of explosions succeeded in burying Oddish's body through the better part of the tree's trunk, causing the tree to sway dangerously.

Once the explosions finally ceased the Oddish shifted slightly in its slumped position inside the tree truck. The movement caused a few stray splinters to tumble off of its body and onto the thoroughly soaked ground at the base of the tree.

Flashing in and out of consciousness the Oddish sluggishly opened its eyes trying to see past a brown oval that took up most of its vision.

Wait.

()

The forest shook in pain as a part of it collapsed to the ground, hundreds of years of life never to rise again.

The small tremor provided Ash with all of the initiative he needed to finally make his move and end his drawn out chase.

Just as the Bulbasaur broke though some short bushes leading into a small glade, Ash threw a poké ball right in front of it.

The Bulbasaur easily sidestepped the stationary orb and continued running relatively unfazed. But, before it could get more than five feet past the poké ball, the ball opened releasing a thick yellow cloud.

The cloud covered the entire clearing in a matter of moments and the Bulbasaur soon found moving a near impossible task.

"Butterfree use Gust." Ash ordered observing the situation from the edge of the clearing.

A hole began to form in the middle of the yellow cloud as a strong wind came to life. The wind carried a stream of spore particles with it as it advanced toward Bulbasaur's prone form.

With nowhere to go and no way to go there, Bulbasaur had little choice but to endure the oncoming onslaught. However, the fact that its eyelids were unable to close from their half lidded position and the fact its mouth was stuck in a slightly open position gave the Bulbasaur a strange impression that the next few second would be a very unpleasant experience.

It was correct.

Being on the receiving end of a sandblaster was the most accurate way of describing the feeling. The small particles felt like hail against Bulbasaur's skin, which lead it to wonder how they were able to float. Tiny blades of semi compacted aura that were scattered throughout the wind also added to Bulbasaur's displeasure.

The only relief that could be extracted from the situation was that about a second after the initial contact the gust overpowered the combined force of friction and weight holding to the ground. Once the force was overcome Bulbasaur's body was picked up and smashed back, and head, first against an ancient oak tree.

The action graciously spared Bulbasaur's eyes and mouth from any further torment from the paralyzing spores and it also served to knock Bulbasaur unconscious sparing it from any further pain.

()

"Maybe this was a little extensive." Brock mumbled to himself as he stared at the exchange in front of him.

Onix was staring at the Pinsir in amusement as the pokémon continued its attack.

The Pinsir enclosed its pincers around a rather large boulder near the bottom of Onix's body and proceeded to squeeze with all of the might it possessed.

The attack was obviously having no effect on Onix but, if the boulder didn't shatter, Pinsir's dignity would.

Because of this Brock was faced with the rather simple task of incapacitating the stubborn Pinsir.

"Lets see." Brock mumbled to himself as he reached into his pocket, withdrawing a simple two-sided coin. "Heads or tails?"

With one gentle flick of his thumb, Brock sent the coin spinning through the air. The coin got to the bottom of the canopy before succumbing to gravity and beginning its descent.

After catching the coin on the back of his closed fist, Brock gave a satisfied smile as he stared its surface.

"Onix, use Headbutt." Brock ordered. (2)

Still unwilling to admit defeat the Pinsir was an easy target for Onix, and in a few short moments the equivalent of a half-ton boulder collided with Pinsir's back. The attack drove Pinsir's body front first into the ground, causing it to lose not only its grip but its consciousness as well.

()

"Well I see you were all successful." Naruto observed, while the group waited for their food at the Pokémon Center.

"Yep." Ash confirmed proudly as he held up his newly occupied poké ball.

Following his lead Brock and Misty both held up their poké balls as well, receiving a nod of recognition from Naruto.

"Well then, since you each now have either a bug or a grass type pokémon on your team we will continue on our way to Saffron City tomorrow morning." Naruto informed as he slightly shifted his gaze in Misty's direction. "I would have liked for us to stay one day longer for each of you to catch the pokémon type you didn't catch today, but I have a feeling someone might disagree with that decision."

"I can't imagine who." Misty said faking innocence.

"I can." Ash jumped in, fearing no consequences. "I imagine they are most likely female, view bugs as icky, paint their nails every other day, eat small meals to maintain their girlish figure, like the color pink…"

Ash would have continued his rant, but a expected fist propelled his face against the window, serving to shut him up quite effectively.

However, any further punishment was graciously detoured by the arrival of the waitress and their much-anticipated meal.

()

After finishing their meal, group retired to their suite, the day's events finally catching up with them.

"Whoa." Ash gasped in amazement as he proceeded to explore the large area. "This place is amazing."

The suite had three bedrooms. One bedroom was on the ground floor in a room to the left of the main room, while the other two were on the second floor separated by one of the two bathrooms in the suite. The other bathroom was a room to the right of the main room.

In the main room there was a small kitchen in the right corner of the room right when you enter the suite. A few feet to the left of the kitchen past a small hallway, there was a small closet containing a small washing machine and an equally small drying machine.

Past the kitchen and closet there were two couches, each located along the two sidewalls of the room just past the doors leading to the bedroom and bathroom respectively. In between the two couches there was a glass table with a stack of wooden coasters placed in the middle of it.

Past the table, against the back wall of the room, there was a 52-inch plasma television hanging on the wall above a pre-lit fireplace. Just to the right of the TV there was a spiral staircase leading up to the second floor.

"I could get used to this." Misty commented as she sat down on the living room couch, running her hands across the leather.

"I'm in heaven." Ash yelled from his place in the bathroom, getting ready to test out the lonely jacuzzi.

"How much did it cost to rent this place?" Brock asked.

"Less than I can afford." Naruto answered vaguely.

"You must be rich." Ash said as he entered the living room after having explored the area in its entirety.

"You could say that." Naruto said, while he made his way up the stairs to the second floor.

"I get my own bedroom." Naruto stated as he disappeared onto the second floor. "Aside from that the sleeping arrangements are up to you."

With Naruto and Pikachu gone, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Denkou were left siting in silence.

"Soooooo…" Ash began, shifting his gaze towards Misty who was on one the couch opposite to him.

"Would you mind sharing a bed downstairs? I'm pretty sure the noise would wake everyone up if we slept upstairs." Ash said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

In less than in instant the relatively peaceful air of the room was shattered as the sounds of Ash screaming filled the Pokémon Center.

Brock and Denkou simply shook their heads as they stared at the door that Ash and Misty had just ran out of.

"He was totally asking for that." Brock said, just like a true hypocrite.

After a few moments of listening to the far away sounds of Ash and Misty's chase as they ran though the Pokémon Center, the door burst open as Ash ran back into the room laughing hysterically.

Just as Misty entered the room, Ash hurdled the counter separating the small kitchen from the larger portion of the main room.

Before Misty could follow him, Ash barrel rolled into the bathroom and locked himself in.

"Come out of there right now and face me like a man." Misty yelled as she banged on the door to the bathroom.

"Come on Misty." Ash pleaded trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back his laughter. "It was just a joke."

"Don't give me that." Misty yelled as she banged on the door even harder.

"Hey." Naruto called as he came down the stairs just enough to be seen. "I really don't want to have to pay for property damage so could you please tone it down a bit."

"Sorry." Misty apologized, her face taking on a shade of red.

With that Naruto returned to his room upstairs and Misty returned to getting her revenge.

"Well then." Misty said as she took a chair from the kitchen and jammed under the doorknob. "I guess since I can't bust the door down to beat you up you'll just have to stay in there until I cool off."

"Seriously." Ash yelled as he tried unsuccessfully to open the door. "Come on Misty it was a joke."

Misty didn't respond, but instead simply walked into the bedroom across the room.

"Don't let him out of that bathroom, or bad things will happen to you." Misty warned as she closed the door to the bedroom.

"Well it looks like you and me are sleeping upstairs." Brock said as he and Denkou headed to the second floor turning off all the lights as they went.

"Seriously guys! Come on! Don't just leave me like this."

()

Naruto stared blankly at the ceiling of his room as he lay in bed, absentmindedly stroking his had across Pikachu's back.

'_Everyone is asleep.'_ Naruto thought offhandedly as he shifted his gaze towards the window.

Letting out a small sigh, Naruto gently rolled out of his bed, careful to not disturb his partner's peaceful slumber.

Naruto silently made his way over to the window and gazed outside his eyes adopting a unfocused look as they observed the entire forest outside, never stopping in one place for too long.

His eyes once again coming into focus, Naruto let out another sigh as he discretely brought his hands together in a sign he had become quite familiar with over the past few weeks.

Releasing the sign, Naruto made his way to the door of his room.

_'They're going to make their move soon.' _Naruto thought as he placed his hand on the cold metal of the doorknob.

'_I've done everything I can to prepare, but these kids I forcefully recruited have no idea what is coming or even how to prepare for it.'_ Naruto noted bitterly as he twisted the doorknob.

'_I better get them started.'_

()

"The target still continues to show no progression in his aura abilities." A familiar girl with no pupils reported into her headset.

"The target still continues to neglect his training?" A male voice on the other end questioned.

"Affirmative." The female responded staring at Naruto's sleeping form though the closed blinds of his window.

"Hisashi will not be pleased." The male voice commented with a hint of sympathy.

Seeing that her target wasn't likely to move anytime soon, the girl settled down for the night, trusting her aura sensory abilities to alert her to her target's awakening.

"Continue your current duties until further orders are given." The male voice commanded, losing his sympathetic tone.

"Yes sir." The girl responded, cutting the radio link.

()

"My back." Ash moaned as he followed everyone out of the Pokémon Center.

"How was the jacuzzi last night." Misty asked mockingly, gaining a scowl from Ash.

"It was better in bed than you." Ash retorted, receiving a punch in the face.

"So it's going to be one of those days." Brock sighed as he walked alongside Naruto.

"When is it ever not one of those days?" Naruto questioned.

"Never." Brock admitted. "But is always depressing whenever the chance of it not being one of those days is taken away."

"I guess." Naruto responded.

"It usually takes them until at least eight o'clock to start fighting, but today they started at seven." Brock noted. "I have a felling something bad is going to happen today."

'_You might be right.'_ Naruto thought bitterly as he came to an abrupt halt.

"What's up?" Ash asked, coming to a stop alongside Brock after having almost ran into his back.

"There is a hole in front of us." Naruto explained.

"Really?" Misty asked incredulously, receiving stares from everyone else. "How do you know?"

"You don't believe him?" Brock questioned.

"Well I didn't exactly say that." Misty countered. "I was just wondering how he knew."

"So your just skeptical." Ash inquired slyly.

"Well… yeah I guess." Misty responded.

"Well then, let me make you a believer." Ash said as he placed a hand behind Misty's back.

Before she could protest, Ash gave her a firm push forward. The push only sent her stumbling a few feet forward, but it was enough.

As soon as Misty regained her footing and stopped, a hole opened up in the ground as the dirt path collapsed, sending Misty into a hole that was about twice as deep as she was tall.

"Have you been converted?" Ash asked as he looked over the edge of the hole, struggling to hold back any sign of mirth.

"I am going to kill you." Misty growled as she got up from an awkward position lying at the bottom of the pit.

"Whatever." Ash responded, rolling his eyes at Misty's threat. "Seeing as my Pidgeotto is going to be getting out of there I figured you would want to be on my good side."

"You pushed me in here in the first place!" Misty retorted, while she grabbed onto Pidgeotto's feet.

"And know not only am I saving you, but I also taught you to believe." Ash countered, while nodding to himself. "That means you owe me double now."

"I refuse to respond to that." Misty said as she was lowered back onto the dirt path by Pidgeotto.

"Well that's good, because I would hate to start another argument just because you refused to acknowledge your debt." Ash commented as he recalled Pidgeotto.

"Still not responding."

"You two can help us anytime now." Brock called, gesturing to four Squirtles that were being held off by Pikachu and Pinsir.

"What's their problem?" Ash asked as he reached for one of his poké balls.

"Well it seems that they're the ones that dug the hole." Brock explained.

"And."

"They were likely trying to mug us."

"Ahhh."

"I think now would be a good time for both of you to use those new pokémon you caught." Naruto suggested, entering the conversation for the first time.

"I see. Going for type advantage." Ash theorized, reaching for Bulbasaur's poké ball.

"That's the idea."

"Well that makes sense I guess." Misty said, reaching for Oddish's poké ball, albeit reluctantly.

Two flashes of red light later, the squad of Squirtles realized their element of surprise (if they ever had it) was lost and the sides were now even.

Acknowledging their loss of advantage, the four Squirtles decided to hold a quick meeting, to determine their next course of action.

After a series of strange sounds that must have been conversation, the squad broke their huddle and turned towards their opposition, apparently ready to fight.

"Lets get this started then." Ash exclaimed, excited at the prospect of a quadruple battle. "Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!"

"Oddish, support Bulbasaur with Bullet Seed." Misty ordered.

In response to the combination of explosive seeds and abnormally sharp leaves, the group of Squirtles jumped out of the way of the attack, splitting up into two groups of two.

"Pikachu use Thunder Tail." Naruto ordered.

Focusing on the group to the right, Pikachu took off in a flurry of dirt, blurring in the two Squirles' vision much closer than it was a mere second ago.

In an attempt to stop Pikachu's advance one of the Squirtles shot a jet of water at Pikachu, while jumping to the side, distancing itself from its partner.

Acknowledging the incoming water surge, Pikachu preformed a quick sidestep to avoid the attack by only a few inches. Following up on this action, Pikachu slashed its electrically charged tail straight into the water stream, sending an unhealthy amount of volts into the highly conductive substance.

The electricity reached the Squirtles face in a matter of moments, instantly canceling its attack and sending its body in a series of convulsions as it plummeted back towards the ground.

Before it could reach the ground, however, the Squirtle found itself trapped in Pinsir's vice-like grip.

"Now Pinsir, introduce it to the ground properly." Brock ordered.

Its grip unfaltering, Pinsir bent backwards planning to slam the Squirtle head first into the ground. However, before Pinsir could complete this action, a Squirtle shell slammed into its stomach, having been propelled in that direction by one of Bulbasaur's Vine Whips.

The collision caused Pinsir to lose its grip on the Squirtle and fly backwards about three feet.

Having lost its breath from the attack Pinsir laid on its back for a few seconds before it began to rise once more.

But, a powerful surge of water quickly put a stop to this action and Pinsir was once again forced onto its back as a Squirtle focused its attack onto the downed pokémon.

Unable to overpower the force of the water surge, Pinsir was forced to remain stationary as a Bubblebeam joined the attack.

The bubbles exploded against Pinsir's body as it struggled unsuccessfully to rise to its feet.

"Pikachu, use Lightning Orb and follow it up with Thunder Tail." Naruto ordered.

The surge of water forcing Pinsir into the ground was instantly cut as one of the attacking Squirtles was engulfed by a sphere of electricity.

Realizing the new danger, the other Squirtle quickly cut off its Bubblebeam and focused its attention on the approaching Pikachu.

But, before the Squirtle could react any further, it was slammed in the back of the head by a Vine Whip. The attack sent the Squirtle flying head first towards Pikachu, who proceeded to jump into the air, do a front flip, and slam its tail into the back of the Squirtle's head.

The contact not only transfer a few thousand volts of electricity into the Squirtle's body, but it also served to propel the Squirtle face first into the dirt and provide Pikachu with the extra two inches of lift it needed to pass right above a incoming Squirtle's Headbutt.

As the Squirtle passed under it, Pikachu preformed one more backflip before slamming its hardened tail into the back of the Squritle's shell.

The hit caused the Squirtle to collide, soft-underbelly first, with the back of the previously downed Squirtle's head.

After landing on the back of the top Squirtle's shell, Pikachu immediately jumped as the two Squirtles were slapped out from under it by a well placed Vine Whip.

"Perfect, now follow up with a Razor Leaf." Ash ordered.

As soon as the two Squirtles stopped rolling from the previous attack, Bulbasaur sent a barrage of aura infused leaves in their direction.

Having been the first to get to its feet, one of the Squirtles jumped in front of the second Squirtle facing its shell towards the potentially painful attack and serving to protect both itself and its partner.

This defense didn't hold up fro long however as the Squirtle using its shell as protection was blown out of the way of the leaves by a hail of explosive seeds, courtesy of Oddish.

With nothing protecting from the leaf barrage anymore, the second Squirtle soon felt the full force of the attack.

Noticing its partner's danger one of the Squirtles quickly sidestepped a strike from Oddish, shooting it in the side with a series of explosive bubbles. The bubbles propelled Oddish straight into Pikachu who had been engaged with another Squirtle.

Unprepared for the new projectile, Pikachu caught Oddish with pure reflexes but instantly became subjected to a strong surge of water that knocked it and Oddish back several feet.

With its opponent occupied by one of its friends, the Squirtle propelled itself towards Bulbasaur, withdrawing into its shell in midair.

The Squirtle slammed into Bulbasaur's side with enough force to immediately cancel Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf and launch the plantlike organism five feet.

Continuing its attack, the Squirtle launched a Bubblebeam towards the downed Bulbasaur. The Bubblebeam was soon joined by a Water Gun as the Squirtle that was previously being decimated by Razor Leaf joined in on the assault.

"Bulbasaur, counter with Razor Leaf." Ash ordered.

"Back it up with Bullet Seed Oddish." Misty ordered.

Quickly placing itself at Bulbasaur's side, Oddish fired a barrage of aura infused seeds straight into the stream of leaves heading towards the Bubblebeam, Water Gun combo.

The initial contact between the two attacks produced a large explosion of water and leaf remains that spread across a sizable amount of the battlefield.

As the attacks continued to clash a number of smaller explosions continued to go off at the point of contact.

A stalemate began to take place as both sides refused to let up any amount of ground.

Suddenly Pikachu jumped into the fray, just to the side of the Squirtle shooting a Bubblebeam.

Not having enough time to react, the Squirtle was slammed across the face with an electrically charged tail that propelled it into its partner.

The electricity coursing though the Squirtle's system was almost instantly transferred to its partner as the two tumbled though the air.

Their movement soon became halted however when they were both ensnared inside a large set of pincers.

Before the two Squirtles were given time to react, however, they were thrown backwards, straight into their two partners that had been trying to get up off the ground.

The four Squirtles were sent tumbling across the dirt trail in a large heap, only stopping seven feet from their initial point of contact with the ground.

Slowing getting back to their feet, the four Squirtles began to have second thoughts about their choice to fight. However, there was no backing down now.

Pouring all of their energy into one last attack, all four of the Squirtles formed a semicircle facing their opponents.

Once the formation was complete each Squirtle released a large jet of water towards the top of the semicircle.

The four water surges slammed into each other, forming one massive surge of water that speed straight towards the opposing group.

"Pikachu release two gravity seals and put everything you have into one Lightning Orb." Naruto ordered.

Taking charge of the situation, Pikachu quickly fazed in front of the group as a huge wave of power surged off of its body. Sparks began flying from Pikachu's cheeks as the water surge rapidly reduced the distance separation it from the group.

With the surge just about ten feet away from the group Pikachu launched its attack, spawning a massive ball of electricity in between the water surge and the group.

The water surge plowed into the electricity sphere, completely ceasing its advance. A large dose of electricity was transferred through the water and directly into each Squirtle sustaining the attack.

But, despite the considerable amount of voltage that was being continuously supplied though their system, none of the Squirtles seemed to be letting up on the attack, and the electricity orb was slowly being overpowered.

"Bulbasaur, assist with Razor Leaf." Ash ordered.

"You use Razor Leaf as well, Oddish." Misty ordered.

A large number of aura infused leaves soon joined the attack, as the Squirtles attack continued with unwavering force.

The two attacks were matched in an intense battle of wills as the electric current continued to reek havoc on the Squirtles' strength.

"Now, Pinsir use Vital Throw." Brock ordered.

Grabbing the Squirtle on the far right of the semicircle formation, Pinsir throw the Squirtle straight into the top of the circle where all of the Water Guns were being combined.

This action instantly caused the Squirtles to cancel their attack for fear of hurting their comrade.

With nothing opposing them any longer, the electric orb and leaf barrage soon engulfed the Squirtle squad, inducing unconsciousness upon each of them.

()

"Well that was fun." Ash commented as he placed his newly occupied poké ball on his belt. "And we each got a new pokémon out of it. That was a double win."

"Yeah." Misty agreed as she holstered her own poké ball. "And I got to have my first battle with Oddish. It turned out better than I expected."

"We better get moving." Brock interrupted as he opened his pokégear. "The next town is about six miles away and its almost noon. I at least want to get there before nightfall.

"I agree." Misty concurred as she began leading the group down the trail. "Sleeping outside is not something I look forward to doing anytime soon."

()

Identifying another presence on her radio frequency, the girl tailing the group of travelers temporarily averted her vision from her target towards her radio control.

"Yes?" The girl spoke into the radio.

The same male voice from last night answered her.

"Hisashi says that he has 'lost interest' in your current target." The male voice responded.

"And?" The girl inquired.

"You are clear to engage."

()

Pikachu

Thunder Tail: A combination of Iron Tail and electricity manipulation. The electricity flowing thought the pokémon is channeled into the Iron Tail adding power and a shocking effect.

Lightning Orb: The manipulation of electricity. The electricity given off by pokémon is condensed and molded into a perfect sphere of powerful electrical currents.

()

AN: Well, there's the chapter hope you liked it.

(1) You'll find out why later.

(2) I believe I have already said this, but just incase I didn't I will say it again. I have made some moves universal in this story for obvious reasons. I.E. what pokémon is so uncoordinated it cannot tackle. (I have taken ghost types such as Ghastly into account and they will not be able to perform such a move.)

In case anyone wants to know why this chapter took so long, it is because I got a new computer for Christmas and had to transfer all of my chapters over from my old one. It turned out to be a huge pain in the ass because my new computer's Microsoft office decided not to recognize the format of my old computer's Microsoft office, so it took me a while to finally figure out how to get past that little snag by saving every single document in a different format.

So that's my excuse.

As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Until next time...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: Taking a day long break from their journey to stop at a local forest, the group began their search for a full set of pokémon types. Discovering an Oddish, Bulbasaur, and Pinsir respectively; Misty, Ash, and Brock engaged their targeted pokémon in an attempt to increase their team sizes. Meanwhile, Naruto finished catching his own pokémon and began pondering his new friends place in the war as well as his progress towards making an army. Dissatisfied with both thoughts, Naruto walked deeper into the forest with one thought on his mind. That night the group left the forest and meet up at a nearby Pokémon Center where they briefly discussed their next plan of action. Settling in for the night at one of the Pokémon Center's suites Naruto once again began to think about dragging his new friends into a war they were certainly not prepared for. While the others were sleeping Naruto left his room, dead set on giving his friends a chance at survival. The next day after leaving the Pokémon Center, the group came across a concealed hole in the road. And after Ash triggered the hole with Misty, four Squirtles revealed themselves, engaging the group in a four on four battles. After defeating the squad of Squirtles with a combined attack Naruto, Ash, Brock, and Misty soon carrying one more pokémon on each their teams.

With the sunset fast approaching, Misty hurries the group along to the nearest Pokémon Center.

()

"So how do you like your Oddish?" Ash asked Misty, initiating a bit of small talk, as the group continued along the dirt trail.

"I was actually surprised by how well we worked together." Misty began. "Oddish responded really well to all of my commands and, seeing I'm not as accustomed to working with non-water type pokémon, we worked quite well together."

At this point in the conversation Naruto gradually began to lag a few feet behind the group.

"And what about you Brock? I'm pretty sure Pinsir is outside of your usual element as well." Ash questioned, slightly leaning over Brocks shoulder.

"Well, I don't have much knowledge of all of Pinsir's attacks so our overall arsenal is severely limited, but other than that, I think we work really well together." Brock responded, subconsciously running a hand across Pinsir's poké ball.

"How about you Ash." Misty inquired as she glanced back from the road ahead. "How are you doing with your new Bulbasaur?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Ash responded arrogantly as he placed both hands behind his head and puffed his chest out a bit. "I'm the next Pokémon Master. It's only natural that I have above average synchronization with any pokémon, no matter the type."

"Have no idea how I didn't see that answer coming." Misty sighed, while shaking her head. "Last night you were making immature jokes and this morning you pushed me into a hole. And lets not forget that incident involving my bike…"

"Naruto you've been kind of quiet." Ash interrupted, attempting to cut Misty's incoming rant short. "How has your progress with your pokémon been going?"

About five seconds passed with no response from Naruto, causing Ash to turn around to find their silent friend.

"Naruto?" Ash asked, coming to a complete stop along with Brock, Misty, Denkou, and Pikachu.

The group looked backwards to see Naruto staring straight ahead of himself, standing perfectly still.

Or so they thought.

'So,' Naruto thought as his eyes darted to the right. 'This is it.'

Time seemed to slow down for Ash, as a figure cloaked in lavender silk blurred into his vision. The moment the figure entered his vision it was gone, and with it went Naruto.

Quickly placing two and two together, Ash's eyes widened as his eyes flew to the left searching for his friend.

"Naruto!"

()

Naruto vaguely heard Ash's voice as he was forced, back first into the trunk of a thick oak tree a few feet into the forest to the side of the path he was previously walking on.

Quickly shaking off the collision, Naruto removed his left blade from its deadlock with his attacker's single blade, leaving only his right blade to hold off the deadly weapon.

Swiftly leaning his body to the right slightly, Naruto was able to cause his attacker to lose her footing and make their swords slide against each other, creating a high pitched whine that reverberated throughout the forest.

Capitalizing on his opponent's lack of form, Naruto slashed his left blade across a horizontal plane, aiming for his attacker's midsection.

Realizing that her surprise attack was a failure, Naruto's attacker disconnected her sword from its deteriorating deadlock and fell into a somersault to compensate for her heavy lean.

The roll took her under Naruto's right blade and just to the other side of the oak tree Naruto had been pinned against a few seconds ago.

Pivoting on his right foot, Naruto sheathed his left blade and produced four kunai from his sleeve that he held in between each of his fingers. In one fluid movement Naruto sent the four kunai soaring straight towards his attacker, who had just recovered from her roll.

Not expecting the follow up attack, the girl weaved her body around the kunai in a series of rushed movements, receiving multiple cuts in her silk cloak.

Having dodged the kunai the girl directed some Aura into her legs, jumping backwards to not only dodge Naruto's incoming vertical strike, but also gain several feet of distance from her opponent.

'_What the hell.'_ The girl thought, as she rose to her feet from her squat. _'He shouldn't have been able to see my attack, let alone block it.'_

And yet he did block it. In fact he countered it, quite successfully.

'_He shouldn't be this good.'_

()

Naruto smirked when he noticed the bewildered look on his attacker's face. It seemed that his genjutsu had worked on her quite well over the past couple weeks.

Straightening up his back a bit and unsheathing his left blade once more, Naruto got ready to attack once more. Refocusing his eyes to view his attacker's entire form.

'_Lavender.'_ Naruto thought offhandedly as his eyes began to unfocus and memory flashes began to fly through his head.

The sudden assault of previously repressed memories caused Naruto to subconsciously loosen his stance, which provided just enough of an opening for the girl to take initiative.

Shifting her stance and pouring Aura into her legs, the girl launched herself towards her disoriented target.

As soon as he realized that he was in danger, Naruto was already sidestepping a stab directed towards his abdomen.

Parrying the follow up horizontal slash into the dirt, Naruto lashed out with a vicious snap kick that slammed into his attacker's chest, causing her to lose grip on her sword and fly straight back into a tree trunk.

As soon as she hit the tree back first, the girl was forced to tilt her head to prevent a kuni from lodging itself in her forehead.

'_He shouldn't be this good.'_ The girl repeated to herself as she dislodged the kuni from its home in the bark.

Using the kunai to block Naruto's downward vertical slash, the girl felt her arm and legs begin to tremble under the force of the blow.

Catching a glimpse of an incoming horizontal slash from Naruto's left blade, the girl quickly retracted her right hand into her cloak. The hand quickly emerged in the position of a second kunai that was promptly used to hold of the incoming strike.

Stuck in a deadlock with her target, the girl once again became conscious to the fact that somehow this boy had hidden from her sight.

"How." She mumbled.

Suddenly, the girl felt the weight on her left had lessened considerably.

Glancing upwards to view this strange new development, the girl was greeted with the sight of Naruto's blade beginning to cut though the metal of her the kuni she had taken from the tree.

'_Must have weakened the metal, before he threw it at me.'_ The girl theorized.

However, when the weight on her right hand had a similar decrease, the girl knew her theory was wrong.

()

Continuing to send Aura into his swords, Naruto was having a hard time holding the concentration needed to continue his assault.

When he entered this deadlock with his attacker he got his first good look at her face. And when he did his mind was flung backwards into previously forgotten memories he held from Konoha.

Once again realizing that his mind was wandering, Naruto refocused himself onto the battle at hand, but when he did all the force and Aura he was applying to his assault immediately ceased.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto uttered, felling his arms go limp as he looked into the eyes of his attack, now surrounded by a clearly defined network of veins.

Not thinking much of her target's state of shock at seeing her eyes (Since it was quite common among less experienced members of her organization once they witnessed her technique.) the girl released her grip on both of her kunai and used her, now glowing, hands to parry her target's blades.

With them out of the way the girl focused her attention on dealing the killing blow to her target.

Aiming for her targets chest, the girl was quite surprised when her target sidestepped her strike. Rerouting her strike towards his shoulder she was once again met with the same response.

Glancing towards her target face the girl noticed that his previous state of shock had subsided and in its place was the rather unnerving emotionless expression he was known to wear.

It seemed like what ever had caused him to lose control of his emotions was now no longer in existence and his attention was once again focused solely on her.

Sending a strike towards her target's stomach, the girl was met with a powerful roundhouse kick to her side that knocked her off her feet.

The kick flung the girl back towards the trail she had taken Naruto from, and straight into a thick oak tree.

Using the tree as support, the girl rose to her feet slightly disoriented from the attack she had just been subjected to.

Shaking her head to remove any remaining blurriness from her vision and refocus her eyes, the girl looked up to see the edge of Naruto's blade.

Ducking under the horizontal slash, the girl fell into a roll to get away from the follow up vertical slash.

Standing up from her roll in one fluid motion, the girl made a move to reach for her previously forgotten sword, but a horizontal slash cutting through her side immediately caused her to retract her hand.

Parrying the follow up slash aimed to claim her head with her glowing blue hands, the girl jumped several feet backwards in one Aura-enhanced leap.

The girl looked clutched her new wound as she rose to her feet, focusing her eyes on her opponent.

After sheathing his blades, Naruto allowed himself a small smirk at his attacker's incredulous expression. Reaching down in one fluid motion Naruto, unsheathed his attacker's sword from its place in the dirt.

Noting his opponent's muscles tense, Naruto's smirk grew a bit as he made quite a show of inspecting the blade, flipping it around in his hands a couple times.

Finishing his inspection, Naruto gave a halfhearted shrug as he simply threw the blade to side as if it were utter trash.

He got the response he wanted.

()

"What do we do?" Ash asked franticly as he looked at Brock and Misty in their small huddle. "Naruto was just kidnapped!"

Having taken a minute to get over the shock of what just happened, the group had decided to hold a small meeting to figure out what they could do to help Naruto.

"We could call Officer Jenny for help." Misty suggested.

"I suppose, but they will probably be long gone by the time she gets here." Ash noted. "You saw how fast that guy was moving."

"So we try to pick up the trails ourselves then?" Misty asked skeptically.

"Good point."

"How about we use our pokémon to try and find a trail and call Officer Jenny to see if she can help us." Brock suggested.

"That seems like our best option." Ash stated as he turned to face the forest, bringing his hands down to his belt.

"Brock you call Officer Jenny on your PokéGear, while me and Misty…"

Ash's voice instantly died in his throat as a rather large sword pierced the ground a few inches in front of his legs.

Before he had a chance to properly react to this new development, the person that had preciously attacked Naruto collided with him.

Falling to the ground in a tangled mess, Ash felt a bit lightheaded when he felt his hand brush against something very soft.

'_What?'_ Ash thought not quite used this new feeling. _'What caused this?'_

Before Ash could ponder this question any further, however, the now identified female disentangled their body parts in the absolutely roughest way possible.

Once that action was completed the girl dashed toward her downed sword, sidestepping a couple kunai on her way there.

Brushing her hand across the hilt of her blade, the girl became quite frustrated when another hand griped it first, tearing it out of its place in the soil.

Shifting her gaze upwards to see who prevented the reunion, the girl was rather surprised to see the hilt of another sword occupying the entirety of her vision.

Swiftly tilting her head to the side to dodge the blow, the girl lashed out at Naruto's stomach with a series of Aura enhanced jabs that caused him to stumble backwards a bit.

Following up with a powerful roundhouse kick, the girl was once again astonished when her leg was blocked by her opponent's forearm.

"No disruption to my Aura. No internal bleeding. No ruptured organs." Naruto listed mockingly shifted his stance. "You have a lot to learn girl."

A look of fury passed through the girls features as she withdrew her leg and assaulted Naruto's body with a series of Aura enhanced punches that were all easily dodged by Naruto with practiced ease.

Having had enough of this pathetic display, Naruto sheathed his only unsheathed blade and, in an amazing show of dexterity, caught one of his attacker's wrists mid sidestep. Bringing the offending limb across his opponents body in one fluid spin, Naruto found himself back to back with his attacker.

Using the position to his advantage, Naruto brought the girl's arm over his shoulder, pulling her off the ground for about three seconds as she flipped over his shoulder and landed face first onto the dirt road.

Slamming his Aura enhanced foot into the girl's back, Naruto nearly sneered when he heard the girl release a weak yelp and begin to squirm in pain.

"I was wrong." Naruto whispered to himself as he stared down at the struggling girl.

"Your not Hinata." Naruto muttered, launching the girls sword straight through her stomach. "Your not even close."

'_Who the hell is Hinata?'_ The girl thought offhandedly as her vision began to fade.

Retracting his head and stomping on the girl's head, Naruto discarded her sword by launching it deep into the bark of one of the many oak trees lining the trail. With that task completed Naruto turned his attention to his three companions all of who were openly shivering.

"I want you all to run to the nearest Pokémon Center." Naruto commanded, his voice holding a tone of hatred they would have never thought him capable of.

"What happened?" Ash asked his question quite clear.

"I explain everything later." Naruto responded, turning his attention his downed assassin. "A signal has been sent out from this girl's radio, I expect that there will be reinforcements coming soon. I will hold them off long enough for you all to escape. These people wouldn't dare attack a public city… at least not yet."

"What do you mean, 'at least not yet', and how do you know who these people are?" Brock asked frantically.

"Look, I'll tell you later, when it's safe, for now I want you to run." Naruto said, allowing a slight bit of stress to work its way into his words as well as a bit of KI.

"Okay." Ash said, turning in the direction of the Pokémon Center. "I would tell you to take care of yourself, but you seem to need that tip. Come on Misty, Brock; I'll race ya."

Naruto smirked as he watched the group take off down the trail with Denkou and Pikachu hot on their heels.

_'Even in a situation such as this, his still childish as ever.'_ Naruto mused fondly as he brought his hands together in a cross-shaped seal.

Five other Naruto's soon came into existence, taking off after the trio of trainers.

'_Protect them.'_

()

_'How could this have gone so wrong?' The_ boy thought as he ran through the forest, tailed by one squad of Sector 8 Alpha units and a squad of Sector 7 Omicron. _'This target shouldn't have been this good.'_

Hisashi had been quite insistent on him not going on this recovery mission, but it was not something he was willing to argue over.

Checking Tsukiko's vitals once more on the tactical display on his right forearm, Nobuo doubled his pace blasting out of the forest and onto the dirt trail by common travelers.

Taking a quick glance around the area, he spotted Tsukiko just as Naruto had left her, bleeding out face down on the ground impaled by her own sword.

Signaling the Omicron units to move in, Nobuo had a hard time running in himself, but he knew that he would only get in the way.

Nobuo and the Alpha squad were just beginning to get to work securing the area when something happened that reduced Tsukiko's chance of survival by about 75 percent.

The entirety of the Omicron squad exploded.

How the hell had he not seen this coming? It was a completely open area surrounded by an optimal amount of cover, the textbook definition of an ambush area.

Had he become blinded by his worry for Tsukiko, sure he didn't have the all-seeing eyes she possessed but even a rookie fresh out of training camp should have been able to tell something was up.

"Search the forests!" Nobuo yelled in frustration. "I'll secure Tsukiko."

On his signal, all four of the Alpha units disappeared, scattering throughout the forest.

'_Sure this might be an ambush, but I have to get Tsukiko out of here.' _Nobuo thought as he ran out of the cover of the forest and onto the dirt trail. Prepared to dodge any sudden attacks that may occur.

He was quite surprised when didn't encounter any.

Approaching Tsukiko's body consciously, he quickly scanned her for any possible traps or explosives and found none.

Nobuo reached forward to pick her up but another occurrence caused him to immediately withdraw his hands and served to reduce Tsukiko's chance at living by another sizable margin.

There was no other way to explain it…

The forest exploded.

()

"What the hell was that?" Ash asked having finally recovered her footing from the sudden tremor.

All of the lights in the Pokémon Center slowly flickered back to life as the structure began to run on its back up generator. The entire town had been rendered black by the tremor.

"We have to go back." Misty said.

"And do what?" Ash questioned, surprisingly calm. "Last time I checked none of us have any training in any type of combat outside of pokémon battles. And I doubt that Naruto has a particular need for that skill right now."

"We have to do something." Misty insisted.

"Yes, we do have to do something." Ash concurred gaining a surprised glance from Misty at having agreed so quickly. "We have to stay in this building and not get involved just as Naruto instructed."

"But…"

"Listen Misty." Brock interrupted. "Naruto told us to run for a reason, he obviously knew we wouldn't be able to protect ourselves if we were attacked as he was and he told us to leave so we didn't get either hurt, or in his way."

Sighing in defeat Misty gave a weak nod before slumping back down on the couch in the living room of their suite, hearing the faint sound of police sirens outside.

()

Blinking rapidly to clear the infinite white abyss from his vision, Nobuo shifted in his position on the ground, surveying his body for any damage. Finding nothing but some minor burns and an undying ring in his ears.

Nobuo rose to his feet searching the crater that was once a dirt trail for any sign of Tsukiko.

Scanning his eyes around the area, Nobuo focused his eyes on the only relatively light speck among the black, scarred terrain.

Pumping a bit of Aura into his legs, Nobuo sprinted towards the girl not noticing the figure at the edge of the clearing.

"Tsukiko." Nobuo muttered sadly, halting his approach to the mortally wounded girl.

The sword that had once pinned her to the ground, was now laying several feet away from her body, the blade covered in a thin layer of her own blood. Her once regal silk cloak now contained a large amount of dirt and ash interwoven with the fabric.

Reaching down to retrieve the unconscious girl from her place in the thick ash that covered the entire crater, Nobuo was swift to withdraw his hands when a kuni flew past his vision.

Looking in the direction the projectile came from, Nobuo identified the source of all of the recent unrest among the CHAOS forces.

Hisame Naruto.

"So." Nobuo called, rising from his crouched position aside Tsukiko. "The target himself, here to visit me. I'm honored."

"I doubt that, seeing as you sent a poorly trained operative to take me out." Naruto countered with the same emotionless voice he was know to possess back in Konoha.

"Oh. It seems as though the man with no emotions has them after all." Nobuo mocked, fainting surprise. "As well as a voice. Frankly I liked it better when I thought you were some emotionless mute. It makes you seem more mysterious."

"Knowledge of psychological warfare is one important skill to have in a battle." Naruto pointed out. "And, besides that, everything I have said up to this point has been completely uninfluenced by any personal emotions I may or may not hold."

"So you believe our little Tsukiko here was poorly trained." Nobuo inquired gesturing towards the unconscious girl.

"Obviously."

"So is that statement relative to your skill level or someone else's in particular?" Nobuo questioned.

"It could be relative to either and still be completely true." Naruto responded.

"Hinata." Nobuo said simply, trying to invoke some kind of emotion from Naruto.

When he didn't find any, he persisted placing his hands behind his back as he began to pace back and forth in front of Naruto.

"Who was she?"

"A friend?"

"…"

"A sister?"

"…"

"A girlfriend?"

"…"

"A lover?"

"…"

"Whatever the relation, you seem to hold this girl in a pretty high regard." Nobuo noted, suggestively.

"Just as you hold this girl, Tsukiko?" Naruto inquired, skillfully.

"What?"

"I find myself confused as to your relationship with her." Naruto commented, containing no tone of curiosity. "You seemed to have made retrieving her your first priority when you first came here, but as soon as you saw me you seemed to have shifted priorities."

"The life of our operatives come second to the success of the mission." Nobuo retorted.

"A mission that was not yours to begin with. Interesting. Again you seemed to have illustrated that rule quite clearly when you sent both your squads to their deaths and didn't even flinch afterwards. But with her…" Naruto said, shifting his gaze to Tsukiko. "You tried to save her even when you knew I was present in the area. It was only when I established direct contact with you that you made me you priority."

"And?" Nobuo asked, having nothing better to say.

"You treat her differently." Naruto explained. "You treat her as if she was important to you sentimentally or otherwise."

"Or should I say treated."

"What?"

"You obviously don't have that much intent to save the girl if you have the time to hold a casual conversation with your enemy as she silently dies." Naruto noted.

That one stung.

"But then again, maybe you don't have to keep her alive to harvest whatever she has that is important to you." Naruto observed.

That one stung more.

"What about you?" Nobuo countered, trying his hardest not to let his emotional mask falter.

"What about me?"

"You were reported to have had some friends with you at the time you were attacked. You seem fine with holding a conversation with me, so that must mean that your feelings about them are similar to mine." Nobuo stated.

"Unlike you, I am not one to take a friends death so lightly." Naruto retorted, showing no irritation towards Nobuo's comparison between them. "My job here is to simply give them time to get to a safe place. So, holding a lengthy conversation with you seems to be a good way to do that."

"I see." Nobuo said, slowly sliding the blade on his back out of its sheath. "Then it would probably be in my best interest to end this now."

Nobuo's sword was a perfectly straight double-edged blade, slightly shorter than Naruto's. The blade was crafted of light grey steel and a golden arch-like guard. The hilt of the blade was also crafted of a gold material, and contained a large pearl right below the guard.

"You can try." Naruto responded, drawing his own blades.

But, right before the battle could begin, Naruto decided to give Nobuo one more push.

"By the way, if you want to save that girl because of her eyes then I would look for another pair." Naruto commented, shifting his body into a more stable stance.

"Why?" Nobuo asked, his tone already giving away the fact that Naruto was treading into dangerous territory.

"Because I've seen many others." Naruto stated. "And hers are probably the most useless I have yet witnessed. It makes since why she carries a sword. If she were to rely solely on her special talents then she would have probably died long ago."

And so it began.

()

'_Left, right, left, down, left, right, right…' _Naruto recited as he fluidly weaved in between Nobuo's strikes.

After stepping just out of reach of a horizontal slash and directing the blade into the ash covered ground, Naruto decided to take the offensive.

Being with a stab towards Nobuo's chest, which was sidestepped, Naruto followed up with a horizontal slash towards his midsection. The slash was parried and Naruto dropped down into a swift sweeping kick that Nobuo jumped away from.

Rising to his feet Naruto quickly sheathed his swords and began to fly though hand signs, much to Nobuo's surprise. That surprise didn't have much time to settle in, however, as Nobuo was forced to counter a large blast of wind that had come from Naruto's person.

Directing a large amount of Aura into his legs, Nobuo jumped far to the left avoiding the blast by a sizable margin.

Landing on in a squat, it was pure reflex that allowed Nobuo to roll out of the way of a vertical slash made by Naruto. Rising to his feet Nobuo felt rage begin to boil in his stomach as he looked Naruto, wielding Tsukiko's sword as if it were his own.

He didn't have much time to act on this new feeling, however, because Naruto wasted no time in continuing his assault.

Sidestepping Naruto's initial stab, Nobuo was forced to duck under the follow up roundhouse kick. From that position Nobuo was forced to jump over Naruto's following sweeping kick and block Naruto's upward slash. With out anything to grip onto, Nobuo was thrown backwards by force of the slash.

Flipping in midair to regain his bearings, Nobuo made sure to keep Naruto within his vision as he continued to fly through the air.

Which is why he was so surprised when he felt a round object tear through his back.

Getting thrown back into the direction of the Naruto he had been watching, Nobuo watched as Naruto prepared to slice him in half.

Repressing all the Aura he could in the core of his body, Nobuo continued to fly towards Naruto. And right before Naruto could make the move kill him, Nobuo released all of the Aura he had repressed.

The action sent a huge sphere of Aura traveling throughout the entire crater, pushing any debris it encountered out onto the very edge of the, now tan, crater.

The sphere succeeded in knocking Naruto far across the crater, skipping a couple times before he disappeared in cloud of smoke. The sphere also succeeded in removing all of the ash that previously covered the crater, and placing it into a dark orb-like covering around the crater.

"You severely underestimated me." Naruto commented, as he approached Nobuo, having used Aura to keep his feet on the ground.

"So I have." Nobuo responded, painfully rising to his feet as he channeled Aura to heal his back wound.

"That could have cost you your life." Naruto said.

"You mean it didn't?" Nobuo questioned noticing that Naruto was making no move to attack him.

"No." Naruto said, turning to leave as the sounds of police sirens became apparent in the distance. "It only cost you hers."

And with that, Naruto disappeared.

Nobuo could feel tears hanging on the edge of his eyes as he remembered what he had initially come here for.

Springing across the clearing towards Tsukiko, Nobuo looked at his tactical display, her vitals were weak but she was still alive.

And he was going to make sure she stayed that way.

()

"Officials have now arrived at the scene." The reporter informed, from the TV in the suite. "Officer Jenny has agreed to tell us what has occurred here."

Handing the mike to the blue haired woman, the camera shifted to put the policewoman on the screen.

"We have discovered that this crater was most likely created by two or more pokémon of legendary status. The identity of these pokémon is not yet certain and no objects of notice have yet been extracted from the site." Officer Jenny reported. "There are also no reported causalities resulting from this explosion either human or pokémon."

"Well there you have it folks." The reporter said, taking back the mike. "Tune in later to…"

"That was one big crater." Ash commented, as he placed the remote on the table.

"I hope that they were right in saying that there were no casualties" Misty said.

"If you're worried about Naruto then don't be." Ash advised, directing his friend's attention towards the door of the suite.

"Its good to see that you all made it here safely."

"Please." Misty interrupted, with a hint of anger and relief. "You know what we want to hear… What the hell is going on?"

Sighing a bit and leaning against the wall, Naruto let his eyes drift towards the ceiling before he spoke once more.

"I better start from the beginning."

()

AN: Well, there's the chapter hope you liked it. Next chapter, Naruto's past is finally revealed.

Also I don't feel like listing the reasons that Naruto isn't a completely overpowered god every time I have him fight so I will simply assure any potential complainers that he is most defiantly not and that will be best illustrated later in the story.

And I have been getting a lot of requests for this so, here is a list off all of the group's pokémon as well as the number of gravity seal levels on Naruto's pokémon.

()

Naruto

Party: Pikachu (3), Pidgeotto (2), Scyther (2), Rhyhorn (1), Staryu (1), Krabby (1)

Stored: Growlithe (1), Charmander (1), Squirtle (1)

Ash

Party: Denkou, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Squirtle

Stored: None

Misty

Party: Seel, Staryu, Goldeen, Oddish, Squirtle

Stored: None

Brock

Party: Zubat, Onix, Geodude, Pinsir, Squirtle

Stored: None

()

As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Until next time...


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Just so you all know the pokémon that were listed last chapter are not the only pokémon that will be caught. Also the pokémon in the party and storage will be switched frequently depending on the situation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: Continuing along the dirt trail leading to Saffron City, Naruto was attacked by the CHAOS operative that had been following him for the past few weeks. After inflicting a major wound to the operative, Naruto knocked her out and instructed Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Denkou to run to the nearest Pokémon Center in the next town.

Sent to recover the operative sent to kill Naruto, a boy named Nobuo ran through the forest. After revealing the downed operative's name to be Tsukiko, Nobuo sent an Omicron squad to stabilize her. The squad was promptly killed and in response Nobuo told his remaining Alpha squad to secure their position and went to go retrieve Tsukiko himself. While he was trying to do this, the entire area exploded into one huge blackened crater.

Meanwhile, at the Pokémon Center Ash and Brock convinced Misty to stay in the suite instead of going to help Naruto.

Back in the crater, Naruto engaged Nobuo in conversation. Nobuo inquired about Naruto's relationship with Hinata and in response Naruto suggested that Nobuo's relationship with Tsukiko was based solely on her unique talents. Angered by this Nobuo attacked Naruto, and after a brief swordfight Nobuo was forced to dodge large blast of wind that Naruto had conjured. After he dodged the attack, Nobuo was soon engaged by Naruto once more, except Naruto was now wielding Tsukiko's sword. After being forced into the air Nobuo was soon blind-sided by a Rasengan from the real Naruto. But, still believing the clone wielding Tsukiko's sword to be the real Naruto, released a huge pulse of Aura as he continued to fly through the air. The Aura pulse created a dark dome like covering to be formed by the ash that had covered the crater, severely reducing anyone's view into the crater from the outside. And, after another short conversation, Naruto left Nobuo with Tsukiko still mortally wounded and the police fast approaching.

When Naruto once again met up with Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Denkou in the Pokémon Center he was immediately questioned about what had just transpired.

So lets hear his answer.

()

"You better get comfortable, because this will be one long story. And I will not be tolerating any questions during it, so don't ask any until the end." Naruto commented, allowing his eyes to unfocused as he began to reminisce on his life in Konoha.

Something he hadn't done in a long time.

()

_(Flashback Start)_

_My life began during a devastating attack on my village, known as Konoha, by a demon. And because of my timely arrival into the world, the Yondaime Hokage, the military leader of Konoha decided to use me to stop the demon and save the village._

_The fact that this leader was my father was revealed to me by my own observations very early on in my life and it was confirmed a number of years later. This fact would have a huge impact on my life in the future._

_But, that's beside the point._

_To stop the demon's rampage, the Yondaime basically sealed it in me, killing himself in the process. _

_So, within the first hour of my life, I was used as the vessel to contain and control the demon, known as the Kyubi no Yoko or Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. And, with my mother having died the day of the attack, I was an orphan as well._

_So because of these events, one could guess that I was not well liked among the citizens of my village. After all I housed the being that had destroyed the vast majority of their city, brought the death of their leader, and most likely killed a large number of their family and friends. _

_However, the shinobi portion of my village did not share this hatred. _

_Having knowledge of the art the Yondaime used to seal the Kyubi in me, they saw me as the savior of their village. While the common villagers, in their ignorance, called me the destroyer._

_And, while such a positive view from the entire military portion of my village did keep my life from being worse than it already was, it didn't exactly make my life great, good, or even normal in anyway._

_()_

_The relationship I had with the shinobi of my village did have its perks. Such as the fact that the laws put in place by the village were heavily enforced on any villager that tried to break them in my case._

_These laws included: the overpricing of goods, refusing service, assault, attempted murder, and other such crimes._

_But, even with all of these laws in place, I didn't exactly receive the treatment a regular child would receive. The village laws didn't restrict a villager's ability to glare at a child, avoid any sort of communication with him, or even their ability to release the small amount of killing intent they posses onto said child._

_So with the villagers exploiting every loophole they could to make my childhood miserable and the shinobi of my village too busy trying to prove the Kyubi's attack hadn't reduced Konoha's military standing by a exploitable margin, I never got the loving comfort a child probably should receive._

_As the years progressed, I learned to rely on myself for most things._

_()_

_When I was about five years old, it dawned on me I needed to find something to do. Having been aimlessly wondering around the village every day for an entire year and living off of monthly allowances given to my by the Yodaime's predecessor, I figured their had to be something more to do._

_It was around that time that I noticed a bunch of people that jumped across the city rooftops as their way of transportation. _

_I found such a feat very cool at the time, so naturally I wanted to be like them._

_So, after I discovered this new breed of people, I went to the library to learn more._

_And while it was easy to find books on the people, it was near impossible for me to understand them. Even the section of picture books was incredibly hard to comprehend._

_I struggled for weeks to decode the puzzle that was the shinobi world simplified into the form of a children's tale. But, even with the large amount of time I devoted to studying the subject, there is only a certain amount of things a five year old can understand when he already has a limited vocabulary of regular speech, let alone that of the shinobi._

_So, about a month after my first trip to the library, I finally swallowed my pride and decided to enlist the help of the Hokage. _

_After all he was the one that helped me learn how to read in the first place. _

_()_

_The Hokage was very excited by my interest in shinobi, which wasn't that surprising considering my heritage._

_Instead of just teaching me how to better understand the books I had been receiving from the library, the Hokage insisted that he got me a personal tutor to teach me the ways of the shinobi before I entered the Shinobi Academy._

_And, being as stubborn as I was, I outright refused._

_I was determined to learn how to be a shinobi through only the books I had access to, my intellect, and sheer determination._

_I was hardly willing to budge on the subject either. _

_It was only after a long night of conversation that the Hokage was able to work out a compromise with me._

_He said that he would only provide tutors to go over the books with me and to answer any questions I might come up with, but besides that he would leave me to my own devices._

_So, for the next five years, I devoted my life to learning the ways of the shinobi in hopes of one day becoming one of the best._

_About six months into the training the Kyubi also showed an interest in me, making contact with me for the first time in my life when I went to sleep one night._

_He basically told me that he was under the control of another when he attacked my village and that he didn't have 'much' ill will towards shinobi, the Yondaime, or me. _

_Oddly enough he didn't include Konoha as a whole. _

_But, either way, I accepted his explanation and he ended up saying that he had taken an interest in me. And, because of this, he decided it fit that he help train me to be a shinobi by giving me advice, instruction, tips, and any other useful methods. _

_As the years progressed, our relationship grew into that of partners instead of the teacher/student relationship it had began as._

_()_

_So, with nothing else to do besides train to be a shinobi for five years straight, and with a assortment of seasoned shinobi helping me along, as well as a all-powerful demon; suffice to say that I got quite good._

_When I entered the Shinobi Academy at the age of ten I was required to take at least a yearlong course before I could attempt to graduate, which I found to be completely pointless._

_The school year consisted of lectures that I had already heard at the age of six and a bunch of children._

_I had never really come into contact with other children before this point, having been devoted to achieving my goal and having been left isolated every time I tried to go to a local playground._

_So my first impression of them was that they were incredibly annoying… and quite ignorant._

_I never really made any attempts to make friends during the school year, but some came anyway._

_People like Shikamarua, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Saskue, and Hinata worked their way into a tight circle of friends that I soon found myself pleased to be apart of. _

_Three upper classmen also found their way into the group, the family connection between Neji and Hinata having been the thing that connected us to his friends Tenten and Lee._

_Our group of friends would all go to dinners after school and they would all go play together at the playground until their parents finally picked them up. _

_I myself never actually joined in such activities, despite the fact that their parents didn't banish them from my presence once I entered the area._

_Such things just seemed to have had lost their charm._

_I would every so often join in on some of their dinners and a select few times I would simply watch in peaceful silence as my friends played on the various equipment, but most days I would simply bid them farewell and go home to my books and training._

_()_

_The year passed by, and as promised I was allowed to take the graduation test. I passed it without trouble and promised my friends to keep in touch before I left the academy that day as a Genin, the lowest official rank of shinobi._

_I was assigned to a preexisting squad for about six months before I was able to convince the Jonin leader to enter us in the Chunin exams. And just like the graduation exam, my team and me passed without any trouble, though only me and one of my other squad members got promoted._

_Then, almost as soon as I passed the exam, I was removed from my squad and put under the tutelage of Jiraiya, a shinobi outranked by only the Kages._

_He took me on a two year long training trip outside of the village. During my trip with him he explained to me that I was the son of the Yondaime and that an evil organization was after me for the Kyubi._

_None of this information really surprised me, so we simply got to training._

_When I returned to my village at the age of thirteen I immediately took the Jonin exam and passed._

_Now, officially ranked as one of the highest-ranking shinobi in the village, I started getting sent on the missions shinobi were known for._

_Assassination, espionage, sabotage…_

_The Hokage quickly came to realize my preference for missions basing heavily on stealth and planed accordingly. _

_If a squad of Genin went on a mission that seemed suspicious, I was sent as their phantom protector. If a weapons designer got a particularly destructive idea, I was sent to make sure he forgot about it. _

_I was simply a faceless entity, unseen by those that I targeted._

_()_

_One day I was ordered to report the Hokage immediately for an urgent mission._

_Apparently a Chunin squad was sent to map an unknown location near one of Konoha's allied nations, Suna. The site was supposed to be devoid of any opposition, but that turned out not to be true._

_An enemy nation, named Iwa, had decided to build a fortress there and conceal it with a large amount of advanced illusions. _

_It seemed that the members of the Chunin squad had sensed something was amiss and decided to investigate, and it didn't go well._

_I was told that all available units above the level of Genin would be sent from both Konoha and our ally, Suna. _

_Their main objective would be to assault the base and hold back any attempts of to stage any kind of counterattack on Suna. _

_My mission, however, was to cut off any communication the outpost had with their village, to prevent them from calling for any reinforcements. As soon as I had done that, I was told that the Konoha and Suna allied forces would begin their assault on the base._

_During the conflict, I was supposed to plant explosives in any key structures inside the outpost and promptly leave, setting them off on my way out and joining the main force to clean up any of the remains._

_I left the village immediately after receiving my orders, arriving at the outpost at about noon that same day._

_Just outside of the base, I noticed hundreds of Suna and Konoha shinobi stationed just out of sight and sense of the bases sentries._

_They were all waiting for the signal, and I was defiantly prepared to give it._

_I infiltrated the base with relative ease and immediately made my way to the obvious communications center of the entire outpost. The patrols guarding the building were few and far in-between so getting in was extremely easy._

_I wandered the narrow corridors of the building for a while, sticking to the near-infinite number of shadows that existed just out of the reach of the dim lights that lit the entire building._

_As I traveled, I would place small tags on the walls of the building near key support structures and I would cover the tags with a small, powerful illusion I had learned just for such use. _

_The tags I placed contained a large amount of explosive capability. Just one of them could level a fifteen square foot, one story brick house._

_Once the tags were placed I promptly set them off, exiting the building undetected in the midst of the chaos that ensued._

_And as soon as I got outside, I witnessed the outpost go on full alert as legions of the allied shinobi bore down on its walls._

_Artillery barrages consisting of a variety of explosive-based techniques rained down inside the walls of the outpost striking both shinobi and buildings with unrelenting ferocity._

_In the middle of the turmoil, I stayed hidden trying to contemplate my next strike with Iwa shinobi all around me scrambling to defend against this unexpected attack that was only foretold by the routine disposal of anyone unlucky enough to find their base._

_Navigating throughout the base was a relatively simple task. With the Iwa shinobi completely focused on the large allied force stationed just outside their walls I was able to weave in and out of buildings freely, bringing down buildings who's destruction was blamed on the large amount of explosives flying over the walls into the outpost._

_After I had exited the third building, I noticed a large number of deeply entrenched Iwa shinobi were stopping the allied advance into the outpost with incredible efficiency. Striking down any advancing allies with a rain of arrows._

_They were guarding the front and only entrance into the outpost. And, with the walls rigged with abnormally advanced chakra nullifiers and reinforcements, it was the only possible way in._

_So, in an attempt to assist my allies in braking though the defenses, I simply attacked the entrenched archers from their flank. Having been completely surprised by my sudden assault, the archers weren't able to put up an effective resistance to my attack and were soon eliminated._

_As soon as that happened, the allied shinobi quickly flooded into the outpost, dispatching any opposing shinobi in their path._

_The outpost was successfully captured within the hour and the mission was claimed to be complete, having seemed to have gone on without a hitch._

_This was not so however, because at about eleven o'clock that night, just as the majority of the allied forces had finished cleaning up and were about to return to their respective villages, we were suddenly bombarded with numerous distress calls._

_Apparently everyone that had left the outpost previously had run into a large force advancing on the outpost. _

_Under such heavy opposition most of the allied shinobi were added to the causality list before they were even able to send out a distress signal. But despite that fact, hundreds of signals were thrown our way, each with only sparse information on the group that attacked them and each numbering the enemy force in the thousands._

_I was one of the first to hear the numerous reports of an advancing enemy and immediately contacted the Hokage via a long-range radio. The Hokage's reaction was instant and in a matter of seconds I had over a hundred clones running throughout the outpost, relaying the Hokage's orders to what remained of the allied troops._

_All of our remaining shinobi were paced tightly within the confines of the base, anticipating the time at which thousands of shinobi would run from the cover of the pitch black forest and begin their siege._

_I had heard from the Hokage that he would contact the Kazekage, the leader of the Suna, and have him sent as many reinforcements as was possible, but it was quite obvious that unless the reinforcements arrived within the time range of half an hour they would likely that their job would be, not to reinforce, but to retake the outpost and dig a lot of graves._

_With such a thought in mind I surveyed some of the shinobi as they waited silently for the expected attack. All of the Chunin were obviously nervous, pondering the odds of their survival and making silent vows if they got out of it alive. Some even whispered amongst themselves, assuring friends of their survival, promising to protect them, telling a number of secrets that they didn't think they would live to regret._

_Among such Chunin were a number of my friends from the academy. Kiba, Hinata, Sauske, Akamaru, Neji, and Shikamaru were all stationed near the front left corner of the base conversing quietly amongst themselves._

_If they took any note of my presence they didn't show any signs of it. _

_Though I do remember making eye contact with Shikamaru for about two seconds before the enemy finally made their presence known._

_()_

_They attacked the front gates with a type of ferocity that momentarily paralyzed most of the less experienced shinobi of our ranks, but the Hokage's plan placed them as reserves so they had time to hesitate. _

_I, on the other hand, didn't._

_Cold determination filled my entire being as I engaged the enemy forces with the rest of those stationed in the frontal assault._

_I was no stranger to all-out close combat battles, but I had always preferred the way of stealth, it just seemed more… natural to me._

_The battle was a large one and each side took many causalities, but it was quite clear who was going to end up winning. The enemy shinobi seemed to be never ending and our forces were dwindling fast._

_Being as determined as I was, I remained unfazed as the ratio between our forces continued to tilt severely. But as one enemy gave way to two who gave way to four, exhaustion quickly began to set in._

_It was at that point when I finally decided to glance across the battlefield. Seeing small squads of the allied shinobi fighting for their lives in an overwhelming sea of enemies, I began to realize just how impossible 'winning' was._

_My glance didn't reveal the faces of the friends I had seen previously which I found extremely disheartening._

_So, with my friends likely KIA, a massive portion my allies KIA, the outpost no longer defendable, reinforcements to far away to be of any help, and the high probability that I would not return home, I began to contemplate my own mortality._

_Or, lack there of._

_Calling upon the Kyubi's power, as well as what remained of my own, I decided to tryout a technique that I had designed myself in honor of my late father._

_The technique was designed to give the user the ability to reach unimaginable speeds in less than an instant._

_Let's just say it worked._

_(Flashback End)_

()

"And, after I used my technique, I found myself just outside of Pallet Town and from there you know the rest." Naruto concluded.

He was met with silence.

"Sooo." Ash began awkwardly. "You're a shinobi?"

"Yes."

"A ninja?"

"Yes."

"You've killed people?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to kill us now that we know your secret."

"Why would I?"

"Have you ever heard the saying 'if I told you I would have to kill you'?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Wait." Misty cut in, effectively stopping the rapid digression. "I'm confused. What happened to your friends after you used your technique, did you get the outpost back?"

"I eliminated every enemy shinobi inside the outpost so unless Iwa had reserves on hand the allied reinforcements should have arrived and secured the outpost. As for my friends… I wasn't able to see or sense them so it is likely they were KIA." Naruto explained revealing bit more emotion than he intended.

"So that's it?" Brock asked. "The base was taken and the fighting just stopped?"

"Not likely." Naruto responded. "Such a large scale fight wasn't common outside of the Great Shinobi Wars that had taken place years before I was ever born. It is likely that Iwa, Konoha, and Suna would first ask for some compensation. And unless one side gave in, tensions between the nations would escalate and lead to one very costly outcome."

"And that would be?" Ash asked.

"War."

"War between a bunch of ninja. That's a scary thought." Ash commented.

"A thought that will become a reality in the near future." Naruto said, gaining everyone's attention.

"How so." Brock asked.

"Have you forgotten what happened this afternoon?" Naruto questioned, looks of recollection masking more than a few faces. "You've all lived in this world your entire lives. You should know that that was not just some common everyday occurrence."

"Now tell me this." Naruto requested after a short pause. "Have any of you ever read about history?"

His question was met with three looks of uncertainty.

"Sort of." Ash said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have only read about the history of great pokémon trainers."

"Have you read about the Indigo Plateau?"

"Some."

"What did you read?"

"That it was built in the name of salvation, or something like that."

"Not quite." Naruto responded. "The Indigo Plateau is home to such a prestigious competition because it is the location where the War of Salvation began."

Looks of realization dawned on everyone in the room as Naruto spoke those words.

Apparently everyone was taught at least some history.

The pieces gradually began to connect as the ungodly battle that was held between Naruto and his attacker began to line up with descriptions that had, at one point been written of as the hallucinations of veterans scarred by the horrors of war.

"Wait." Ash said as he attempted to fill in the puzzle Naruto had now presented. "So, what your saying is that the organization of superhuman soldiers that had fought for control over the world a century ago, is somehow related to the person that attacked you on the road?"

"Not only that, but I also believe that the person that attacked me on the road is in the organization." Naruto clarified.

"So, what does that mean?" Misty inquired, not quite sure where the conversation was headed.

"It means that the organization has once again rose to power." Naruto explained. "But, this time they have virtually no opposition. If my estimates on the strength of their army are correct, then all they have to do to achieve the takeover that they had so desired a century ago is strike."

"Then why don't they?" Brock asked.

"That is a question that I cannot yet find an answer for."

"So then what?" Ash asked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What are we going to do about the impending doom that you speak of?" Ask inquired as he shifted his position on the couch. "Judging by the fact that you know all this, I'm guessing that your not just going to look the other way as these people over run the planet. And, judging by the fact that you are a ninja that has had previous experience in large scale combat, I'm guessing you would be the most ideal person in the world to lead a resistance against the organization."

"You seem to have really thought this though Ash." Naruto commented.

"Well wasn't that one of your rules?" Ash responded smugly. "Observe the situation before reacting to it."

"Indeed." Naruto said, pausing for a second to collect his thoughts. "As you said, I do plan on challenging the organization by combating it with an army of my own, but there is one problem. While I may know how to train such an army, my ability to recruit one is extremely lacking."

"Well you got me so far, so it can't be that bad." Ash said.

"What?"

"You thought I was just going to pass up the chance to save the world by fighting alongside a closet-ninja who could teach me how to be a Pokémon Master as well as a deadly warrior of the shadows?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Naruto responed. "Aren't you ten years old? I fully expected you to try and find a way to avoid entering the war by disassociating yourself with one of the people it is going to be centered around. Namely me."

"Well its obvious that you don't know me that well. And if I know Brock and Misty as much as I think I do then you don't know them that well either." Ash retorted. "You just told us that the entire world was about to be taken over by a organization that is not known for its benevolent rule and you expect us to run away? We have more of a reason to fight than you do. We have families that we would rather not see suffer and you just gave us a perfect way to prevent them from suffering of course we would go with it. Misty might be a little squeamish at first, but that should be expected."

"Of course you would say that." Misty growled as she glared at Ash from the other couch. "Weaving an insult into a heartfelt speech. I should have known that would happen."

"Yes. Yes you should have."

"So, how are we going to find an army?" Brock questioned, breaking up the mounting tension.

Brock's question was followed by one minute of complete silence everyone present in the room searched for a solution.

The silence was finally broken by none other than Denkou.

"Pika, pika, chu, pika, pika, pika, chu, pikachu, pika!" Denkou exlaimed as he waved his hands around in a series of wild gestures.

Denkou's outburst received an approving nod from Pikachu and, at that very moment, almost everyone in the room wished for the ability to speak the Pikachu language.

"I think what Denkou is trying to say is that we need to show the public what kind of danger this organization poses and show our ability to fight it." Ash clarified, surprisingly gaining a nod of agreement from the small pokémon.

"How do you propose we do that, seeing as only one of us can actually fight the organization?" Brock inquired.

"Well of course Naruto would teach us how to be proper ninjas before we preformed such an advertisement." Ash said, receiving a nod of approval from Naruto. "And as for the advertisement itself I think we should do it in Vermilion City. I heard that the gym leader there was once related to a military organization and I also want to get one more badge before the war begins."

"That sounds like a good plan for now." Naruto consented as he headed for the door of the suite motioning for the others to follow. "We'll work out the details later, but right now we need to start our training."

"Training?" Misty questioned. "Its like nine o'clock."

"Well then we will train for one hour tonight." Naruto responded. "Becoming a respectable shinobi takes time."

"Time that I am going to have to make for this army to have any sort of chance."

()

AN: Well, there's the chapter hope you liked it.

This chapter was basically an extremely simplified summary of Naruto's past, which will be clarified and explored more in depth at certain points of the story.

As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Until next time...


	15. Chapter 15

AN: So it seems that the Lightning Orb attack that I have incorporated into this story for more than a year has been put into the new pokémon series as Electro Ball… well it looks like I'm gaining influence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon. Yet.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: Naruto recounted his past life in Konoha to Ash, Brock, Misty, and Denkou. Afterwards the group once again focuses on the immediate threat posed by an organization that had previously been idle for centuries. Naruto poses his question as to how to recruit the army needed to stop the organization and it is Denkou who responds. Denkou plan, translated by Ash, is too stage a major defense in Vermillion City as a way of advertising the need for the population to rally. Naruto accepts the plan and takes the group outside for the beginning of a long week of training.

()

'_It's_ _been three days since Naruto has begun training us in the ways of the ninja he has told us so much about.'_ Misty mused as she half-stumbled into the bathroom after another long day of training.

Misty locked the door behind her and sluggishly undressed herself as she checked the clock.

Nine thirty.

'_Naruto runs a tight schedule.'_ Misty thought somewhat bitterly as she worked her way out of the last of her cloths, throwing them in a heap on the tiled floor. _'Wake up at seven, train, eat lunch at twelve, train some more, eat dinner at eight thirty, get to the suite at nine thirty, thirty minutes of free time, and be in bed by ten exactly.' _

It was a very demanding schedule.

But, it required more from Naruto than it did from anyone else.

Everyday Naruto would create twenty-seven clones. One dedicated to training each of their pokémon individually while the others were sent to train her, Ash, and Brock individually.

Naruto himself would also go off somewhere to conduct his own training session.

Misty didn't exactly know how Naruto's clones worked, but judging by moment of utter exhaustion that Naruto experienced after every clone was dispersed. She had to guess it wasn't easy.

Misty released a contented sigh as she felt the warm droplets of water slide down her skin as she leaned against the cold tile wall to support her sore legs.

'_Even with three days of training we have only just been able to sense our Aura, let alone control it.'_ Misty thought. _'If it is this hard to train just three people to be effective soldiers then how will Naruto be able to train an army?'_

Misty pondered this question for a moment as her gaze returned to the clock.

Nine forty five.

The water supply that had been sustaining the shower was quickly cut off as Misty turned the knob and exited the stall, grabbing a towel on her way out.

'_Why are the ones that are even training for this?'_ Misty thought bitterly, as she began to dry herself off. _'There are probably a million other people that are more capable of helping Naruto lead this resistance than two ten year olds and a teenager.'_

'_I don't even think Ash realizes seriousness of this situation.'_ Misty ranted as she began to put on her pajamas. _'We are training to learn how to fight people that are faster and more dangerous than a bullet. I'm not sure he realizes just how easy it would be for us to get killed.'_

A scowl fixed itself on Misty's face as she picked up her tattered clothing and made her way out of the bathroom.

Making her way over to the washing machine Misty throw her clothes on top of the pile of Brock's cloths and shut the door. Everyday Naruto would have them ready by the time they got out of bed no matter how much damage they had taken.

Walking towards her room, Misty heard a loud snore resonate though the room.

Her facial features softened almost immediately upon hearing the sound and her scowl quickly disappeared as she glanced at the sleeping form on the couch.

Ash was lying in a painfully awkward position on the couch, having likely fallen asleep almost as soon as he got back into the room. He was still wearing the clothes he wore during training and he had Denkou curled up on his stomach sleeping just as soundly as he was.

'_They have been putting everything they have into Naruto's training sessions.'_ Misty thought fondly as she walked into her bedroom and pulled a sheet off her bed. _'They seem extremely dedicated to fighting this organization. It seems like they both really believe they can really contribute to Naruto's army.'_

Making her way back into the main room Misty spread the sheet over both Ash and Denkou in one fluid motion before turning off the light and walking back into her own room.

Working her way into the covers, Misty shifted her body sideways and closed her eyes attempting to find some peace before the training resumed in nine hours.

'_Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to at least try and help Naruto with this. After all he is only three years older than us so maybe age isn't that much of a factor.'_ Misty thought as her consciousness quickly left her. _'And, who knows, maybe Naruto will make a navy.'_

()

"How is she?" Nobuo asked as he entered the hospital's main lobby.

"Well sir, she has suffered from heavy blood loss and the acid that escaped from her stomach has severely damaged many of her internal organs. She also has a punctured lung and several broken ribs." The Omicron member reported, approaching Nobuo with a clipboard in hand. "Thankfully her heart was spared from any extensive damage and her lungs are still functioning. But, she has fallen into a coma and if her recovery continues to progress as it has been, then she will not live for much longer."

"I see." Nobuo said simply, promptly leaving the clinic without another word.

That was the fifth time he had stopped by in the past three days and it seemed that every single time they were either sure that she was going to die or unsure if she was going to live.

"Damn it." Nobuo said in frustration as he pounded the side of his fist against the steel wall of the corridor, leaving a shallow impression.

"Well it seems someone has problems." Hisashi said as he approached Nobuo.

"Unless you've become suicidal, then I suggest you back off Hisashi." Nobuo growled, never lifting his head from its position facing the floor.

"Easy now." Hisashi said in a semi-mocking manner. "Where all civil here."

"What do you want?" Nobuo asked, removing his fist from the wall and straightening his posture.

"I came to tell you that a new scout has been assigned to watch over Naruto."

"Where is he?" Nobuo asked, tightening his fist.

"I have a feeling if I tell you then you might go after him." Hisashi said, locking eyes with Nobuo. "Am I right?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Someone very high in the corporate food chain has requested that we wait for Naruto to make the first move."

"How high up is this person?"

"Higher than you." Hisashi mocked, gaining a cold glare from Nobuo.

"Fine." Nobuo said, making his way down the corridor. "I can wait."

()

Thump.

Hearing the distinct sound, Naruto broke off from his training session and made his way towards a small glade adjacent to his own.

They were now three weeks into their month-long training session. Nine days remained between them and their first move against the organization.

Everybody seemed to be getting anxious.

Entering the forest clearing, Naruto made his way to Misty's unconscious form and began the process of transferring some of his Aura into her own Aura coils.

The process was a relatively simple one and with Naruto's large Aura reserves it didn't take long before Misty was back on her feet once again.

"Thanks." Misty said offhandedly, immediately sprinting straight towards what Naruto had deemed as her personal oak tree.

Nearby Ash and Brock were performing the same task as Misty had resumed, unfazed by the fact that Misty had succumb to darkness two minutes prior.

After all they had both been there before.

()

With Misty back on her feet and his services no longer needed, Naruto made his way back to his own self designated training area.

The training had proven to be even more successful than he had first hoped. Ash, Misty, and Brock all had a respectable amount of both Aura reserves and control. They had already completed the training of the basic techniques taught to all graduation academy students.

It seemed that when you weren't focusing on teaching history, math, and grammar at the same time teaching someone how to be a ninja took a lot less time. Sure the training schedule might be brutal, but you couldn't argue with the results.

As for the pokémon, their training was progressing much faster than that of their trainers. With each of them having: a natural grasp of Aura, inhuman amounts of stamina, the ability to take large amounts of punishment, as well as their own personal Naruto to tell them what to do; each one was advancing at an astonishing rate.

Naruto on the other hand…

In between reviving those rendered unconscious by donating his Aura, dealing with the overwhelming physical toll that came with sustaining a large number of active clones for extended periods of time, sustaining a continuous genjutsu, planning for the battle that was soon to come, and having to worry about the training of 27 others really cut into his own training.

But, really that in itself could be called training.

()

"Alright." Naruto said, flanked by all 24 of their pokémon as he entered the clearing. "That's enough training for today."

"But its only twelve o'clock." Misty said, hanging upside down from a tree branch using only the power of Aura.

"We're going to need to be well rested for tomorrow." Naruto said, unfazed when Pikachu decided to jump on his shoulder.

"You think were ready to go through with the plan?" Brock asked making his way out of a small crater.

"No time like the present." Naruto said, finding a nearby oak tree to lean against. "It's a miracle in itself that the organization hasn't yet began to seize territory and your training has progressed much faster than I had hoped possible. It would be best to make our move soon before the organization can gain a decent foothold in its campaign."

"Hell yeah." Ash said, falling through the forest canopy and performing two textbook backflips before landing. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Naruto answered, not all that surprised by Ash's showy entrance. "Well have breakfast at in the Pokémon Center's lobby and there I will brief you on the details of the plan."

With that said, Naruto left the clearing with his nine pokémon, heading towards the Pokémon Center. And, more specifically, his bed.

"Well, it seems we have the rest of the day to ourselves." Misty said with a smirk. "Is there anything special you guys want to do before we leave tomorrow?"

Performing a series of hand signs and turning toward the large group of both humans and pokémon, Ash answered Misty with a grin that promised something bad.

At least to her.

"I don't know about every one else, but I know what I want to do." Ash said, ending on the tiger sign. "You can join in if you want."

()

"Today's the day." Ash sang mirthfully. "In only a matter of moments we'll all be on our way." (1)

"Please." Misty said, rubbing her temples as she leaned on the table with her elbows. "Spare us the torture. Wasn't yesterday enough?"

"Oh please, you enjoyed that just as much as I did."

"…"

"Thought so."

"You both better eat." Brock said in between bites of his hamburger. "When Naruto gets here I don't think we'll have much time before we leave and I don't think he will tolerate a lunch break for this trip."

"Your probably right." Ash said, passing a large bottle of ketchup to Denkou. "Race ya."

"You've got to be…"

Misty's words were soon lost to the sounds of Ash's obnoxious eating habits as he attacked the first of what would be many victims.

Denkou tackled the challenge with just as much ferocity, ripping the protective cap off of the ketchup bottle and sucking the contents out at an unhealthy rate.

The competition was soon halted, however, when Pikachu decided to appear and give Denkou a hardy slap on the back.

The results were explosive.

"Well now that I have your attention," Naruto said, glaring at Pikachu who failed to even register his presence, as it was too busy rolling on the floor while Denkou struggled to draw in a breath.

Gliding into the seat next to Brock, Naruto placed a genjutsu over to the group to make it appear as though they were simply eating.

"As you all know we will be heading towards Vermillion City." Naruto said, as everyone leaned back in their seats and gave him their utmost attention. "As a makeshift cool down exercise for the training that you have gone though this month, we, along with all of our pokémon, will be running full speed to our destination."

"All gravity seals will be removed," Ash grinned at this. "and we will be taking a brief lunch break on our way through Saffron City, but otherwise there will be no stops. We should make it to Vermillion sometime this evening."

"And what happens once we get there?" Brock asked.

"I will explain that in Saffron City." Naruto said as he rose form his seat, motioning for the others to follow.

Making there way outside the group make their way towards the edge of the forest releasing there pokémon as they walked at a leisurely pace.

Stopping at the edge of the forest, Naruto motioned for the group to form up around him.

"Don't you think we should enter the forest first so the people inside the Pokémon Center can't see us?" Misty asked curiously as she moved into a position just behind Naruto's left side.

"We could." Naruto said. "But, they're just going to figure out our abilities tomorrow anyways. Might as well start advertising now."

"I like the way you think." Ash said, a large grin adorning his face as he took a position to Naruto's right.

"Lets begin." Naruto said as he formed a hand sign and lowered his head just the slightest bit.

Everyone else followed his example, anxiously awaiting his next words.

"Hey Ash." Naruto said suddenly, turning to face him.

"What?" Ash asked utterly bewildered.

"Race ya."

And just like that he was gone.

Pikachu followed him almost immediately and all of Naruto's pokémon disappeared soon after that.

A smirk quickly broke out across Ash's face as the large wave of Aura they had released upon their exit slowly floated away.

"Your on." Ash said to himself, releasing his own pulse of Aura before he too vanished.

The others were quick to follow.

()

Ash laughed freely as he bounded through the tree branches at inhuman speeds. He knew that he had grown over the course of the last month, but to have come so far…

Jumping down to the forest floor, Ash skillfully weaved in and out of the tree trunks with a shit-eating grin implanted firmly onto his face.

The smile quickly faded however, when a very familiar voice made its way into his ear canal.

"Having fun?"

Looking to his right, Ash caught sight of red hair before he was forced to dodge another tree trunk.

Jumping back into the forest canopy, Ash nearly lost his balance as a huge rush of air plowed into his back.

After stopping himself from stumbling to his doom, Ash lifted his head to see the backs of Misty, Brock, and every single pokémon that joined them on the run.

Not one to be humiliated in such a way, Ash resumed his dash with extra vigor.

'_Wait a second.'_ Ash thought as he struggled to close the distance. _'I have an idea.'_

()

"I have a bad feeling about this." Brock said as he glanced over his shoulder. "He has been back there for at least a minute."

"That can't be good." Misty said as she too glanced over her shoulder. "He is generating more Aura than normal. He's up to something."

After finishing her sentence Misty took one more look over her shoulder, watching as Ash landed on another branch.

But, this time he took a bit longer to jump off of it.

"He wouldn't." Misty mumbled keeping her eyes glued on Ash.

The glue didn't seem to hold, however, as Ash quickly disappeared from the realms of her vision, leaving a large amount of splinters in his wake.

A distinctive laugh reverberated throughout the forest as Ash found himself soaring high above the forest canopy.

He laughed even louder as he was able to pick out a few astonished faces, human and pokémon alike, though some small gaps in the canopy.

Beginning his decent, Ash made contact with another branch and propelled himself forward, toning down the amount of Aura he used.

Cruising though the thick forest canopy Ash began to lose himself to boredom, Naruto and his pokémon were nowhere in sight and Misty and Brock were both left in his dust along with both his pokémon and their own.

'_I wonder.'_ Ash thought.

Holding his hands in the tiger seal, Ash began to channel his Aura into his legs. Hoping for a flashy result.

He got one.

"Shiiiiiiitttttttttt." (2) Ash screamed as he flailed though the air having been thrown high above the canopy by the explosion.

Passing the apex of his flight, Ash began his decent, careening towards multiple thick wooden surfaces that probably wouldn't be pleasant to land on.

"This is going to suck." Ash said, bracing himself for the collision.

But, a tug at the collar of his shirt signaled that he had been saved.

Craning his neck upwards, Ash caught sight of Pidgeotto's distinctive form.

"Thanks buddy." Ash said. "You're a lifesaver."

Pidgeotto gave a small squawk of acknowledgement before making its way back into the forest canopy and dropping Ash on the nearest tree branch.

"You are truly stupid." Misty said as she fell in step with Ash. "You could have killed yourself."

"Not stupid." Ash said, as he began to channel his Aura once more. "Just fearless. And maybe a wee bit awesome."

And with that said, Ash once again shot himself high above the forest canopy, laughing the whole way.

()

"Now that were all here, I'll begin to go over the plan." Naruto said, as the group got comfortable in the Pokémon Center lobby.

They all listened intently, occasionally taking small bites out of the small snack that they were forced to accept as lunch.

"From the start of our training sessions to our exit into the forest, the organization had a scout watching us the whole time." Naruto began, quickly raising his hand to stop any comments. "However, just like the last scout that you saw me take down, this scout also wasn't able to break through any of the genjutsu I placed on him. This leads me to believe that my skills alone were not enough to even act as a minor annoyance. This being said, I also believe that until we form a substantial army, the organization will simply continue to regard us as a minor threat and will simply defend and scout us as needed."

"So you're basically saying that until we have enough people to actually pose a threat to them, the organization will not attack us directly?" Brock asked.

"They won't attack us with any major amount of forces." Naruto clarified. "Since my arrival the organization has attacked me on two different occasions. One you witnessed yourselves. But, on both of these occasions I was only attacked with only one or two squads of poorly trained soldiers."

"So, your saying that while their attacks may become a nuisance, until we get a substantial army they won't be much to worry about." Ash summarized.

"Exactly." Naruto said.

"But, what does this have to do with the plan?" Misty asked, thrown off course by the apparent digression.

"It simply gives you a reason as to why I made the plan the way I did." Naruto explained. "And, more specifically, why defense isn't really taken into account."

Gaining a nod of understanding from Misty, Naruto was quick to return to his briefing.

"As I was saying, I put the organization scout under a genjutsu that prevented him from seeing any and all of our training sessions." Naruto said. "But, it also does one more thing. It is currently in the process of, not only masking the fact that we traveled through the forest the way we did, but also leading the scout on a path to Vermillion City."

Taking a small pause to catch his breath and reorganize his thoughts, Naruto continued.

"The scout should arrive in Vermillion City an hour after our arrival, giving us a generous amount of time to rest and set up any traps or defensive measures before we summon the organization troops." Naruto said. "During this period me and Ash will challenge the gym leader and, depending on how it goes, we will either join you immediately and I will summon the troops or I'll give one of you the order to."

"Wait a second." Misty interrupted as she waved her hands in an X formation. "How exactly do we summon the organization troops?"

"You mortally wound the scout." Naruto said.

"Ahh."

"Well that's the plan." Naruto said. "Anymore questions."

"Yes." Ash said, raising his hand like a schoolchild. "This may be kind of off topic, but I've been wondering about this the entire month. How are you able to carry around all nine of your pokémon? I thought the limit was six."

"I got a pass from Professor Oak before we started training." Naruto explained. "I promised not to engage in any official pokémon battles and that was that."

"I see."

"Anymore questions?" Naruto asked, receiving a chorus of 'no'.

"Well, if that's the case then we better get moving." Naruto said, rising from his seat in the booth.

"Alright." Ash yelled, as he jumped over Misty and out of the open window at the end of the booth. "Let's do this proper."

()

"Annnnnddddd, we've arrived." Ash announced, startling a few passersby as he seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"The plan starts now." Naruto said, fazing into existence beside Ash and disappearing just as suddenly.

"What no break?" Misty asked sarcastically, stopping by Ash only long enough to get the words out before once again leaving his vision.

Sprinting towards the Vermillion City Gym, Ash wasn't surprised to see Naruto already waiting for him with Pikachu wrestling Denkou near his feet.

"Did you already choose your six pokémon?" Ash asked, as the last of his pokémon began to appear by his side.

"Yeah." Naruto said, promptly spinning on his heel and walking towards the building's entrance.

The action gave Naruto's cloak a dramatic flourish that Ash quickly found himself jealous of.

"I need to get one of those." Ash mumbled, as he recalled his pokémon and followed Naruto inside with Denkou taking its place on his shoulder, stopping only long enough to give the building a quick onceover.

The majority of the building consisted of reflective blue windows. Only a relatively thin strip of teal concrete broke the building's otherwise monotonous appearance.

Two large lightning blots crossed in a rough X formation at the front of the teal strip and just below them was a set of big blue doors that had a single lightning bolt depicted at their center.

"You want to challenge me?"

Ash heard the booming voice as soon as he opened up the, abnormally large, blue doors.

"No. We want to challenge you."

This time Ash heard Naruto's distinct, near monotone, voice.

Looking to the right Ash noticed Naruto gesturing towards him. He also noticed a very large, well-muscled man with noticeably tan skin and spiky blonde hair.

The man was wearing a green army jacket that was unbuttoned to reveal a sculpted six-pack. The man also wore baggy beige jeans and black army boots.

On his hands, the man wore fingerless black gloves and spiked braces on his wrists.

"Oh, how cute." The man said, redirecting his gaze toward Ash. "This one has a Pikachu too. What are you two trying to do here, have me give you a badge out of pity? Come back when you get some real pokémon."

The man's comment got a few chuckles out of his two cronies that Ash had neglected to notice until then.

Raising his hand to halt any impending outburst form Ash, Pikachu, or Denkou, Naruto spoke once more.

"The fact that you are biased against Pikachu's is hardly a just reason for you to turn down two challengers." Naruto said, his calm demeanor staying constant as he focused his gaze on the towering man. "It'll defiantly be hard justify when the pokémon league officials question you on it."

Dead silence followed Naruto's implied threat.

It remained unbroken until the sound of booming laughter did more than enough to shatter it.

"You've got balls kid, I'll give you that." The gym leader, Ash now identified as Lieutenant Surge, said. "I'll tell you what, I'll let you both fight me at the same time. It'll be a two on one match between your Pikachus and my Raichu."

"Deal." Naruto said making his way to the battlefield.

"Wait, can he do that?" Ash asked, falling in step with Naruto.

"To become a gym leader you must become certified by the league which means going though multiple training programs and many different tests. The certification is a sign that the gym leader is trusted by the league to administer a proper challenge to every challenger." Naruto explained. "So yes he can."

"I see." Ash said, scanning the area for the first time since his entrance.

The building was basically one big warehouse. The windows that seemed to have made up the entirety of the structure succeeded in preventing almost any natural light from entering the structure, only leaving enough light for the occupants to see without much trouble.

Lining the crease connecting the roof to the structure was a long strip of what Ash assumed was some kind of either neon or stadium light.

'_Stadium.' _Ash thought, quickly redirecting his gaze toward the flat, concrete battlefield. _'Defiantly stadium.'_

As Ash struggled to chase the overwhelming amount of black spots out of his vision, Pikachu and Denkou took their places on the battlefield looking quite confident.

"You ready?" Naruto asked as Ash took his place at his side.

"Hell yeah." Ash said enthusiastically as he blinked the last of the black dots out of his vision.

"Good because I want you to do something."

"And that would be?"

Any response was cut off however as Lt. Surge's female crony began to speak from her place on the left side of the middle of the battlefield.

"This battle will be between the two challengers and the Vermillion City gym leader Lieutenant Surge." She announced. "This will be a two on one match between each challengers' respective Pikachu and the gym leader's Raichu. The first side to defeat all of their opponent's pokémon will be victorious. Now, let the battle begin!"

"I want you to show me how much you have progressed." Naruto said, as Surge called out his Raichu.

"How so?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"A Lightning Orb would be nice." Naruto said. "Has Denkou replaced its gravity seals yet?"

"No."

"Perfect."

Ash had to smile at that.

"Are you two babies going to talk all day or are you going to at least try to win?" Surge taunted as he and his Raichu placed there hands on their hips and laughed obnoxiously.

"Denkou use Lightning Orb." Ash said, disregarding Surge's comment. "Use everything thing you have."

Giving Ash a small nod, Denkou closed it eyes and began to focus its Aura, calling in every last bit.

"Pikachu, get ready to run clean up." Naruto said, while Denkou continued to draw in its Aura.

Thin blue wisps of Aura flew around Denkou's body and sparks of electricity began to shoot out of its cheeks and skip across its fur.

"What's this?" Surge asked, in mild astonishment. "Raichu hit it with a Thunderbolt before it becomes a real threat."

How little did he know.

Raichu sent out a powerful stream of electricity towards Denkou, but it was far to late.

Denkou opened its eyes and almost immediately all off the Aura and electricity that had been revolving around its body all shot towards the tip of its tail.

All of the Aura and electricity meet, forming one tiny ball of energy. This ball created a powerful explosion as it quickly expanded to be almost twice the size of Denkou's body.

With its attack fully formed, Denkou seemed to simply faze into existence directly above Raichu.

After preforming two flawless front flips, the of electricity orb was released from Denkou's tail and was sent hurtling towards Raichu, who was still in the process of craning its neck to make visual contact with Denkou.

The orb engulfed Raichu's body and suspended it about an inch above the ground as it proceeded to overload its body with insane amounts of electricity.

Once this was complete, the orb promptly exploded digging a huge crater in the gym's concrete floor. Large amounts of dust were kicked up and a blinding light was formed at the point of detonation compelling everyone inside the gym to cover their eyes. A powerful wind also blew throughout the gym, which, along with the help of multiple large chunks of concrete, succeeded in throwing Surge flat onto his back.

Complete silence washed over the entire gym as soon as the sound of the explosion dwindled out, leaving an incessant ringing in its place.

Surge made no move to get up. He was either too stunned to realize he was on the ground, or too winded to be successful.

As the dust finished settling and Raichu unconsciousness was confirmed, a loud clap was heard as Pikachu's and Denkou's high five meet when they appeared in the very center of the battlefield.

"Raichu is unable to battle." The female referee announced, remembering to finish her job. "The winners are Pikachu and Denkou."

As soon as she finished her sentence booming laughter rang throughout the gym.

The laughter persisted for about thirty seconds before Lt. Surge finally decided to explain himself.

"That was unexpected." He said, pausing to climb to his feet while letting off a few more chuckles. "Completely throttled ten seconds after the fight began. Maybe you two aren't babies after all."

"Uh. Thank you?" Ash said quite lamely.

Having finally gotten back on his feet, Surge made his way over to his downed partner. Crouching over Raichu's body, Surge placed a small spiky pill on its tongue. He then proceeded to gently lean Raichu's head back allowing the pill free access to Raichu's throat were its digestive tract took over.

In a matter of moments Raichu's eyes once again fluttered open and it grudgingly lifted itself out of Surge's arms and onto its own feet.

With this task done, Surge motioned for his male crony to head towards Naruto and Ash as he himself began to traverse the length of the battlefield with Raichu close by his side.

Diverting his gaze toward the approaching crony, Ash noticed a he had two small boxes in his possession and he didn't need three guesses to figure out what was in them.

Both men stopped in front of the two challengers and their pokémon at about the same time and Surge took it as his cue to speak.

"I must say I am impressed." Surge said, as he and Raichu each gave nods of approval. "An event such as this has not happened in the entire history of my career."

Gesturing for his crony to open the two boxes, Surge continued.

"Now I present you with the thunder badge. Take it and get the hell out." With that said Lt. Surge promptly turned around and left with his Raichu tailing close behind.

"Well that was interesting." Ash said, as he plucked his badge out of its velvet case.

The badge seemed to be a generic representation of the sun with an orange gem center and multiple golden triangles protruding outwards in a radial pattern.

"Brock, Misty." Naruto said as he opened up a radio connection over their pokégears.

"We hear you." Brock said, his voice slightly obscured by the static that seems to come standard with any radio.

"Its time."

"Got it."

With those precious words said, Naruto quickly cut the connection and motioned for Ash to follow him, as he seemed to faze out of existence.

The two reappeared at the northern edge of the city, landing to the right of Misty who was staring into an area of the trees where Brock was probably carrying out Naruto's order.

"It's done." Brock reported as he appeared to their right.

"Put these on." Naruto ordered, as three plain black trench coats appeared in his hand along with three facemasks exactly identical to his own.

"What for?" Ash asked as he took the two articles of clothing.

"Style." Naruto said, gaining silence as a response. "That and the fact that your parents would probably get worried if they saw you killing people on TV."

"That makes sense." Misty mumbled as she shrugged the coat over her clothes.

Logically assuming that overalls weren't going to be the ideal wardrobe for a ninja, Misty had opted to wear a formfitting yellow t-shirt along with a pair of blue shorts that came down to just below her knees.

"So we have the enemy on their way, so all we need now are all the spectators." Naruto said, after everyone had dressed.

"I got this." Ash said, as he ran through a series of hand signs ending on the tiger.

"Not again." Misty sighed, receiving a devious smirk from Ash as he faced the nearest building.

"Make sure to pull down your mask first." Naruto warned.

To late.

()

"Nobuo." Hisashi called causing Nobuo to halt his advance though the corridor on his way to the Omicron team's wards.

Otherwise known as the clinic.

Coming to a stop a respectable distance away from him, Hisashi began to explain himself.

"Our scout has been taken out." Hisashi said, watching as Nobuo immediately shifted his body to fully face him. "The order has been given to send a small army to the point at which his distress signal was sent."

"I will join on the mission." Nobuo said with conviction, feeling no need to ask for permission.

"They figured as much." Hisashi commented, completely unsurprised by Nobuo's declaration. "You have been assigned to lead one platoon of Omega Section 10, one platoon of Delta Section 10, and two platoons of Alpha both Section 10."

"Section 10? That's it? Naruto was able to defeat Tsukiko, that alone tells us that almost any amount of Section 10 units, no matter how numerous will put up much of a fight against him." Nobuo said, making his displeasure blatantly obvious. "Section 1 on the other hand…"

"If I recall correctly you also spent some time in the Omicron wards, Nobuo, Tsukiko wasn't Naruto's only victim." Hisashi said amusedly, receiving nothing more than a glare from Nobuo. "But that is beside the point. I am told the Ace simply wants your team to put on a show not a massacre."

"So that's how far up this goes." Nobuo said, mildly surprised at the level of attention this event warranted.

"As I said before, higher than you." Hisashi commented idly.

"I don't care how high this goes." Nobuo commented after a moment of thought. "Whether I lead a show or a massacre, the death of one is assured."

()

Pokémon Moves

Pikachu

Lightning Orb: The manipulation of electricity. The electricity given off by pokemon is condensed and molded into a perfect sphere of powerful electrical currents.

()

AN: Well, there's the chapter hope you liked it.

(1) If anyone knows were this is from, childhood nostalgia for the win.

(2) I realize the fact that some of you will disagree with that fact that a ten year old is swearing, but honestly this is the same ten year old that can stomach the fact that he might be killing people. A few swear words are hardly that much of a stretch.

As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Until next time...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: After completing a rigorous month-long training session, Naruto and the gang journeyed into Vermillion City where they set their plan in motion.

Splitting up, Naruto and Ash challenged the Vermillion City gym leader, Lieutenant Surge, while Misty and Brock began to prepare for the battle that was soon to come.

The gym battle was a short one. Surge accepted their challenge on the condition that it would be a two on one battle between his Raichu and both of their Pikachus. Surge's Raichu was quickly defeated by one overwhelming Lightning Orb from Denkou and right after Naruto and Ash received their badges.

Upon Surge's defeat, Naruto gave Brock the order to summon the organization's troops and soon met up with Misty on the northern edge of the city.

Brock soon rejoined the group and, after Naruto distributed a trench coat and a mask to Ash, Brock, and Misty to hide their identities, Ash prepared to summon the spectators.

Meanwhile, Hisashi informed Nobou of the disturbance and assigned him to lead a company of section 10 troops to check it out.

()

"What's going on here?" Officer Jennie asked as she dismounted her police-issued motorcycle.

Forcing her way through the growing crowed towards the center of the commotion, the smell of smoke and the sound of thundering footsteps consumed her senses.

Finally braking out into the front row of people, Officer Jenny dully noted the sight of a burning building to her right.

The sight of hundreds of troops uniformed in pitch-black jumpsuits and equally black masks marching down the dirt road leading into the city seemed to take predominance over that inconsequential event.

Also, the fact that the soldiers were carrying an impressive array of deadly weaponry simply added to their importance.

'_Who are you?'_ Officer Jenny asked, failing to realize that she her voice box had malfunctioned.

"Well it seems as though we have stirred up quite the crowd." Nobou commented, motioning for the majority of his troops to halt just outside the city limits.

Glancing over at the building groaning under its own weight, a large smile broke out over Nobou's face.

"Not only did we scare them shitless, but it seems a few of them went as far as to set up a nice little incinerator." Nobou mocked, his smirk instantly transforming into a frown. "What's it for? Is it some device for us to throw dead bodies into when were done, or is it some type of signal fire used to summon the one that brought us here in the first place?"

Receiving a deathly silence as his only response Nobou pressed on.

"Anyone? No one is willing to speak up." Nobou asked, his frown still firmly implanted into his steely visage.

"How about you?" Nobou asked, gesturing towards a random member in the front of the crowd.

"No?" Nobou asked when the man remained unresponsive. "Are you sure? Do you need some motivation?"

With a flick of the wrist, a kunai found itself embedded in the now screaming man's calf.

"That doesn't answer my question." Nobou said nonchalantly, redirecting his another member of the crowd. "How about you sir? Can you answer me?"

The man didn't even bother to listen to his sentence, instead choosing to try and bolt into the crowd in a desperate attempt to escape the madness. But, with only the front row of the crowd able to distinguish Nobou's words and actions, everyone else saw no need to let him through.

They simply stood on the tip of their toes in an attempt to figure out what was going on.

"How rude." Nobou said, sending a kunai into the man's ankle, causing him to release a pained shout and collapse onto the unforgiving concrete street.

Officer Jennie simply looked on in stunned silence as the process continued.

She hadn't been trained for this.

She tried speaking out multiple times, but her vocal cords continued to fail her. The only thing she could do was hope that she wasn't chosen.

"So, who's next?"  
()

'_Its almost time.'_ Naruto thought as he watched the occurrence alongside Ash, Brock, and Misty from their place on a nearby roof. They where hidden under the cover of genjutsu and a impressive array of both silence and aura-dampening seals.

Averting his gaze from the atrocious display towards the faces of his friends Naruto assessed the situation.

_'Overwhelming anger and determination, not the best reaction, but it will do.'_ Naruto thought moving down the line. _'Stone-cold determination, perfect. What's this?'_

"Misty." Naruto said, instantly gaining the attention of everyone present on the roof.

"Yes?"

"I want you to go back to the Pokémon Center. We'll meet you there when this is over."

…

"What." Misty screamed, rising from her previously crouched position in one explosive motion.

"Now Misty." Naruto said, his tone unchanging.

"Why?" Misty asked, giving him no room to respond. "This is what we trained for, why would…"

"Misty." Naruto said, his voice raising just enough to end her sentence. "Now."

Glancing back at Ash and Brock, Misty gave a small nod before she disappeared from the roof leaving a couple teardrops behind.

"Release your pokémon." Naruto ordered, refusing to even acknowledge what had just occurred.

Wordlessly following his command, the roof was soon much more crowded than it had been a second before as everyone waited for what would come next.

"Me and my pokémon will lead the attack." Naruto explained. "I want you two to wait for an opening before you strike. When you do make sure to attack hard and fast, don't give them any time to adjust or regroup."

Pausing to allow the information to sink in Naruto continued his speech.

"Release only two levels of your gravity seals." Naruto said. "The rest you can release during the battle, but only when it is necessary to give you a second wind, or the ability to use one of your more taxing techniques. Other then that, no levels are to be released."

Gaining several nods, Naruto responded with one of his own as he prepared to enter the soon-to-be battlefield.

"This is the real deal." Naruto said, as he made his way to the edge of the roof. "They will be trying to kill you when you go down there, so before you do make sure you a prepared to deal with it. If you aren't then don't attack. Because once you enter the battlefield there is no going back."

With that said, Naruto disappeared, followed closely by his pokémon.

()

"What about you." Nobou asked his next victim nonchalantly, his frown growing a bit more pronounced.

Not even waiting more then a second, he let another kunai fly towards the woman.

The kunai didn't make it, however, as it was redirected and imbedded deep into the cement between Nobou's legs.

Reacting on instinct alone, Nobou withdrew another kunai from his pouch and blocked horizontal slash aimed to decapitate him.

"So he finally shows up." Nobou grinned. "The bat signal actually worked."

Breaking from their stupor the whole of Nobou's forces quickly began to close in on the new addition.

"Your out numbered." Nobou commented idly, attempting to stall for as long as possible.

"Your out of your league." Naruto responded, immediately breaking the stalemate and disappearing from his view.

Scowling and spinning around to check on his troops, the sight of Naruto and multiple pokémon tearing large chunks out of their formation wasn't that surprising.

"Release your pokémon." Nobou ordered, before he too joined the fray.

()

Preforming a flawless backflip and decapitating two attackers on his decent, Naruto continued his deadly dance.

Impaling an attacker in the stomach with his right blade, Naruto ducked under a stab from his left. Releasing his right blade, Naruto preformed a sweeping kick, knocking the attacker right off his feet.

Preforming one more spin, Naruto held his blade at a horizontal angle, slashing the airborne attacker clean in half before rising to his feet once more.

Sidestepping a vertical slash from behind, Naruto grabbed the hilt of his right blade in a reverse grip, tearing the blade from its dead host and using it to block an incoming kunai.

Spinning to the left, Naruto used the blade to slash an attacker in half at the midsection before bringing his left blade up to block a shuriken aimed at his temple.

Roundhouse kicking the upper body of his recent kill, Naruto sent the body portion into three oncoming kunai, five shuriken, and an approaching attacker.

Pumping a bit of wind aura into his right blade, Naruto once again spun to the left, slicing Nobou's kunai in half.

Dropping his now useless weapon, Nobou didn't have much time to react to the snap kick that collided with his stomach. His journey through the air was short, however, as a solid surface halted his backward motion.

Struggling to regain his bearings and retain his lunch, Nobou barely had enough time to duck under Naruto's horizontal slash.

That small victory was dampened, however, when the feeling of a wet substance became overwhelmingly apparent in his back and hair. The body portion that landed on his head didn't help either.

He wasn't able to dwell on the subject for much longer though, because getting punted in the chin tends to stop all conscious thought for a few seconds.

Stumbling back a few inches, Nobou was soon forced to hunch over as the hilt of a sword was shoved into his gut.

Feeling a substantial amount of weight appear on his back, Nobou dully noted the sound of tearing flesh as Naruto claimed another victim while standing on his back.

Naruto's weight then proceeded to increase for about a millisecond before completely leaving Nobou's senses, driving the disgruntled man face first into the dirt.

()

Completing a textbook backflip after launching himself off Nobou's back, Naruto immediately deflected two kunai with each of his blades, using them to eliminate two more attackers.

Using a bit of wind to propel himself upwards a few more inches, Naruto then proceeded to sheath both of his blades while blocking a few shuriken with a series of kicks.

Pulling out eight kunai from his pouch, Naruto began his decent, sending a burst of wind to redirect an incoming kunai into the sea of enemies.

Launching two of his kunai into several oncoming shuriken, Naruto kicked his legs, twisting his body into a high velocity spin. Releasing all, but one of his of his specially wrapped kunai, Naruto's feet once again found land.

'_Looks like, they've gotten over their initial surprise.'_ Naruto mused, as he watched the small circle he had carved out for himself rapidly close up.

Blocking at least ten shuriken and narrowly dodging three more, Naruto released a large blast of wind to deter the remaining five as he once again fell into his stance.

()

After he had finished dodging what seemed to be the seventh boulder, Pikachu's ears perked up as he turned its gaze toward the spiraling black entity in the sky.

Five thin projectiles shot out of it as it fell back into the vast sea of attackers. One of those projectiles landed just in front of the Onix that had been making Pikachu's life miserable for the past thirty seconds.

Gazing at the small black blade that had come so close to hitting the beast, Pikachu could only think of one thing as the Onix threw its final boulder.

_'I need one of those.'_

The blade exploded soon after, launching the Onix as well as its recently thrown boulder straight into the forest that lined the road they were currently fighting on.

'_Or maybe twenty five.' _Pikachu thought as he bolted towards Staryu.

Pumping aura into his tail, Pikachu preformed a series of front flips as he propelled himself into a Geodude that was attempting to flank Staryu. The collision resulted in the formation of a deep gash in the Geodude's side and its immediate trip into unconsciousness.

With that out of the way, Pikachu spring-boarded off of Geodude's descending body, launching himself into a double backflip and straight into an attacking Machop.

Knocking the unsuspecting pokémon flat on its back, Pikachu uncoiled himself, landing square on its stomach where he proceeded to cover himself in an overwhelming amount of electricity.

Leaving the electric coat around himself, Pikachu jumped off of the Machop, twirling through the air in a series twists as landed an electrically charged axe kick on the head of an unprepared Nidoran.

Pushing off of the downed pokémon's head, Pikachu completed another series of flips, landing alongside Staryu who had just finished taking down a daring Onix.

Giving Pikachu little more than a nod, Staryu sidestepped a Water Gun, watching as Pikachu was forced to make a similar motion to dodge a Flamethrower.

Charging the offending Growlithe, Staryu hardly registered the sight of an approaching Sandshrew before another Flamethrower obstructed his view.

Choosing to ignore the possible threat for the moment, Staryu continued closing in on the Growlithe, sending out a series of small water jets to block its vision and keep it occupied for the next two seconds.

Staryu's velocity increased as the speed of the Rapid Spin it had previously been using to hover above the ground got a dramatic boost. While this was happening, Staryu began to release jets of water from each of the tips of his body, encasing his body in a disc-shaped layer of water.

Traveling in the wake of his previous attack, Staryu tilted his body at a diagonal angle, striking the Growlithe in the face after it had just finished spinning out of the way of the last water surge.

Continuing to sustain its Hydro Cycle, Staryu redirected his trajectory, aiming to collide with the Sandshrew he had seen previously.

That thought was halted, however, as the impact of a Razor Leaf threw off his attack and drove him straight into the dirt.

Quickly recovering and spinning out of the way of an incoming Thunderbolt, Staryu glanced at an incoming Oddish before once again launching himself into the air. Spinning to hover above the ground, Staryu flipped himself over so that his gem was facing the ground.

Releasing two levels of his gravity seal and increasing his spin velocity by an explosive amount, Staryu proceeded to flip its body so that his gem was facing upward.

And, with his body now in the proper position, Staryu began to pump Aura into his gem as what seemed to be a column of water began to rise from its body

Using the sheer speed of his spin as a defense, any incoming attack was easily deflected as soon as it made contact with the blur that was Staryu's body allowing him to turn his complete focus onto his technique.

The water began to take on a rough cone shape as it continued to rise from Staryu's body.

Staryu's focus remained unhindered, however, as just the sight of flames, water, leaves, and even electricity fusing and swirling around his spinning form did a great job of intimidating and distracting any and all combatants within viewing range.

The sight of a surging whirlpool filled the battlefield as Staryu's attack finally took on its full formation.

And, not one to waste the time he had, Staryu immediately began to turn his body at a vertical angle so as to make the Whirlpool face horizontally straight into the crowd of enemies that surrounded it.

Against the shear revolving force provided by the Whirlpool, not a single opponent stood a chance of staying on their feet. Some of the smaller pokémon were simply thrown away immediately upon contact with the attack, while most others were caught in the attack for a few brief seconds before being released shortly after.

Staryu's body shook as he attempted to finish his full three-sixty spin, but it was all for not.

The whirlpool abruptly fell apart and crashed back down to the ground as Staryu's body ground down to a halt.

And, no longer able to sustain his hover, Staryu dropped to the ground in a heap. And, releasing another level of its gravity seal, Staryu once again worked his way onto his feet.

But, before he could launch himself into a proper Rapid Spin, a Voltorb slammed itself into Staryu's side. Looking to avenge its fallen brethren, the Voltorb continued its charge, bearing down on Staryu's downed form.

Electricity crackled across its body, as the Voltorb shot a powerful bolt of electricity in Staryu's direction.

The electricity glanced off of Staryu's body as he twirled along the ground in an attempt to dodge.

But, even such a small amount of contact was enough to induce a minor case of paralysis in a water type such as Staryu.

Once again losing his ability to sustain a Rapid Spin, Staryu skipped across the ground for a few seconds as the Voltorb plowed through the remaining distance between them.

Sparks shot across Voltorb's body as its body began to glow. The glow steadily increased as Voltorb's stored energy began to reach the breaking point.

Staryu was spared from having to witness that event, however, as a small hole opened up in the ground right under Voltorb.

Unable to properly react, Voltorb fell into the hole exploding hardly a second later.

The explosion caused a small tremor to travel throughout the battlefield, but it failed to break the surface of the ground and cause any real damage.

()

Nodding towards Staryu as he once again took to the air, Growlithe abandoned his tunnel, opting to run instead.

Swerving through the mosh pit of opponents, Growlithe fired a surge of fire into an oncoming Machop just before he used its head as a springboard.

Releasing a jet of flames to counter an incoming Thunderbolt and shifting his body just enough to avoid a boulder, Growlithe used the boulder as a makeshift platform and launched himself straight into a bewildered Oddish.

Using his head to throw the Oddish into the air, Growlithe sidestepped a Water Gun and set fire to a Razor Leaf as he watched an approaching Poliwag get body checked by Rhyhorn.

Flames licked his teeth as Growlithe caught his previous victim from its decent. The Oddish was rendered helpless as Growlithe threw it into a Bellsprout that had gotten a little to close to Pikachu. But unlike its previous journey through the air, this time it was escorted by a substantial amount of fire.

Turning away from his handiwork, Growlithe was greeted by the sight of one pissed off Geodude.

Tilting his head to avoid his first jab, Growlithe leapt into a backflip to gain some distance. And, using the speed of its decent to his advantage, Growlithe tunneled far into the dirt.

Sensing a sudden drop in Geodude's aura, Growlithe surfaced to just in time to see Geodude's body be engulfed in a surge of water from Staryu.

Giving Staryu a nod of thanks, Growlithe turned its attention towards Scyther, who was in the middle of combating three of his own kind.

Moving to assist, Growlithe burrowed back into the ground before he once again resurfaced only seconds later.

Jumping out of his hole, Growlithe took a deep breath.

()

Using his blade to redirect a strike from one attacking Scyther, Naruto's Scyther was forced to disengage to sidestep a vertical slash from another.

Scyther ventured a horizontal slash at the third Scyther, but his strike was soon transformed into a block when the first Scyther decided to capitalize on the crack in his defense.

Naruto's Scyther didn't have to worry about this new development for long, however, as a slight tremor caused all three of his attackers to back off in wonder.

And, almost immediately after that happened, the ground surrounding him exploded as a ring of fire penetrated its surface. The three attacking Scythers were each engulfed by the rising column of fire.

After a few seconds, the flames dissipated and allowed the three slightly charred Scythers to descend into the hole from which it had previously emerged.

Nodding towards Growlithe, Scyther once again went about his business. Tearing through the seemingly endless waves of enemies with deadly grace and precision, Scyther positioned his body behind that of Pikachu.

Facing down their wide assortment of enemies, Scyther and Pikachu gave each other one brief nod before they each disappeared from view.

Connecting a powerful horizontal slash with the body of a disoriented Dratini, Scyther flowed into a flawless front flip that propelled him above the jab of a Machop.

And, using the momentum he gained form his flip, Scyther planted his feet against a Pidgey that had been knocked out of the sky by Pidgeotto.

Using the Pidgey's body as a springboard, Scyther launched himself into a backflip that once again propelled him over Machop's still-extended arm and also served to propel the airborne Pidgey straight into the unforgiving dirt.

Unraveling from his backflip Scyther then planted his feet on the head of the reeling Dratini and launched himself, blades first, at the Machop that was just now beginning to retract its arm.

The jump succeeded in slamming Dratini's head into the dirt much like the Pidgey before it.

Using his right blade to gouge a deep gash in Machop's arm just above its elbow, Scyther then kicked his right leg across his body to send himself into a spiral.

And, when his body was just beginning to face Machop's Scyther extended his right blade just in front of his body and his left blade right behind it.

The right blade created a deep diagonal gash from the left corner of Machop's pelvis to its right shoulder blade.

After that, the back of Scyther's left blade had a direct collision with the left portion of Machop's ribs, cracking three and propelling the pokémon straight into a Sandshrew that was just starting to turn around to combat Scyther.

This entire exchange lasted little more than three seconds.

With its feet once again planted firmly on the ground, Scyther threw himself into an impressive butterfly kick that just happened to connect with an airborne Drowzee that had been repelled by Pikachu.

The kick sent the Drowzee skipping lifelessly across the dirt to Scyther's right.

Nodding in Pikachu's direction as he finished dispatching the last remaining enemy in the immediate vicinity, Scyther propelled himself into the air slashing an attacking Spearow across the length of its wing as he began his decent.

But, just before Scyther's feet connected with the ground a grey blur placed itself between them.

Landing gracefully on Rhyhorn's back with his body facing sideways, Scyther straightened himself out of his crouched position and turned his head to face forward.

()

Dully noting the helpless Caterpie that had been launched across his field of vision by one of Staryu's rapid spins, Rhyhorn forged ahead plowing into a Paras along the way.

Then, redirecting himself to collide with a Steelix that was approaching Pikachu, Rhyhorn took note of a rather intense jet of water closing in on his person. But, before he could even move to react the water was redirected by a powerful gust of wind, shooting the liquid straight into an unprepared Tangela.

Doing his best to nod at Scyther in appreciation, Rhyhorn continued its sprint. However, the notion was soon forgotten as the sight of an angry Nidorino filled its vision.

Normally that wouldn't have prompted any hesitation from Rhyhorn, but the Wartortle and Weepinbell flanking seemed to be enough to give him some pause.

Apparently Nobou's pokémon weren't on the same level as the others.

'_Wait.'_ Rhyhorn thought, his eyes widening at its sudden revelation. _'If there are three of Nobou's pokémon attacking us right know then that means that there are probably three more somewhere. And they seem to attack in groups…'_

Looking back over at Pikachu, Rhyhorn did the equivalent of cursing as he saw a Rhydon, closing from behind Pikachu as he just began to engage the Steelix in what seemed to be an impossible battle.

Looking up at Scyther, he heard him mutter, "this is bad" just before he was forced to jump to the right, out of the way of a Water Gun.

The momentum caused by this action was soon turned against Rhyhorn, however, when a stream of aura-enhanced leaves where conjured directly on his right side.

But, with a quick intervention from Scyther, a similarly enhanced wind propelled the leaves straight into another incoming surge of water.

The water was instantly disrupted by the sudden collision, spraying a sparkling shower of both water and lush green leaves in a mesmerizing display of beauty.

And a perfect distraction.

Releasing a level of his gravity seal and launching both himself and Scyther into what remained of the Water Gun, Rhyhorn shot right in between the Wartortle and Weepinbell, aiming to assist Pikachu as the elemental mouse collided with the side of a unfortunate evergreen after being on the receiving end of a powerful Iron Tail.

Rhyhorn's plans were put on hold, however, as Nidorino slammed into his side, sending Rhyhorn sliding to the left as Scyther stuggled to stay on its back.

The unexpected collision was then followed by a stream of bubbles that made contact with Rhyhorn and completely paralyzed him for a second as searing pain shot through his body.

Any form of movement, both voluntary and involuntary, was made incredibly painful as the high aura density contained inside of the small water content carried by the bubbles eroded Rhyhorn's body at an insane pace.

Fortunately for Rhyhorn this experience was short lived, but unfortunately for both him and Scyther an explosion quickly followed.

()

Back flipping in midair to stabilize himself and using Rhyhorn's rolling body as a platform, Scyther propelled himself towards Weepinbell as it prepared its own attack.

Releasing two levels of his gravity seal and kicking it into high gear, Scyther covered the ten meters that separated him from Weepinbell in about a second.

And, before it could properly react, a swift snap kick from Scyther drove Weepinbell's forming Energy Ball straight back down its throat.

The resulting explosion, threw Weepinbell out of the forming dust cloud with powerful force.

Weepinbell didn't stay in this state for long, however, as Scyther seemed to faze into existence right above its body, delivering a devastating dropkick to its midsection.

Immediately disengaging from the kick and allowing Weepinbell to bounce two times on the unforgiving dirt, Scyther then launched the pokémon high into the air by connection a solid kick with its back.

At the peak of its flight, Weepinbell watched helplessly as Scyther once again seemed to appear out of thin air already primed for another dropkick as he focused a large amount of aura into the heel of his foot.

Scyther's form quickly changed, however, as he unsheathed his wings and shot back into the air.

As soon as that action was completed a barrage of pink needles passed right above Weepinbell, right through the space that Scyther had previously occupied.

But, a body check from Rhyhorn brought an abrupt halt to the attack as it threw Nidorino straight into one unlucky Geodude.

Turning its attention back to Scyther, a rush of wind passed by Weepinbell's head as the sight of Wartortle withdrawn into its shell filled the better portion of its vision.

Weepinbell could sense Scyther transfer its aura from his heel into his blade as he closed his wings and streamlined his body to meet Wartortle's Rapid Spin.

Then, focusing on regaining its bearings as it began its decent, a Pidgey reflected off the side of Weepinbell's body.

The collision was soon followed by a powerful wind current that, not only caused the Pidgey to once again slam into Weepinbell, but it also caused a Zubat and a Spearow to crash into them both.

Weepinbell wasn't able to dwell on the new situation for long, however, as a powerful shockwave reverberated throughout the air as Scyther and Wartortle collided.

()

Struggling to overcome Wartortle, Scyther dully noted Pidgeotto colliding with Weepinbell encased in a Wind Lance.

Refocusing his attention back on the task at hand, another shockwave shot through the air as Scyther released another two levels of its gravity seal.

Feeling the power coursing throughout its body, Scyther began to pump wind aura into its blade. The action caused a thin extension of condensed air begin to form on the end of Scyther's blade, steadily slicing into Wartortle's protective shell.

This also put an end to Wartortle's spin.

As the two pokémon began their decent, Scyther willed himself to hold onto its technique as the aura extending its blade began to break apart and loose its form.

Acuminate wasn't an attack that was meant to be put under constant pressure. It was designed to absorb the pressure that came from swift slashes and strikes. But, the pressure provided by such strikes, though intense, was brief and the attack was given some amount of time to recover.

In this case however, it got no such break.

Air rushed past Scyther's face, as his body began to feel the strain from holding the attack. Scyther's arm began to shake violently as his bladed extension began to shoot out numerous needles in all directions.

Two more seconds passed as Scyther pushed himself to his complete limit, feeling Wartortle's body just within his reach.

_'Just a bit more.'_ Scyther encouraged himself as he released another seal level.

Another shockwave rocketed throughout the battlefield as Scyther re-stabilized his attack just enough to extend it another centimeter.

Scyther's progress was all for not, however, as Wartortle began to pump its own aura into the gash Scyther had dug into its shell.

Feeling Wartortle's aura push against his deteriorating attack, Scyther's vision began to falter as the adrenaline began to leave his body.

Black spots began to fill the majority of his vision as Scyther's blade was gradually pushed out of Wartortle's shell.

_'Shit.' _Scyther thought, as he attempted to blink away the expanding spots, but to no avail.

Thrusting his arm in a weak attempt to fight against Wartortle's aura, Scyther noticed that it wasn't responding. Looking down, Scyther saw his arm shaking fiercely, riddled with numerous small gashes from his own attack.

However, Scyther's attention was drawn towards something else.

()

Back at ground level, after having wiggled free of the fourth tree he had been implanted in, Pikachu stuggled to stand up.

His arms gave out under him two consecutive times before they finally held long enough for Pikachu to straighten his back out. And, even then, Pikachu's right leg gave out under him dropping him onto one knee.

'_I could really use one of those explosive tags right now.'_ Pikachu thought as he released one of his gravity seals.

Using the dirt cloud that was formed by the resulting shockwave to conceal his movement, Pikachu directed his aura into his tail and launched himself towards Rhyhorn.

Jumping over Steelix's tail from its attempted horizontal Iron Tail, Pikachu hit the ground in a roll as he shot himself between Rhydon's legs and latched onto the back of its right ankle.

Using his momentum to throw his body in a flip to Rhydon's right, Pikachu focused some aura into his feet and unraveled his body so that his feet connected with the side of Rhydon's body allowing him to stick.

And, once he had his proper footing, Pikachu began to sprint upwards towards Rhydon's head.

Then, releasing his grip on Rhydon's side, Pikachu threw himself into a straight backflip to dodge an incoming strike from Rhydon's elbow.

The action hooked Pikachu's tail on Rhydon's arm serving to not only dig a deep circular gash in Rhydon's arm, but to also direct Pikachu's momentum towards the center of Rhydon's body.

As a result, Pikachu's body was propelled right in front of Rhydon's face and chest.

Releasing his tail from Rhydon's arm and kicking his leg in the beginnings of a butterfly kick, Pikachu straightened out his tail behind his body.

A deep gash was carved into Rhydon's face and chest as Pikachu's tail dug straight into a battle scar that he himself had given Rhydon not too long ago.

This entire exchange occurred in the better part of four seconds.

A roar of rage was heard by all on the battlefield as Rhydon plucked Pikachu out of the air and threw him straight into the ground. The force of the throw bounced Pikachu just high enough to reach Rhydon's ankles.

And, after a swift one-eighty from Rhydon, its aura-enhanced tail impacted with Pikachu's ribs. The collision sent Pikachu body screaming through the air just inches above the ground and it didn't take long for Pikachu to make his initial contact with the ground.

The collision reflected Pikachu's body just centimeters in the air and propelled him into a series off head over tail flips with both his head and feet making contact with the dirt at regular intervals.

But, a horizontal slash from Steelix's Iron Tail provided both a spine-shattering halt to Pikachu's forward movement and an explosive redirection of Pikachu's forward momentum.

Pikachu reached Rhydon's waiting forearm in the matter of a second.

And, after being sent into another head over heel spin, Pikachu crashed through an unlucky tree that neighbored the one he had first left.

Pikachu simply lay on the ground, his body shivering as he attempted to get some kind of response out of his limbs, but to no avail.

()

Checking over his shoulder, Scyther's gaze fell on Pidgeotto as he tumbled through the air in a series of flips. A Dragonair quickly followed in pursuit as multiple small ice shards began to condense at the opening of its mouth in what seemed to be the beginnings of an Ice Beam.

Then, directing his attention downwards, Scyther bore witness to both Rhyhorn and Staryu trapped in an endless whirlwind of leaves sustained by Weepinbell, two Bellsprouts, and an Oddish.

Not far away, Growlithe was in the middle of jumping over a charge from Nidorino when he was blindsided by a Water Gun from a nearby Seel.

Channeling some aura into his feet and managing to turn himself around so that his feet were connected to the end of the water surge, Growlithe walked onto the top of the attack and began to sprint towards its source.

He never made it.

A Bubblebeam brought a sudden halt to Growlithe's advance as it slammed into his side, propelling his body straight into a stream of electricity. Growlithe's body hung in the air for one pain filled second before he was finally dropped onto the ground.

He laid there for a bit before he finally made a move to get up, but a body check from Nidorino quickly put an end to his attempt.

'_Shit.'_ Scyther cursed once more a he refocused himself on Wartortle and the fast approaching ground.

Closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling of the wind rushing against his skin for a moment, one thought crossed his mind and lingered there for a while as he began to gather all his remaining aura inside his chest.

'_They better appreciate this.'_

And then there was pain.

()

The sound of rushing wind instantly became defining to Scyther as a mixed feeling of unbearable agony and raw unrestrained power rippled throughout his body.

With this feeling also came control.

Scyther forced himself to smirk as his arm instantly stopped shaking and its bladed extension expanded to twice its original length and stabilized its shape.

Channeling his aura back into his attack, Scyther experience a feeling that could be compared to molten lava flowing through his body.

But, strangely enough, the thought of quelling the pain never crossed his mind.

The pain was simply there.

And his body didn't care enough to react to it.

But, the feelings of Scyther's actions aside, its results were much more painful… for Wartortle at least.

The extension of Scyther's blade was forced straight through Wartortle's protective layer of aura and right into the edge of its skin.

And, when Scyther flared his aura, for a split second the attack cut a lot deeper than that.

But, despite the fact that the extension retracted back inside Scyther's blade almost instantly after the flare, the damage had already been done.

Removing his blade from Wartortle's shell and allowing the heavily wounded pokémon to finish its journey back to Pokéarth, Scyther opened his wings to halt his decent.

Then, pumping a massive amount of aura into said wings, Scyther began to climb at an increasingly fast pace.

Scyther's body became little more than a blur to some and even less to most as he reached the apex of his climb and began his dive.

From here he had two options, he could either channel the rest of his aura into his head or into his blades.

'_Might as well go all out.'_ Scyther thought nonchalantly as the ground came ever closer. _'This is going to suck either way.'_

As Scyther channeled his aura, a bladed extension of pure, condensed wind began to form across its head on a horizontal plane.

Then, after extending both its arms straight out to its sides, the extension began to spread to cover them as well. And, once they were covered as well and a clear representation of a bladed edge made itself known in front of Scyther's body, the wind contained in the blade began to spill over the edges of Scyther's body.

The phenomenon caused the entirety of Scyther's body to be covered in a flat plane of wind, which succeeding in depicting the flat of Scyther's full body blade. And, as the wind began to move past the boundary of Scyther's body, the wind began to break apart and create a tapered edge like that of a comet.

Those who had the ability to catch sight of Scyther's still descending form would only succeed in catching a glimpse of a pristine ivory blade of celestial justice prepared to bring its divine judgment onto those unfortunate enough to draw its ire.

Of course their perception would have been heavily influenced by the emotional breakdown from seeing such a sight, but who could blame them.

After all, they had never before experienced the wonders of war.

Especially not a war fought by shinobi.

Redirecting all his remaining aura into his wings, Scyther's speed had a notable increase as he forced his body to level out just inches away from the ground.

A deep trench was dug into the dirt trial as the intense pressure provided by Scyther's technique tore through the relatively soft substance.

Two arching walls of dirt were erected on either side of Scyther's attack much like the sight of water yielding to a jet passing by at low altitudes.

The wild wind currents surrounding Scyther's attack kicked up more than just dirt as all pokémon within a twenty-meter radius of his attack were violently launched into the surrounding forest.

Most didn't even realize what had been the cause of their airborne state as they proved to be physically incapable of following Scyther's movement.

Nidorino became Scyther's first intentional victim as it was blindsided by his attack.

A large gash was torn into the side of Nidorino's body as it was carried away on the end of Scyther's ivory blade.

Nidorino's misery didn't end there however as Scyther used its body to plow into Weepinbell while the sides of his attack took care of its grass-based posse.

The collision served to push Nidorino's body further into the blade and, because of Scyther's speed of travel was faster than Weepinbell's forward momentum provided by collision, Weepinbell joined Nidorino at the end of his blade.

The overwhelming air currents created by Scyther's high speed movement caused both pokémon to hold fast to his blade as he continued onto his main target.

'_If I can't get them off before I collide then this isn't going to work.'_ Scyther thought, his mind working a mile a minute as the distance he had to work with continued to decrease. _'My attack won't have near enough power behind it to take them out if their bodies are there to blunt my attack.'_

Scyther shot across the battlefield as he weighed his nonexistent options.

'_Ah hell.'_ Scyther thought as he stared into Steelix's fast-approaching face. 'Think think think.'

Running out of time, Scyther did the only thing he could think of…

He went faster.

Completely cancelling what was left of his gravity seal and pumping what remained of his aura into his wings, two jets of near-solid wind shot out of Scyther's back.

And, for just a fraction of a second, Scyther's body bent slightly downwards before he straightened out reflexively.

However, the deed had already been done.

Following its creator, the ivory blade bent downwards just enough for Weepinbell to be separated from the blade. And, as soon as Weepinbell was caught without a solid substance to lean against, a powerful jet stream whisked it away.

Weepinbell's body flew over the top of Scyther's attack, bouncing off the flat of the wind blade once before it shot off at breakneck speeds.

As for Nidorino, the tilt caused it to tilt downwards as well. But, when the attack straightened out again, Nidorino's body still had downward momentum. This caused the sharp edge of the blade to tear a gash out of the side of Nidorino's body when it had gotten in the way of its upward movement.

The loss of skin instantly released Nidorino from the blade's hold and almost as soon as that happened the blade's edge once again collided with Nidorino. But, this time the attack simply carved a deep cut into the side of Nidorino's head and propelled the pokémon into a series of head over heel spins as it was caught in a jet stream leading under Scyther's blade.

Both pokémon had been released just a fraction of a second.

And then, not a second later, Scyther's ivory blade of celestial judgment slammed into Steelix's bewildered face.

The resulting shockwave was felt throughout the entire city.

()

Pikachu watched the scene in silent awe as Scyther's attack struck Steelix. The pokémon had just begun turning its head when Scyther had begun his decent and had finished just before Scyther had hit it.

As for Pikachu himself, it took everything he had just to follow Scyther's path of travel. It took even more to latch himself to the ground so he didn't get blown away when Scyther eventually hit.

And hit he did.

Steelix had been knocked out almost instantly as Scyther's blade sliced halfway into his forehead and held fast.

Then, while carrying Steelix on the end of his attack Scyther flew straight into Rhydon who hadn't even finished turning his head.

And, within the next instant, they all disappeared into the forest, shattering anything that dared stand in their way.

Raising himself from his current quadrupedal state that he had used to brace himself for the fallout of Scyther's attack, Pikachu made his way over to the rather large whole in the forest where Scyther had gone.

What remained of the intense gale that Scyther's over the top attack had brought to the battlefield gradually began to die down into an airy breeze that Pikachu found quite refreshing.

As Pikachu peered into the opening in the forest, he was hit with the distinct smell of sap and pine that steadily increased as he ventured further in.

The whole thing was a mess. A deep earthy brown trench was dug directly down the center of Scyther's path of travel. But whether it was made from the bodies of the two pokémon Scyther had carried with him or solely from Scyther's attack itself, Pikachu was unsure.

Nearby at the edge of the trench, numerous tree stumps leaned away from the trench itself, having been lucky enough keep their hold on the ground with a few precious roots. And, a bit further away, whole trees seemed to have positioned themselves in a similar way.

But, for the trees that had been inside off the trench's range as it had been dug, they hadn't been nearly as fortunate. The luckier ones had been completely uprooted and thrown in various directions, while other's deeper into the forest had simply been uprooted and thrown further down the trench. Pikachu guessed that that was the point when Scyther's blade finally began to lose its steam.

Wooden splinters of varying sizes and shapes covered the forest floor on either side of the trench to the point where only a few small patches of green served as a reminder of its original color.

The soft crunch of the dirt under Pikachu's uneven steps seemed to be the only sound present in the world to him as he proceeded even further down the trail of destruction. Finally coming across the cause of all this destruction, he caught sight of Scyther lying on his back staring into the cloudless sky with an unreadable expression.

He was still conscious, Pikachu was sure of that. But, judging by the fact that every blink he took lasted over ten seconds, Pikachu was sure that he wouldn't remain that way for long.

As Pikachu began to close the distance between them, he took notice of Steelix and Rhyhorn. The two previously intimidating pokémon now appeared to be completely harmless, as they lay motionless against the massive oak tree that had put the final breaks on Scyther's attack.

Half off the tree's roots had been torn out of the ground in its attempt to stay upright under the assault, but for the most part it had remained standing.

Scyther's ears seemed to perk up as he finally heard the sound of Pikachu's approach.

That in itself showed just how close to the edge he really was.

Any other day, Scyther would have been alerted to his approach from a mile away just by sensing his aura. But not now.

Scyther made no move to look at him, which meant one of three things: he was unable to move his head, he already knew that Pikachu was an ally and saw no need to move his head, or he didn't know if Pikachu was an ally or an enemy and figured if he was an enemy then he wouldn't be able to put up a fight either way.

"How's it going?" Pikachu asked casually, as he came to a stop just inside of Scyther's line of sight.

"Great." Scyther said. "I can't move any part of my body, half of the sky is currently black, and I'm in so much pain I don't remember what anything else feels like… I never imagined pulling a stunt like that would be so rewarding. I think I should make it my new hobby."

A moment of silence passed through the air as Pikachu milled over what Scyther had just said. And, despite hearing the actual content of Scyther's speech, Pikachu wasn't able to truly tell if he was being sarcastic.

"Well that's good." Pikachu said breaking the admittedly peaceful silence. "But you need to get your ass up, we have work to do. You weren't able to catch everyone in that attack."

As if to reinforce Pikachu's statement further, the forms of Pidgeotto and Dragonair shot across Scyther's vision.

"How are you feeling?" Scyther asked spontaneously, choosing to ignore Pikachu's previous statement.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu asked in obvious confusion.

"The last time I saw you, you were being thrown into a tree repeatedly." Scyther said blankly, making Pikachu feel a bit less intelligent for asking.

"Oh yeah, that was fun." Pikachu said, bitterly rubbing his shoulder absentmindedly. "But, anyways, I'm pretty messed up. I've only got a few more levels of my seal left to fuel me, but even then, no matter how many of them I release it won't cure my limp, my broken ribs, or my dislocated shoulder. Never thought I would respect Nurse Joy as much as I do now."

"How many more do we have to go?"

Scyther's question was clear, how many enemies were left.

However, the answer was a bit more vague.

Looking over his shoulder back to the battlefield, Pikachu sweat dropped at what he saw.

"A lot."

That was an understatement.

There were still pokémon as far as the eye could see. Many of their attacks could be clearly viewed as they shot through the air in an attempt to take down what remained of their team.

"I see." Scyther said, his eyes unwavering as they continued to stare straight up.

"We won't be able to last much longer." Pikachu said. "While your attack did take out all but one of Nobou's pokémon we didn't exactly come out of the battle completely intact. We all got injured in some way and now we have one less teammate on the battlefield. Things are not looking good."

"Well it's a good thing that we're about to get a few new perspectives."

Pikachu's look of utter bewilderment was all that Scyther needed to see before he finally allowed his eyes to close.

"We didn't go into this battle alone."

()

Pokémon Moves

Staryu

Hydro Cycle: A combination of Water Gun and Rapid Spin. While spinning, the user uses Water Gun. The circular movement of the users body causes the water to form a disc like shape that surrounds the users body.

Surging Vortex: A combination of Whirlpool and Rapid Spin. The user spins as it produces the whirlpool, increasing the destructive power and speed of the swirling water. -deltabeta26

Growlithe

Underground Highway: A variation of Dig. Instead of just digging one tunnel the pokémon creates a system of tunnels that connect, making it possible for the pokémon to travel underground without having to be exposed to the surface. -deltabeta26

Pidgeotto

Wind Lance: The manipulation of wind. The user spins to form a protective yet deadly barrier of wind around itself, that takes the shape of a lance.

Scyther

Acuminate: The manipulation of wind. The user channels a thin, sharp layer of aura over an appendage, increasing its ability to pierce through objects.

()

AN: Well, there's the chapter hope you liked it.

And yes to those of you that took notice, the pokémon do have genders now so that should make these battle scenes a lot easier to understand. However, the enemy pokémon do not have genders, because in the middle of a battle they cannot be readily identified like humans can… especially when the narrator is a human as well. And, yes, I gave Staryu a gender.

Also, there is a reason that none of the pokémon die in the battle. It will be explained later.

One more thing, after this battle is finished it is highly likely that I will create a side story based solely on the pokémon army and their actions. Pokémon will still be involved in the battles in this main story, but in the side story the pokémon will be on their own and fighting their own battles.

As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Until next time...


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Last chapter a reviewer by the name of Altair posed the question as to whether Scyther actually opened any of the eight celestial gates. And, to put it bluntly, no he didn't. He was simply suffering from a minor case of aura exhaustion, the equivalent of chakra exhaustion.

Also, I changed Naruto's eye color from amethyst back to blue. I am sure that some of you are now slapping your foreheads and cursing my indecisiveness, but trust me when I say that the color will be popping up again.

Apparently I got a little too excited when I first made this story and got a bit ahead of myself in regards to that particular subject.

So, my apologies.

Aside from that, chapter 2 and a few parts of chapter 1 have also been tweaked, check up on it if you want but the changes will not effect much past what you have already read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: Naruto begins the battle with Nobou and his forces. Having told Misty to return to the Pokémon Center, Naruto tells Ash and Brock that he and his pokémon will initiate the attack. And, after giving them a final warning that once they go into battle there is no turning back, Naruto went into battle.

As Naruto tore through the enemy forces his pokémon did much the same to the pokémon-based portion. The battle began extremely well for Naruto's pokémon as they each inflicted a number of losses on the enemy. But, upon the appearance of Nobou's pokémon, things seemed to go downhill.

Realizing the problem that Nobou's pokémon were presenting for both himself and his teammates, Scyther pulled everything that remained of his power into one massive attack that he used to defeat all but one of Nobou's pokémon.

After the event, Pikachu found Scyther in the middle of the forest hanging on the very edge of unconsciousness. And, after proceeding to recount just how hopeless the situation seemed, Pikachu's observations had been rendered inconsequential by Scyther's simple reminder.

"We didn't go into this battle alone."

And indeed they hadn't.

()

'_Come on dammit.'_ Nobou raged as he took another horizontal slash at Naruto with his kunai.

The kunai traveled straight and true as it closed in on its target. Air rushed out of the blade's path as it plowed on, hoping for just one taste of its targets blood. Just one trickle would have been enough to appease its appetite, for it knew that just a drop of his blood would be all it could reasonably hope for.

So it continued on its way, attempting to penetrate its target's cloak in what was the just the beginning of the three layered defense separating it from the blood it so desperately craved.

The fabric began to yield to the blade of the kunai and mold to its shape in an attempt to prevent any amount of penetration from occurring. But, the blade continued on, aiming for its one and only target. The blade could feel the first strand of the fabric give way as it continued to close in on the reason for its existence.

Its target, its goal, its meal, its delicacy, its lifeline… it was all just another impossible dream that so many before it had tried to achieve as well.

What made it any different?

()

Large portions of the attacking troops were literally ripped apart as Naruto tore through them like a demented cyclone.

Entire bodies were reduced to little more than bloody chunks in mere moments, as they proved unable to register Naruto's movements. The ability to react to those movements was held by just a handful of people.

But, the ability to react to those movements in a way that allowed for the reactor to live another day…

That was held by only one of Naruto's enemies.

"Dammit." Nobou screamed in rage as his kunai was driven into the ground by Naruto's right blade.

Not willing to be deterred so easily, Nobou latched his other hand onto the grounded kunai and used it as leverage to throw the bottom portion of his body into an arc.

Aiming to strike the side of Naruto's head as he was completing his spin towards his airborne body, Nobuo lashed out at Naruto's skull with an impressive kick.

Using his right aura-reinforced forearm to take the brunt of the attack, Naruto ducked downwards as his body finally turned enough to face Nobou.

Flowing through his spin into another, Naruto covered his left blade in a think coat of wind-based aura as he lashed out at the kunai anchoring Nobou's body to the ground.

The shrill cry of metal on metal reverberated through the air as Naruto's blade passed cleanly through the body of Nobou's kunai.

And, with hardly a second of hesitation, the portion of the kunai in Nobou's had began to slide to the right emitting a high pitched screech as the friction connecting it to its bottom portion failed to hold his weight.

Having only the better part of two seconds to decide on a reaction, Nobou found himself stuck between decisions.

On one hand, he could try to push off of the kunai to propel himself into the air where he could attempt to regain his bearings. But, the extra weight that would be put on the kunai portion would likely cause it to fall even sooner and make him lose all the force behind his spring.

On the other hand… well. He wasn't able to get that far.

Naruto made the choice for him.

()

After slicing Nobou's kunai in half, Naruto continued his spin using his right blade to deflect an incoming kunai as he sheathed his left blade.

And, never stopping his spin, Naruto withdrew three shuriken from his holster as he used his right blade to gut a daring attacker.

Nearing the end of his three-sixty, Naruto threw two of his shuriken to deflect a few incoming kunai, while he used the last one to sever an approaching attacker's windpipe.

With Nobou's body coming into view once more, Naruto launched himself from his crouched position onto his, slightly bent, right leg.

Then, using the momentum from his spin to his advantage, Naruto shot his left leg outwards causing his foot to collide with the right portion of Nobou's ribcage.

A sharp crack rang through the air as Nobou's body was sent careening straight into the body of one rather burly attacker.

Deflecting another kunai as his spin continued, a large cloud of dirt billowed around Naruto's body from the waist down as a powerful burst of wind sent his body airborne.

Naruto's body was sent into another series of swirls as he kicked his right leg across the length of his body, while assisting its travel with another burst of wind. The kick sent Naruto's body spiraling into a series of diagonal flips while his body continued to turn on a lateral plane.

With his back facing Nobou's current resting place and the top of his head facing the ground, Naruto threw his right blade into another group of kunai at a horizontal angle as he withdrew two of his own from his holster.

Effectively disrupting the storm of kunai the blade continued on its course soon finding shelter in the skull of one unlucky attacker.

Deflecting a couple more shuriken as his body once again flipped upright, Naruto once again found himself facing Nobou's body.

Naruto's left leg shot forward as he began his descent towards Nobou's fallen form.

()

Nobou flinched as he collided with one of his larger allies.

'_He must be one of the Omegas.'_ Nobou thought offhandedly as he once again experienced the felling of going airborne as the Omega member lost his footing and began to plummet, back first, towards the ground.

Pain pulsed through the right side of his body as Nobou attempted to brace himself for what he knew would be a painful descent.

But his attention was quickly redirected, however, when the sight of Naruto's outstretched leg entered his vision.

'_Shit already.'_ Nobou thought as he began to pump aura into his chest.

Nobou felt his breath hitch as Naruto's heel adopted an eerie blue glow as he continued his descent.

'_More dammit.' _

Nobou's muscles tensed as the searing pain in his ribs turned into little more than a dull throb.

But, then again, that may have just been his heart.

'_More.'_

The throbbing seemed to spread into the rest of his body as his vision began to pulsate, pushing Naruto's body up and pulling it down again at twice the speed.

'_More.'_

The continuous crunch of shifting dirt filled Nobou's ears as his legs stopped their descent.

The man under him had finally hit the ground.

'_More.'_

The crunch gradually became louder as the rest of his body followed, until it had all connected with the Omega member's body.

The dry taste of his mouth became more pronounced as his upper body bounced less then a centimeter into the air as the man's body redirected his downward momentum.

"More."

The throbbing became more erratic as blue steadily filled the entirety of his vision.

And then it all stopped.

Sound, sight, smell, taste, feeling… all of the five senses left Nobou's body.

Everything that convinced him he was alive. They simply left.

And then they were back.

Dust billowed around Nobou's body as Naruto's heel slammed directly into his sternum launching his body straight into the chest of the man below him. And, for just a fraction of a second, a sharp series of cracks filled the air as the man's entire ribcage shattered under the pressure of Nobou's body.

The man's heart and longs were soon riddled with numerous puncture wounds as the remaining shards of bone shot through his body, slicing through anything and everything that stood in their way.

Nobou felt his upper body begin to sink as Naruto's kick pushed him further and further into the soft putty that was now the man's chest. He felt his body shake under the insane pressure as the aura shielding him from the attack began to crack and disperse.

Nobou pushed everything he had into the makeshift wall of aura shielding his chest, but it was no use. No amount of aura would save him at this point; the damage had already been done.

A sound akin to shattering glass reverberated throughout the battlefield as the shield fragmented under the pressure of Naruto's attack.

'_I'm going to die.'_

Hairline fractures being made across a solid plane of ice…

That was his most accurate description of the sound that reverberated throughout his head.

With his sternum fracturing under the force of Naruto's aura-enhanced dropkick, Nobou found himself looking at Naruto's previous words with a frighteningly calm mindset.

"_Your out of your league." _

Yes he was.

Nobou was soon brought out of his thoughts, however, when the pressure on his chest had a notable increase. He could feel small bits of bone find their way onto the surface of his heart as a hacking cough racked his body.

And then the pressure left.

The coughing continued as Nobou immediately rolled over to spit a large glob of blood right next to the deceased Omega member's body. Sucking as much air as he was physically able, Nobou was once again sent into another coughing fit as a large amount of airborne dirt found its way into his lungs.

Still not willing to be killed while lying down, Nobou struggled into a siting position doing his best to ignore the unbearable pain in his chest. Scanning the area for Naruto, Nobou didn't have to look far as the sight of Naruto gripping a sword buried onto a man's skull soon came into his view.

It soon left as well.

Feeling a massive build up of aura into Naruto's blade, Nobou barely had enough time to cover his eyes as a thin wave of concentrated wind exited the sword. Its host's head was split cleanly in two as a number of surrounding attackers also met a similar fate.

Uncovering his eyes, Nobou bore witness to the attack's gruesome results as Naruto had once again disappeared from view, likely having already found a number of other victims.

The thought of Naruto soon left Nobou's mind, however, as a streak of black caught his attention.

'_He has allies?'_

()

Pikachu groaned as he dragged himself out of the hole in the forest back onto the main battlefield. Scyther's limp body hung loosely on his shoulder's as Pikachu came to a sluggish halt.

Two shallow, thin trenches marked their path of travel as the tips of Scyther's feet rested against the soft dirt. The trenches were quite rugged and by no means perfect, but never the less, their existence was obvious. In places the trenches deepened as their creator applied more pressure, while in others each trench shifted to the side as though created by a faltered step.

Pikachu sighed as his eyes drifted towards the battlefield once more. None of his teammates were visible through the massive mosh pit of and it was only the continuous streams of attacks that tore through the air that assured Pikachu of their continued existence.

A small pulse of aura shot through the battlefield as Pikachu's back suddenly straightened up. His legs stopped shaking as a new influx of power began to course through his veins. His body felt substantially lighter as Scyther's weight seemed to lessen.

"Man I love gravity seals." Pikachu sighed in mild contentment.

Directing his gaze towards the blazing sun as he prepared to enter the battle once more, Pikachu closed his eyes as he allowed the sun's warming rays to wash over his body.

A light breeze ruffled his fur as he continued to relish in the warmth of the sun's rays. It was a nice change from the stifling heat that seemed to have rested over the entire journey through the forest.

It was a spontaneous change, but a pleasant one nonetheless.

"Are you done? I don't think now is the best time for you to work on your tan."

Pikachu's ear twitched at the sudden intrusion, but aside from that he made no additional reaction.

Aside from responding of course.

"Do you think you could run around me one more time? That breeze felt quite refreshing."

"That seems like it would be a wasted effort." Denkou responded as he placed a hand on Pikachu's shoulder. "All you have to do is run forward a few yards and I'm sure a Water Gun will hit you eventually."

Pikachu chose to ignore the jab as bent down to lean Scyther's body against a nearby tree trunk.

"Its about time you guys got here, if it hadn't been for Scyther's attack, you would have had to pick up my team's shattered remains."

"And, if it hadn't been for Scyther's attack we would have joined the battle few minutes sooner." Denkou retorted as he watched Pikachu position Scyther into a sitting position. "It was a lot more effective to pick off the stragglers in the wake of his attack then it would have been to be the substitute for that attack. Don't worry Pikachu, with me watching over you could be bitch slapped into another dimension and I would still be there to catch you."

"I'll take your word for it." Pikachu said as he straightened up and turned towards the battlefield.

"You're just going to leave him here?" Denkou asked as he watched Pikachu begin to move.

"Where else would I put him?" Pikachu counted looking over his shoulder to face Denkou.

"Nowhere." Denkou said as he appeared in front of Pikachu. "You just have to make sure someone doesn't sucker punch him."

As soon as his sentence came to a close, Pikachu found himself leaning against the tree next to Scyther as Denkou stood over him.

"Trust me, I got this." Denkou said smugly as he disappeared from Pikachu's view.

A peaceful silence fell over Pikachu's position as the sounds of battle were droned out by another gentle breeze that floated across his fur.

'_Sure why not.'_ Pikachu thought as he relaxed his back and leaned his head back against the tree. _'I'm sure he can handle it himself. After all he has twice the number of teammates I had and only half of the enemies. And he also has what remains of my team. I suppose I can sit this one out.'_

'_Plus, if I'm slow enough to be caught off guard by Denkou then I wouldn't last long on the battlefield anyway.'_

()

'_Okay you got this.'_

'_You kicked some guy in the kneecap and broke his leg and now everyone wants to kill you. You can handle this.'_

'_Dodge that girl's kick, make sure not to be hit by that guy's punch, duck under that guy's kick. This is child's play to you. Its hardly even worth your time.'_

'_Shit, multiple pointy objects incoming.'_

'_Okay, it's okay you got this. This is what you were trained for.'_

'_Holy hell that was close, but I'm just too good to touch.'_

'_Yeah that's right, a punch to the kidney. Your scared now aren't you.'_

'_By the sweet love of Arceus! I'm sorry. It was a joke… andsoisthis. Ha ha, another punch to the kidney how do you like that?'_

'_Noooo! I'm sorry that was a joke there is no need to aim that low.'_

'_Shit, more pointy things… and a kick, give me a break. And a punch? How am I supposed to dodge all of that? Of course, more pointy things.'_

'_This might sting a bit.'_

Ash flinched as he lifted his arm to block the double fisted haymaker heading straight for his head, making sure to reinforce his forearm with aura to withstand the blow.

Spinning on his heel, Ash then proceeded to deliver a partial roundhouse kick to the offensive leg while his unoccupied hand dug into this pouch for something to prevent the incoming maiming.

'_Ouch, that stung you bastard.'_ Ash cursed as he sliced his had along one of the multiple sharp objects contained within it.

Ignoring the pain, Ash quickly withdrew his hand from his holster after slipping his finger through the hole of one of his weapons.

Ash's muscles tensed as he prepared to counter the first barrage of incoming kunai.

Launching his hand forward to combat the offending weapons, Ash's breath suddenly hitched as his hand came into view.

Aside from the large gash running along the back of his middle finger his had was completely fine.

But, it wouldn't be for long if the star at the end of it weren't an optical illusion.

'_A shuriken.'_ Ash thought blankly as he stared at the inadequate piece of metal. _'Arceus why do you hate me so?'_

Shifting his fingers to position as much of the shuriken between his had and the kunai, Ash winced as two kunai deflected off of the shuriken's surface violently torqueing the piece of metal and moving it upwards along Ash's finger.

A small nick from the third kunai was all it took for the shuriken to shoot off the end of Ash's finger in a series of flips as the fourth and final kunai deflected off of it. The kunai was redirected down towards Ash's torso as it continued to fly effectively despite the shuriken's interference.

Ash let out a high-pitched scream as the kunai closed in, falling just below his crotch as the blade glanced off his zipper and buried itself into the waiting dirt.

Bracing himself for the next barrage following less than a second behind the first, Ash couldn't help but release a small sigh of relief as he prepared to cope with the coming pain.

After all it could have been worse.

A powerful gust of wind prevented him from confirming his assumption, however, as the five approaching kunai were knocked off course. Each one was thrown into an erratic death spiral as they shot back from whence they came.

"Having fun?"

Soon after hearing the voice of his savior, Ash felt the pressure on both his leg and arm suddenly lessen as two dull thuds soon followed.

Turing around to face Naruto as he returned to a regular standing position, the sight of red in his peripheral vision was all Ash needed to see to know what had caused the loss of pressure.

"Actually yes." Ash responded as his gaze locked onto Naruto's still form. "Nearly dying does wonders for the adrenaline. I imagine this is what it is like to be high."

"I wouldn't know." Naruto said blankly as he offered up a gift.

Glancing at Naruto's outstretched hand, Ash found himself to be thoroughly humiliated when he was greeted by the sight of a kunai.

"Since you couldn't find your own." Naruto reasoned as Ash hastily accepted the gesture, snatching the blade from Naruto's palm.

And, with that Naruto promptly disappeared, giving Ash a full view of ten fast approaching shuriken.

'_Bastard.'_

()

'_Dammit'_ Nobou swore as he dodged Brock's slash.

Naruto's assault had thinned out his troops to a ridiculous level. Whereas before there had been a seemingly never ending mosh pit crowded around one point, now there were just a few groups of them separated by yards of ground.

Nobou's hand moved to clutch his chest as a particularly painful jolt shot through his body. Ducking under Brock's horizontal slash, Nobou moved to deliver an uppercut to Brock's chest, but a spontaneous coughing fit quickly put an end to the attack.

Hacking up a fountain of blood as his vision grew hazy, Nobou failed to notice Brock's haymaker. Nobou was sent airborne, while he tried to regain his bearings. His vision swam as another jolt shot through his chest when his body collided with the dirt.

Nobou swore again as his body rolled across the ground, kicking up a small cloud of dirt. As his body began to lose its momentum, Nobou let loose a low growl as he finally regained his bearings.

"This is getting ridiculous." Nobou mumbled in frustration, while he rolled out of the way of Brock's stab.

This guy was bad.

No, he wasn't just bad he was real bad.

'_This is insulting.'_ Nobou thought a he sidestepped Brock's vertical slash. _'I'm almost certain one of my lungs is at least partially collapsed and this guy still hardly land a hit.'_

It was so damn frustrating.

This guy should have died the moment he proved himself an enemy, but instead the tables were turned.

Which brought Nobuo to the one who turned them.

Naruto…

'_Even at my best I wasn't able to even land a hit on him.'_ Nobuo thought in a surprisingly clam manner as he sidestepped another one of Brock's stabs. _'And it wasn't just his speed either, he had experience. He anticipated my every single move and countered each and every one of them easily. He didn't hesitate in anything he did and he seemed to know everything that was going on around him.'_

He defiantly knew what he was doing.

And then there was this guy.

Nobou began to cough as his chuckle backfired.

Compared to Naruto, this guy was shit. Not just any kind of shit either, he was like Mewfive shit. And that is one of the worst kinds of shits seeing as the shitter didn't even exist. So then by default the shit couldn't exist, which meant that this guy didn't even exist.

Yes, he was that shitty.

'Okay maybe not.' Nobou thought in agony as Brock's roundhouse kick glanced off his ribs.

But, none the less, he was bad.

Sure he could probably take on any ten of his current troops at a time and still come out unscathed, but still his troops were all from Section 10 so they were truly shit.

This guy might be able to take on someone from Section 7 one on one, maybe… unless that person was from Alpha then he would be screwed.

But anyways back to the task at hand.

Nobou ducked under Brock's horizontal slash, but was soon forced to throw himself into a backflip to avoid the Brock's follow up sweeping kick.

'_Hey at least the guy is learning… Wait, why am I happy about that?'_

Nobou was violently torn away from that thought, however, as searing pain flooded his body.

'_You sir, are stupid.'_ Nobou mentally groaned, while his legs collapsed out from under him as soon as he landed his backflip. _'Why the hell did you backflip when you have severe damage in your chest area.'_

Nobou dropped onto his hands as he was sent into a violent coughing fit.

'_I need a scapegoat.'_ Nobou thought, as he was rendered immobile by his horrible condition.

He forced his head upwards as he searched the clearing for anyone or anything that could get him out of this situation.

Brock's kunai came ever closer as Nobou willed his vision to focus itself.

'_Just don't cough.'_ Nobou told himself as he began to call on what little aura he had left.

()

Brock stared on unflinchingly as his kunai came ever closer to his opponent's back.

The man had been hacking up blood for the duration of his attack, but he somehow still managed to evade almost all of his strikes. But this seemed to be it, the man was now keeled over due to his own actions and Brock was not about to let this chance go…

Not after what he had done to those civilians.

Brock's vision soon shifted, however, as the image in front of him changed in an instant. Brock had less than a second to register the bewildered face of his new opponent before his kunai met flesh.

'_Kawarimi._' Brock thought as his kunai continued, seemingly undaunted by the flesh and bone of its current host.

A strange yet very distinctive sound pounded through Brock's mind as he watched the man in front of his open his mouth in a silent scream as the kunai tore through his chest.

Brock watched in horrid fascination as a fountain of blood began to bubble up through his mouth. The man's eyes grew dull and unfocused as his body grew limp, forcing Brock to release his grip on the kunai as the man's body collapsed onto the ground.

Brock didn't know how long he stood there looking at the corpse, but then again he didn't really care.

His hands shook as he replayed the scene over and over in his mind.

At least with that other man he knew that he was evil.

As he watched that man casually impale innocent bystanders, Brock was able to assure himself that if that man died then others wouldn't have to suffer. But with this man no such thing had occurred.

Brock stumbled away as he forced himself to look up from the body… his first kill.

With the scout, all Brock had to do was knock him unconscious to summon the army. In fact Naruto had ordered him to keep the scout alive seeing as a rescue beacon was triggered when he was incapacitated, Naruto wasn't sure if the beacon would still be sent if they were dead.

But, that was irrelevant now.

Brock stumbled once more as his eyes finally began to refocus themselves.

"Naruto?" Brock asked, while he regained his footing.

"The one and only." Naruto said as he placed his arm around Brock's shoulders to stabilize him. "How are you feeling?"

"Not to well." Brock said with a humorless chuckle, gladly accepting Naruto's help.

"I'm not surprised." Naruto said simply, glancing towards Brock's hands. "Its only human to react in such a way."

And, without another word, Naruto and Brock disappeared from the battlefield.

()

"Why?" Misty grumbled once more, observing the battle from her perch on top of a nearby building.

The battle looked quite spectacular from her point of view. Streams of every element imaginable shot out of the huge army of pokémon, while hundreds upon hundreds of small black shapes littered the sky above the human combatants.

At one point the growing crowd of civilian spectators all gave something of a cheer when a massive white blade appeared in out of thin air.

Now the battle was winding down and it was obvious that her side were going to be the victors. But, that still leaves the question as to why she couldn't have at least helped.

"Rest here, me and Ash will take care of the rest."

Misty spun around in surprise as Naruto's voice reverberated through her mind. However, the spin proved unnecessary, as Naruto stood directly to her right. Only Brock was behind her.

'_Is he shaking?'_ Misty thought in utter bewilderment, momentarily forgetting about Naruto's presence.

"Why are you still here?"

The question was simple and straight to the point. However her answer wasn't.

"Why didn't you let me stay?" Misty countered as she glared holes into the side of Naruto's head.

Naruto never turned to face her however. He was to busy watching Ash cope with his first kill.

It was quite impressive actually.

Having swept his first attacker's legs out from under him, Ash grabbed the man's collar and began to run forward. Using his back as a shield against five incoming shuriken, Ash used the man's body as a battering ram against the one who threw them.

And, once two bodies collided the shuriken in the man's back quickly severed his spine under the added pressure, while they also stuck his body to the shuriken thrower.

But, Ash didn't seem to stop he simply kept fighting, upping his kill count as he went.

Another way to react, ignore it for now and break down over it later.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

'_Why didn't you let me stay?'_ Naruto recited Misty's choice words as he formed his response.

"I did."

That got her confused.

"How?" Misty asked as she attempted to blink away his lies. "You told me to leave."

"But you stayed." Naruto said as he continued to look ahead. "I knew where you were as soon as you left the rooftop."

"Why did you let me stay then?"

"Because I was already in battle." Naruto said, still refusing to look away from the battlefield. "I wasn't going to call a timeout while I came up here to repeat myself to you."

Misty flinched at that.

Naruto's voice hadn't changed throughout the entire conversation and neither had his facial expression, but still it was obvious he was mad.

"Why did you choose to stay?"

"Because I still know I can help." Misty said without hesitation.

"Are you willing to prove it?"

"Yes." Again there was no hesitation.

"Okay then. I want you to go down there and kill at least one of the enemy troops." Naruto instructed with his gaze still locked on Ash.

"That's it?" Misty said smugly, choosing to throw a kunai off the side off the building.

That had been her style of choice when they had been training for the past month, and frankly it reminded Naruto of Tenten.

Of course Misty only used kunai and shuriken, and she wasn't nearly as good as Tenten was when she was still in the academy. But, she got the job done.

The kunai flew straight and true as it closed in on its target. The woman had been running to engage Ash when the small blade had shot through the side of her chest. Slipping through her ribcage as it burrowed into her body, the kunai passed through her right lung before finding home in her heart.

She was dead before she hit the ground.

"How was that?" Misty asked proudly, crossing her arms under her chest as she once again faced Naruto.

"That's not what I asked you to do." Naruto said, preventing any possible outburst by explaining himself. "I said you needed to go down there to kill them. I want you to kill them without the kunai ever leaving your hands."

Misty was slightly taken back by the prospect and the fact that she didn't already leave to complete the task told Naruto that he needed to make his intentions clear.

"The majority of this war will not be fought from a distance." Naruto said finally turning away from the battle to face Misty, while leaving a shadow clone to watch over Ash in his place. "With distance you never actually see what happens to the person you killed. You will see a body drop and you might see a bit of blood, maybe. But when you are close you will see everything."

"I told you to go back to the Pokémon Center because you showed me that you were frightened by the mere sight of a man throwing kunai at a group of civilians. War has plenty more horrifying things than that, death being among the top. So if you can show me that you can deal with the act of killing and all of the horrors that come with it, then and only then, I will include you in this army. Otherwise you will be completely useless."

He was serious that much was obvious.

"So are you still willing to be helpful?"

The truth was she didn't even know herself… or at least she thought she didn't.

Giving Naruto a stiff nod, Misty disappeared from the roof. And, as she moved to flank the small group of remaining troops currently attacking Ash she had about five seconds to convince herself that she truly wanted to do this.

'_Come on Misty. You have already killed once today, now all Naruto wants you to do is see what it looks like.'_ Misty thought. _'So if the action isn't a problem then why should dealing with its consequences be any different?'_

If she was in a better mood, Misty may have laughed at the fact that she just stumped herself with her own question.

'_If you don't do this then Naruto will scrap you from the army and defending every thing you care about will be nothing more than a wet dream. If you are not allowed into this army then you will no longer be trained which means that you will never get enough power to protect anything you care about.'_

_'If you were to be attacked then you could do nothing more than roll over and submit all because you couldn't deal with the effect death has on a persons body.'_

'_And even then, if this war gets any more violent than it already is, then even by opting out and going home you still won't be able to escape the sight of death.' _

'_And besides, controlling a navy sounds fun.'_

"…Good point."

()

Naruto's Pidgeotto was sent reeling as the Dragonair's tail slammed into his chest once again.

Things were not looking good.

His left wing was covered in a thick layer of frost from a near miss by one of Dragonair's Ice Beams and reinforcements didn't seem readily available. After all, all of his teammates did not have any viable means of sustained flight aside from Scyther of course, but after wiping out half the battlefield saving his ass probably wasn't what Scyther was ready to do.

So here he was, dodging a persistent Dragonair while occasionally having to deal with a Pidgey or Spearow that felt the need to join in on the action.

Throwing himself into a barrel roll to avoid an incoming Ice Beam, Pidgeotto released a seal level while rounding on Dragonair.

Pidgeotto's wings shone white as he delivered a powerful gust of wind on Dragonair's position. Dragonair continued its flight seemingly unaffected, but Pidgeotto remained undaunted.

Following in the wake of his attack, Pidgeotto encased himself in a Wind Lance as he moved to meet Dragonair's continued charge.

Meeting Pidgeotto head on didn't really seem to be on Dragonair's mind at that moment, however, as it swerved its body to the side and proceeded to slam its tail into the side of the lance.

That didn't seem to be the best course of action, however, as its tail failed to penetrate the protective layer of wind around Pidgeotto's body. Dragonair's body was dragged into the mini-jetstream surrounding Pidgeotto's body and promptly deposited at an unhealthy pace out the same place it had entered after completing a full revolution.

Capitalizing on the opening, Pidgeotto redirected himself to intercept Dragonair's body as it attempted to regain control of its body. Pidgeotto was about ten yards away from Dragonair when it finally succeeded and by the time it figured out what was going on he was about seven yards away.

One more yard was used to come up with a proper response to Pidgeotto's attack and four more yards were used to charge up an Ice Beam. One more yard was used when Pidgeotto released another gravity seal in response and half of the last yard was used to fire the Ice Beam.

This left a buffer zone about a foot thick in-between Dragonair, Pidgeotto, gale force winds, and ice capable of snap freezing nearly everything it touched. This did not bode well.

A sizable shockwave rocketed over the battlefield as the tip of Pidgeotto's attack tore into the thick beam of aura-enhanced ice with unparalleled efficiency. Dragonair's attack was ripped apart into thin strips at the front before being spat out as a fine powder.

Dragonair pumped the entirety of its being into its attack, slowing Pidgeotto's advance to a halt a hairs breath away from its face.

Soon after, Pidgeotto felt an intense drop in temperature as his attack began to be pushed back by Dragonair's own. Larger and larger chunks of the Ice Beam began to make their way into his Wind Lance as his attack began to lose its steam.

A felling of drowsiness began to become more and more predominant in Pidgeotto's mind as small flaks of ice finally began to make their way through to his body.

'_Screw it.'_ Pidgeotto thought as he gathered a large amount of Aura into his chest. _'I have too much riding on this attack as it is, I might as well do all I can to see it to success. Besides, the battle is almost over, the ground is… close enough I suppose, freezing is the only other alternative, and I have Scyther as inspiration. The stars may be aligned in my favor, Arceus might give me a blessing, and I have a chance of not dying.'_

'_Those odds are good enough for me.' _

()

_'Snow?'_

Ash's Pidgeotto brushed aside the strange phenomenon as he tore through the air in search of his Naruto-associated counterpart.

When Denkou had given them the order to engage Ash's Pidgeotto had immediately gone to clear the skies of the few opponents remaining. He had entered the battlefield about a minute ago, now all that was left was to find Naruto's Pidgeotto and help him finish whatever battle he was in.

That wasn't necessary, however.

An overwhelming blast of wind sent Ash's Pidgeotto into a series of flips as his counterpart's aura signal had a massive spike.

Leveling himself out once more, Ash's Pidgeotto was instantly met with the sight of what seemed to be a sideways tornado. But he knew better.

'_Great.'_ Pidgeotto thought in exasperation as it released two seal levels. _'Apparently Scyther's antics have influenced him. I better make sure he doesn't die from the fall.'_

()

"And that's a wrap." Ash said as he drove his kunai into the neck of the last enemy troop present on the battlefield.

"Indeed it is." Naruto said as he and Brock approached from the direction of the city. "It went better than I ever could have hoped for. You all did great for your first battle."

"I need a nap." Misty mumbled, looking slightly nauseous.

The battle was over, but its memory was still present.

Suddenly, a dull roar began to flood the air. It was a distinctive sound, the voice of many blended into one strangely harmonious noise of celebration.

They were cheering.

The atmosphere seemed to gain an immediate lift as a feeling of unmistakable pride began to work itself into each of the amateur shinobi.

"They may not fully understand it themselves, but what you three did here today essentially saved their lives." Naruto said as he turned to face the still growing crowd. "If we did not exist they would have been at the mercy of Nobou and his troops for far longer than what they experienced today."

"That is why we fight." Naruto said, shifting his gaze to meet those of his friends. "Not because we want the enemy to die, but because we want the innocent to live."

"The fact that we receive tons of adoring fans doesn't hurt much either." Ash said, as he moved to address the crowd, providing them with a low bow.

"What should we do about the aftermath?" Brock asked, referring to the numerous dead bodies rotting not far behind them as he gave the crowd a tentative wave.

"Already got it covered." Naruto said, as a small army of shadow clones began to clear out the corpses and release the pokémon they had once owned.

Later that night, the bodies would be taken to a nameless clearing where they would be piled up and burned into nothing more than ashes.

"Nobou got away." Naruto mumbled as he turned to face his pokémon as they stumbled up to his side. "You all did great."

A his comment received little more than tired grins before each were promptly withdrawn back into their poké balls for a nice long rest.

Aside from Pikachu of course, who promptly jumped onto Naruto's shoulder where he proceeded to pass out.

The first battle of the war was finally over and they had come out the victors.

'_It only gets harder from here.'_

()

Pokémon Moves

Pidgeotto

Wind Lance: The manipulation of wind. The user spins to form a protective yet deadly barrier of wind around itself, that takes the shape of a lance.

()

AN: Well, there's the chapter hope you liked it. I apologize for any spelling errors that may have come up in this chapter, I didn't really have time to proof read it; I figured you wouldn't mind them that much.

As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Until next time...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: With the war having begun and the first battle behind them, Naruto and his companions must now move on while dealing with the aftermath.

()

'_They deserved it…'_

_'That's what I keep telling myself anyway.'_

Shifting onto his back, Ash slid his hands behind his head, in-between it and the pillow as he stared at the ceiling. The look on his face was serious to the point of simply looking wrong in his usually carefree features.

'_But, I know they deserved it. If we hadn't intervened they would have continued torturing the civilians.'_

_I know that… It is an unquestionable fact… So why do I still feel like shit?'_

Not far away, Denkou was curled up into a ball, in the same position he had been in when he had first passed out after entering the suite.

Sleep had come so easy for him.

_'Because he hadn't killed.'_ Ash thought bitterly, before clenching his teeth and slapping himself in the face twice. _'They deserved it.'_

Ash clutched his head as he began to shift himself onto his stomach. But, a sudden feeling of warmth halted his action.

Tilting his head to view the entrance of his room, his vision was blocked by the sight of a very distinct figure.

"Hey Naruto." Ash mumbled, a lot quieter than he had intended.

"Can't sleep?" Naruto asked, making his way to the side of Ash's bed.

His voice was the same. Ash noted in wonder as he shifted onto his side to get a better view of him. Naruto had experienced even more of the battle than he himself had and he wasn't even fazed. Nothing about him had changed from before the battle had started to now.

He was still exactly the same.

Really he shouldn't have been surprised. Naruto had already explained his past; he had already experienced battles similar to the one that ended only a couple hours ago. He had already experienced and surpassed death and guilt. He had already done his emotional growth.

And now it was his turn.

"Nope." Ash said, attempting to sound somewhat cheerful.

"Thinking about the battle?"

"Yeah."

"Its only natural." Naruto said. "You have just killed numerous people of your own race and species. In the very core of your being you think what you did was wrong even though you know that if you hadn't done it others would have been killed instead. You see it as the lesser of two evils, but you still see it as evil."

"That is what makes you human." Naruto continued as he began to head back towards the door. "That is what makes all of us human. What you are feeling now will never and should never leave your conscience from this day forward, but it can be altered and ignored. Everyone handles things in different ways, death is no different."

An appropriate silence fell over the room as Ash milled over Naruto's words.

"Come into the living room once you're ready." Naruto said, while exiting Ash's room. "I want to show you something."

And with that, Naruto closed the door.

Ash continued to stare at the door as his mind tried to digest the entirely new flavor it had just been provided with.

Shifting back onto his back, Ash looked up to the ceiling for solace as he had just moments before.

It was blue.

He hadn't noticed it before.

Pausing for a few minutes to collect his thoughts and gain the will to move, Ash rolled to the side of his bed, careful not to disturb Denkou as he dismounted.

()

Silence greeted him as he entered the living room of the suite. Nearby, both Misty and Brock were sitting on the couch, barely even seeming to register the fact that he had entered the room.

Tear streaks were blatantly apparent on the sides of Misty's face, but she seemed more angry than sad. While, on the other hand, Brock simply looked mildly guilty, as if he had just been caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar.

Frankly, Brock looked a lot more stable than Ash felt.

"Come out here, I want you guys to see something."

Naruto's voice had broken all three out of their stupor in the matter of an instant. And, before the next had passed, each one found themselves making their way towards the sizable balcony overlooking Vermillion City.

The sight was breathtaking.

In the commotion of the previous day, Ash had never actually realized just how massive the city was. Even at night after the events of the day, the city was still very much alive and well.

Massive factories, skyscrapers, hotels, and malls were alight with vibrant, neon colors that perfectly contrasted the midnight sky. Cars were nothing more than streaks of light as they zipped across the city streets in perfect coordination as though they were one.

"Is it worth it?"

Once again, Naruto's voice became the predominate force in the minds of everyone present.

"What you are feeling now will never truly leave you. You will have to deal with it forever, but in return you have ensured the continued existence of this…" Naruto said, motioning toward the bustling city. "Sure our enemies may not have outright destroyed the city, but they would have made the existence of what you see now impossible."

"So what do you think? Is it worth it?"

Taking one more glance at the city before turning away, Naruto promptly exited the balcony, leaving the three to their thoughts.

"Tomorrow will be an off day for you, so you're free to do whatever you want. Just make sure you don't destroy anything important." Naruto said before closing the door behind him."

No one knew exactly how much time had passed before Misty broke the silence, but when she did they all suddenly became aware of the chilly breeze that had been present the entire time.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Misty asked as she began to rub her arms to try and fend of the cold.

"I think the answer is simple." Ash said, seeming to reclaim his carefree demeanor. "I have no idea how I got dragged into all of this, but the fact remains, here is where I need to be if I'm going to properly save the world."

"I agree." Brock said gesturing for them to come back inside as a particularly strong breeze floated over the balcony. "And, while three children may not be the best choice for an army we will grow up pretty fast if this continues."

"It feels like I already have grown up." Misty mumbled bitterly, while making her way back onto the couch.

"Cheer up Misty." Ash said mirthfully as he followed her in. "I personally assure you that you are not grown up. You still have a long way to go, especially in the physical aspect of the phrase."

()

The body was never found.

Just kidding, it was lying motionless on the street after falling from the third story of the Pokémon Center.

Misty assured Naruto that Ash would find someway to pay for the broken window and balcony railing he had caused.

'_Note to self.'_ Ash groaned when he finally woke up a few hours later. _'Never provoke a ninja-in-training.'_

'…_Unless you are prepared for the results of course.' _

()

"Today's going to be a long day." Naruto sighed as he made his way outside of the Pokémon Center and through the waiting crowd.

Having transformed his clothing into a nondescript orange shirt and jeans and having removed some of his more unique features so as to shift through the crowd with minimum effort, Naruto began his journey towards the place of his interview.

The interview had been scheduled within the first sentence he had exchanged with the local news crew after leaving the battlefield. And, after that sentence, Naruto and his allies had simply disappeared.

No one was in the mood to deal with an overly enthusiastic crowd, not even Ash.

Breaking himself out of his thoughts, Naruto swerved into a nearby alley before dropping his henge and blending into the shadows. If he was to have any chance of making it to the news station within the course of the day without the use of a car, walking like a civilian wasn't going to cut it.

A strong breeze began to make itself known as Naruto picked up the pace, allowing his subconscious to guide him toward his destination.

The distinct lack of weight on his right shoulder also worked its way into the front of Naruto's current state of consciousness when the feeling of strong wind currents across his exposed skin began to lose its luster.

Brining Pikachu to an interview would have no purpose outside of stating the fact that he was partnered with a Pikachu. Besides, Pikachu had better things to do than model for the news cameras.

He and Denkou had heard the Pokémon Center had just replenished their supply of ketchup.

How they got ahold of this information is still a mystery. What they are going to do with the information is even more so.

Nothing but a near inaudible thud announced Naruto's presence outside of the news station and nothing but the sound of automatic sliding doors announced his entrance.

But, somehow, everyone was already ready and waiting.

Naruto was immediately ushered into an elevator and shot skyward onto a floor he was hardly able to clearly identify before being directed down a relatively short hallway and into a large room.

The room was covered with all sorts of camera and microphone equipment, leaving numerous lines of wires trailing across the tiled floor. Only a narrow strip of blue carpet designated a clear route toward the back of the room where the carpet panned out before giving way to a massive wall-mounted plasma screen TV bordered by polished mahogany wood strips.

In front the TV sat a man inside a leather lounge chair behind a semicircular table.

It didn't take long for Naruto to realize that the seat to the man's immediate left was meant for him and it took even less time for Naruto to occupy said seat.

"You ready?" The man asked pleasantly, while swiveling his chair to face Naruto.

"Yeah."

"First time?"

"Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"No."

"Need any tips?"

"No."

"Good man."

()

"And we're back. This is Sanford Radcliff with Vermillion Times, bringing you the most up-to-date information on all the things that matter."

"We've got a real treat for you today. The rumors of a massive battle containing more than just pokémon have reached the ears of people far and wide. But what is fact and what is fiction? What really happened yesterday just outside of the walls of Vermillion City?"

"That is what we are going to answer for you today, by bringing you exclusive details of the legendary battle straight from its frontlines. Ladies and gentlemen, joining me here today is the very man that, near single-handedly, fended off the vast legion of unknown soldiers from the gates of Vermillion. Please give a warm welcome to Mr…"

"Naruto Hisame."

"So Mr. Naruto, would you kindly start off by explaining what exactly happened this past afternoon?"

"I can't really tell you much more than is already known. A company of foreign solders with supernatural abilities marched to just outside of the city limits and began tormenting bystanders."

"Me and three of my associates intervened resulting in the near-complete obliteration of the attacking force. And the rest is history."

"Indeed it is. But, you speak as if this is some simple day-to-day experience for you. Such an interaction has never been reported outside of this event and even the core elements of this event have never been heard of previously. For instance, you said that the attackers had supernatural abilities, how did they acquire such abilities and how did you go about combating them?"

"You bring up some good points and I hope to answer them appropriately."

"This occurrence is anything but ordinary, I am aware of this, but the problem is that these events will very soon become ordinary. I may not know a great deal about the organization that attacked yesterday, but I do understand some of their core aspects."

"I assume you are aware of the basic history of mankind and the Pokéarth."

Gaining a nod, Naruto continued.

"In some of the more tumultuous times of history dealing with human conflict and the resulting pokémon conflicts, the legend of an organization containing men with pokémon-based abilities serves as the predominate force in causing the previously separated nations to ban together."

"The organization was said to have been disbanded in the final battle of the war and the world has lived in peace ever since. And, as you could probably guess the first part of that statement is likely to be untrue. As far as I can tell the attackers from yesterday belong to the same organization seen in world history."

"Their core objectives still remain unclear, but judging by their display yesterday, it can be safely assumed that morality doesn't seem to have a major place in their possible rule."

"Now, you may be asking what this all means. So I'll some it up as best I can. If no immediate action is taken, this organization will come to power all across the globe. The power of their army is vast and the events of yesterday were just mere slivers of its overall strength."

"So, the question might arise: "So what?" If this organization obtains global rule, the world as we know it will be no more. Imagine the torment the attackers of yesterday provided to the civilian population before me and my associates intervened. Now imagine it happening on a larger scale everyday."

"Sounds pretty terrible." Sanford said, leaning back in his chair as he attempted to absorb the new information.

"Damn right it does. And, if nothing is done to stop it then it will become a reality."

"So how exactly do we stop it?"

"I'm glad you asked." Naruto said, allowing himself to lean back a bit more in his chair. "You asked before how we were able to combat the attackers when they were using such strange techniques. The answer to that question is that we used our own. Like the pokémon of this world humans have a lesser ability to utilize a source of power called Aura."

"Aura is found in every human being on the planet no matter who or what they are they all have it. And, if trained properly, they can have the ability to preform extraordinary feats."

"So what does this mean for the average Joe wanting to make a difference?" Sanford asked leaning forward a bit. "Aura training doesn't seem to be in common practice. In fact the last time I heard of it outside of this conversation was inside a children's story book."

"Your correct. The organization has gone to great lengths to monopolize their hold over Aura-trained humans. And, as far as I now they have been completely successful… Outside of me of course."

"You're the only one left?"

"As far as I am aware."

"So you are able to train regular people to properly utilize their Aura?"

"Yeah, in fact my three associates are living proof that my training techniques are substantially effective."

"You keep calling your fellow soldiers 'associates.' Who are they exactly?"

"I haven't used their names for a reason." Naruto said, giving Sanford a dry look. "As I have said before, the organization has proven itself to be ruthless. I would not put it above them to hunt them down outside of the battlefield if they had enough information to pinpoint them."

"But yet you have given your name."

"Of course." Naruto said, his gaze never wavering. "I am sitting on national television trying to rally together an army to fight of impending doom, if I'm to squeamish to tell them who they are suppose to be rallying behind then who am I to lead."

"Well said." Sanford said, dropping back into his seat. "While I may not be joining your army myself, I wish you luck in succeeding. Getting taken over by an evil organization doesn't really appeal to me that much."

"As it shouldn't." Naruto said swiveling to face the camera as he continued. "If anyone is willing to fight alongside me and my allies against this organization, then they may contact a recruiter that looks exactly like me at one of four locations within Vermillion City: the Pokémon Center, the sight of yesterday's battle, any city park area, as well as any designated pokémon battling area."

"Similarly in the cities of Viridian, Pewter, Cerulean, and Saffron, recruiters can be found in identical locations. Me and my three associates will not be able to fight off the organization for you, unless we get help, events such as those of yesterday will not have such happy endings."

"Well that's all the time we have today folks." Sanford said also turning to face the camera. "You heard it here first, this is Sanford Radcliff with Vermillion Times bringing you news on all things that matter."

()

Hisashi chuckled as he switched off the TV, leaning over to properly view the face of his bedridden companion.

"Looks like we just got some competition don't you think?" Hisashi asked mockingly, while placing the remote just outside of the reach of his victim.

"So that was the plan all along?" Nobou muttered unable to find any lingering anger towards Naruto.

After getting soundly throttled the day previous, his intense hate for the boy just seemed to float away. He wasn't quite sure if or when it would return.

"The lives of me and all the men under my command were sacrificed, simply so that we would have an enemy."

"Don't sound so depressed Nobou." Hisashi scolded. "Your still alive aren't you. You were the only one there that somewhat mattered to the us and you know that. Everyone else was exceedingly expendable."

"And besides, now life won't be so boring."

"That may be true, but now life also won't be so easy." Nobou said, quiet partially because of his damaged lungs and partially because of his damaged emotions. "Now that Naruto has begun to rally together an army to oppose us, our goal just got a lot harder."

"Oh please. You flatter him. He would need millions on par with his own skill level to prove any true opposition to our goals." Hisashi said. "If the Ace truly wished it, Naruto and any of his followers could be crushed at a moment's notice."

"So then why aren't they?" Nobuo asked heatedly. "Why would the Ace want an army to oppose his and come between his goal and objectives?"

"Simple." Hisashi said taking his leave of the hospital room.

"What is success without glory?"

()

"Naruto Hisame huh?"

"Yep."

"I must say, I never expected this."

"I would be quite surprised if you had."

"So what exactly don't I know about you?"

"A lot."

"What do I know that is wrong about you?"

"Nothing. Everything you know is the truth besides my surname."

"What about Konoha?"

"That is true."

"Would I be able to go there?"

"Professor Oak, I don't even know how to get there anymore."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Naruto."

"Don't be Professor, we have other things to worry about at the moment."

"So I have heard." Professor Oak said as he leaned back in his chair, away form the videophone. "What do you need?"

"Your support." Naruto responded. "Action wise, nothing about your life should change, no one knows about our connection and, as long as we only communicate as pokémon trainer to pokémon professor, no one should care."

"Are you sure you don't need any of my help?"

"I'm sure."

"And, what about, your 'associates.'" Professor Oak questioned, choosing his words carefully.

"You probably already know who they are."

"By Arceus. But they are so young… you're so young."

"Young, but not immature… at least not anymore. They have chosen their path Professor, as have I. Now all I need from you is your continued support of our actions as a pokémon trainers and nothing more."

"What about the war?"

"It will be hell and if nothing is there to offset it, I'm afraid even I will not be able to deal with the pressure."

"I see… Well if there is anything you need from me, don't be afraid to contact me. Tell the others as well. Abandoning you kids now wouldn't be go for any of us."

"Thank you Professor."

()

The line was a long one, Ash was sure of that much.

Snaking outside of the Pokémon Center doors and continuing numerous blocks down the streets outside, people of all shapes and sizes waited for their turn to make a difference.

"You really know how to influence others." Ash said, as he stood dutifully beside Naruto while he signed another application.

Naruto was seated at a simple wooden table near the edge of the center desk of the Pokémon Center.

Reserving the space for the purpose of recruiting wasn't that hard, but that wasn't the most pressing matter. What really proved a problem was figuring out where to put the resulting army.

Naruto had spent a small fortune reserving hotel rooms all over the city for the sole purpose of housing the new recruits. Where he had gotten all the money still remained a mystery for Ash.

Speaking of Ash, he had decided to check up on Naruto after sharing something of a celebratory lunch with Misty, Brock, and all the pokémon. They had been in their civilian clothes at the time so as to not draw attention to themselves, seeing as there would be time for that later…

Namely, right after Ash got done giving Naruto moral support.

Naruto had been especially adamant about being physically present for at least one of the recruiting stations for as long as he possibly could. He had even felt guilty about the fact that he wouldn't be present to address over ninety percent of the people signing up, despite the fact that a shadow clone would be their to take his place.

He had said that everyone that signed up put their lives in his hands and if he wasn't even there to take it then he had no right to have it.

"I never figured you as the motivational type." Ash mused, stealthily trailing a girl through a passing crowd, before allowing his eyes to drift towards a nearby Parasect.

"Neither did I." Naruto said, shaking the hand of the newest recruit before giving her the address of her new hotel.

It was strange really.

In all reality, nothing about his life would lead him to become or even need to become motivational in anyway. But, yet, it just came naturally sort of like his love for orange and the carefree nature of his civilian transformation.

They went against everything he stood for, but yet he never attempted to change them.

It was like they needed to be there.

"Hello, I would like to sign up."

The voice quickly broke Naruto out of his mild stupor, as he prepared his pencil and made responded almost out of pure reflex.

"I appreciate your willingness to assist our cause." Naruto said, extending his hand for the initial handshake. "Your name is…"

"Tedric Linton." The man answered, gladly taking Naruto's hand in a firm grasp.

Tedric was of an average build, wearing a simple blue polo and jeans everything about his body language told of an easygoing nature. He had slightly unshaven look as though he had been too lazy to pick up a razor over the past month and his eyes had a half lidded look, making it seem as though opening them more would have been nothing more than a pain for him.

"Okay Tedric you've got three choices. You can partake in the army itself and participate in the fighting the organization. You can assist in the construction of structures and bases used to support all members of the army. Or, you could help with supplying the army with the supplies necessary to maintain it." Naruto informed after his split second size-up. "So, which would you like to do?"

"I would like to fight."

Quick and to the point, although exceedingly unexpected judging by his laidback appearance.

But, who was he to judge.

"Okay then, just know that you will be expected to have at least six pokémon in your possession at all times and it is preferred if you have others. Varying types within your pokémon team is also preferred."

"It seems I'm an overachiever." Tedric said jokingly, while running a hand across his belt. "There's a first time for everything I suppose."

"Indeed there is." Naruto said, jotting down a few more things on the application. "Now I just need your contact information and that of any of your relatives, friends, or any other significant others."

They both knew the reason behind that request, but the mood didn't seem to drop in the slightest as Tedric ranted off a few numbers and addresses in good nature.

"Okay your all set Tedric." Naruto said, signing the application and shaking Tedric's hand once more. "Here is the address to your hotel room. Make sure you to get to know everyone you see in the hotel as they will all be your comrades from this day forward."

Gaining a nod from, Naruto continued.

"Training sessions will start at seven o'clock tomorrow morning. At the aforementioned time, either I or one of my associates will be present in the lobby of the hotel to direct all present towards the training sight."

Tedric gave another nod before departing with one last handshake.

"Next please." Naruto called, silently noting Ash's distinct lack of presence inside of the Pokémon Center."

'_That can't be good.'_

()

"Ladies, ladies, please." Ash laughed, as he made another half-hearted attempt to push away his new fan club. "I was only doing my job. Saving the world and everything."

It was amazing what a mask and cloak did to hide the figure. Despite his slightly diminutive size, the distinct lack of numbers in Ash's age didn't seem to be perceived by those that approached him.

Or at least he hoped they didn't.

If sixteen-year-old girls were knowingly trying to force themselves upon a ten and a half year old boy, then something was wrong with society.

Nearby Brock was taking the reception in a much less controlled manor.

"Come as close as you want ladies, it only costs five dollars to sit on the lap of this hero! Oh, who am I kidding, its free!" Brock yelled enthusiastically, having to do a double take when a girl actually decided to take him up on his offer.

Meanwhile, Misty was having a similar experience with a fan club of a completely different sort.

"I love you!"

Misty bit back a groan at that, instead replacing it with a forced smile, unseen because of her mask, but still somewhat apparent.

"And here a few hours ago I was wondering if this was all worth it." Ash laughed, subtly encouraging the advances of his club members.

It was all a game to him, sort of like how he imagined wining the Pokémon League would be. The physical pleasure their actions gave him, went unseen by the boy.

For now at least.

'_Who would have thought?'_ Ash mused fondly, momentarily tuning out the roaring crowd surrounding him and his friends. _'War is hell, but apparently the road running through it passes through heaven.'_

()

AN: Well, there's the chapter hope you liked it.

As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Side Note: My apologies to KitsuneNoYomeiri, I wasn't able to fit it into the chapter. School really takes up a lot of my free time.

Until next time...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Pokémon, or _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: After having been interviewed by the local news station over the battle that occurred just a day previous, Naruto finally began the recruitment of his army.

Now it was just a matter of training them.

()

"Let's begin."

Naruto's voice reverberated throughout the entire clearing. Assisted only by the power of aura everyone present, aside from a select group of three, was struck speechless by the power of his seemingly superhuman vocal chords.

Having gained the undivided attention of the mob of people in front of him, Naruto took a moment to relish in the new feeling.

Five thousand one hundred and seventy two people and counting. And, that was only counting the volunteers from Vermillion.

Shadow clones in Saffron, Cerulean, Pewter, Viridian, and even Pallet were all holding similar recruitment sessions and, from what Naruto had heard so far, they were proving to be quite successful.

Relatively of course, seeing as each city was populated by one or two million people including those living in the surrounding country, percentage wise Naruto's recruitment rate was less than overwhelming.

But, if nothing else it was a phenomenal start.

"So lets get right to it." Naruto said, having had his moment. "I'll begin by setting the basic ground rules, the foundations if you will."

"First, from today until the end of the war everyone that decides to join this army will work as a team." Naruto said as he positioned himself against a nearby tree trunk. "What do I mean by that, some of you may be asking. Well I'll tell you."

"A team is a group of people that works towards a similar goal. I'll tell you right now that our goal is to protect all civilians from the organization's tyranny. So, as I'm sure most of you were able to figure out, I expect this army to work together to protect all civilians from the organization's tyranny. Simple really."

"Second, all necessities of life will be provided for all members of this army as long as they are in service. This includes food, water, and shelter. However, the quality of these necessities may fluctuate. Implied and self explanatory, but still necessary to mention."

At this point Naruto shifted a bit, push self off the tree and once again positioning himself in front of his mostly silent crowd.

"And, third, when not on duty all members of this army are to act within the law and moral code of the local civilian society. The locals will likely treat you differently due to the fact that you're a soldier, but your are still expected to act within the parameters a civilian. Remember your actions as an individual now count as the actions of the entire army. Your reputation will become ours and ours will become yours."

"These are the three fundamental rules that will act as the foundations of this army. They will define not only our goals, but also our true purpose as a gathered entity. It is only through following these rules that we may complete the actions that all in attendance have chosen to fulfill."

"So, now that I have showed you the path we will be taking, I just need to teach you how to combat the obstacles you will be sure to find along it."

A deafening silence fell over the area as all present hung on Naruto's every word. They soon became disappointed, however, as Naruto paused. Turning to approach the tree directly behind him, Naruto left the crowd to its own devices as he leisurely strolled towards his destination.

During the short intermission, a low murmur began to rise from the new recruits as they began to discuss the new information they had been provided with.

It was at about this time that a soft breeze floated through the clearing, weaving through the trees, leaves, grass, and bodies that seemed to feel no need to move to allow it clear passage.

Seemingly offended, the previously docile breeze gradually began to increase in speed, forcing a few to shift to compensate for the extra amount of force. But, this didn't seem to do much to appease the wind as it continued to surge through the large glade.

Deciding to vocalize its growing presence, a high whistle became known in the ears of all the new recruits.

If they hadn't been bothered by the hostile breeze before, this new development was enough to at least make everyone in the clearing curious. Over five thousand heads turned in the same direction as their owners attempted to search for the source of this strange phenomenon.

When no source was found, some looked to the sky for the answer only for blue to flood the entirety of their vision. Others looked to their fiends of the answer, only to be questioned by that very person as they too wondered what the hell was going on.

Only a select few looked to their new leader for guidance. Naruto made sure to commit those faces to memory while providing them with a reassuring smile, seen only through the corners of his mask.

()

Ash relished in the small whirlwind as he waited silently, perched against the trunk of an oak tree overlooking the massive crowed. Hidden by nothing more than his shallow genjutsu skills, a mask, and a trench coat; it took every bit of his willpower to suppress a series of laughs that might have given away his position.

Not that anyone would have been able to hear it over the sound of Naruto's miniature tornado. But still, better safe than sorry, this was too important to risk it.

The crowd seemed to be frantic at this point, but none of them dared move. Be it Naruto's irrationally calm appearance or simply the dramatic flutter of his cloak in the incredibly strong wind currents. Something was keeping them here and that's all that mattered.

A feeling of dampness overtook Ash's body as his cloths were flash-soaked by the newly arrived rain.

Glancing up, the appearance of dark grey storm clouds served as no surprise to Ash as he took the new development in stride.

'_There's Misty.' _Ash thought offhandedly, while he anchored himself the tree with Aura.

The discomfort provided by being soaked clean to the bone paled in comparison to the rewords that would come from its presence.

A collective gasp ran through the gathered recruits as an unending stream of electricity began to leap through the cloud cover, discharging into the soil only when it felt the desire. Deafening claps of thunder also followed each discharge in a perpetual sequence.

'_Denkou and Pikachu.'_

The tree under Ash groaned as its determination was tried by Naruto's gale force winds. How the new recruits were still standing was known only to Naruto, but there they stood, affected but not overwhelmed.

The continued downpour experienced a massive increase as a makeshift rainbow of water stretched over the top of the clearing.

The swirling arc of water was simply massive. Having the thickness of six full rows of the recruits, its presence dumfounded the already awestruck crowd.

'_Seel, Goldeen, Krabby, and the Staryus.'_

Seeming to reach outwards from the sides of the center arc, a dome of water gracefully descended over the sizable group of recruits, encapsulating them from the rest of the world.

Serving to block the rain from those it sheltered, the dome made up for it by containing Naruto's raging tempest, increasing its force and adding a thick mist to the air currents.

The winds picked up, raging through the dome and reeking havoc on the exposed trees tearing leaves and whole branches off of massive oak trees. Its crowd was given something of a surreal experience as branches twice their own body weight flew less than a foot above their heads while they remained unmoved.

Meanwhile, just as Ash was beginning to wonder if he needed to find a new tree, the winds began to recede.

They did not lessen, they only moved.

The sound of thunder and roaring water was quick to replace deep whistle of the typhoon as its imposing presence continued to fall back towards one point.

The area surrounding Naruto tore apart, yielding to the still growing cyclone. Large chunks of earth raced in a small circuit, trapped inside the concentrated tornado surrounding Naruto's body. Ever dramatic, Naruto's cloak continued to flourish wildly as he allowed his body to be lifted an inch into the air by forces of his own control.

It was quite impressive really.

But, as Naruto had once said, impressive did not mean effective.

The statement became all the more apparent to Ash as he began to prepare for his own contribution. Having released all his gravity seals previously along with everyone else…

'_Wait, did Naruto ever release his.'_

Ash stumbled over the thought, catching himself off-guard and nearly losing his concentration as his eyes darted towards Naruto's current display.

'_Focus.'_

The thought was a powerful one, successfully preventing Ash from blowing himself up as he continued to mold his attack.

Feeling the substantial drain on his aura, Ash knew he had little more to give deciding to execute his part in the performance.

The crowd attempted to follow the resulting column of fire, but most were only able to catch a glimpse of red before it impacted with Naruto's tornado. For just one instant, the inside of the dome was bathed in a blinding ivory light as the once red flames burned white within the roaring air currents.

A piercing hiss soon accompanied the intense lightshow as the middle of the dome was instantly evaporated, giving way to the tornado of blue-hot flames.

Having lost its integrity, what remained of the water dome began to collapse, bearing down upon the surrounding area with a tremendous amount of force.

However, before over fifteen tons of water was able to properly flatten the landscape, two separate tornados collided with opposite sides of the dome. Resulting in two raging tempests, similar in size to Naruto's fiery cyclone.

'_The Pidgeottos.' _Panting to catch his breath from his previous exertion.

He had used almost all he had in that display and in reality not only could it have been easily countered by any competent shinobi, but also the flames were relatively cool without the addition of Naruto's tornado.

But, at least it looked awesome.

Speaking of which, the imposing standoff between the trio of cyclones grew more and more unstable as the two liquid tempests began to close in on Naruto. With a collision becoming more a more unavoidable, next to no one in the crowd felt even the slightest desire to turn away from the impending spectacle.

Before the main even occurred, however, two pillars of fire, much similar to that provided by Ash, accompanied Naruto inside the tornado.

'_Growlithe and Charmander.'_

The tornado pulsed outward as its strength was bolstered by its newly acquired reinforcements just moments before the two approaching tempests finally made impact.

A familiar hiss rang through the air as massive amounts of water broke under the heat. Groups of clouds were sucked into the top of the cyclone as it nearly tripled in size bathing the entire glade in hurricane force winds.

But yet, not a single tree was uprooted.

'_Rhyhorn, Geodude, and Onix.'_ Ash thought, folding his arms in thought as he prepared for his grand entrance. _'Being on damage control must suck, these winds are unforgiving.'_

Suddenly, the sound of thunder soon drew Ash's attention toward the head of the clearing as his body shot into motion.

A sizable streak of lightning struck the side of the conflicted cyclone, resulting in a impressive explosion that rocketed over the forest blowing up all cloud cover before being blown away by a surge of wind.

'_Scyther.'_ Ash thought as he weaved his way through the forest surrounding the clearing.

Offering his hand before taking a sharp right, a loud clap rang through the air as he and Misty exchanged high fives.

Launching himself into a kneeling position just in front of Naruto to his right, Ash experienced a slight sensation of vertigo as he was lifted upward by a small pillar of earth.

'Right on time.'

Ash making sure to keep his head pointed downward as he stole a glance to his left. Sure enough, Brock was right in front of Naruto kneeled down just as Ash was looking as though he had punched the ground, because frankly he had.

Not to far away, Misty was in a position identical to Ash located on Naruto's left.

Speaking of Naruto.

'_He's still floating… showoff.'_ Ash thought sourly, dully noting the lavender sakura petals and the accompanying bits of purple, blue, and yellow sparkles that now filled the air; courtesy of Zubat, Butterfree, Pinsir, Bulbasaur, and Oddish.

Ash's thought quickly vanished, however, as an all too familiar roar began to fill the air of the clearing.

The cheer of thousands.

'_It will never get old.'_ Ash thought, fondly as he relished in the applause, soaking up every bit of self-satisfaction he could muster.

Naruto seemed to be having somewhat similar feelings as he spoke against the roar of the recruits, his voice reverberating through the ears of all present in the clearing.

"Release your pokémon and the training will begin."

()

Brock released a silent groan as he forced himself out of bed.

It had been a month since Naruto had begun the training and to be honest it was just as hard as Brock remembered. You would've thought that as you got better the training sessions would get easier.

It didn't work that way at all.

Stumbling into the bathroom with half-lidded eyes, Brock absentmindedly tossed Ash out the door after finding him passed out against the sink.

Slamming the door behind him, Brock heard little more than a snort as Ash was jarred from his slumber, only to pass out once more when a phone impacted with the side of his head. The projectile also came accompanied with a few not so courteous words from Misty about "shutting the damn door."

But, it was much to early for Brock to be bothered by the details. Remembering to take off his cloths only just before he stepped in the shower, Brock played with the idea of simply keeping them on.

Under the circumstances taking them off just seemed like too much of a hassle. But, in the end the small amount of rational thought he had remaining won out as he began to take of his pajamas.

Naruto had really done a number on them.

The recruits didn't have it nearly as bad. Naruto had said something about leadership and needing to leap ahead before… something about following. Brock was too tired to remember the details; even a few major facts seemed to be slipping away from him at this point.

All he knew for sure was that they were getting stronger.

But were they going fast enough? Sure the combined forces of just him, Naruto, Ash, Misty, and their pokémon had annihilated a company of enemy soldiers, but that one boy got him thinking.

Nobou, Naruto had said his name was. It wasn't hard to tell that he was wounded when they had begun their battle and yet Brock wasn't able to land even a single hit on him.

He was good. A lot better than he, Ash, and Misty had been at the time. And, as Naruto said there was sure to be others a lot better than he had been and they all probably weren't just going to sit back and wait as they tried to get better.

They didn't have much time before the organization finally decided to make its move, so they had to make the most of what they had.

On the plus side, Naruto had said that the amount of new recruits coming in had yet to even slow down. Thousands were joining every week and that was just in Vermillion. Naruto said he has still yet to hear the results from the cities they had already passed, but the figures seemed to be good.

Of course there was no way for them to tell just how these numbers stacked up against those of the organization, but Naruto was perfectly happy with what he had. He mentioned taking a quality over quantity approach to the situation during a training session and Brock liked to think that he was defiantly going about it in an effective way.

Even if it was especially painful.

Speaking of training, the recruits seemed to be taking to the sessions with much enthusiasm. While some stood out above others, most were able to grasp the concepts to the point where they get by.

Their overall progress mostly remained a mystery to Brock, however, as he, Ash, and Misty didn't come into contact with the recruits much during the training sessions. Naruto usually had them secluded, taking their own private lessons with one of his duplicates.

In fact, Naruto used those duplicates to do most everything for him. He had even gone as far as to split the entire army into groups of three, assigning one duplicate to each group and its accompanying pokémon.

To be honest it was proving to be an incredibly effective method.

A high-pitched squeak rang through the bathroom as Brock shut off the water.

Hissing as his feet came into contact with the cold tiled floors, Brock was quick to redress himself in his uniform.

Naruto had said that he made the cloths himself when he had given it to them.

"_Here" Naruto said as his had curved in a graceful arc, launching three pitch-black bundles at the three others present. "Your new uniforms."_

_Separating each piece of cloth from the crumpled up bundle he had received them in, Brock went about inspecting them._

_A mask and a trench coat much similar to the ones he had already received stood out under his gaze, followed by a metal plated long sleeved shirt and similarly plated pants._

"_Seems pretty heavy duty." Ash said, idly tapping the metal breastplate sown into the shirt's fabric._

_"More so than you know." Naruto responded, taking a handful of fabric from his own cloak as he went on. "Inside the fabric of those uniforms I have included a network of my own aura to reinforce its strength."_

"_Even the socks?" Ash asked, strangely enthusiastic._

"_Even the socks."_

"_So its like chainmail?" Misty asked, choosing to ignore Ash at the moment. _

"_I would suppose." Naruto said absently._

_"So that's how your cloak hasn't gotten torn yet." Ash mumbled as he fingered his new trench coat. "But that doesn't explain the dramatic flourish."_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing."_

Brock chuckled to himself as he shrugged on his shirt. Having yet to get used to the stiffness of the plating, Brock gave his arms a few test swings, rubbing the metal on his shoulders in a vain attempt to loosen it up.

Going through as similar process with his pants, Brock went about adorning his trench coat before he made his way towards the door. He would save the mask for later.

He didn't have to wear it just yet.

()

"I heard that we will finally begin moving out in a few weeks." Tsukiko said lowly, absentmindedly fiddling with the plain white sheets as she inched closer to his bed.

Nobou nearly laughed at the irony.

"It's a shame I won't be able to join you." He mumbled, forcing back a cough. "But it's still good to know the Ace has finally decided to do something about the growing threat. Where will the march start?"

"Hisashi says that armies contained within Sectors 10-5 will be moving towards Kanto through the Almia region." Tsukiko said, carefully analyzing Nobou's facial expression.

"What about the rest?" Nobou asked evenly, his face taking on a blank look as he stared at the ceiling.

"They will be kept in reserve." Tsukiko said, grimacing when she saw Nobou's body stiffen in obvious anger.

"So, the Ace has decided to continue with his little game." Nobou growled out, failing to maintain his detached look as he had hoped to do.

"_What's victory without glory?"_

Hisashi's words rang clearly through his ears.

"Don't be upset, Nobou." Tsukiko said worriedly as she laid a hand on his chest, placing her face in the way of his view of the ceiling. "There's still a chance you might reopen your wounds."

"Forget the wounds." Nobou raged, having to release a few hacking coughs before he was able to continue. "We'll be dealing with death if Naruto and his gang of upstarts isn't put down soon. And, you know as well as I do, even with numbers on our side it's going to take more skill than even Sector 5 has to kill him."

"Everyone has their limits."

"Well a company of men didn't even come close to his." Nobou roared. "You weren't there, you didn't see, sure my men may have only been from Sector 10 but he didn't even get touched."

"Your wounds." Tsukiko warned nervously as Nobou was once again through into a series of harsh coughs.

"He killed them all." Nobou muttered weakly, wiping away the blood that had worked its way past his lips. "I was the only survivor and look at me now."

Nobou sighed, pushing his head further into his pillow as he clenched his eyes shut.

"He is good Tsukiko. Real good. And now he has an army a following him." Nobou mumbled dejectedly. "Sure it may not be much of one, but look at the three that were following him before. He only trained them for a month and they each would have been able to take on a member of Sector 8 and win."

"It's been three months since that battle at Viridian. Who knows what he has been able to do since then."

"It'll be fine Nobou." Tsukiko whispered comfortingly. "You worry to much."

"You don't worry enough." Nobou countered, grimacing slightly as his chest pulsed with pain. "All of this could end now if the Ace just sent one army from Sector 1 to Kanto. Hell, even an army from Sector 3 Alpha probably would be able to get the job done. But, no, instead he decided to send millions of others."

Suddenly diverting his eyes as he released a harsh sigh of defeat, Nobou went about regaining his bearings.

"You may be right." He said. "We have so many soldiers that it may only take Sectors 10-5 to end up killing him. But, at what cost."

"Funny, you never seemed to care about cost before." Tsukiko commented, as she idly drew a hand across his ribcage.

"What can I say." Nobou said, fighting back a wince at her actions. "War changes people."

()

The organization finally struck.

Actually that statement was lacking.

CHAOS had finally struck.

The event had spread like wildfire all over the world, much like the battle that had occurred previously. The few precious moments of film that had been gathered during their approach on Haruba Village had been recorded and replayed over almost every news station in existence.

Nothing has left the village since their arrival. It had gone completely silent.

This lead to a major boom in the flow of new recruits, the previous figures had nearly been tripled over the past few days.

It was getting to the point where Naruto was having a hard time keeping up.

He had been forced to spend a good portion of the past few months figuring out a way to create a mental link between him and his clones, just so he didn't drop dead from aura exhaustion trying to dispel and replace each clone just to receive each of their memories.

Sure, he may have had near infinite aura reserves due to the Kyubi, but Naruto didn't quite feel like testing his limits.

Now another problem had presented itself.

His clones were losing steam.

In all the cities he had previously passed through, he had left legions of shadow clones behind to get jobs and "hold the fort" as the saying goes.

Turns out he didn't leave enough. The shadow clones he had left were forced to make shadow clones of their own just to compensate for the large influx of recruits.

Now as he had said before, he did have near infinite reserves so when his aura was divided among his clones their reserves ended up being well above what was average. But still, nothing good could come from risking it.

He would have to backtrack sooner or later; he just hoped Ash, Misty, and Brock would be ready for it when he did.

()

"_This has been long overdue." Naruto said, his voice rising above that of the entire army in attendance._

_Trying to remain completely serious, Ash couldn't help but allow himself a self-satisfied smirk while straightening his back all the more. With his hands locked behind him in a tight embrace; Ash bore his chest for Naruto to stick the silver, star-shaped pin into his trench coat._

_Ash sensed a small amount of aura surround the pin's tip right before it penetrated the fabric in one seamless motion._

_A flood of pride soon followed the penetration as the roar of the crowd swelled._

_Pride filling the entirety of his being, Ash only subconsciously noticed Naruto preform a similar action to Brock and Misty. His conscious was busy at the time._

_This was his moment and he was going to damn well enjoy it._

"_You all earned this promotion one hundred times over, I'm sure you won't disappoint me." Naruto said, handing each of them a small red book. "But remember, you will be in charge of more than just your own life now. In nearly all situations it is best to value the lives or your subordinates more than you value your own."_

_Leaving them with those last words of advice, Naruto turned around, prompting an even larger swell in the cheers of the crowd and leaving Ash, Misty, and Brock to look through their new piece of literature. _

_The Art of War by Sun Tzu  
() _

'_It's been half a year since the first battle of the war.'_ Ash thought while absentmindedly blocking a strike form his current attacker, taking just a fraction of a second to deliver a kick to his midsection. _'That means it's been seven months since the I officially became a ninja, and eight months since I became a pokémon trainer.'_

'_My birthday is in four months.'_ Ash concluded, allowing a smile to form under his mask as he moved to help up his groaning opponent.

His name was Katsuo, Ash's first subordinate.

He was a young man, eighteen and a half to be exact.

He had been Ash's first choice when Naruto had first sent him, Misty, and Brock to mingle with the army.

There was just something about seeing him launch himself through the trunk of an oak tree with lightning that reminded Ash so much of himself.

"Dammit, you can at least pretend to focus when you're kicking my ass."

The angry grumbles of the subject of his current thoughts broke Ash out of his musings. Extending his hand to help up his fallen friend.

Gladly accepting the gesture, Katsuo drug himself out of the dirt, idly removing his slightly scorched facemask. The clothing of the regular recruits was not nearly as sturdy as that of their four superiors.

Baby fat still remained on his face despite his age. Not enough to make him look particularly young, but just enough to be noticeable. His black hair held a similar childish look as the front of it seemed to be combed upward into a short, dull spike that hardly rose above the rest of his hair.

His eyes were also no exception from this theme as they two held something of a mischievous air with in their brown depts.

Ash almost felt bad for hitting him earlier.

"Dammit." Ash yelled quickly dislodging his had from that of Katsuo as a spark of electricity shot through his system.

"That'll teach you to pay attention in a fight." Katsuo said, beaming with pride, while arching some electricity between his fingers.

"Two can play at that game." Ash grumbled, a malevolent glint flashing through his eyes as he hands were engulfed in fire. "Come here Katsuo, let me give my buddy a hug."

"I think I'm good thanks."

()

"As you all know, this organization that we're fighting, CHAOS has finished their annexation of Almia. Any attempts within the nation to put together any kind of resistance force has been unsuccessful so now it is up to us to save them."

"This is what we have all come here to do. This is what we have all trained to do. And, this is what we are going to succeed in doing, no matter the cost."

"This army has been in existence for an entire year, I have full faith in every single one of you. I know you are all capable of fighting back this unwanted entity, but do I know you are all willing to?"

A powerful roar of cheers was Naruto's response.

"I knew you would say that. Now, here is how this is going to go, Satoshi." (1)

"Yes sir."

"You will take a corps of men 20,000 strong to the east. Travel fast as your goal will be to capture as much of the Fiore region as you can before the CHAOS troops arrive. When they do you and your soldiers are to defend the ground you have gained. For now your orders are not to try and capture any more ground after encountering the enemy, but that may very well change."

"You and your troops are likely be the first to come into contact with the enemy so be wary."

"You got it." Ash said confidently, snapping a sharp salute.

"Kasumi."

"Yes sir."

"You will take a brigade of 5,000 to secure the Johto region, as I am almost certain the region is free of any enemy presence seeing as their have been no irregularities in the news stations. Also be sure to focus most of your forces along the coasts to act as look outs for any possible enemy invasions."

"It will be done." Misty said, preforming a similar salute.

"Takeshi."

"Yes sir."

"You will take a division of 15,000 to secure the Orre region. No reports of enemy presence is expected to be in the region, but the amount of uncertainty is much higher than that concerning the Johto region so be carful."

"Understood." Brock said, mirroring his fellow Lieutenant Generals.

"Meanwhile, I will travel back through the Kanto region to link up the other potions of the army located in Saffron, Cerulean, Pewter, and Viridian City."

"I know I did not give out those metals carelessly." Naruto said gesturing towards the eight stars positioned one each Lieutenant General's chest as well as towards those scattered among the rest of the army. "I have faith that all of you will preform your duties to the best of your abilities."

Focusing his gaze back on his three friends, Naruto spoke once more.

"You all have means of communication. I expect all of us to stay in constant contact with our Pokégears, but if something goes wrong I am sending one clone with each of you. Tell it the message you want to send to me and I will receive it when it dispels."

A puff of smoke appeared along side each Lieutenant General before giving way to three separate beings, identical to Naruto in every way.

"Good luck and may Arceus be with us all."

()

AN: Well, there's the chapter hope you liked it. Sorry for any errors, but as with last time, I figured you would rather have the chapter as it is sooner rather than without most errors later.

(1) Originally I had used their normal names in the sake of simplicity but, due to a very helpful suggestion from KitsuneNoYomeiri, their Japanese names will now be used when they are publicly addressed as a part of the army.

As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Until next time...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: After having established the fundamental rules of his new army, Naruto took on the massive challenge of training it into an effective fighting force. Meanwhile, while the training sessions were underway, the organization, now identified as CHAOS, began to march into Almia in the far east.

A full year passed by and with Almia fully captured by the Chaos forces, Naruto finally put his army into action.

Brock, under the codename Takeshi, was placed in charge of a division of 15,000 soldiers and ordered to secure the Orre region in the west. Misty, under the codename Kasumi, was placed in charge of a brigade of 5,000 soldiers and ordered to secure the Johto region.

And finally, Ash, under the codename Satoshi, was placed in charge of a corps of soldiers 20,000 strong and ordered to capture as much of the Fiore region as he could before the CHAOS troops arrive. Naruto also assigned himself the task of backtracking through the Kanto region to gather up the rest of the recruits.

With the orders given and the entire army primed and ready for contact with their enemy, each of the four friends went their separate ways connected only by Pokégears and three shadow clones.

()

"I don't know what I've been told!"

~ I don't know what I've been told! ~

"Chaos members are mighty bold!"

~ Chaos members are mighty bold! ~

"They don't know what they got into!"

~ They don't know what they got into! ~

"When we find them we'll run them through!"

~ When we find them we'll run them through! ~

"And to their cave they'll run back to!"

~ And to their cave they'll run back to! ~

Ash chuckled heartily after his last line, flashing through the tree line with breakneck speed and an army of 20,000 following him.

Naruto had already informed the entire army of his new rule, restricting the release of gravity seals during travel to ensure no one is left behind. His reasoning also dealt with the army's maintenance of energy. They would be no use in battle if they wasted all their energy trying to get there and the restriction played some part in preventing that from happening.

So, while their speed of travel was still blindingly fast, it wasn't particularly exhausting and it would last a while. So, naturally, Ash had to find a way to pass the time.

"How much longer do your think it will take before we enter the Fiore region?" Katsuo asked before throwing himself into a needless font flip.

They had been traveling from ten in the morning to seven at night with only one, one-hour break for lunch each day for the past week. And, it was only right before their lunch break today that they exited a rather large lowland area.

Sending out an aura pulse to scan the surrounding area, Ash began to withdraw a Pokégear from one of the pockets of his trench coat when an additional, distinctly feminine, voice made the action unnecessary.

"As it is, since we're traveling along the coast, we're about a fourth of the way to the Kisara Plains. And, from there it's about an hour's travel to our first destination."

"Ring Town." Ash said, drawing an inquisitive glance from his female companion.

Her name was Michiko; one of the two brigadier generals Naruto had placed under Ash's command. They each were in charge of two separate brigades of Ash's corps, each 5,000 strong, while Katsuo had been placed in charge of a division of 10,000.

"Ring Town is to be our first stop in the Fiore region." Ash said, his eyes glued ahead as his thoughts began to wonder.

Denkou was in a similar position, only half-conscious as he rode on Ash's right shoulder nearest to Katsuo.

Michiko, priding herself in being exceptionally knowledgeable, blushed at having forgotten the name of their destination. She sharply turned her head to the left in an attempt to hide her embarrassment, only for it to be heightened when she realized she was already wearing a mask.

She wasn't able to chastise herself for long, however, as Katsuo's voice broke her from her musings.

"Why are we following the coast anyway?" Katsuo asked, a far away look in his eyes.

"Navigation." Michiko said hastily in an attempt to mentally redeem herself for her previous shortcoming.

"Navigation?" Katsuo asked, swiveling his head to face Michiko, having been shocked out of his contemplative state by the quickness of her answer.

"Yes, navigation. Because we will be traveling though an untamed forest for the majority of the trip with no roads or major landmarks to guide us and because we cannot precisely locate our current position on the Pokégear's global map at all times, following the coastline is the easiest and most reliable method of travel." (1)

"I see." Katsuo said idly, his eyes losing focus once more after his mind had successfully absorbed Michiko's explanation. "So then how would a normal citizen of Kanto have traveled to the Fiore region, because I'm certain the route we're taking wouldn't be a viable option and it's not like the Fiore region or even the Orre region are not frequently visited. I know each of them have been vacationer hotspots during local Pokémon tournaments."

"Well, boat travel is the first method that comes to mind." Michiko said, straining to combat the new intellectual challenge. "All of the major regions on the globe are connected by the ocean and I suppose there is also the possibility of air travel."

"Makes sense." Katsuo said, suddenly focusing once more and scrunching his face up in concentration. "Wait, so then why didn't we use either of those methods. I mean, I'm sure their quite a bit faster than running."

"Cost for one." Ash said when Michiko remained silent, drawing both of their attention. "Because we don't yet have an air force or a navy, we would have to pay for and use machinery meant for public transportation. Not only would it cost a fortune to ship 20,000 people this way, but it would also inconvenience the general public."

"Okay, I understand the "inconvenience the general public" part." Katsuo said, failing to fight back the urge to use air quotes. "But, doesn't it also cost a fortune to pay for all off the army's food, equipment, and hotel rooms? Money doesn't seem to have been an issue so far."

"That's true." Ash said. "But, as Naruto put it, it's money that would be much better spent elsewhere. Sure we may have all gotten there in about five or seven days depending on how many seats on a plane we would be able to book. But, with the money it took to do that, we could have began the production of an HQ, air force, navy, or all of the above."

"And, there's also the fact that Naruto wanted us to make sure that the route between Kanto and the Fiore region is clear of CHAOS presence." Ash concluded.

Michiko nodded at this, internally sulking at her lack of situational knowledge, but unwilling to let it remain unfilled. They really seemed to have thought of everything regarding this trip.

The trip continued in silence for the first time in a while, as Ash and Katsuo seemed to each be off in a world of their own.

It wasn't long before Michiko began to lose herself in the strangely rhythmic 'thunk' of the army's collective footfalls as they continued to systematically launch themselves through the thick forest canopy.

She idly grabbed a lock of her sleek black hair in-between her thumb and forefinger before she began to swirl them in a habitual motion. Twirling her hair around her index finger, Michiko gradually allowed her conscious to drift as the monotony of her actions failed to hold her interest.

"… What the hell kind of name is Ring Town anyway."

Katsuo's sudden outburst nearly caused Michiko to miss her next tree branch, as she was jolted back into consciousness.

"I know." Ash said, his previous look of patient contemplation fading into nonexistence as it was readily replaced by a look of childish exasperation. "I asked Naruto the same thing when we had the briefing. At first I assumed the town had some sort of connection with circuses, but apparently the cities in the Fiore region are based on the four seasons."

"So Ring Town is based off of spring?" Katsuo asked, with Michiko silently supporting his assumption. "Sounds kind of cheesy to me."

"Actually its probably the most creative out of the four." Ash said, raising four of his fingers to begin his countdown.

"Ring Town, Summerland, Wintown, and Fall City. I don't know about you guys, but Wintown sounds the worst to me." Ash said as Denkou nodded in agreement.

"Some people have no creativity." Katsuo said, shaking his head in mock sadness. "If I ever get to name something I'm going to name it something cool like Ultimate Slayer Ninja Shadow Apocalypse or Deadly Executioner of Galactic Awesomeness."

"What's the logic behind that?" Michiko deadpanned.

"All of those words are cool right? So that means if I put them all into one long title each word would only add to the title's awesomeness." Katsuo reasoned, speaking as though he were talking to a child.

"Makes perfect sense." Ash agreed, nodding sagely and causing Michiko to face plant on her next branch. "But, there is one problem."

"What's that?" Katsuo asked.

"Well while those names may be extremely awesome someone else is bound to have thought of them before." Ash reasoned. "And if the names aren't original then their awesomeness can be automatically disregarded."

"Your right." Katsuo said, placing a hand on his chin as he began to find a way around this new problem.

"I know. If we take out the spaces from each title and just make them one long word then they would be original."

"No, that wouldn't work." Ash sighed. "Someone else is bound to have already done that."

"We could take out the capital letters from each word and make the entire title lowercase."

"That's not very original." Ash said. "Instead we could chose letters at random and capitalize those while leaving the others lowercase."

"Yeah, and we could also add an awesome number at the end of it to add to the title's originality." Katsuo said. "How about, say… twenty-five."

"Twenty-five is a pretty awesome number." Ash said, while Pikachu nodded his consent. "But, we could make the title even more original and awesome by adding another twenty-five to the end of it."

"Genius." Katsuo said as he and Ash shared a midair high-five.

Meanwhile, Michiko's conscious thought had ceased as her mind attempted to prevent itself from exploding after being exposed to their brilliance.

()

"Welcome to the army." Naruto said pleasantly as he dismissed his latest recruit.

Managing an army was no small task. After having sent Brock, Misty, and Ash off on each of their assignments a little over three weeks ago, he had scoured the Kanto region; releasing legions of shadow clones into each city and town he came across and replenishing those that had already existed.

He had been preforming similar tasks to those he had given the three shadow clones that he had sent to accompany Misty, Brock, and Ash. In fact, at this point, the shadow clone accompanying Misty was had already set up recruiting stations throughout half of the Johto region and filled each city with large amounts of shadow clones, each under the guise of a henge in order to act as workers and sources of income for the army.

Truly without his shadow clones or his massive aura reserves, the army would not have gotten off as fast as it did. But, the success defiantly came at a cost.

Having to split his time between analyzing the information collected by Ash, Misty, and Brock, monitoring the news, recruiting new members, training the new recruits, and training himself; Naruto was getting thoroughly exhausted.

Of course most of it was just customary at this point. Naruto didn't need to personally handle almost any of it. He could have his shadow clones do everything for him and just sit on his ass and the same amount of stuff would get done.

But, his morals wouldn't allow it. These recruits were putting their lives in his hands as soon as they signed their papers and he would be damned if he wasn't personally there to take and protect it.

Naruto wasn't dumb, nor was he impractical. He knew that someday soon he would no longer be able to micromanage his army and personally deal with tasks such as training and recruiting. Eventually he would have to leave those tasks solely to his shadow clones as he led the army in battle and took part in planning.

And, at some point, members of the army would replace his shadow clones in those matters, leaving them to be little more than spies and sources of income.

But, for now, that didn't need to happen and his morals could be satisfied.

And, while he was satisfying his morals, Pikachu and the rest of his pokémon were off training both themselves and the rest of the army's pokémon.

"Thank you for joining and have a nice day." Naruto said as the next recruit began heading towards his new hotel room.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while." Naruto said, focusing his gaze on a very distinct trio. "What have you been up to?"

"Many things twerp."

"Yeah, and getting fired is right up there at the top."

"That would explain the lack of uniforms." Naruto said, giving each of them a once over.

They looked oddly normal.

James was dressed in a black short-sleeved shirt, denim jeans, and tennis shoes; while Jessie was dressed in similar setup with a white shirt. Aside from James's blue hair, Jessie's strangely styled bright red hair, and Meowth's bipedal nature they could hardly be considered eccentric.

Of course, that's assuming you didn't take the time to talk to them.

"So you want to sign up in the army?"

"Now I know we may have got off on the wrong foot, but we really have a lot to offer." Jessie said, attempting to read into Naruto's apathetic gaze.

"Really?" Naruto asked, leaning forward in his seat and resting his elbows on the table like a true businessman. "Like what?"

"A motto." James said as each member of the trio instantly withdrew a sheet of paper from somewhere on their person.

"Anything el-"

"To protect the world from an organization."

"To unite all peoples against one nation."

"To denounce the evils of hate and corruption."

"To increase world safety in the face of disruption."

"Making CHAOS blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

With their altered motto complete, the trio stared at Naruto expectantly, awaiting his judgement.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked, his calm expression unchanged.

"That wasn't enough for ya?" Meowth asked in disbelief.

"It might have been."

"Group meeting!" Jessie said, drawing her two partners into a hasty huddle.

"This kid is good." She whispered, stealing a quick side-glance at Naruto's patient visage.

"So, what do we do now?" James asked anxiously. "He doesn't look like he's satisfied."

"You can tell?" Meowth asked incredulously.

"Focus." Jessie said, giving both of them a heartily slap on the back. "We have no choice, but to go to plan B."

"But, plan B isn't very reliable." James said.

"Yeah, it might kill us." Meowth said.

"We have no choice, now do we." Jessie said, glaring at each of her companions who gulped in response.

Breaking the huddle, James hurriedly left the building as Jessie and Meowth approached Naruto once more.

"We have one more thing to offer you twerp." Jessie said, attempting too mask her nervousness with a look of distaste.

"And trust me it's a doozy." Meowth said.

"A doozy?"

Naruto's question was soon forgotten, however, as James once again entered the building. But, this time, he was armed with something that could only be described as some sort of cannon.

Lugging the massive lump of machinery on his right shoulder, the object soon became the subject of all conversation within the Pokémon Center and around it.

Taking his time to simply study the strange object, Naruto waited patiently as James slowly worked his way back towards the table. Despite his internal curiosity, he had a feeling an explanation whether or not he asked for it.

Unceremoniously depositing the cannon onto the table, Naruto reinforced the table's metal legs with aura when they began to bend under the object's weight.

Examining the large clump of welded metal plates in front of him, Naruto subconsciously took note of a few interesting aspects of the machine.

It had no handle or strap to make carrying it easy or practical in any way. There was no visible stand or platform it could be held on to compensate for the obvious kickback that came with firing it. There were large sloppy chunks carved out of each side of the metal plating directly behind the barrel. The metal was not smooth in anyway, it was not painted, and the welds that held the many metal plates together seemed quite sloppy.

Overall… it wasn't pretty.

"This is our cannon." Jessie said proudly.

"I can see that."

"Not yet ya can't." Meowth said pressing a large red button on bottom of the cannon. "We have to fire it first."

The machine roared to life and began to shake violently only moments after. The large metal repeatedly slammed against the table's granite surface in rapid succession, shaking the entire Pokémon Center and filling it with a terrible low pitched thumping sound that shook the eardrums of all present.

"Not in here." Naruto said seemingly unfazed by the display as he motioned for them to follow, while he began to head towards the entrance.

Pressing the button once more to turn the machine off, Jessie and Meowth began to follow leaving James to heft the bulky cannon onto his shoulder once again as he hastily attempted to catch up.

Plenty of gossip was left in his wake.

()

"Aaaah!"

James grunted in exertion as he launched the cannon off his utterly exhausted shoulder. With his hands braced against his knees and sweat pouring down his face, James failed to hear the resounding 'thud' over the sound of his ragged breathing.

"This is our cannon." Jessie reiterated as she patted James on the back for a job well done, inadvertently causing him to lose all strength in his legs and collapse onto the ground in a heap.

Naruto nodded at the reintroduction, feeling a slight bit of pity for James as he lay panting on the ground, seemingly forgotten by his two teammates.

Pressing the big red button once more, the four watched as the machine was once again set in motion, thumping heartily against the soft soil of the clearing.

They were in one of the many artificial glades Naruto had created for the purpose training of his army. Eventually he wanted to have a building to conduct training in, but the glades would have to do for now.

When the machine had finally secured itself in an indentation of its own creation, Meowth began to yell over its continuous roar.

"To show ya how it works, we need you to create one of those little blue balls."

"Blue balls?" Naruto asked, having a good idea of what he was asking for.

"Yeah, the one that explodes." Meowth clarified, his face filled with utmost seriousness.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Neither are we." James mumbled, receiving a swift kick from both Jessie and Meowth.

"We need ammunition for the cannon." Jessie explained.

"Why not use a cannonball?" Naruto asked. "Or anything else round for that matter."

Shaking their heads the negative, Jessie spoke once more.

"The cannon is only designed to use that blue ball as ammunition. Nothing else."

"How could you have possibly tested it without ammunition." Naruto asked, his face portraying only slight suspicion. "I am quite certain I am the only person alive that can make that blue ball."

Sharing a look of anxiety, the trio waved their arms in front of their faces in a disarming manner.

"That's not important." Meowth said hastily, looking to each of his partners for support.

"Sounds important." Naruto countered.

"Trust me boss. You're going to want to see this."

Resisting the instinctual urge to arm himself in some way, Naruto slowly turned his head to properly view his shadow clone.

"You're sure?" Naruto asked, his interest quite obviously peaked.

"Very sure." The clone responded, jumping down from his perch in the tree to stand by his creator.

Nodding in acceptance, it only took a split second for a textbook Rasengan to appear in Naruto's right hand. Awaiting further instructions, it wasn't long before the trio had directed him towards the front of the cannon.

Motioning for him to insert the ball into the barrel, Naruto had gotten the ball into position when he foresaw difficulties.

"I can't let go of it." Naruto said.

"Why not." Jessie asked, seemingly baffled by the sudden complication.

"If I do it will either break apart and explode or simply dissipate." Naruto said, beginning to withdraw his arm from its place in front of the barrel.

"Don't worry." The clone said reassuringly. "It won't be a problem."

Taking his clone's word for it. Naruto wordlessly reinserted his hand and released control of his technique.

Suppressing the urge to run and instead simply coating himself in a protective shield of aura, Naruto began to walk away.

Stopping alongside his clone and turning to face the cannon once more, an overwhelming feeling of "I told you so" settled over the two as they watched James cautiously approach the cannon.

"Come on James you can do it." His two companions cheered in unison as he reached to press a blue button marked with a sloppily drawn skull and crossbones.

"Why am I always chosen to do things like this?" James whimpered pathetically as he inched a bit closer to the button.

Initiating his mental countdown as his two friends continued to drone on somewhere in the back of his subconscious James braced himself for what was to come.

"Now!" James screamed, lashing out at the button in righteous fury before bolting for safety.

James had hardly taken his first step when steam began to pour out for the sloppily made ventilation system. He was only allowed one more step and the beginnings of a dive before all the air in the clearing seemed to disappear.

Soundlessly hitting the dirt and covering his head for protection James awaited the inevitable.

A deafening 'thoom' reverberated throughout the clearing as Naruto's Rasengan was launched from the barrel of the cannon. A massive geyser of dirt and soil obscured James's shivering form as well as the cannon as it was plowed through the ground from the kickback.

Meanwhile, the Rasengan flew just outside the glade in a graceful arc. Landing somewhere among the thick forest of trees, the Rasengan exploded on impact, reducing the trucks of the surrounding trees to little more than splinters due to its sheer concussive force.

Working past the continuous high-pitched ring in his ears, Naruto couldn't help the look of astonishment that flashed across his face. They just succeeded in not only, sustaining a Rasengan, but they also succeeded in launching it a number of yards while maintaining its initial destructive potential.

It was an achievement he had failed to even think of till now, and even when he thought about it he had no idea how it was accomplished.

Yet there it was.

How had a group like the late Team Rocket succeeded in such a feat with no knowledge of aura or its workings?

"I may have told them a few things about that." Naruto's shadow clone said uncharacteristically cheeky, before it promptly dispersed itself.

Naruto was flooded with two months worth of adventures with the trio that was currently high fiving over their latest success.

Taking a look back at the massive lump of machinery, dug into the crater it had made just moments before, Naruto could say for the first time in quite a while he was surprised.

Baffled, not by the workings of the cannon after receiving his clone's memories, but instead by the trio's incredible aptitude in regards to aura, machinery, and raw imagination.

The terribly crafted look of the cannon no longer seemed to be an absurd flaw to him, but an overwhelming achievement. After all, they had been forced to craft it form five pieces of plate metal and a various assortment of leftover bits and tools from a number of their old creations due to an almost nonexistent budget. And, what's more they did it all in two months.

"So what did you think twerp?" Jessie asked, her face the very image of smugness.

"One condition."

"Stop calling me a twerp."

()

AN: Well, there's the chapter hope you liked it.

(1) Any variant of the Global Positioning System (GPS) has not been invented at this point in time.

As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Until next time...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: With Ash, Misty, and Brock out leading their armies to their respective destinations, Naruto stays behind to secure Kanto and manage the foundations of the army.

During one of his recruitment sessions, Naruto is approached by a very familiar trio. Having been recently fired from Team Rocket, Jessie, James, and Meowth offer Naruto two things to secure their admission into his army.

The first was a motto.

The second was a bulky cannon capable of firing a Rasengan.

()

Looking out over the rolling ocean waves, Misty sighed in either contentment or slight depression. She couldn't seem to decide.

On one hand, she felt completely in her element patrolling the Johto region's sizable coast. The ocean was never outside of her view, her pokémon always had a great place to train, the days were sunny, the nights were warm, and the beach looked like it was made out of tiny grains of gold.

The ocean was always either: full of tiny ripples, full mild lumps, or engaged in a gentle rolling motion where the waves were just strong enough to produce that tranquil lapping sound Misty absolutely adored.

Because of her rank and close relationship with Naruto, Misty was also assigned to stay in some of the finest suites she had ever laid eyes upon.

Her days were filled with self-issued training sessions with her pokémon and often times her soldiers as well. Naruto's clone had already 'occupied' three-fourths of the Johto region and there wasn't a single sign of CHAOS presence in t region.

Her only orders were to report to Naruto once she saw any sign of enemy presence within the region. But, with the horizon filled only by the sunrise or blue skies, she became her own master.

With everything supplied by the army and with orders that weren't expected to be carried out in the near future, Misty and her soldiers had all the time in the world to do what they wanted.

But, there was one thing missing… or five things depending on the way you look at it.

They've been separated for about fifty days at this point.

Sure they talked over the Pokégear sometimes, but those times were few and often business related. Seeing as neither Ash nor Brock had reached their respective destinations and Naruto seemed to be the only one truly busy, the thought that the two were purposely avoiding her had crossed her mind multiple times.

But, each time it had come up she had brutally crushed it. It only took the thought of Naruto idly chatting on the phone as he lead them to the battle in Vermillion City for her too realize just how foolish the thought was.

But, even so, that feeling of loneliness remained. She still had all her pokémon, her apprentice, and the companionship and respect of an entire army but without them the void remained unfilled.

()

"And… we've arrived."

Appearing in crowded town center with a massive army behind him, some of Ash's shinobi were forced to take to the tops of nearby buildings when the area became too crowded.

Looking around him with an overwhelming sense of pride as every citizen within sight of the square stared on in awe.

"You know what to do." Ash said, while the Naruto clone split into three.

A powerful gust of wind washed over the town as Michiko and his other brigadier general made their exit. One was heading northeast towards Wintown while the other went south towards Summerland.

Meanwhile, him, Denkou, Katsuo, and about 10,000 other soldiers remained in Ring Town.

"Make sure we're alone." Ash mumbled to his apprentice.

"You got it."

And, just like that, he and Denkou were alone in the town square. An audience of thousands looked on in wonder as the two bowed before simply walking away.

Some began to cheer, some began to clap, some smiled, some sighed, and others simply nodded in relief, but the sense of safety was shared by all.

A couple of the younger more outgoing men and women in the crowd even went as far as to chase after the two after they had departed. Hoping for a chance to talk to the join the army, thank Ash for providing the protection, or to simply shake his hand; each had their own motives for following Ash.

But, those motives were soon forgotten by all once they turned the corner to find their target nowhere in sight.

()

"We've been here for less than a minute and already thousands are cheering for us." Ash said, while he, Pikachu, and Naruto's clone bounded across a couple buildings.

Again Ash was reminded of his dream to be a Pokémon Master.

"I could defiantly get use to this."

"We got a similar reception in Johto as well." The clone informed. "Not many people openly opposed out supposed 'occupation' of the region and quite a few people openly welcomed it."

"There can't be that much of a resemblance though." Ash said. "After all, these people know there in immediate danger from the CHAOS forces whereas the Johto population is practically untouchable as far as we know. So, you would think that they would see our presence in the region as needless."

"That may be true, but any sort of protection seems to be welcomed by a great majority of the civilians. Almost everyone in the world has seen the footage from Vermillion at least once; it's not hard to see just how helpless the people were before we intervened. And, there's also the fact that they just appeared right the middle of the Kanto region without warning."

With a baffled expression overtaking his facial features, Ash turned his head just enough to achieve a sideways glance at the clone.

"But there was warning wasn't there? I mean we did basically summon the army ourselves by injuring their scout."

"You're right, but that was only a warning for us. No one else knew that any amount of soldiers would be marching into Vermillion that evening, to them that was an unprovoked attack. And, essentially it was."

"I still don't think that has the same effect as having a massive army within miles of the city that has just succeeded in claiming the Almia region in a matter of months."

"And you're probably right, I imagine such a thing has a stronger effect. But, while the inhabitants of the Johto region likely react due to hatred towards CHAOS rather than fear of them the end result is very similar."

"Well it all works out well for us." Ash said, seeming to lose interest in the conversation as soon as they landed.

Quickly realizing their appearance, the glass doors slid to the side allowing them clear entrance into the imposing structure.

"This city is certainly well-off." Ash said idly, giving the building a low whistle of appreciation.

"Most all of their income comes from the immense amount tourists that vacation here throughout the year." Naruto commented as he studied the building's architecture. Running a hand along one of the large Corinthian style pillars lining the hallway just past the entrance, a couple ideas flashed through his mind before he continued. "Due to their lack of seasonal changes Wintown and Summerland also receive a substantial amount of tourist traffic as well."

"Makes sense." Ash said, silently questioning the purpose of such a high ceiling.

"I'm surprised you didn't know this already." Naruto said, motioning for him to proceed forward.

"And why's that?" Ash asked, systematically falling in step alongside Naruto.

"Many major figures in the pokémon training community have purchased massive estates within one if not all of the three cities for vacationing purposes."

"I never did study the habits or lives of any pokémon trainers." Ash said, while absentmindedly stroking Denkou's head. "I simply knew that they were the best and that I would someday be better."

"Well you might want to start studying them soon if you want to have much of a chance of beating them." Naruto said, bringing their conversation to a close before they finished approaching the main desk.

"Excuse me." Naruto said, causing the secretary to jump a bit before drawing her attention away from whatever she was looking at under her desk.

'_In such a expensive looking place you would expect the employees to be a bit more professional.'_ Ash thought idly as he prepared sit through another session of politics with Naruto.

"Y-yes?"

"I was wondering if it would be possible to hold a meeting with the mayor."

"My apologize sir, but he's busy right now." The woman said, shuffling her legs a bit before shifting her gaze downward.

"Would I be able to make an appointment?" Naruto asked, unfazed by the complication.

"Sorry sir, but his booked for quite a while. Maybe if you come back in a week or so a slot will have opened up." Returning her gaze, to Naruto her eyes jolted to the left a bit towards Ash as though she had just realized his existence. "Now if you don't mind I'm quite busy."

"Well I apologize for our interruption," Naruto said, seemingly off put by the woman's sudden hostility. Who could blame him? "We shall take our leave."

"Yeah I apologize." Ash mumbled, harshly as Denkou sneered at the woman for him, his own being hidden behind his facemask. "After all dealing with such matters is only your job, who could expect you to take time out of your…"

"Satoshi."

"Fine."

Spinning on his heel just fast enough to cause a slight wind current, Ash choked back a chuckle when the secretary gasped. The sound of fluttering papers filled the spacious room as a number loose documents lifted off their piles, skillfully avoiding the woman's painfully inaccurate grabs before scattering across the marble floor surrounding her.

Naruto disapproved.

"Well that went well." Ash said.

And in a way it had, for him at least. Now he didn't have to listen to the boring dialogue that was bound to have occurred between Naruto and the mayor about purchasing plots of land for training, recruitment, and such.

But, then again it sort of felt like a shallow victory. After all it meant that a valuable source of recruits and resources had been swiped out of their grasp.

"Damn she was a bitch."

Glancing to his right, Ash attempted to read his human companion…. he failed quite readily.

"I'm sorry." Ash sighed feeling the rising tension. "I know I shouldn't have done that in uniform, but that bitch was-"

"Satoshi."

Pausing at the sound of Naruto's voice, Ash attempted to take note of their surroundings, they had left the building that was for sure.

"Satoshi."

That voice wasn't as calm as he seemed to remember.

"Yes?" Ash asked tentatively, glancing at Naruto's piercing gaze with more than a bit of worry.

"Contact Katsuo, while I try to get a hold of your brigadiers." Naruto said, his Pokégear at his ear in an instant. "Now."

'This can't be good.'

Ash fumbled his Pokégear clumsily as he began to analyze the reasons behind Naruto's order.

Flying through his contacts to Katsuo's, he heard Naruto speak once more.

"They have already occupied the city."

Snapping his gaze back towards his friend's clone, he realized Naruto's phone was still ringing, he was defiantly talking to him.

Apparently being mysterious isn't to high up on the war agenda.

"I sensed multiple aura signatures within the mayor's office as well as hidden along the ground floor." Naruto said. "They knew we were there as soon as we entered."

Ash was just about to comment on the situation before his the ringing from his phone suddenly ceased, being replaced by the voice of a not-so-calm Katsuo.

"Satoshi, you're not going to like this."

Ash bit back a curse.

"Report!"

"Two divisions have been spotted outside the city, one to the east and one in the to the north."

Glancing towards Naruto, Ash felt a bit overwhelmed when he only saw his back as he listed off orders over a three-way Pokégear conversation.

"They're closing in fast." Katsuo said, his breathing becoming a bit more labored as adrenaline began to flood through his veins. "My men and I are positioned just outside of the east gate, what do you want us to do?"

'Should they attack?'

Ash's vision began to blur.

'What other options are there besides that?'

His breathing picked up.

'Defend, but what would they be defending?'

He ran a hand through his hair.

'The city or the civilians?'

He began to tap his foot.

'How would they defend either of them?'

'By attacking?'

"I don't know." His voice came out so softly; Katsuo didn't even seem to have heard him.

Feeling a soft sensation against his cheek, Ash turned to face his yellow partner. The little pokémon gave him a thumbs up.

Ash gave his buddy a weary smile before a hand gripped his shoulder. Turning to his right, Ash glanced at Naruto receiving a firm nod before his shoulder was released and Naruto once again began to order around his troops.

"Satoshi?"

'_Well the man needs an answer.'_ Ash thought, a grin stretching across his face as he did what he did best.

He winged it.

"Protect the civilians, make sure those filthy bastards don't take one step into this city!" Ash roared, his instincts taking over as he once again flew through his contacts.

"Yes sir! Alright, let's show them just who the hell they're messing with!" Katsuo cried eagerly, the line erupting with a roar of approval. "You know the drill, release your pokémon and two seal levels save the rest for when you need an extra leg to shove up their ass."

"Stick with your squad mates and cover their backs. The moment one of your squad mates is injured is the moment you extract violent retribution from the attacker's unwilling colon."

"This is the first real engagement in the war. This will go down in history not as a battle," A small 'click' sounded over the line, as Katsuo snatched a kunai out of the air before it could even touch his trench coat. "But as the moment the shit themselves in fear!"

The line was flooded with a roar of approval before it was swiftly cut.

Ash's face broke into a wide grin after listening to their reaction.

He listened to his Pokégear ring once before it was swiftly answered.

"Glad you could make it Satoshi." Naruto said over the Pokégear.

"Katsuo has engaged the division to the east." Ash reported.

"Understood." Naruto said. "That should give us a bit of breathing room."

"Michiko's unit is reported to have been ambushed by the division in the north. Shall I assist?" Ash's second brigadier general said, his gruff voice crackling with a bit of static.

"No I want you to go about evacuating the civilians." Naruto's clone said. "Satoshi, I want you to head to assist Michiko, while I report to my original."

"Yes sir!"

Hanging up his Pokégear, Ash looked over to the clone.

"I hadn't expected your leadership to have been so severely tested this early." Naruto said as he gave a nod of approval. "You've done well so far, don't stop now."

"I'm much too pumped to stop doing anything right now."

"I'll take that as a blessing." Naruto said, an unseen smirk forming behind his mask. "You all have trained nonstop for the past year for this moment. Make them regret it."

()

'_I hadn't expected this to happen so soon.'_

Narrowly avoiding a slash aimed towards her midsection, Michiko responded by propelling a kunai into her attacker's throat. She ducked under a bladed thrust towards her head before one of her squadmates delivered a quick jab to the attacker's elbow, essentially breaking the man's arm in half and causing him to loss hold of his kunai.

Sweeping the man's leg's out from under him, Michiko snatched the kunai from the air before stabbing it into the center of the falling man's chest.

'_I should have known not to let my guard down.'_

Swiftly withdrawing the kunai, Michiko rose from her crouch in one fluid motion before launching the bloodied blade straight into the shoulder of an airborne attacker. Gasping in pain before moving to remove the extra addition, the man was momentarily astonished to find one of her squadmate's hands enter his vision before he saw no more.

Michiko took a brief examination of the battlefield before throwing a kunai straight in-between the shoulder blades of an attacker that had been attempting to close in one of her teammates.

'_They're hardly organized.' _Michiko thought, dropping out of her partial depression as she watched the enemies get torn apart one by one as they repeatedly got out numbered and outnumbered in their individual battles.

Michiko slid to the left before impaling the pathetic girl in the back before pausing.

'_More?'_

A scream of agony rang through the battlefield, breaking her from her thoughts, as the battlefield was flooded with silence.

"Take what weapons you can from the fallen while you can." She ordered, cutting short any thoughts of celebration. "Our job is far from over."

Five seconds passed before the tools were gathered. An additional thirty seconds was devoted to the reformation of her brigade as they watched a dust cloud form on the horizon.

"This group is stronger." Michiko muttered

"Looks like another division." Ash said, him and his pokémon taking position at the head of the brigade. "If they're twice as good as the guys you just fought they'll still get their asses whooped."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Ash said, flashing her an unseen grin. "The only problem is that I know they can do better."

"You mean they're toying with us." Michiko stated, having come to a similar conclusion after the five-minute massacre.

"Yep. I'd rather not complain though, after all it gives us time to regain our bearings and evacuate the civilians." Ash said, while a dangerous glint shot through his eyes. "And it'll allow me to release some of my pent up energy."

Michiko sighed at that, deciding to give him a moment to himself.

'_That makes no sense though, why would they throw untrained units into the fight and waste their one chance for an ambush?'_

Shoved aside by the following combat, this question would not be revisited for quite sometime.

()

"Sir." Both divisions of Section 10 Alpha have been dispatched; the Section 9s have now engaged the enemy.

"Good, I have been disappointed if it had taken any longer." Hisashi said from his new leather office chair. "Send word to withdraw all units from Sections 10 through 8 from the Fiore region."

"Through 8, sir?"

"You can't feel it." Hisashi asked, his face twisted in a malevolent grin. "Both divisions of section nine have now been rendered KIA. It seems they are useless even in the act of stalling and I have the distinct feeling Section 8 will not fair much better."

"As you command sir."

"The first units from Section 7 have moved in." Hisashi stated, swiveling his charge away from his messenger and towards one of his generals.

"Yes sir. They have each begun their engagement now. One division of Alpha in the north and two to in the east."

"Yes, yes. Position two brigades of Section 6 Delta to flank their forces to the east and send additional Section 6 Omega and Zeta brigades in the north." Hisashi paused a moment. "And also, send a division of Section 6 Gamma to the east. I want to see just how much it will take to make them crack."

()

Sliding to the right of a charging Vulpix, Denkou's tail shot into motion, swiping the pokémon's feet out from under her before it circled downwards landing a devastating Iron Tail straight in the middle of her back.

Denkou smirked at his handiwork before ducking under an Elekid's jab. Extending his Iron Tail to essentially jab him in the stomach, the Elekid doubled over in pain before being slapped across the face by the Pikachu's tail.

He was propelled into a double barrel roll by the strike, coming into contact with the ground for one low bounce before he rolled to a halt.

"Come on now." Denkou sighed, using his tail to deflect an oncoming Thundershock before slapping away a Nidoran mid-charge. "I'm going to start to feel bad if this keeps up."

Stepping out of the way of an unconscious Oddish before it slammed against one of the many oak trees lining the dirt path they were currently fighting on, Denkou sighed once more.

"And what about this massacre could possibly make you feel bad?" Bulbasaur asked tilting his head to the side innocently before striking a Staryu square in the gem mid-Rapid Spin with one of his vines. "Could it be the fact that these pokémon are the near equivalent of infants that were told to battle against full grown ass men?"

Butterfree glared at him, seizing a helpless Magby in a bone crushing psychic grip before throwing it into the back of an unsuspecting Oddish and causing them both to punch an hole through the trunk of a tree.

"Right, and grown ass ladies too." Bulbasaur added, questioning the morality of her choice in targets. "But, either way, the fact that were all grown ass is my real point here."

"I know what you mean." Denkou said as he crossed his arms before his tail slammed into the side of an incoming Magnemite. "I have yet to fire off a single volt of electricity, I can feel my self getting more anxious by the second. If I don't do anything overly destructive soon, bad things are going to happen."

"And of course nobody wants that." Squirtle drawled, while dragging an unconscious Clefairy behind him.

He casually dumped his cargo in the middle of their triangle, drawing both of their eyes downward.

"What is this?" Denkou asked.

"This," Squirtle said, tapping said pokémon with his foot. "Is the first evolved form I have seen on the battlefield yet. I figured that was reason enough for celebration."

"It's a start at least." Bulbasaur said, one of his vines deterring a Krabby in a violent manner. "But, the fact that we can hold a casual conversation in the middle of the battlefield still means there no were close to being a challenge."

"I'm trying to be optimistic here damn it." Squirtle said, while stomping one of his stubby legs into the ground. "I've only had to release one seal level and even that was for an overkill move on some cocky Voltorb."

Squirtle stomped his foot one more time. "I want a challenge damn it!"

"Ask…"

"And you shall receive."

Flinching at the new presence, Squirtle moved to block the incoming strike before a yellow blur flooded his vision.

"Well aren't you the badest bitch on the block." Denkou smirked, holding back the Luxio with his less then lengthy arms. "You make me use my hands."

The Luxio smirked.

Quickly releasing his hold on his mane, Denkou took a step backwards just in time to dodge a Grovyle's Leaf Blade. Denkou used his momentum to throw himself into a backflip, striking the Grovyle in the face with his tail while also jumping above the slash of a Linoone.

Channeling electricity into his tail, Denkou's backflip soon turned into a ball of electricity just in time for him to collide with the slash of a Sneasel. With nothing to use as leverage, Denkou was launched though the air a couple meters before he unrolled himself.

Digging his feet and one of his hands into the dirt to slow himself down, Denkou stole a quick glance at his surroundings.

Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Butterfree were all in a similar position as him along with most every other ally on the battlefield. They were severely out numbered and it seemed like the skill level of their opponents had risen above that of a baby.

Denkou turned to face his attackers before straightening out his back, initiating a five second shake down.

"I give up." Denkou announced, throwing his hands up in defeat while lowering his head.

His four pokémon smirked, taking a collective step forward as a sign of their continued aggression. Their smirks grew when the Pikachu didn't move and the Sneasel even started to laugh after their second step.

"What the hell are you guys supposed to be?"

They stopped, the overwhelming feeling of power they had felt before having been ripped out of their sails in just one sentence.

"What?" The Luxio asked.

"I sure as hell haven't seen anything remotely like you guys in the Kanto region." Denkou said, lowering his hands to his sides. "You all must be foreign."

His face lighting up in mock realization, Denkou continued, "W e l c o m e! I am a Pi-ka-chu. You are inside a ba-ttle-fie-ld. Please exit right away you might be injured."

Ducking to the right of the Sneasel's stab, Denkou landed on all fours.

"Feisty." Denkou said, taking a quick sniff of her fur. "I know it was a kind gesture and all, but I'm not sure if you have the kind of attraction I want from my mate."

Dodging her second strike, Denkou jumped backwards to get a bit of distance between them.

"You told Squirtle you would give us a challenge." Denkou said, tilting his head to the side while remaining on all fours. "So where the hell is it?"

"Its about to be up your ass in a minute." The Linoone growled, making his appearance a couple inches in front of the Sneasel.

"Hey now." Denkou said, straightening his posture and putting his hands up in a patronizing manner. "Just because your girlfriend likes the goods doesn't mean you have to follow her lead."

Leaning backwards to avoid the following slash, Denkou felt an impact on his side. He felt a distinct stinging sensation before he found himself airborne. He twisted out of the way of a Charge Beam just in time for a Leaf Blade to find a home in his back.

His body bounced a few times against the dirt before he was able to regain his bearings.

"Okay." Denkou groaned, dragging his body up from the dirt. "So you don't completely suck."

Dropping onto all fours once more, before lowering his head in concentration, Denkou felt the squad shot into motion once more.

"Bold words for someone such as yourself." The Luxio breathed, the hot air tickling Denkou's ear. "Outnumbered in the face of superior opponents and you still manage to be somewhat condescending."

"Somewhat?" Denkou asked lowly, the fur on his chest beginning to glow a soft blue. "I never do anything halfway."

"Take him down." The Luxio growled, moving to take a bite of the Pikachu's neck.

A pulse of power pushed its way though the battlefield.

"Such a bold order." Denkou laughed, waving a finger at the Luxio as he and his squadmates started to gain control of their flight paths. "I said you didn't suck. You still blow, but you don't suck."

"And frankly,"

The Luxio turned, barely managing to hold off Denkou's tail with his own.

"I'm not sure if that is a good thing."

"And why is that?" Luxio growled through his teeth, his tail shivering violently under the weight of Denkou's. "Blowing isn't good enough for you?"

"Depends on the day." Denkou drawled, steadily increasing the pressure while relishing in the Luxio's desperate facial expression. "But you can never go wrong with a mixture of the two."

"Such a crude statement."

Disengaging from the power struggle, Denkou ducked to the left just in time to avoid the Grovyle's diagonal slash. He was forced to lift his tail to deflect the second Leaf blade before spinning around the Sneasel's attempted slash.

He flipped himself into the air before driving the startled Linoone into his own cozy little crater in the ground. Pushing off his body with his tai, Denkou launched himself backwards in a graceful arc to get some distance.

'_Pikachu would be up my ass right about now.'_ Denkou cringed, taking advantage of his new distance cushion. _'I should have taken that Luxio out when I had the chance, they work too well together for me to get a chance like that again anytime soon.'_

Stealing a quick glance to his right, Denkou's gaze returned to the partially huddled squad.

'_I've got three options.' _Denkou thought, idly noting the dissipation of his opponent's huddle. _'I can go head to head with the four of them as I am and get the challenge I wanted, I can release a couple more seals to give myself the advantage, or…'_

Sidestepping the a vertical slash from the Grovyle before jumping on top of its horizontal counterpart, Denkou's body lit up with electricity.

_'…Or I can do this my way.'_

()

AN: Okay guys, this is usually the point in the story when I say hope you liked the chapter and reviews are appreciated, but this ending will be a bit different.

I have said many times that I appreciate your reviews, but I suppose I never really gave life to those words so I'll try my best now.

I know I am not a perfect writer, not everything I write can possibly be the best example of literature you have ever read, I'm quite aware of this. As such I realize there is always room for improvement, but there is only so much I can do when no one is telling me how they 'truly' feel about what I've written.

Don't get me wrong, if you don't have the time or simply don't feel like seriously critiquing my work comments like: "Good job." or "Can't wait for the next update." are still great to hear and they always give me great inspiration for jumping onto my computer to continue.

But, what I have been missing is criticism.

I feel no shame in telling you I was once the author of a terrible story. I was just starting out and I had no clue what the hell I was doing and naturally I got flamed. I'll admit I was extremely hurt when I got my first flame, but without that flame I wouldn't have gotten much better in my writing style.

Now I'm not asking for you all to flame me, but I would like to have a couple good-natured "Hey I like your story, but I don't like the way you 're handling…" or "I noticed you all ways seem to mess up with… Here is a better way to do it."

Anyways, that's all. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope to hear from you guys soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon.

()

Last time on The Rise of Chaos: Upon their arrival at Fall City, Ash's two brigadier generals immediately departed. One was on their way to Wintown to the north and the other headed south towards Summerland.

Meanwhile, Ash, Denkou, and Naruto's clone went to go see the mayor about setting up recruiting stations in the city. After being swiftly denied a meeting by the attendant, Katsuo called Ash reporting Chaos presence outside of the city.

Ash ordered Katsuo to engage the Chaos forces to the east, while Naruto's clone ordered one of Ash's brigadier generals to begin the evacuation of the city. After his order had been given, Naruto's clone then told Ash to assist Michiko, his second brigadier general, in the north after she and her forces had been ambushed.

Easily dispatching their ambushers, Michiko and her forces now with the addition of Ash were faced with another wave of attackers, this one begin slightly more skillful than the last.

Denkou and his team were also having a similar experience. They began complaining about the distinct lack of challenge before a squad of Pokémon from Section 6 Zeta effectively drove Denkou away from his team.

Just before being forced to release three seal levels in the face of this new challenge, Denkou became aware of a the large gap between the number of allies on the battlefield and the number of opponents.

()

(Also, if you are not familiar with the layout of "Pokéarth," I will mostly be following the map they have on the website Serebii. I figured it might help some of you track the army's movements.)

Electricity sparked off of Denkou's body as he flipped into the air in a dramatic display of acrobatics before a thick pulse of aura shot out of his body, hitting the Grovyle in the chest with enough force to knock the wind out of his lungs.

Hitting the ground on four feet, Denkou launched himself towards the charging Luxio with dangerous speed. Sparks arched off of both combatants as they flew across the battlefield in a blur of color.

Locking eyes with his opponent, Denkou smirked before swerving to the right.

Digging his back paws deep into the ground, Denkou pushed himself into a bipedal position as he channeled all of his momentum into a spin. His tail was enveloped with electricity before it slammed into the approaching Linoone's face with concussive force. The poor pokémon blacked out for a moment as it was thrown across the ground in a series of barrel rolls and horizontal spins.

Redirecting his attention back onto the approaching Luxio, Denkou continued his spin while propelling himself upwards into a butterfly kick. Unable to alter its path, the Luxio passed under Denkou as he twisted though the air before bringing his tail down onto the top of the Luxio's head.

Dirt shot into the air as the Luxio lost its balance and impacted with the ground, digging a shallow trench into the ground with nothing more than his chin and forward momentum.

Having used his attack to get higher into his jump, Denkou spun a bit more before shooting of a large bolt of electricity.

"I summon thee!" He bellowed in as low a tone as he was capable, while releasing a blinding beacon of supercharged electricity straight into the crowded sky.

A boom of thunder soon followed the performance well as a moment of near complete silence.

"What the hell?" The Luxio asked as he picked himself up, baffled far beyond those three words.

"Damn it Denkou."

Pivoting on his heel to defend against any possible attack, the Luxio was forced to lower his head when his body was engulfed by a massive cloud of dust.

"Our first real battle and you pull that shit."

"No back talk from my noble steed." Denkou chastised, waving a finger at the newly arrived Pidgeot. "The time has come for us to mount up."

Before any protest could be made, Denkou launched himself into a series of flips. He flew in an elegant arc, planning his feet squarely on Pideot's back before applying some aura for extra traction.

"Onwards my noble mount." The Pikachu announced grandly, thrusting his finger forward into the wild blue yonder. "For tonight we ride!"

"The sun is still setting."

Receiving an uncomfortable amount of voltage for his statement, Pidgeot simply grumbled before taking to the air once more.

"Hey I'm not done with you." The Sneasel called as she watched the two make their rapid ascent.

"Nor am I with you." Denkou mumbled, channeling electricity into his open palms as Pidgeot began to arc into a swift decent.

"What are you up to?" The Luxio uttered, motioning for his team to regroup.

Deciding to "test the waters," he fired off a series of Thunderbolts at Pidgeot; only to watch as each and every one of them was gracefully avoided.

They were getting close fast that was for sure.

They had already closed half the distance when he saw a group of his ally Pidgeottos get shot down by yellow balls of what he could safely assume to be electricity.

"Such unorthodox tactics."

Twisting his head to the side to look at the Grovyle, sparks began to shoot off of the Luxio's fur.

"Take care of those balls of electricity, while Sneasel an I work on shooting them down." The Luxio ordered, gaining a nod from the two mentioned pokémon.

"Where the hell are the others?" The Linoone growled feeling all but useless as his teammates' beams of ice and electricity began to take to the sky.

"They are likely to arrive shortly." The Grovyle said, slicing two electricity balls clean in half with a Leaf Blade and tearing another to shreds with a Bulletseed before batting another way with his other Leaf Blade.

"Onwards my fiery mount! Arise your passionate flames to accompany my liquid justice!"

Snapping their heads to the side to face the noise, the two pokémon barely had enough time to dive out of the way before they were overtaken by a streak for red and blue. The Grovyle hissed as one of the leaves on his forearm caught fire, forcing him to roll around in the dirt to put it out.

"How did you drag me into this?" A distinctly feminine voice asked, before the unprepared Luxio was struck in the side by a surge of water.

"Luxio!" The Sneasel cried, cutting of her Ice Beam and moving to assist her teammate only to be blown away by a ball of electricity.

"Thou dare challenge the claim of my mighty mount?"

"Nay my fellow warrior, but rather I save thee buttocks for the ardent flames of defeat." Squirtle called out passionately, while directing his attention towards their disgruntled opponents.

"Certainly thou must mistrust thy own claim." Denkou said as Pidgeot settled into a controlled hover just off to their right. "After all, it was thee that hath done forced me to contemplate a rescue to save thee from a hexad of muscle-bound hooligans."

"While not as fast as the opponents of thee, they did indeed hold both strength and numbers over thy assailants." Squirtle countered, puffing his shell-incased chest out in a grandiose manner.

"A challenge indeed!" Denkou said leaning over the side of Pidgeot aggressively. "But only for thee as thou doth forget that he had to be defended from these speedy opponents by mine own paws."

Squirtle scowled as the Pikachu waved around his stubby arms in a mocking manner.

"They only surprised me." Squirtle growled.

"Oh, but me they did not." Pikachu said tilting his head to the side innocently. "One can only assume as to why."

Squirtle opened his mouth to responded before swiftly shutting it, choosing instead to slap his mount in the butt…

Hard.

Bucking backwards at the sudden strike, Raphidash rose into an almost bipedal posture as she whinnied in what was likely to be rage.

"What the hell?" She roared.

But, before she could protest further, she felt one of her front legs impact with something solid. She dropped back down onto four legs before staring at the dazed Linoone quizzically.

"Pay more attention." Squirtle chided. "You shouldn't allow our enemies to sneak up on you like that, after all this is war."

"Says the guy who was having a childish feud with a Pikachu just moments ago." Raphisdash grumbled before attempting to stomp on the Linoone only for it to be taken by the Grovyle.

"Such a passionate discussion keeps the mind sharp." Denkou said, gaining a sage like nod from the blue turtle.

"We have company." Pidgeot said, his body shooting into motion just in time to doge a Fearow's drill peck.

His ears twitching in anticipation, Denkou's body once again lit up with electricity before a lighting bolt was launched from his body, deterring the approaching Staravia quite readily.

"Squirtle." The Pikachu called as his mount and teammate swerved sharply to avoid a combination of ice and electricity. "Think you and Raphidash can handle these guys? Pidgeot and I would be of much more use in the air."

"Of course." Squirtle said, firing of a quick Bubblebeam to force the Luxio to quit his attack, while Raphidash preformed a more fiery mirror of his attack on the Sneasel. "Besides we won't exactly be alone down here."

A sharp snap rang through the air as the Luxio was sent careening back towards the Sneasel by a distinct green vine. The Sneasel attempted to catch the Luxio only to feel an odd numbness overtake her body, effectively freezing her in place.

The Luxio was still saved from a painful impact, however, when the Grovyle snatched him out of the air before shooting a diversionary Bullet Seed at the approaching Butterfree.

"Well this isn't fair." Bulbasaur said, narrowly missing the Linoone as he scooped up the paralyzed Sneasel and retreated alongside his teammate. "How come I don't get a mount?"

His gaze drifted upwards only to be greeted by the hateful eyes of a Butterfree.

"You can try." She said.

Bulbasaur returned the glare, seriously contemplating whether or not to take the challenge before he was broken out of his musings.

"Oi, slap and tickle comes later." Denkou said, flinging an unconscious Machop in-between the two as Pidgeot began their ascent.

"Now is the time to fight."

()

Hugging his trench coat closer to his body, Tedric exited his squad's tent. He was instantly greeted with a bone chilling wind followed by a blast of sand to his face just above his nose. The only exposed portion of flesh on his entire body.

"Of course." Tedric mumbled, rubbing his eyes a bit before using one of his hands to cover them from any more assaults.

Trudging though the camp while drawing his coat tightly around his body, Tedric passed by a thin capsule of dirt just thick enough to stand up against the continuous onslaught of sand readily provided by the Orre region.

The capsule wasn't fully closed however, and had a open top allowing Tedric a clear view of a solider that had passed out just inches away from one of the, now buried, campfires.

'_Must have been one heck of a party.'_ Tedric thought, panning his gaze upwards to get a more complete view of the area around the campfire.

And, sure enough, seven other capsules were scattered around at varying distances from the campfire's location. Two squads had apparently found some reason to celebrate a few hours previous.

'_Maybe it was someone's birthday.'_ Tedric mused, continuing his journey to the top of the sand dune closest to the camp. _'Well whatever it was they are all going to need to stop by one of the medics tomorrow to cure their hangovers before we start travelling again. Wouldn't want them accidently killing themselves by tripping over their own feet.'_

Completing his ascent of the dune, Tedric found another identical capsule. He sighed before carefully lowering himself onto the cold desert floor.

And, as soon as he had shifted himself into a relatively comfortable position, he too was provided with his own protective capsule.

"Thanks." Tedric said in his own cheerful yet lazy way.

"No problem."

"So what happened?" His eyes now drifting upwards towards the star-filled sky, Tedric patently waited for his response.

'_It's a full moon.'_ Tedric thought fondly, staring at the well-known circle with half-lidded eyes. _'I should be sleeping right now.'_

"Our forces have been ambushed in the east."

That certainly caused his eyes to widen a fraction.

"Damn." Tedric muttered. "When did this happen?"

"Just this last night for us, but for them it was around noon. I just got the information this morning. Apparently they were engaged by Chaos forces upon their arrival in Ring Town."

"I'm guessing they weren't all killed." Tedric said, it was more of a statement than a question. "After all, you wouldn't know about it otherwise."

"No, it is likely the are still engaged on the city's outskirts. I heard the evacuation was still underway an hour ago so they are likely still trying to keep the soldiers occupied until they are able to take up a more secure position inside the city."

"Well it is a city with a population of about 600,000 people. And with tourism the population count is likely to be around two and a half to three million. So I can imagine it might take some time to clear out."

"Naruto said they don't expect it to be finished until around midnight our early morning on the Fiore region clock."

"What exactly are they up against?" Tedric asked.

Tedric didn't like the length of the following pause.

"We think that Chaos has complete control over the Fiore region judging by how well entrenched they had been upon the arrival of Satoshi's corps."

"What about numbers?" Tedric asked. "How many are there?"

"…"

"Skill level?"

"…"

"Basic equipment?"

"…"

"Average number of Pokémon carried?"

"…"

"Most common type of Pokémon used?"

"…"

"The color of their pantyhose?"

"…"

"Give me something Takashi."

Brock simply sighed.

()

"Don't let yourselves die now." Katsuo yelled, forcing an attacker to disengage one of his squadmates to avoid being impaled. "Evacuations are nearly complete, this is the final stretch."

He launched a large bolt of electricity at an airborne Chaos member, only for it to be dispersed by a sudden surge of wind. Snapping his head to the right, he ducked under the attacker's slice before sending an unhealthily amount of voltage into the man's feet via an electrically charged sweeping kick.

Unable to respond properly due to the following muscle spasms, the man's vision soon went dark as Katsuo dove a kunai directly though his spine and lung.

Pushing on his entrenched kunai, Katsuo managed to push the man's body into the path of three incoming shuriken before letting go to sidestep the fourth. He swiftly withdrew another kunai to meet the vertical slash of another attacker, feeling his feet begin to slide on the loose dirt of the road.

Increasing his traction with a good deal of aura, Katsuo released a savage battle cry as he broke the power struggle with one mighty heave. The action having forced his attacker to stumble backwards, Katsuo capitalized on the opening with a horizontal slash aimed at the man's stomach.

The sudden appearance of a wall of mud in between his kunai and the man forced him to rethink his attack, however, as it also allowed the man enough time to regain his balance. Channeling some of his elemental aura into his kunai, the blade made short work of the mud wall before being halted by the wind enhanced kunai of its target.

Katsuo chuckled as he glanced at his fully intact kunai, "Not too proficient are you?"

The man bristled indignantly at the comment, putting a bit more pressure on Katsuo's kunai and managing to cut through about a centimeter of the metal. Katsuo merely chuckled once more before violently twisting his own kunai clockwise, effectively tearing the man's blade from his grip.

Spinning to the right, Katsuo griped the hilt of his new kunai with his left hand. Sparks flew off blades as he tugged the kunai out of the other before using his momentum to drive his left elbow into the man's stomach.

Doubling over in pain, the man felt molten lava flow through his veins as a kunai tore through his side. The feeling didn't last too long, however, as a second kunai found home in the top of his skull.

Letting out a breath before flipping backwards to dodge a pillar of earth, Katsuo felt a slight sting in his right leg.

Using his remaining kunai to distance an enemy from one of his squadmates, Katsuo removed the shuriken from his thigh. Tossing the metal objects away before sidestepping a vertical kunai slash, Katsuo punched the woman in the gut before he was forced to backflip away from a volley of kunai.

Spinning though the air in an arc, Katsuo felt the soles of his sandals scrape against the dirt before he began to unroll himself, kunai already in hand.

However, this suddenly proved to be a problem as a ball of condensed liquid slammed against his back causing him to lose what little footing he had and fall forward.

Twisting to the right, he hit the ground in a roll when he felt another pressure on his right foot. The second orb quickly dispersed just like the other, but not before twisting his foot in a direction it defiantly wasn't supposed to.

Sucking in air to deter any sound that represented pain and ignoring the cracking sound, Katsuo, rolled to the left of a couple shuriken. Using the momentum to drive himself into a standing position on his left leg, he began to channel aura into his right foot before awkwardly spinning to the left of a man's vertical slash.

Driving his right leg outwards midway through the spin to keep his balance, tears began to well up in his eyes as he achieved a 360 and effectively slammed his right foot into the man's stomach.

Katsuo lost his balance almost instantly, while his attacker momentarily doubled over in pain. Squinting through his own pain as he continued his decent, Katsuo attempted to capitalize on the opening by launching his kunai at the man's chest.

He missed quite badly.

Gasping as his back collided with the ground along with his right foot, Katsuo's gaze darkened a bit before he began to draw aura into his chest.

Speaking of his chest, a couple loud snaps shot through the air as the recovered man implanted his foot squarely on the center of Katsuo's ribcage before moving to impale him with his kunai.

A thick pulse of aura shot through the air as Katsuo gripped the man's leg before twisting it to the right and sending a massive amount of electricity through the appendage.

The man's mind shut down under the foreign assault, quickly losing contact with the rest of his body.

And thus the man's heart stopped beating.

Groaning as he worked his way back onto his feet and using his aura to reinforce his foot, Katsuo felt a very familiar aura signature pass over his body before a small smile worked its way over his face.

"Alright!" Katsuo announced, letting off a massive pulse of aura as he filled the area with dozens of large, blue sparks of electricity. "It's time to fall back, release all restraints and take up position inside the city!"

()

"Both armies are falling back into the city."

"I am well aware." Hisashi drawled, refusing to look away from the massive window overlooking the city that every proper office had to have. "And, it looks like Section 7 is still holding out just fine."

"Correct sir."

"Of course I'm correct." Hisashi said, a wicked smirk working its way over his face as two faint pulses of aura washed over the tower. "Tell Section 7 to maintain pressure on their army."

"Yes sir!"

Auburn eyes reflected off the window before drifting upwards across the star-filled sky and towards their heavenly spectator.

The moon shone with its full light, bathing the city in a soft celestial glow that was just oh so appropriate for the current situation.

"Also, make sure to send Tsukiko up here, I have a feeling she might want to hear this."

()

"Report."

Naruto's voice flowed smoothly even through the less than perfect earpiece of the Pokégear.

'_Probably just showing off again.'_ Ash mused. "The evacuation has been completed and both Katsuo's and Michiko's armies have taken refuge inside Ring Town. My second brigadier general, Shuichi, is currently overseeing the city's defense on both fronts as our soldiers take a much needed rest."

Naruto gave an unseen nod.

That adjective may have not been necessary to the report, but that didn't detract from its accuracy. One and a half days of continuous combat was certainly nothing to scoff at, shinobi or no.

"Casualties."

"My army has suffered roughly 57 deaths and 375 wounded in varying degrees." Michiko said crisply.

"I see." Naruto said. "Katsuo?"

"I think there were about 100 deaths and 650 wounded." Katsuo said slowly, going over the numbers a couple times in his head before deciding they were adequate.

"Frankly, I'm surprised there weren't more." Shuichi said roughly, the grit in his voice rougher than sandpaper. "Cause I heard our armies were not only outnumbered two to one the entire time and also right at the beginning I was told Michiko's unit was effectively ambushed."

"You're forgetting the Battle of Viridian. Our three generals were placed against an entire division of Chaos soldiers and not a single one of them died, so on that note I'm surprised there weren't less casualties." Tedric said, his lazy drawl crackling to life over the Pokégear. "Still, the fact that their skill in battle did increase so much is cause for worry."

"Their skill didn't increase that much." Ash said. "Well on average it might have, but that is not the point. The point is that not all of Chaos is grouped into one big pool."

There was a pause as everyone waited for Ash to elaborate, but after about seven seconds of silence Misty took the initiative.

"What do you mean?"

Another pause followed.

"Well… you see… they seem to be separated into different groups." He paused once more. "Specialized groups."

"I agree." Katsuo interjected, pulling his commander out of the line of fire. "The enemies always came at us in separate waves. At first they all seemed to fight regularly just like at the Battle of Viridian until about midafternoon. At that point each wave seemed to favor a different method of fighting."

"So some of them fought differently the group at the Battle of Viridian." Tedric mused, mentally reviewing the news clips a couple times as he spoke. "What kind of different methods could they have used?"

"Quite a few actually." Katsuo said. "One group was really strong, one group focused on defense, and one group fought from a distance."

"We also encountered something similar in the north." Michiko said. "We never saw any long distance fighters, but there was one group that was particularly fast."

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Not much." Ash said. "Aside from the fact that their pokémon seemed to match their fighting style, the only other thing I learned from the encounter was that Chaos has a lot of troops and that some sucked and some didn't."

There was a pause.

"The average skill level of each group increased as the battle progressed." Michiko clarified. "After we defeated one group the one that replaced it was always more skilled in battle."

"We experience the same in the east." Katsuo said. "We were able to massacre the first group within ten minutes despite the fact its size doubled that of our forces. But, the groups that engaged us in the afternoon were able to hold out against us for nearly an entire day before they ended up withdrawing."

"Withdrawing?" Brock asked skeptically. "You mean they retreated?"

"Yeah, we were just as surprised as you are." Katsuo said. "Before then we had fought four or five groups to the very last man before they were replaced, but not these guys. Not only did they hold out for an entire day, but they only ended up losing only about a tenth of their forces before they made their retreat."

"They retreated in the north as well." Ash chimed. "God knows how loudly my pokémon complained about losing their opponents."

"I thought about perusing them, but the next Chaos army was quick to engage us." Katsuo continued. "That and the fact that I decide to send a few squads into the forest to take out some of those damn long ranged units. The squads were able to wipe out half of them in an hour before they were forced to return to the main battle. Those units may not be able to punch for shit, but their water orbs can be a real pain in a fight."

"So I've heard." Ash said, a hint of mockery peeking though the static of the first generation Pokégear. "Judging by the medical reports I received you seemed to have had a particularly bad experience with them."

"It defiantly wasn't a good one." Katsuo said. "But, nothing I couldn't handle."

"Really?" Ash said. "I've heard your foot says otherwise."

"Right now it's saying it could kick your ass." Katsuo said. "But luckily I'm here to hold it back."

"I wouldn't call that luck." Ash said. "After all, just because the Pokéball is capable of hitting the pokémon it is the user that causes it to miss."

"True, but sometimes the user misses his target on purpose." Katsuo said. "He may be capable of hitting the target, but he might not always want to."

"If he spends his entire time missing then what's to say he can hit in the first place?" Ash shot back. "Sounds to me like this guy is in denial."

"If you're done," Naruto interjected, ignoring a couple snickers left over from the brief exchange. "I believe we have a meeting to return to."

"Of course." Ash said, cutting off any parting shot Katsuo might have had planned. "My thoughts exactly."

"Well seeing as you have given us all the information you have on their army, I would like to discuss the subject of how to proceed." Naruto said, leaving the floor open to suggestions.

"I think the obvious place to start would be with possible reinforcements." Brock said.

Naruto half expected him to continue, but a few seconds of silence proved otherwise.

"Agreed." Naruto said. "I fear to what extent Chaos will pressure Ash and his forces in Ring Town. They are likely to have used this first battle as an attempt to gauge the strength of our forces and we still have yet to find out just how skilled the best of their soldiers are."

"You think they're toying with us." Brock said.

Naruto didn't disagree.

"Either way, this was just their initial reaction to discovering our presence in the Fiore region and already they have proven to posses a level of skill that far exceeds that we witnessed previously." Tedric said. "There next reaction isn't likely to be something Satoshi's forces would like to handle alone."

"I agree completely." Ash chirped.

Naruto sighed, it seemed he would be forced to abandon his morals a bit sooner that he had hoped. His heart stung for a moment as his mind drifted towards the smiling face of a familiar old man.

'_If only you had said no.'_

"I currently have a division of one thousand men that I kept in reserve for such an occasion and my clones can handle all of my duties in the Kanto region." Naruto said slowly. "It seems it has come time for me to leave Kanto and begin my own operations in the field."

"I would like to accompany you as well." Misty said hastily. "I'm not doing anyone any good by sitting here in Johto."

"Actually Katsumi, I need you to oversee a project in my steed." Naruto said completely unaware of Misty's change in facial expression.

"A project?" Misty asked half-heartedly as her eyes darkened in disappointment.

In any personal interaction her tone of voice and darkening facial expression would have had no problem telling Naruto of Misty's current emotional conflictions. However, far out of the reach of eyesight and connected only though a static-filled pokégear, Naruto remained blissfully unaware of such conflictions.

"You will probably be able to handle it better than I am considering its nature." Naruto said. "I have a feeling you will enjoy taking part in it."

Naruto's words failed to consul her, however, as Misty bit her bottom lip, her mind slowly beginning to drift away from the closing conversation. Little did she know, Brock wasn't feeling much better than her at the moment.

()

AN: Well, there's the chapter hope you liked it.

Sorry for the wait, I know that even for me it was pretty lengthy. But, hopefully I will be able to make it up to you guys in the next week or so.

As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Until next time...


End file.
